The Last Slayer
by nurjen08
Summary: All the slayers have been wiped out and the world is fighting a losing battle. But then Angel a vampire with a soul heads to Sunnydale and finds a girl that maybe the last slayer, he must protect her. But he begins to fall for her. B/A
1. The High Council

The Last Slayer

By Jen

_**The slayer line has been wiped out and for the last twenty years the Watcher's Council has been fighting a losing battle with evil. The only upper hand they have is Angel, a vampire cursed with a soul and fights with the good to make amends for what he has done. He now acts as the slayer with the help of Giles and Wes, two Watchers guiding him. Angel has picked up two friends along the way, a werewolf and a queen bee. Also Angel has some extra help to communicate with the Powers That Be with a half Irish demon Doyle. But one day Angel stumbles on a college girl and comes to find that she maybe the last slayer. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Joss Whedon, I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel if I owned Angel he would have been shirtless at least half of all his episodes both BTVS and Angel combined and Angel and Buffy would have remained together and had lots of little vampires.**_

Chapter 1 The High Council

Angel walked through the halls of the old building, hearing his footsteps echo. The sun had set and he wanted to go out and patrol but tonight the Council had other plans. He hated going before these old men. It felt like they had no sympathy on the war going on outside, he was just a tool in this battle. Angel never felt welcomed here in this building he was a vampire. Not only was he a vampire he was known as Angelus the vampire with an angelic face, the Scourge of Europe. He brutally tortured his victims and drove them insane so much that they begged for death. It wasn't until he killed a gypsy girl that he was given a soul. He would always see the faces of those he killed. Angel proved himself that he was here for good by killing his sire Darla. But the older members of the Council were still leery of this vampire. They only found him because he was protecting one of the slayers twenty years ago.

Angel stood in front of the double wooden doors and took in an unnecessary breath and the doors parted just enough so he could walk in. Angel walked in the room as a table was before him, twelve men sitting there with papers and files before them. Angel took his spot in the center of the room and like always a bottle of holy water, a stake and a cross was near each leader. Angel could never become the evil thing known as Angelus unless he sold his soul but the Council was always on their guard especially in these dark times. Angel stood there waiting for the men to finish up whatever it was they were doing. He looked around the room as it was covered in old paintings and housed old pottery.

"Angel," Travens begun and looked up at the vampire. "How are things out there?" Angel shrugged, but much more was wanted to be said. Angel disliked this man but had to kiss up to him in order to get anything done. Although the Council always had a way to go about things Angel always undermined their authority and did it his way, his way got the job done, maybe messy but the end result was the most important part. "Well pack your bags we're sending you to a new place."

"What hell hole am I going to now?" Angel asked he wasn't interested in this meeting; it was all politics and proper English. One thing to get under their skin was to talk with his Irish accent that seem to bother them just a little bit. Travens smiled and stood up and walked around the really unnecessary long table and stood before Angel looking up to him. Angel was twice this man's size and everyone knew Angel can easily take this man out in one swift move. "Why we're sending you to a little town called Sunnydale." Travens smiled and brushed Angel's shoulder. Angel nodded but had never heard of the town. "It's in California."

"You mean you're sending me back to the States." Angel said and Travens nodded with his smile and nodded. The States, California nonetheless, Angel was there in L.A. once well he called it Hell A. Too much sun for his taste. "What's there?" He asked.

"Demonic activity has increased over the last year there, figure you can check it out and come back with a report and a full report this time none this shotty stuff like your mission in Peru." Traven then circled the vampire. Angel smiled about the mission in Peru, it was suppose to be a search and kills a quick in and out but Angel always liked to go big and go home. The Peru demons knew not to step out of line every again after Angel left.

"How long?" Angel asked giving an unnecessary sigh. He was tired and really just wanted to go to bed before tomorrow's debriefing and getting yelled at because he did everything wrong but the Council couldn't afford to lose him. It was an endless cycle.

"We're giving you six months at least."

"At least?" Angel asked, he wasn't happy; he could fly in gather information and be back here in three weeks. "Why so freakin," But he was cut off.

"It is necessary ok my friend. Demons just don't flock to one place for no reason. We need ample data to understand why."

"Why not send your little recon spies like Riley? He's the good old boy scout." Angel said will an attitude and Travens smile. "If it's just a research mission you don't need me or my people. Riley's people does the research we just do the slaying."

"Yeah but we're not sure what's going on." Another Council member said. "Some force maybe needed." Angel scoffed, he was needed elsewhere not some Beverley Hills place. And the name Sunnydale, sounded like the worst place for a vampire to be.

"You leave tomorrow night." Travens informed and Angel threw up his hands in complete frustration.

"I need to get my crew together I need data, passports need to be up to speed not to mention all of us just got back from Romania and we're all just a little bit tired at least a three day break would be nice." Angel was whining but standing up for his friends, they would be just as upset about leaving right now after flying back in last night.

"Well there's the beauty, you guys are already packed." Travens chuckled but Angel glared at him. Over the last year the Council has been over working him and he was growing tired of more work and no rest. He loved killing evil it felt good but once in a while, just three days of not doing anything would be nice. "How about this my friend, after this trip to Sunnydale you and your friends can have one week off."

"Two." Angel said and Travens knew that he couldn't argue out of this.

"Fine two now we've already informed your crew so get some rest it's off to the good old U.S.A. You're dismissed." Travens waved his hand and Angel left the room and walked back to his quarters.

Angel walked in to see Cordelia on the couch with a blanket over her, she looked exhausted but she was already online doing research on Sunnydale. Angel took off his trench coat and tossed it on the rack next to the door. Cordelia was rescued by Angel when he was in New York three years ago and she wanted to help so now she does research on the places they go. Oz then came in the room with a plate stacked high with pizza. Oz and Angel ran into each other five years ago and learned of his werewolf background. Angel was able to use that to his advantage. Doyle sat at Cordelia's feet rubbing them. Doyle was Irish like Angel and a close friend. Doyle was half demon which also helped in this war. At first Cordelia was resistant to Doyle but in the last year they grew closer and now she saw pass the demon. Angel only hoped that someday someone could see pass his demon and love him. Wes and Giles were at the table with books everywhere as usual. Wes and Giles were with Angel since the beginning of the last slayer.

"So Sunnydale?" Cordelia asked as she took a sip of her tea. Cordelia was from New York and California wasn't the first place she wanted to go to, to hot and no seasons as she would say. Angel nodded and walked further into the sitting area. There was a fire going and he took a seat on the recliner.

"I'm sorry we have to leave when we just got back." Angel stated and leaned forward but everyone looked at him like that wasn't a massive problem. "Council promised a two week vacation when we get back though." And everyone smiled, that was much needed and Angel hoped that could lift their spirits. These people worked hard for him when all this should be done alone by him. But they all told him that this could not be done alone, that's how the slayers were all killed, and they had no one to protect them.

"So I have had no visions of this place, what's got the Council squirming?" Doyle asked and Angel shrugged, leaned back in the chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know guys." He said and closed his eyes for a moment and then looked around the room.

"Well if it's just a data collecting research project why not send Riley?" Oz asked and shoved another piece of pizza into his mouth.

"Chew your food or it'll be unpleasant coming out the other end my friend." Doyle said and Oz nodded.

"I asked and the Council wants us there…for six months." Angel said.

"Oh well, let's just get in get out and get our two week break." Cordelia said with a smile and Angel stood up from the recliner and walked into the kitchen for some blood, all this time he had been starving.

_She took out a stake ready to defend herself as the vampire charged at her. She jumped over the creature and then kicked it down and staked it. Just as she stood up something grabbed her and sunk it's fangs into her neck._

Buffy woke up and looked around her dark room. She sat up and then her alarm went off. She reached over to turn it off. Buffy rubbed her eyes and headed to the bathroom. She winced when turning on the lights and looked into the mirror. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out a yellow container. Every time she had one these weird dreams she would wake up with a bone crushing headache. She took her one pill and sighed, she hated these dreams and not only that they were occurring more and more every night. Before they were just maybe once awake but now she was plagued by them. These dreams seemed to increase ever since her mom passed away after graduation. She sighed again and begun to wash her face.

"Morning." A girl said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Dawnie." A woman said as she stirred the eggs. "Eggs?"

"Sure Willow." Dawn said to the red head and then someone else came in rushing to grab everything.

"Late, I'm so late." The man said as he poured the coffee into his huge mug.

"Xander please eat something." Willow begged to her friend.

"Oh I was just going to get a breakfast biscuit on my way to the site." Both Dawn and Willow gave a disgusting look. "Hey they're amazing." And Willow shook her when Buffy walked in.

"Morning." Everyone said to her at the same time as she sat at the table. Willow could tell Buffy had a dream, she looked messier than usual.

"Ok out the door." Xander said as he grabbed his coffee, he leaned over and kissed Buffy on the cheek, he knew she was having more and more of those dreams he also kissed Dawn and Willow on the cheek and headed out. Willow put the eggs on two plates and sat down next to Buffy. Buffy had her face buried in her hands thinking.

"Oh Buffy," Dawn begun. "I need the car." Buffy looked up.

"No, no I need the car for this afternoon."

"I just need it for like an hour you'll have after your rehearsal." Dawn assured her sister and Buffy nodded not wanting to argue.

Willow, Dawn and Buffy drove down the street to the high school to drop Dawn off. Once that task was completed Willow and Buffy headed to UC Sunnydale.

"So getting excited?" Willow asked as the two walked to their classes.

"Yeah I've been practicing really hard, just hope scouts notice me. I mean I can do all forms of dance."

"Well I can't wait. Hey maybe the four of us can make a trip to the beach soon. We are so in need of a vacation." Willow stated and Buffy smiled. "Maybe meet a cute man?" And Buffy blushed. "Well it's a Bronze night. We do need to get out of this town for a little while. This place makes people go crazy."

"Well nothing ever interesting happens around here." Buffy said as the two girls interlocked arms and headed inside not noticing that the missing person's lists had grown.

_**Ok so what do you think? I know not a lot but to more to come. Yes Angel likes "To Go Big and Go Home" because he's Angel. But it sets up everything. It'll start out somewhat slow but as always it'll pick up. I'll try to do a weekly update kind of like episodes. So what are your thoughts? Comments and reviews are most welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_


	2. 1 to 10, 12

Chapter 2 1-10, 12

Angel ran inside the mansion covered with a heavy black blanket. They had just made it before sunrise.

"Wait one second." Giles said while Angel took some of the blanket off and the crew closed the curtains so Angel could walk around. Oz headed upstairs to the close the rest of the curtains.

"Well this place is…homely." Cordelia stated looking around. "We need to brighten it up especially if we're here for six months." Doyle looked around nodding.

"Not too bad, I mean we can get the funny smell out later." Doyle walked away heading to the kitchen. Angel dropped the heavy blanket and then wondered. It was big and fine for operations. He felt bad having to keep the curtains closed for the rest of them. He went upstairs and there were plenty of rooms and the one at the end of the hall was calling for him. The master room was nice and then he heard a knock coming from downstairs. The Council's movers as they called them started to bring in their bags and some furniture.

"Oh look my cage, hey be careful with that." Oz said as one man kind of tossed it around. "Put it in the living room."

"When you go all werewolf on us I don't think I want you in the living room might scare the guest." Doyle said with a smile and went outside to help with the unpacking.

After two hours they were set up and Cordelia ran into town to get food, which was one of the perks working with the Council unlimited spending. Angel walked the mansion several times learning where the exits were and understanding the layout. He wanted to know just in case the whole operations took a wrong turn he needed to know how to get his friends out.

"So how do these people have fun?" Doyle asked jumping on the couch next to Cordelia as she was on the computer. They both looked up as Angel passed by them. "He's doing walking ritual?"

"Yup it use to creep me out but now it's rather…soothing." Oz said as he ate a piece of fruit. Angel was pacing to understand the layout of the place, maybe a small tick but it proved useful numerous times in the past.

"Ok well Sunnydale is a town of three hundred thousand people." Cordelia stated.

"So we're going to stick out." Wes said coming in into the living room and taking a seat on the couch and Cordelia nodded.

"Well one place that's hip as the site says is the Bronze. From six pm to ten teenagers from sixteen to twenty can enjoy a party atmosphere with the latest music and local bands. From ten to three in the morning adults twenty one and over can enjoy the latest music and top of the line drinks." Cordelia finished and Angel walked in.

"Is that the only bar in town?" Doyle asked and Cordelia shook her head.

"No but it's the most popular." She said and Giles nodded.

"Looks like we're going out tonight." Oz stated and took another bite of his fruit.

"Oh what fun." Angel said sarcastically.

Buffy, Willow and Xander walked up to the entrance to the Bronze and walked in. The guard knew them and they no longer had to show their IDs. Dawn was staying the night at a friend's place so this group could party all night if they wanted. They scanned the area and found a table while Xander went to grab some drinks for them.

Angel, Cordelia, Oz and Doyle walked up to the Bronze and then stopped and faced one another.

"Ok we're just listening to conversions, anything that might sound out of the norm." Angel begun.

"In other words we're lurking." Doyle stated and Angel rolled his eyes, they all knew that he hated clubs, too many people most drunk people.

"Try to have some fun though, we'll blend in much better." Oz said.

"Well what's our cover?" Cordelia asked.

"Cordelia, Doyle you two are newlyweds and looking into that mansion, Oz and I are Doyle's brothers looking for a place to stay." Angel answered and they all nodded. "Anymore questions?" And they all shook their heads. "Let's head inside."

"Autobots roll out." Oz said and walked with them.

It was like any other night club, loud music, colorful lights, and drunk people nothing out of the normal. Angel broke from the group and slowly watched the crowd, listening. Every time he was a night club he would get different phone numbers of different women human and none human alike. He usually ignored it. All ready he was getting looks at women interested in him.

Willow and Buffy were talking and giggling a little especially at Xander's dance moves he then came over to sit with them.

"Sexy," Willow said with a smile.

"So what are my ladies up too?" He asked and Willow shrugged as she sipped her drink.

"Not much you know, watching our barren lives pass us by." Willow stated.

"Whoa, whoa stop the crazy fun guys I'm getting dizzy." Xander said sarcastically and Buffy smiled and got up.

"I'm off to the bar you two dance." She said and turned away.

"Those dreams are messing with her." Willow was concerned for her.

Buffy sat up at the bar and ordered a drink and waited for the bar tender to mix it. She sighed and thought why was she here? She was tired and wanted to sleep but if she faked having fun that would keep her friends from asking questions. As the man passed her drink to her a man took a seat at the bar, she glanced at him and then did a quick double take.

"Jameson on the rocks please?" Angel asked the man and rubbed his face. Buffy didn't look a again but smiled. He was very, very handsome and well built. The man passed Angel's drink and he sipped it. Buffy's stomach crinched at thought of drinking whiskey even though she never had it. She stuck to cranberry vodka. Out of the corner of Angel's eye he could see the blonde and he thought she was very beautiful. They sat there in awkward silence and Buffy decided to break the it.

"You're new?" She asked and Angel turned to her and she finally saw his full face and it was perfect. She laughed nervously and thought why did she do that. Angel smiled and thought she had stunning green eyes. "I mean,"

"Yeah, visiting town." He said and if he could blush he would. Buffy held out her hand.

"Buffy,"

"Angel." And they both shook hands and laughed nervously. "So what do you do for fun around here?" He asked and Buffy shrugged looking around.

"This is it." She stated and he smiled.

The Bronze was empty by now and closing time was at hand. Buffy and Angel however were at a little table talking. They had talked for hours, well Buffy talked and Angel just listened. She felt like she could open up to him but keep some things hidden which he picked up on. Of course he had a dark secret that he wouldn't reveal to her, many dark secrets to be exact. She sipped on a glass of water and the two hadn't notice the place was closing. They were so into each other until someone broke the moment.

"Hey Buffster," Xander came over and glared at Angel. "Closing time they're kicking everyone out." And finally Angel and Buffy noticed the place was empty. They stood up and left. Outside was Angel gang and Willow waiting.

"Well I live that way." Buffy said pointing and Angel smiled. He pointed in the opposite direction with a smiled while putting on his coat. "So will I be seeing you around?" She asked.

"Maybe," He replied, he noticed Oz and Willow were making a connection as well. Buffy smiled as Angel gave a half grin and walked over to his group. The two groups were now divided and went separate ways, or at least so they thought. If there was an increase in demonic activity Angel wasn't going to let them get hurt. He followed them home in the shadows to be sure they were safe. They made it into the front door and he smiled.

He walked through the cemetery knowing it was a quicker way back to the mansion. As he walked he heard a growl. He stopped and gave a sigh.

"Look I'm somewhat drunk and tired, how about another time." He said and turned around and a vampire stood before him. It roared and Angel just stood there. "Breath mint?" And then the vampire lunged to him. Angel grabbed the vampire and threw him to the ground and staked him. The vampire turned into dust and Angel stood up and cracked his neck. "Too easy."

Angel walked into the mansion and everyone was still up. He knew they were going to ask questions about the girl he met earlier.

"So Buffy?" Cordelia already jumped on it. She stood there crossing her arms.

"Who's Buffy?" Giles asked coming into the living room with a cup of tea.

"Oh just a cute little blonde thing our vampire met." Doyle added in and sat on the couch with a piece of pie. Angel shrugged and made his way to the stairs but Cordelia went after him and stopped him.

"Look I know you're cute and well down right gorgeous,"

"Hey what about me?" Doyle asked hearing what Cordelia said, she smiled at him and turned back to Angel.

"Look this is a mission," Cordelia began.

"I know." Angel said.

"And forming attachments and girls,"

"I know Cordelia, I'll take care of it." He then walked passed her and up the stairs.

Buffy turned off the bathroom light and walked over to her bed with a smile. Angel she thought, he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen and just before a fantasy was about to happen in her head there was a knock on the door. Buffy opened the door and saw Willow.

"Yes?" She asked and she just grind. "What do you want? It's four in the morning."

"Well did he give you his number?" Willow asked and Buffy shook her head no and Willow frowned.

"Look he said he'll be around so if I keep seeing him then maybe it's meant to be. But I'm not exactly a pro in the men's department." Willow sighed and nodded. Buffy had relationships before and they failed because the guy had to leave or she was putting more focus on Dawn and school and on a rare occasion another woman popped in the scene. "Now it's bed time."

Monday morning rolled around and Angel walked the sewers of Sunnydale. He wanted to see her again, he had this urge too. There was only one place she could be, school. He came up through the basement of the college and then headed for the hallway. He blended in with the people. He could do that, blend in but he would never be a part of this world. He wasn't meant to live as human but to live only to feel remorse for what he has done. The halls were busy with college students he then found what he was looking for, the dance studio. He peered into the window and there she was.

Buffy was stretching out as her dance instructor came in.

"Ok Buffy do your warm up routine." She said and Buffy nodded and the teacher turned on a song. And Buffy began to dance. Angel smiled, this was just a warm up and she looked perfect. The teacher was yelling at her. "Open up, express yourself." Buffy then twirled one foot and he smiled. The song ended and Buffy stood there. "Ok we'll start at page thirty." The teacher said. "I want this to be clean because if you can make this clean the other girls will follow ok."

"Ok." Buffy said and the teacher found the place in the song and Buffy set up.

"Remember I want sexy, you're the lead." The teacher then turned on the song and Buffy started. After thirty minutes a group of girls came in. Angel smiled, Buffy could dance but one thing he noticed was she knew how to do perfect back flips and both standing and sitting splits. Maybe because she was a dancer for so long that is was just second nature. Then he noticed Buffy was making her way out, should he hide, no that would be mean but then he didn't want to lead her on either, what to do what to do. He knew he had to hurry because the door was opening. Buffy closed the door and jumped.

"Angel?" She asked and he smiled and rocked a little. She couldn't help but smile so big. "What are you doing here?" She asked, it didn't matter though he was just here.

"I…I" He was stuttering like a school boy. "You're a good dancer." He said and she smiled.

"I try." She said and smiled even more, she didn't know she could smile so big.

"Buffy!" A girl called and walked out and then noticed Angel and was interested. "Oh hey," She said and tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled. Angel nodded with a smile and knew she was no longer interested in Buffy but him.

"Yes?" Buffy asked and turned to the girl.

"Oh right, it's time to start." She said but kept her eyes fixed on Angel. "You know he could come in to watch us practice."

"I'm sure he would love too but he's busy." She said and turned to Angel and he smiled, Buffy was cute when she blushed. "I'll be there in a sec." Buffy shooed away the girl and she went back into the studio. Buffy turned back to Angel laughed nervously. "Well yeah I need to go," And then she noticed that the girl was going up to the other dancers talking and they were all looking towards the window. Buffy sighed and ran her fingers threw her hair. "Yeah," Angel then smiled.

"I'll see you around." He said and she nodded and he turned around and walked away but then walked backwards smiling at her wanting to look at her one last time. Buffy bit her lower lip as he walked away with his half grin and his coat whipping behind him. Her heart was pounding and she melted. She made her back into the studio and all the girls were waiting and wanting the dirt on this new boy she was talking too.

"Ok girls line 'em up." The teacher broke up the little pow wow and the girls did as they were told.

"You so should invite him to the dance competition." Dawn said as she sat next to Buffy at the table with some chocolate pieces and peanut butter. Willow nodded with a smile and sat at the table too.

"Guys I barely know him." Buffy tried to defend herself.

"Ok, ok how about this on a scale of one to ten one being like yucko and ten being scourging hot what is he to you?" Willow asked and ate a piece of chocolate. Buffy then went off to some dream land thinking of him.

"Twelve," Buffy said and Dawn squealed in happiness and clapping as if her sister hit a gold mind.

"Invite him, date him come on!" Dawn said and Buffy sighed. Willow grinned and nodded in agreement with Dawn. "Date the handsome dark man."

Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed at what her sister said.

"Just one date, it's not like I'm asking you to sleep with him or anything."

"Dawn!"

"I agree I mean the dating part not sleeping part that comes later." Willow said with a smile, she knew she was getting Buffy uncomfortable but it was rather funny.

"Willow!"

"You need a boyfriend." Dawn said and shook her sister and Buffy stood up.

"Who needs a boyfriend?" Xander asked walking as the girls were talking and filled up a cup with water. Buffy knew what they were trying to do and she loved them for that but there were things she wasn't ready for. She wanted to understand these dreams first, what they meant and why she was having them. Also because Dawn was underage Buffy had full custody but if a boy came into the picture then that could put Dawn at risk of being removed and move overseas with their father. They loved their father but being dad meant more than birthday and Christmas money. Even though her mother's death was three years ago and she should be able to that behind her, it still lingered. There was just too much on her plate for a man in her life right now.

Her friends however thought differently. She needed to reach out beyond dance and school. Yes they knew of her past relationships but they also knew she needed someone to talk to. She wouldn't open up with them, her mother's death and how that affected her was still unknown to this day. She was shutting down slowly and maybe a new friend with new perspectives could come in. But it was Buffy, she knew how handle everything.

"Ok so is she nice?" Cordelia asked Angel before he could sit down to peel potatoes. Angel was making everyone dinner, for a vampire with almost no taste and on a liquid diet he knew how to cook. Angel started peeling and knew if he stayed quiet Cordelia would only keep at it. "Angel come on because I'm your friend and you've been out of the dating game for what two hundred years," Angel looked up at her asking with his eyes to stop. "I want to too help or…or the curiosity is going to kill me."

"Oh no wouldn't want that." Angel said but he didn't care he was more concerned about getting all the skin off of the potatoes.

"Come on Angel you only live…forever in your case but that's beside the point. Take her out or go to her little recital thing. I mean something besides cooking and brooding all day." Angel looked back up at her when she said the word brooding. "I know what it is," She said smiling but Angel didn't want to hear it. "You'll never die but she will so you're afraid I mean it's understandable. You'll always have a timeless look of youth and she'll be all old and wrinkly one day. And then my god what would the children think," Angel had stopped peeling the potatoes and gave Cordelia a confused look. Cordelia tapped her fingers on the table in the awkward silence.

"Can we steer this riveting conversation elsewhere?" Giles asked coming into the kitchen holding a book he was followed by Wes, Oz and Doyle. Doyle walked over to Cordelia and kissed her cheek.

"Any luck with Buffy?" He asked whispering to her and she shook her no.

"The vampire you encountered last night, difficult?" Giles asked and Angel shook his head no.

"Well good because we've been doing some research of the area and found something interesting." Wes said and sat at the table. Angel continued to peel while listening. "The Spanish settlers called this area Boca del Infierno and some references from other text Os Inferni."

"Mouth of Hell." Angel translated it in English before Oz, Cordelia and Doyle could ask.

"That can't be good." Oz stated.

"Well from the text this place holds what some believe to mystical energy which could explain the increase in demonic activity. Also the reason why the missing person's list is twice what it was ten years ago." Giles said, Angel stopped with the potatoes and was listening.

"Ten years?" Angel asked and Giles nodded.

"Yes if this place is the Mouth of Hell then it was dormant and now is opened thus evil spirits are drawn here." Giles answered.

"Well what do you know we've solved everything in two days and the Council gave us six months, I say that's a record." Cordelia said a with smile.

"Yeah bet Riley couldn't do that, one point for Angel's team and zero for the boy scout." Oz said and clapped. "Damn is it just me or we too efficient these days?" But Angel knew something else was going on, if it could be solved that easily there was no need for the Council to send anyone out here.

"We're patrolling tonight." Angel said and stood up with his peeled potatoes and set them on the counter top. "I want to see what these vampires and demons have."

"I think that's a good idea, see what's really going on." Wes said finally sitting down.

"Now that we're done with the books what's for dinner, he's making potatoes is it what I think it is?" Doyle asked looking over Angel's shoulder to see what other ingredients were out. His mouth was watering Angel was making boxty with soda bread and Doyle smiled, he was already getting hungry. "You know if you were an Irish woman Angel I'd marry ya." Angel turned around while washing his hands in slight fear.

"Hey," Cordelia said with some protest in her voice and Doyle smiled with a shrug and Cordelia smiled backed. Giles looked at this most interesting group of people. They were his family though his only family. Angel, Doyle, Oz and Cordelia were like his children and Wes was his brother.

"Are we having one of the Blessed Trinity beers with this?" Doyle asked in more excitement.

"Yeah Guinness." Angel answered and Doyle smiled bigger.

"Yeah like you need more beer." Cordelia added in.

"Hey Angel is making us a fine Irish meal and you need a fine Irish beer to go with it otherwise it's just not a fine Irish meal right Angel?" Doyle asked and Angel nodded. "Plus lots of energy before we go out and kill us some vampires." Yes Giles thought a very interesting family. He put his glasses back on and continued reading.

_**A little fun before we pick up. So Angel and Buffy are really interested in each other. Wonder how she'll find out that Angel is a vampire and how she'll take it. More on the way. Comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Swaying to my Own Sound

Chapter 3 Swaying to my Own Sound

Buffy was at the studio practicing her moves and unknown to her she was being watched by Angel. He watched through the window with a smile. She was so beautiful and he had no idea why he was so attracted to her.

"Hi," A voice said from behind, Angel turned around and looked down at a little girl. "I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister and you must be Angel." Dawn said with a smile. Angel nodded with a smile and then noticed Dawn was studying him.

"Can I help you?" Angel asked.

"Oh no I was just here to pick up my sister or rather uh I have her car and she'll want to drive home." Dawn said with a smile. "Hey did she invite you to the recital?"

"Uh no," Angel said but understood what Dawn was trying to do.

"You should come; I think she'll like it. I mean she's nervous already because it's a big night but more support." Dawn was hoping this would work. And then the door opened and Buffy jumped, she wasn't expecting to see Dawn or Angel.

"Hi Angel," She begun but realize he was talking to her little sister. "Oh uh Angel I hope she wasn't bothering you." Buffy then glared at Dawn who was smiling an evil smile.

"No she actually just got here." Angel said knowing if he had mentioned what Dawn invited him too Buffy might get upset.

"Good because we've got to go." Buffy said with a smile but then gave Dawn a look of you will pay for this later. "Come on Dawn." She reached for her sister and began to leave. She turned around and walked backwards. "Sorry to leave so soon but yeah homework and dinner." She said and Angel smiled. Dawn then turned her head mouthed to Angel 'don't forget' and he smiled a little bit more. They were both cute. Buffy and Dawn went down the steps to the parking lot. "Ok spill it."

"Spill what?" Dawn asked and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You know what." Buffy snapped back.

"Oh yeah I told him that you fantasize about him every night and that you make funny noises when you eat, you lip sing to every Backstreet Boy song and Barney was your favorite show." Dawn said keeping a straight face and Buffy looked devastated. "And oh my goodness Buffy the face you're giving is priceless I told him nothing except you're my sister." Dawn was laughing and Buffy had the urge to leave her there and make her walk home.

"Just get in the car." Buffy almost hissed those words out.

"Buffy you can't let someone like him go, he's hot." The sixteen year old said.

"Now!" Buffy raised her voice and Dawn did what she was told now understanding Buffy was upset, it was going to be a quiet ride home.

Angel blocked a kick from a vampire and then tossed him to the ground. He pulled out a stake and killed the vampire. He looked up and saw Doyle had hold of a vampire while Cordelia staked it and Oz was fighting for his life. Angel charged and tackled the vampire down.

"Hey I almost had him." Oz protested and Angel staked him. They regrouped when they heard another roar and saw a vampire taking off. Oz picked up a stake off the ground and held it aiming at the running vampire. He then threw it and it hit a light post. "Never actually works." And then another stake went flying and the vampire was dust. Oz looked to the Angel. "Thanks for upstaging me." Angel patted his shoulder.

"Anytime." He then looked out to the graveyard. "Want to do another sweep?" He asked and everyone grunted in protest. "Right it is late how about you guys head home and report to the Watchers, I'll do one more sweep."

"Alright but if you're not back in an hour," Cordelia begun and Angel smiled and she smiled back and they head off. Angel was now alone something that he did like from time to time. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked around seeking anything that wanted a fight.

Buffy looked into the mirror combing her hair when she heard a knock and Willow poked her head in.

"Ready for tomorrow?" She asked and walking in and Buffy shrugged while combing her long golden locks. Willow knew she was nervous but something else was on her mind or rather a certain someone. "Ok what's on your mind you can talk to me, please talk to me and doesn't have to be boy stuff just anything."

"Will I'm fine I promise." Buffy stated but she knew Willow didn't believe her, she didn't be her either. Buffy looked around the room maybe push the conversion in another direction somehow, Willow was concerned.

"Buffy does it have to do with your mom?" She asked. "Maybe the dreams? Maybe both?" Willow knew she hit a cord with her because Buffy's green eyes widen. Willow knew now maybe this wasn't a good time because Buffy's eyes were starting to water.

_Buffy did what she was told but her mother didn't move if anything she got colder. It felt like the sound and air was being sucked out of the room. The EMTs came in but no luck, her mother was dead. Buffy couldn't breathe she felt like suffocating. Her mother was gone. She can remember sitting in the dark in her room the day of the funeral she could remember the funeral like it just happened. She watched as they buried her mother in the ground. She watched her mom disappear and would never return. _

Buffy came back to reality and Willow was still there.

"Willow," She said sobbing. "I've been working, I've been busy because I have too. I'm not avoiding anything but…" She sniffed and Willow finally was hitting on something. "I have to do these things because if I stop…" Buffy couldn't contain herself. "When I stop she's really gone. I know, I know it's been three years but,"

"Buffy," Willow then hugged her friend.

"I don't what I'm doing Will, I don't understand these dreams or who I am." She sobbed in Willow's shoulder. "I don't mean to push you guys away it's just, it's just I'm falling apart slowly every day." Willow squeezed her tighter and while she felt sorry for her but she could now help.

Angel walked quietly in the night to Buffy's place just to gaze at the house, he was so drawn to her, he could feel something, pain, torment, despair but also he felt love, compassion, hope from her something he never could remember someone giving off. He looked to her window and felt something was wrong. He slowly climbed the tree and peered into her window and saw her standing in front of her mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying. It tore him apart seeing her, knowing that she was crying. But what about? He wanted to go into her room and hug her, hold her, let her cry to him, let her fall asleep in his arms. But he couldn't, he had to watch from the outside like with everything else. Buffy turned off her lamp and crawled into bed and laid there and she wiped tears from her eyes. He decided to stay and watch her sleep to make sure she would be alright.

Morning came and Buffy woke with no headache and no pain. She walked to her window feeling that someone was watching her but nothing was in the tree or the streets. It felt like after Willow left someone was looking out for her and she hadn't slept so soundly in years. Today was the big day, she had to focus but whatever or whoever was watching over her she thank silently.

Buffy sat at the studio putting on her makeup. She wished her mother was here to see how far she had come into dancing. It was because of her mother she was a dancer. Buffy checked her hair, she was the lead dancer for the opener and for her own group and she had a solo. She braced herself knowing her friends were out there ready to cheer her on. She gave a faint smile, it didn't matter if she was seen by scouts all that mattered is that she gave it her all on the floor. She saw her group of girls and it was time to say a prayer and calm themselves.

Out in the crowd Angel looked around to find Dawn.

"Angel!" A voice cried out and he saw Dawn waving. He smiled and walked over to her and noticed she was with Buffy's friends. "You remember Xander and Willow?" She asked and he nodded. Willow smiled big, he was here, and this would surprise Buffy hopefully in a good way. Then the announcer came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the twentieth annual Sunnydale Dance Competition. Our dancers of UC Sunnydale have a real treat for you and plus you will enjoy four other schools as they take the stage in competition. Now as always all the dancer will be on stage starting the competition. As a known fact these fantastic people put together this routine in a matter of weeks which should take months. It's a collection of latest songs to get you the crowd fired up. So who's ready?" The announcer asked the crowd and they replied 'we are.' Angel smiled and was ready, he wanted to see Buffy. "Let's get it started, ladies and gentlemen here are your dancers." The lights went crazy and the stage lit up and Buffy came down the middle. Willow, Xander and Dawn cheered and Angel smiled. Behind her came the others and they begun with the opening song. The stage was full of girls and some guys. Buffy smiled, she was doing what she knew best. She high kicked and spun.

"I love the costumes!" Willow yelled and Dawn smiled. Angel looked down to the young girl and could tell that she loved her big sister. Angel watched Buffy as did a jump split. The crowd went wild and the music was beating and the lights went everywhere. The first song ended and then another came on and people started to clap to the beat and some people in the crowd danced a little themselves. He couldn't help but noticed her moves, how easily she went from standing to doing a back flip.

"Hey Dawn!" Angel leaned over and she acknowledged him. "Where did your sister learn how to uh…flip and tumble like that?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know, Buffy said one day she woke up and could do it!" Dawn replied and Angel stood up straight watching, he brushed it off, it had to be because she was a dancer. But those moves, they were close to something else. He shook it off and wanted to have fun, he didn't always brood right? He liked watching her especially because she smiled and he loved that smile. Buffy strut across stage jamming out. Although a few times he had to bring himself back from day dreaming about her being so flexible, no bad Angel, bad don't think like that. He looked over and saw how Xander and Willow were getting into it. Another song came on this time the crowd went wilder. For once Angel was having fun.

As Buffy was on stage she got a glance of the crowd as much as she shouldn't try to find her friends because that could be distracting she couldn't help it. As she scanned the room she saw one face she wasn't expecting at all, Angel. He was here, how did he know. Her heart pounded, he was watching her. But she couldn't let that get to her. She swayed and then jumped again with people cheering. She landed and held up her hands and they people cheered. That was the opener now she had to hurry off stage and change for her crew performance.

Her crew dance went well now it was time to get ready for her solo. She was in the back changing into a pretty light pink dress. It was like a summer dress. She taped up her feet again and sighed. She was hoping she wouldn't break down to this dance. Behind her there would be a montage because she was a senior and would graduate this semester. The montage was done by her friends and she saw it without the music and tear up. The song she was going to dance to would be harder to focus.

Buffy stood behind the curtain waiting for it to open, she prayed to herself, this was it, and it was all or nothing. She closed her eyes and got to her knees and was ready. The curtains lifted and she could hear the piano start and she rolled on the floor. It was time to finish strong.

Buffy's song ended and she was in a standing position with her hand in the air. The people were cheering for her and tears ran down her cheeks. She was tired but emotional. It was all emotional, it was the end, it was a new beginning somewhere. She pulled out of her pose and smiled and bowed.

Xander, Willow and Dawn waited outside for her and Buffy came running with her medal and trophy screaming in joy. She jumped to them and they cheered with her. Angel stood off to the corner watching. The montage gave him more understanding of her. But there was something else about her, something he couldn't put his finger on. Buffy then looked to his way and then walked over. He pushed himself off the tree and she smiled.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi." He replied with a small smile and then looked at her medal and trophy. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "How did you know when this was?" He then looked over to Dawn and Buffy sighed but she wasn't mad at Dawn. Actually him being there gave her some odd comfort. "Well we're heading to the Bronze to celebrate you want to go?"

"No I need to head in." He said and she nodded and then he noticed she was shaking a little. "Here it's cold out." He said while taking off his leather jacket and put it over her shoulders. She smiled at him.

"I'll give it back to you," She began.

"No you keep it, it looks better on you anyways." He said with a smile.

"He's buff like really buff." Xander commented but Dawn and Willow were just smiling not listening to Xander whine, what was going on before them was just to romantic.

"So will I see you around, maybe?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe." He replied and headed off into the night. She smiled and pulled his jacket closer to her and walked back to her friends and sister.

Angel walked through the cemetery kind of gitty, he was gitty. When was he ever gitty?

Buffy looked into the mirror smiling and from the mirror she could see Angel's coat hanging and her heart fluttered.

Angel walked the mansion checking everything, Oz was in his cage and full out werewolf mode. Angel saw Cordelia was up reading to him.

"It seems to sooth him except when he hears the word bunny." Cordelia said and then the Oz werewolf growled and Cordelia shrugged. "So how's your girlfriend?" Angel glared at her. "Hey don't think I don't notice your nice leather jacket is missing. That's the first step, giving up your favorite jacket." And she followed him to the bottom of the stairs. "You know she'll wear it all the time and my even sleep in it." Angel paused for a second going up the stairs and then kept walking but unknown to Cordelia the last part she said made him smile.

_**Ok so that will be the last chapter of cuteness it's time to get down to business. Angel can feel something with this girl and its more than just love. So hopefully Buffy is ready to be called as a slayer. How do you think that will go? And how do you think she will take finding out Angel is a vampire? Lots to come. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	4. My Guardian Angel

Chapter 4 My Guardian Angel

A few days had gone by since Buffy saw Angel. She knew he was staying at the mansion outside of town but couldn't work up the courage to go there. She never was this way around men; usually she took the reins but not this time. She would sit in class and day dream about him, sometimes she could feel him around. Who was he? No man had ever captivated her like that. Maybe it was the mysterious brown eyes and dark clothes with his trench coat. That or there was something hidden that she wanted to find out.

Buffy was in the studio practicing a new routine for the next recital. Although Angel invaded her mind periodically and break her line of thought as she tried new movies. She finally looked up at the clock and it was eight. She sighed and went to a cool down session. After that she grabbed Angel's jacket and bag and left. Buffy drove to the local cemetery, it was time to talk to someone. She hadn't done that before, go to someone's grave and talk not until her mother had passed away. And now she does, at first it was weird but now it was soothing. Buffy parked the car and headed off. She walked through the rows of headstones until she found her mother's. Buffy had some flowers and stood there looking. She leaned forward and set down the flowers and then took a seat on the ground. Buffy shifted a little and didn't know what to say.

Buffy could hear the owls and creatures speak in the night and air was crisp. Buffy took in a deep breath and begun.

"Hi mommy," She started and had a small smile and then couldn't speak. "I'm sorry I'm not doing my best I mean I'm not you. I…I feel lost mom." She stopped, she knew she was going to ramble and nothing was going to make sense. Buffy sighed and then just quietly and felt at peace for the moment.

The starts were completely out now and Buffy knew it was time to go. She sat up and brushed some dirt off and begun to leave. She pulled the jacket closer to her and heard her footsteps breaking small twigs with each step. She was in deep thought, ever since that talk with Willow it felt like maybe now she had come to terms with her mother's death. It had happen so quickly and right before her senior year of high school. Her mother never saw her high school graduation and she wouldn't see Dawn's. Buffy had fallen to pieces but she could tell she was slowly picking up the pieces. Buffy kicked a rock and then heard something, another set of footsteps. Buffy's heart began to race and she felt almost numb.

She turned around and there stood a man dressed in a tux.

"Hi," Buffy stammered. "Can, can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm hungry." The man said and Buffy nodded.

"Ok well down the street is a diner and," She noticed the man was walking closer to her, looking at her, wanting her. "And I need to go." Buffy turned around and the man was right in front of her. Buffy jumped back in fear. The man licked his lips and Buffy begun to panic. The man walked towards and Buffy took some steps back slowly trying to get away. "Look I don't want any trouble."

"No trouble if you hold still." The man said and smiled. Buffy nodded and then took off running. The man chased after her and then jumped at her feet and tried to pin her down. The man then looked at her as Buffy tried to pull away and then his face morphed into a monster.

"Help!" Buffy cried and the man leaned in to her neck. Buffy then kneed him in the stomach and then kicked him off. She rolled over and as she crawled away she just realized, where did she learn how to do that? Buffy got up and something told her to fight. The man or creature was on his hands and knees and then Buffy kicked him in the face sending him flying backwards. Buffy couldn't believe she had done that. But something in her brain kicked in something telling her to be alert and that more were coming. She could hear more growls coming towards her. She had to get out and to her car. Then she noticed others like the man she kicked came out of the dark and begun to surround her. Buffy was scared, who or what were they and what did they want? Buffy stood in middle as they slowly advanced.

Something inside her told her to fight, to hold her ground. She didn't know how to fight but she felt like she could. One of the men jumped to her and swung a punch and she blocked it, grabbed his fist and swung him to the ground. This created an opening and she ran but didn't get very far. One of them jumped on her but she pried him off and kicked him away. She did a backwards summersault and was back on her feet. She had no idea she could fight. Another man came at her and she punched him back and noticed no pain. She did a back kick to another and then back flip out of the circle and ran maybe another two feet until she met more of these creatures. There was no way to fight them all. She took off running, jumping over headstones and hedges. Buffy tripped and rolled. She got on her stomach and saw them lining up, like it was a buffet. The first man she had encountered took a step forward smiling. Buffy could barely get up.

The man shrugged as in oh well you tried. Just before he lunged at her something jumped over her, grabbed the man, not growled but roared and then all she all saw was dust. It was Angel; he did a back flip in the air then landed on the ground and hovering over her, protecting her. He had the same face though, the same monstrous face. But that didn't bother her like it did with the others, she almost didn't notice. Angel leaned into her ear and whispered to her, it was almost as if he was nuzzling her. She took some great comfort in that.

"On three I want you to run, as fast as you can, don't look back, just get home." He said and she nodded. But she didn't want him to leave, she liked him over her, guarding her. Their bodies almost touch and he was protecting her. Her head was under his chest and she could look up seeing the hallow of his neck. His arms were on either side of her his coat draped over her sides. She felt completely safe. "One," He begun to count and she held her breath as these creatures growled. "Two,"

"Angelus!" One vampire called. "It's Angelus." It said in fear. "He protects her, maybe it's his kill."

"Three," Angel said and lunged forward and Buffy got up and ran. She stopped and saw Angel fighting them and she wanted to help but knew he wanted her to run. She made it to her car, got in and drove home. She was so dizzy, what just happened?

On the outskirts of town a woman was looking into a birdcage at the dead bird.

"You sing the sweetest little song. Why don't you sing for me hmm? Don't you love me anymore?" The woman asked.

"Darling!" Another voiced called out coming down the stairs. The woman looked further into the cage at the dead bird. "I was told you went on a hunt last night?"

"My tummy was growly." The woman replied to the bleach blond man. "And you were out." She put her focus back to the dead bird. "Come on," She then whistled to the dead bird but nothing. "I'll pout if you don't sing." The blond man was getting frustrated. "I'll give you a seed if you sing." She said to the bird.

"The bird's dead Dru, you left it in the cage and didn't feed it and now it's all dead just like the last one." The man said and the woman called Dru backed away wining and a bit frighten from the man. "Oh I'm sorry baby, I'm a bad rude man." And then he grabbed her hand. "I just don't like you going out you are weak. Would you like a new bird? One that isn't dead?" He asked and began to suck her fingers and smiled.

"Spike!" Another man yelled breaking the moment. "They're waiting." Spike and Dru walked up the stairs to another room where men and hellish beings sat at a table. Spike smiled looking them, they seem to be pouting.

"My goodness what's with all the long faces?" He asked. The Beast at the head of the table looked up. "Ok mates we're going to take a trip back into time say about ninety years ago." Spike began. "We vampires ran," A demon coughed. "And demons ran the world, running amok in style. All we had to worry about was the slayer so what did we do?"

"Killed the potentials." One vampire leader said and Spike smiled.

"Yes kill the potentials until none left then kill the slayer. Well about twenty years ago no more slayers. Job well done mates." Spike then hopped on the table walking it slowly. "When you think about it, the slayer was the least of our problems. So let's go back twenty years ago. We fucking ran the show. The Watcher's Council didn't dare touch us. So what happen? Huh? What happen to that badassness hmm?" Spike asked. "What did we all of sudden become little girls? Our manhoods get chopped off or something?" Spike then was at the end of the table and then turned around and looked at the leaders of their clans and tribes. "I know why. I know why you chose to have your little uh pow wows in daylight, some of you in churches nonetheless. I know why you're afraid to go out at night and sleep with a cross."

"The Angel beast." Dru said and Spike smiled.

"You see Angel or once known as Angelus was the vampire, the most biggest and strongest of us. You did not get in his way. Until he got too cocky and drank from the wrong girl. So we all thought he has a soul he's a harmless puppy now." Spike was telling a story a recap of events. "See Angel has taken on a new hobby of killing his own kind and demons too. He's bringing us all out into the light of day. His little crew and the Watchers Council is well their just annoying but without them he can still do what he is doing now. And as far as that demon's plan," Spike said pointing to the demon that was speaking a minute ago. "See Angel has no boundaries, he's two hundred years almost three hundred years old meaning out of most if not all vampires out there he is the strongest. He'll take your little plan especially if you hurt his people and crush it. And then he'll make this demon squeal. I know a squealer when I see one." Spike chuckled and the demon sat down.

"So what's the plan? I mean we're on the Mouth of Hell?" Ben a vampire said another protégée of Angel's like Spike, they were both sired by him but both knew taking on their sire wasn't going to be easy.

"Kill the Angel beast." Dru said with a smile and they all laughed knowing that wasn't going to be easy.

"He's under the protection of the Watcher's Council, we can't touch him." Another demon said.

"I think not, he has a soul. He's almost human now. So play on his human side and break him." Spike said laughing and the others agreed. "Come on pet let's leave these wankers to think." He then swept Dru up and they left.

Buffy walked into her house and no one was home not yet. She locked the door and checked the house; she was rattled about what she had just seen. She was about half way down the stairs when she heard the door unlock and she rushed to it. Xander, Willow and Dawn came in; they went to see a movie. Buffy pulled them all in and they looked at her funny as Buffy looked outside and then locked the door.

"Buffy what's up?" Dawn asked at her sister's behavior.

"A lot of weird people outside I just feel better with you guys safe and sound inside." Buffy had a shaky voice and they all nodded.

"Well the movie sucked, they make vampires look like whimps these days." Dawn said as she headed to the couch and Buffy laughed nervously. Vampires weren't weak she thought she knew what she faced earlier were vampires.

"Well I'm going to bed and don't invite anyone in, it's late." Buffy said and headed up stairs and the three thought Buffy was a little off.

She sat on the edge of her bed as the nights events played out in her head, what happened? She knew she should get some sleep but she couldn't. Her dreams were making a little bit of sense now, but only a little. As she stood up she noticed someone was watching her. She looked out the window and it was Angel. He was right outside her window and she couldn't move.

"I won't hurt you I promise; I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He said and she nodded.

"I need to invite you in don't I?" Buffy asked and Angel did his half smile and shook his head no.

"Only if you want me to come in."

"Well you're welcomed to." And then Angel set in. Buffy kept her distance not knowing whether this was a trap or he was protecting her. He stood there tall almost like a shadow, haunting, if one person saw him they probably run but Buffy remained seated. There were so many questions to ask but she didn't know where to begin. There was a long silence and yet everything sound loud like her heart, did he hear her heart beating? Something had to give to break this stalemate. "Where those…?" Buffy trailed off but Angel finished her question.

"Vampires?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, they were."

"And you?" She asked almost afraid for the words that came out of her mouth and he nodded confirming her worse fear or greatest fantasy. She gulped and looked to the door and he knew what she was thinking but she had no urge to run, she felt rather safe come to think of it.

"Look Buffy I just came back to make sure you were ok. There's a lot that," He was then cut off.

"I wouldn't understand?" She asked and he nodded and then he made his way to the window about to leave. "No wait." Buffy stood up and he turned around and she could see his face in the star light. It was so haunting and sent chills through. "Please don't leave." She begged, whatever happened tonight scared, maybe because she didn't understand all she knew was she couldn't be alone. He stood there not quite comprehending what she was asking for. "Just until morning or at least until I fall asleep." She barely whispered the last few words. Angel knew he shouldn't, all the forces in the world told him to climb out that window but his will and soul said stay.

Angel made his way downstairs to make a phone call while Buffy crawled into bed. Angel could see the TV going and Xander was passed out on the couch. Angel walked into the kitchen and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice came over.

"Giles?" Angel asked.

"Angel is everything alright?" The Watcher asked.

"Yeah listen I won't be back until tomorrow night so I need you and Wes to look up something." Angel was whispering so Xander wouldn't wake although he could hear him snoring so loud that Xander was probably drowning out Angel's conversion over the phone. "I need you to look up everything on slayer mythology." Then there was a silence.

"May I ask why?"

"Just do it ok and I'll be back tomorrow night just don't inform the Council alright?"

"Ok Angel I'll see what I come across." Giles replied

"Ok see you guys tomorrow." Angel then hung up the phone. He made his way back upstairs and to Buffy's room where she was asleep. Angel walked over to the window and looked outside where he saw a group of four people, vampires. That was odd, vampires rarely come this far into a residential area but there they were. The only reason why they were here was because they were looking for something. He closed the curtains all the way and turned back to Buffy who was sleeping soundly. He walked over to the bed and sat down and watched her sleep. He leaned in a pushed some hair out of her face and then smiled; now she was perfect.

A few hours had passed and he just watched her sleep, she moved a few times and he would adjust the covers for her. Angel then without any knowledge to himself took off his shoes and coat and crawled in next to her. There was some distance between them and in a far off thought in his mind he hoped that distance would be closed.

_Buffy walked through the Bronze and there he was, there was Angel and she smiled. She closer as he stood there and he reached for her. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her into an embrace. Then there was fire surrounding them and Buffy looked down and noticed she was alone. She looked down into the fire and heard people screaming in pain. Buffy looked up and saw Dawn, Willow and Xander up on the ledge staring at her. She turned around and saw Angel on the other side gazing at her. She looked back down and the fire was getting higher. She looked back up to her friends. _

"_You must see." Willow said and Buffy looked confused and then the pillar Buffy stood on dropped._

Buffy's eyes opened and she looked around but her head wasn't on a pillow, no it was on Angel's chest. Her arms were wrapped around his body and his strong arms held her close. Buffy knew she should get up but didn't, she kept her head on his chest and took in a deep breath, she felt safe, safe from whatever dream she just had and then she squeezed Angel just a little hoping that the images would go away.

_**Buffy wakes up in Angels arms? And Spike is in town. So the story continues any thoughts on what's to come? Comments and reviews are most welcomed I love them. Thanks for reading everyone.**_


	5. Mythology of a Slayer

Chapter 5 Mythology of the Slayer

Buffy lay still on Angel, she noticed that there was no heart beat and no breath. Most people would be afraid but she wasn't, at least he couldn't snore right? Then she heard a door close, Dawn was awake and in the bathroom. Buffy had moved into her mother's old room and Dawn took Buffy's room. Willow and Xander were probably gone by now to work. Her father paid for the house and college tuition but Willow and Xander still worked to help with anything extra. Buffy slowly got out of Angel's embraced and left the room. She opened the door and there was Dawn about to knock. Buffy realized she needed to close the door fast otherwise Dawn would see Angel but it was too late she was already looking in and she saw sleeping Angel.

"Buffy," Dawn was about to begin but she saw cut off. Buffy pushed her into the hall and closed the door. "Buffy, oh this is awesome, look,"

"Dawn stop," Buffy was asking but Dawn seemed to be too excited.

"I'm totally not here you guys do whatever you want. I'll go watch TV downstairs really loud in the basement where I can't hear anything." Dawn squealed with laughter and couldn't stop smiling. Buffy knew what Dawn was thinking was trying to get her sister to calm down but Dawn had it in her mind what happened at least that's what she was thinking. She squealed in excitement which caused Angel to stir awake and go see what all the commotion was. He opened the door seeing Buffy and her sister and he understood was going on. Dawn squealed even more as she saw Angel standing there in Buffy's room. "Oh my god this so cool." Angel smiled a little and Dawn literally skipped down the hall. Buffy sighed and turned meeting Angel, he still had sleep in his eyes and messy hair which didn't go unnoticed. She blocked some thoughts out of her mind seeing him like that. She walked passed him and back into her room

"Uh sorry about that." She said and Angel closed the door behind him.

"It's ok." He said walking further into the room.

"Yeah well guess you're stuck here until dark," Buffy said and crossed her arms.

"Yeah,"

"Well then I'll shower and let you sleep." She then smiled and he nodded.

Buffy left the house while Angel stayed and slept. She headed to the campus library to do someone research on vampires. Hopefully she would find something at least how to defend herself just in case she was attacked again and Angel wasn't around.

Buffy came back to the house was some insight but nothing new just stuff she knew from movies. She walked up stairs and to her room and looked inside and he was still asleep and she smiled. It was almost three in the afternoon but that didn't matter. She walked inside and closed the door behind her and then sat down next to him and watched him sleep. He looked so peacefully like a painting. She took her shoes off and crawled in next to him resting her head on his chest. Then a strong arm reached around embracing her. She smiled and closed her eyes in comfort.

Angel opened his eyes and knew the sun had gone down and he slept the whole day something he hadn't done in a long time. He noticed Buffy was with him asleep. He didn't want to leave but he had too. He broke the embrace and made sure he didn't wake her. He put his shoes on and his coat and then saw that the closet was open and the first thing he saw was his leather jacket hanging. He smiled and turned back to Buffy for one last look. He stood in front of the window and opened it leaving the room.

Angel walked into the mansion and was greeted by Cordelia hugging him in a tight embrace which caught him off guard .

"I thought you died." She said and looked at him. "Well now that you're back we have the information about slayers." She then walked away; the little reunion was short lived. Angel came into the main living room where everyone else sat.

"Welcome back Angel where were you?" Doyle asked but he knew the answer to that question. Angel didn't answer and took his coat off and placed on the sofa and sat down.

"Well let's brush up on slayer mythology." Oz said, he was rather excited he liked reading about vampires, werewolves anything like that then compare it to what people today knew which wasn't much.

"Into every generation she is born, one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer." Giles said, this line he hadn't said in years nor has he heard it in years and for the two Watchers is sent a tingle up there spine. "Well a slayer, as we all know is one girl gifted with the essence of a demon to fight the evil. During ancient civilization three men came together and created the first slayer. Although they knew that her life would cut short they divided her power up through generations."

"One slayer dies another is born." Wes added in.

"So slayers basically came off an assembly line?" Oz asked.

"Well yeah," Doyle said in a reply and they looked at the two Watchers to continue.

"Anyways, there are hundreds maybe thousands of potentials per generation." Wes stated and the group nodded.

"Well about ninety years ago the Council noticed potentials were being killed off." Giles added.

"Kill all the potentials so when you're at the last slayer, no one can be called and now we're here." Wes finished and Angel leaned forward.

"Great history lesson but what does it take to become a potential?" Angel asked. "What characteristics are there?"

"Well the biggest red flag so to speak for a potential is dreams or nightmares of past slayers. Now a slayer will still have these and can use them to their advantage in hand to hand combat." Giles said. "But Angel there's no way to detect a potential except with a locator spell and that hasn't been used in years."

"Ok then how about a slayer, how do we know when one is called?" Angel asked and then everyone was quiet.

"Well Angel it's been two decades and," Giles was going to continued but Angel said something that they all didn't understand.

"I think I found a slayer," Angel said and everyone looked at him, Giles took off his glasses and stood up.

"What?" He asked.

"Wait you're not talking about your little hot Buffy are ya?" Doyle asked and saw the seriousness on Angel's face. "Whoa, whoa let's all pause and rewind."

"On what grounds?" Wes asked.

"When I found her in the cemetery like Doyle said, she was fighting vampires and she took a few out." Angel stated. "The way she fought…the way she fought is how a slayer fights. She didn't run she fought, I had to tell her to run." Giles sighed and nodded and tried to rationalize what Angel said but the thought of a slayer an actual slayer that still is alive was exciting. Giles sat back down trying to think.

"Ok so if Buffy is the slayer...wait this is just almost impossible." Cordelia said, she knew slayer mythology and knew about what had happened.

"Should we inform the Council?" Wes asked and Giles shook his head no.

"First let's make sure we know what we're dealing with and have all the facts and evidence." Giles stated and they all agreed.

"Ok so is there like a slayer test or something they go through?" Oz asked and Angel shrugged.

"Actually yeah the easiest way is the knife test." Giles said and everyone looked at him in confusement.

"Knife…test?" Angel asked and then Wes spoke up.

"Yeah see a slayer can catch a knife when thrown at her a vampire can to but it's the most reliable test."

"So that's what we'll do," Oz started. "Find her and say hey Buffy here catch and if it works we've bagged our last slayer." Although that whole statement was dripping with sarcasm and Angel rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch and walked around the living room. Wes scoffed at Oz's statement but Oz did put it in prospective when they all thought about it.

"We must approach this with extreme caution ok," Giles spoke in a calm voice. "Now as far as the Council is concern until we have hard evidence we won't tell them anything."

"Why?" Cordelia asked and that was a question everyone was thinking.

"A slayer in close proximity to Angelus?" Wes gave them the answer in the form of a question letting everyone think about.

"Wes is right they would remove her from here or send Angel away." Giles backed Wes up.

"But Angel is defanged I mean compared to other vampires he's cuddly and…" Cordelia saw Angel's face and stop knowing she was embarrassing him. "Right you guys get the point Angel wouldn't hurt her."

"No but Angelus would." Wes stated as a matter of fact.

"But his soul has been bound unless he sells it to the devil then we're good right?" Doyle asked but there was a loop hole, there was always a loop hole. Angel looked out the window with his arms across his chest, he was looking to the direction of Buffy's house where she was safe and asleep and he long to be back there. He had the urge, a calling of some kind to protect her at any and all cost. But where did that calling come from?

Angel walked the streets of Sunnydale watching, waiting, and listening. He finally came up to Buffy's house and faced her window. He should pull back but how could he, he needed to protect her something was telling him to do so. He climb up the tree and saw her window was open and she was asleep right where he left her and he smiled. He slowly stepped into the room and then sat next to her. She had no idea what was in store for her, what has passed, what was to come and the fear. Part of him though did not want this curse for her. To have the essence of a demon, to fight evil to watch towns and cities burn, to know what really goes bump in the night and to know why people sleep with the lights on, he didn't want that for her. But it was too late if she was the last slayer then he would do everything in his power to protect her, to die for her. Angel pushed aside a strain of blonde hair from her face and smiled. He would stay until the dawn hours and keep an ever watching eye. Then he did something, knowing he might regret it and knowing full well it was wrong, two people sworn enemies for thousands of years, but he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

_**So you like it so far? Wonder how Buffy is going to learn of her secret she didn't know about. Much more on the way. So what do you think is going to happen? Comments and reviews are always welcomed. Thanks for reading once again. **_


	6. Not My Destiny

Chapter 6 Not My Destiny

A week had gone by since the cemetery incident which Buffy tried to ignore as she spun working on her choreography. Giles walked the halls of the campus looking for Buffy. Angel described her so he was looking for a young blonde…that narrowed it down as he searched. But Giles would know if he found the slayer. He headed to the dance studio as Angel had instructed and then he saw Wes coming down the other end. Both Watchers wanted to inform her of what she was. It had been years since a Watcher has been around a slayer, a great honor. They both looked into the window watching her.

Buffy sat on the floor and leaned forward and then did a back flip to a standing position. She did a few more back flips and then sighed and turned around. She saw two men standing there which made her jump.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to frighten you." Giles said with a smile and Buffy laughed nervously. "Allow me to introduce myself I'm Rupert Giles."

"And I'm Wesley Windum Price."

"And you must be Buffy?" Giles asked and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah can I help you guys?" She asked but was confused, to her they looked like door to door salesmen, but how did they know her name she thought to herself.

"You have been chosen Buffy." Giles stated while removing his glasses.

"Chosen to do what?" She asked confused.

"To stop the vampires." Wes finished. Buffy knew vampires were real she faced them a week ago in fact her love interest was a vampire but chosen to stop them what did that mean.

"Ah right…" She tried to laugh it off but she knew that they were serious.

"You are the chosen one, one girl in all the world to hunt and kill the vampires." Giles told her and Buffy nodded but she wasn't getting this.

"Sounds like a great honor but really I think you have the wrong person." She went to turn around and go back to her practice but then Wes spoke.

"I think not," Wes said right away noticing Buffy was losing interest, she turned and faced him not wanting to hear anymore. "A week ago you fought against vampires; you fought with real combat skills. These skills were never taught to you."

"Adrenal." Buffy stated in defense.

"That's not all though," Giles joined in the conversion. "You've been having dreams haven't you?" He asked and when Buffy stood there and didn't answer he knew he found her, the last slayer. "You're another girl fighting." Buffy thought about it, it was true but how did they know? "Tonight meet at the cemetery we are behind on schedule." And they left and Buffy stood there not understanding.

Buffy showed up to the cemetery and walked through it alone watching every corner.

"Ah there you are." Giles said and she jumped again and turned around.

"You really need to stop doing that." Buffy said and Giles smiled and walked passed her and she followed him to a grave.

"And now we wait." Giles said and Buffy sighed.

"For what?" She asked and she was slightly annoyed.

"For this man to wake up." Giles then stood off to the side and Buffy scoffed and sat down. In the shadows waited Wes, Oz, Cordelia, Doyle and Angel. Angel watched making sure if anything got out of hand he would intervene. Buffy sat there waiting and took in a deep breath. Then it popped up in her mind, Angel she wanted to see him especially right now because a hand shot up out of the ground. Buffy scooted away as another hand shot out. She got off the ground as the man pulled himself up and out. Giles stood off to the side as it charged at Buffy. Buffy dodge the vampire and he swung a punch and she blocked it and then kicked him to the ground. Giles then tossed her a stake and she knew exactly what to do with it. She stabbed the vampire and he turned into dust and she jumped back.

"You see now? You understand your power now?" Giles asked as Buffy stood there in shock. Buffy turned to him and tossed the stake and left in both anger and confusion. Angel knew she wouldn't understand why should she.

Buffy was in her bathroom after washing up. A slayer she thought, she is the slayer but how and why. She shut off her light and sat on the bed. Maybe if she sleeps it would all go away but the dreams made sense but that brought no comfort. She was in a nightmare when she slept now she was in a nightmare when she was awake. But she felt eyes watching her and she knew who it was. She turned around and it was Angel. He could see fear and the confusion in her eyes.

"Why me?" She asked and he stepped inside and then sat next to her but he couldn't explain why no one knew why. He didn't want this for her, it was a curse. "Did I do something?" And he shook his head no and she nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek and she looked at the wall perhaps looking passed it but he didn't know but he did take her hand into his offering some sort of comfort.

Buffy woke up finding any arm under her as she held it close and another arm draped over her waist. He stayed with her all night. She slowly turned over and he was still asleep, morning was approaching and if he didn't leave in the next hour or so he'd be stuck here all day but she didn't mind. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled a little. She closed her eyes as she scooted closer to him wanting to be as close as possible.

Angel woke and could feel the sun would be rising soon. He could feel the top of Buffy's head under his chin and he smiled. He didn't want to leave her but there was work to be done. But as he got up he noticed Buffy was on top of his arm. He lowered himself not wanting to wake her but he needed to leave.

"Buffy?" He asked in a whisper as he tried to free his arm. "Buffy, Buffy Angel needs his arm back." And she moved just enough that he could free himself. He sat up and put his shoes and coat on and then made sure she was covered with the blanket. He took a note out of his pocket and placed on her nightstand and then leaned in and kissed her forehead. He knew he was forming a really bad habit but he thought some of those habits were the best. He headed to the window and left.

Buffy woke and there was no Angel but she wasn't upset. She then noticed the note on the nightstand and read it.

'_Buffy I don't want to leave but there is a lot to be done. When you're ready come to the mansion outside of town and I'll be there. I know all this has to be overwhelming but I promise to help you and to protect you. I need you to stay low no one can know especially vampires otherwise you'll be in grave danger and I can't have that I won't compromise your safety because I will be truly honest I care about you and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. _

_Angel'_

She smiled when reading it.

Buffy stood outside the mansion. This place had always been in Sunnydale and most people thought it was haunted so of course a vampire lived here. She walked up the steps and knocked. No one answered and thought this was stupid but the door opened. She turned around and it was a woman.

"Hi I'm Cordelia, you must be Buffy come in." She said in a peppy voice and Buffy walked in. "Angel is still asleep but we've all been expecting you." She said and then Giles came in with a book and smiled. He wondered how Angel convinced her to come.

"Come, come and sit in the living room." Giles ushered into the living room and she sat on the couch when Wes came in and was smiling. Oz and Doyle were out scouting the town for potential hot spots for vampires. Buffy felt awkward if anything she wanted Angel here. Giles took a seat on another sofa while Cordelia came in with a try of tea and cookies. Buffy looked around and thought this place wasn't too bad. But she wanted Angel to be in this conversion whatever it maybe.

"So Buffy?" Giles asked and she looked up. "Tell me what you know about vampires and demons?" And Buffy nodded, yes this was going to be an interesting conversion.

Angel had awaken and sat on the end of the stairs listening to Giles tell Buffy who she was, what she was, what a slayer was and what she did. Buffy sat there in the chair not talking just listening, she thought this was crazy. She accepted the fact about vampires but a slayer? She was a slayer but why her? She had no talents well maybe dancing but that's it she was a no body. All Buffy did was go to school and take care of her sister. Angel knew this was a shock and accepting it wasn't going to be easy not at all.

"No, no." Buffy said while standing up. "I'll believe in vampires and demons but I am not the slayer you have the wrong girl." Buffy said and Giles stood up and Angel just sat there knowing this was going to happen.

"I think not Buffy I do firmly believe you are the slayer." Giles said and notice she was going to leave. "It's destiny Buffy, you have a destiny now."

"No, no I don't." Buffy argued shaking her head in protest. "My destiny is to be part of a major dance company, make sure my sister graduates, I get married, maybe pop out a kid or two, have fat grand kids and die. That's my destiny." Buffy said with a stern voice and Giles nodded thinking.

"Ok, ok." He said looking around. "There is one more way to prove that you a slayer."

"What?" Buffy asked in an annoying tone.

"This," Giles took out a knife and threw it. Buffy caught it inches from her head and Cordelia gasped and Angel stood up not in shock but in confirmation and to make sure she was ok. "See bravo." Giles said with a smile but Buffy wasn't smiling she was in shock. Buffy held the knife looking at it and then looked up at Giles.

"You…you threw a knife at my head." Buffy looked into Giles' eyes and walked slowly to him. "You threw a knife at my head!" She yelled.

"Yes and you caught only a slayer can catch it." Giles informed, from across the room Angel could tell what she was about to do. "I knew you could and it was the only way to prove." But before he could finish Buffy swung her fist into his face. Cordelia yelped and stood up while Angel came over. Giles sat back in his seat holding his nose and then Buffy threw the knife to the ground and left the mansion. Angel and Cordelia attended to Giles to see the damage.

Buffy sat at the bar in the Bronze but she wasn't drinking alcohol just a coke. She listen to the music and thought about what had happened all the things said. She sighed and thought she turned downed the job and could now move on, plus Angel is a vampire and could never work although he would have that youthful look forever, no she thought she had to move on. But then she knew Angel was here, he took a seat next to her and waited for her to say something.

"Here's what you do Buffy," Angel began and Buffy looked up while Angel flagged down the bar tender. "You order a bottle and a shot glass and you drink. Bottle of Jameson." Angel said to the bar tender and Buffy was still quiet as Angel still looked at her. The bar tender set down two shot glasses and Jameson and Angel poured the liquor and handed one glass to Buffy.

"I don't like whiskey." She said and Angel smiled still holding the glass and she took it and they both downed one shot.

The bottle had maybe four shots left in it and Buffy was laughing, Angel however wasn't as drunk but still feeling it.

"You can drink can you?" Angel asked as he poured another shot and Buffy smiled.

"Despite my size I can hold my liquor." Buffy stated and then they both took another hit and slammed their glasses down Buffy took in a deep breath feeling her stomach telling her no more. The whiskey no longer burned going down and then the music got louder and the crowd cheered. "You dance Angel?" She asked and he shook his head no. "Oh come on you're two hundred and something years old and you don't dance?"

"This isn't dancing more like mating." He stated and Buffy smiled she poured the last bit of Jameson into their glasses and they drank it she then took his hands and he stumbled with her to the dance floor as she giggled.

"Oh I'm going to have such a hangover." She said as she stood before him and then wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. She started to sway and he swayed with her. He knew she was drunk but he couldn't himself, he felt guilty bringing her into this. The space between them began to close and their bodies got closer. He had to keep his composure but her body touching his it was going to be difficult. She then ran her hands down the sides of his arms, he was very well built. Then she turned around so her back was up against him which if he could breath he would stop. She danced on him and as much as he thought about killing vampires or hell beast or drowning puppies she would enter his mind and all kinds of bad thoughts ran through his head. He then noticed he was rocking with her and his arms were wrapped around her and he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Tomorrow would be awkward and probably painful because the eight shots of straight whiskey but for now he was enjoying this. He thought he had the most beautiful girl dancing on him and she was the slayer.

In the back of the Bronze Spike scoped out the place looking and spot his Sire dancing with a human and enjoying it. If he like this piece of livestock then he might finally have an upper hand. Buffy turned back around with a smile and kept dancing with him. Other guys around them noticed and Angel could smell it they wanted her so to show some sort of male dominance he pulled her closer and she giggled and wrapped her arms back around his neck. But there was another scent in the air, very faint scent that he hadn't smelled in a long time. But then his train of thought was broken when Buffy leaned back and his eyes grew wide with desire and lust, she pulled herself back with a seductive smile.

"Oh you naughty, naughty boy Angelus, she's way too young for you." Spike said and left the Bronze with a plan forming in his head and a smile on his face.

_**So what do you think? Buffy knows she's the slayer so what's next. And a little dancing between Buffy and Angel well more like bumping and grinding, am I hinting something for later…maybe. So what's on Spike's mind, more to come next week. Hope you're enjoying. If anyone has read the Gift I've got a back story to that going on with that one too called About Her. This story takes priority over About Her at the moment but I'll try to be a good writer and update as often as possible with both stores. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed and loved dearly. **_


	7. Bass, Melody, Harmony

Chapter 7 Bass, Melody, Harmony

Buffy walked slowly down the stairs into the kitchen hoping no one would notice she had a terrible hangover. Everything was so bright and loud and it didn't help that she was greeted by Dawn's peppy voice.

"Hey Buffy," Her sister began but Buffy closed her eyes in the pain shooting through her head.

"Coffee, I need some coffee." Buffy stated and Dawn nodded heading over to the pot where Willow was pouring a cup. Buffy slowly sat down in a chair at the kitchen table when Xander came walking in.

"Fixing up the foundation off Manner's street," But Xander was cut off by Buffy.

"You have to be so loud?" She asked and then everyone knew something was wrong, coffee, loudness Buffy was hung over. Willow came over and sat next to her friend and inspected her.

"You're hung over aren't you?" Dawn asked, Buffy had been hung over before but it was not a usual thing for her especially the night before class. Buffy shook her head no; maybe she could pull it off as a really bad headache. But because her brain wasn't functioning properly she confirmed to everyone that yes she went out drinking.

"I wasn't drinking much, had a rough afternoon yesterday." Buffy said in her defense.

"Still you're hung over so you drank a lot more than a shot." Xander said while crossing his arms and Buffy glared at him.

"I had a bottle of Jameson but," Buffy began but was cut off by Xander.

"A whole bottle? Buffy," Xander was about to go off on her.

"No, no I split it with Angel." She said and then realized what conclusion they could jump to but it was too late Willow made the assumption.

"Oh my God you slept with Angel last night didn't you?" She asked but there was a small hint of happiness and excitement. Dawn too had that faint glimmer in her eye that her sister finally was with a man and a good looking one too. Xander however was most displeased with the news.

"What?" Buffy asked. "No, no I did not sleep with Angel just split a bottle." Buffy almost told everyone about the rather arousing dance she did with Angel and then a feverish make out session on the front porch before she came inside. If she had let him in then yes they probably would have ended up in bed together but Angel was a perfect gentleman or vampire even when drunk. "Rough afternoon and I was with him drinking nothing else." Buffy got up and then stood there for a second, a small dizzy spell came over her. "I need to get ready for class." She headed back upstairs knowing today was going to be painful. Willow and Dawn lost the excitement and glimmer and ray of hope that the two did share a night together. Willow and Dawn agreed that both of them were perfect for one another and Willow expressed how they should just rip each others close off and just do it and last night it was so close to happening but it didn't.

Angel used the stair railings to assist him down the stairs, his eyes were squinted as the mansion was so bright. He could hear everyone in the kitchen and slowly made his way there and was greeted by them all and his head pounded and throbbed in pain. He sat down and Doyle knew that look.

"You ok man?" Oz asked eating a piece of bacon. Angel could smell the food and felt a little sick. Angel nodded.

"Yeah long night." He said while fiddling with a corner of a napkin.

"So did you talk to Buffy?" Cordelia asked, her voice was much more ear piercing he thought. "Angel?" She asked and he finally looked up. She shrugged as everyone was waiting for a response.

"Uh yeah I talked, we talked it'll be fine." Angel just wanted to go back to sleep in the pitch black room. Doyle smiled and sat down next to Angel looking at him. "What?" The vampire asked.

"You got wasted last night." Doyle stated and everyone looked to Angel. "That bad of a talk?" Angel didn't want to speak but then Doyle's smile grew even more. "No way, no way." He stood up smiling and everyone was confused.

"No way what?" Wes asked leaning against the counter.

"You two?" Doyle asked and everyone caught on and then Angel was front and center now. Angel was about to back himself up but Giles took his glasses off in protest.

"Angel?" He asked thinking the worst.

"Oh my God you and Buffy? Wow." Cordelia smiled. "But wait hey she's the slayer and…you're a vampire…isn't that like…I don't know wrong?" She asked and then everyone thought about.

"Vampire in love with the slayer, rather poetic actually." Giles stated and was off in some thought when everyone was looking at him. "Right, right shame on you Angel," Giles about to continue when Angel finally spoke up.

"No I drank with her, a little dancing and," He probably shouldn't finish the last part about the making out because if she had let him then yes he would have had his way with her and more. "I walked her home. That's it nothing else." Angel stated and then the whole room seemed to dim.

"What kind of dancing are we talking about? Like waltzing or you know." Doyle then rocked his hips back and forth but Angel didn't answer instead he got up and stumbled back up to bed.

The day ended and Buffy's mind numbing hang over was finally subsiding. She drove out to the mansion to meet with her two Watchers for training. But what kind of training? She knocked and Doyle answered.

"Hey Buffy come in." He said and then escorted her to a room. It was empty except for some weapons on the walls and mats rolled up. "Well here's the room and oh Angel." He said and Buffy turned around and then there was that awkward feeling. Both wanted to smile not only that but run at each other embracing one another and just go to town but they couldn't. Then Giles came in.

"Ah Buffy right on time we should get started." He said while Doyle left her side. "Angel and Doyle have some matters to take care so it'll be Wes, you and myself." Buffy nodded as Angel and Doyle left the room. Doyle smiled at Angel as they walked to the basement and Angel knew what he was thinking. Buffy looked around and then Wes joined in. "So we should get started on the basics and see where you stand then go from there."

"I agree." Wes said and Buffy nodded. "You know any form or martial arts?" Buffy shook her no. "Well day one then."

Angel and Doyle came back and both wanted to see Buffy and any progress she might be making. They headed to the training room where she stood in the center as Giles paced around her. She was only learning basics such blocks and standard kicks. She thanked herself for knowing how to dance because if she didn't know how this would be really difficult. It had been maybe three hours she learned footing and blocking when Angel, Doyle, Oz and Cordelia came in to take a look. Angel stood in the corner, leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms as he listened to Giles.

"Just remember your surroundings alright because there will be vampire that you don't see." He said and Buffy nodded as she took in a deep breath.

"What kind of martial arts are we teaching her?" Angel asked and both Giles and Wes looked to Angel.

"Standard we're going by the book." Wes stated in defense.

"So everything by the book?" Angel asked.

"Yes." Wes confirmed and Angel nodded but didn't agree.

"Look I know it's been a while since we've seen slayers but I was thinking we go just a little bit outside of the box." He said and stood up straight and Buffy kept her eyes fixed on him. Oz and Cordelia silently agreed and Doyle nodded. Giles was thinking about it but Wes was against it.

"I think not we go by the book to be safe at least until the Council knows and then we get orders from them." Wes said but that's not what Angel wanted to hear.

"I say we do what we know and feels right the Council can just take the book and shove up," Angel was about to finish but Giles cut him off.

"Angel," Giles said and the vampire was quiet. "I know you don't like the Council and I've asked you to be not so unpleasant about them."

"Sorry." Angel said but he wasn't really sorry and Giles knew that it was for the sake of Buffy; she didn't know the Council and should form her own thoughts. "Well Angel what were you thinking of teaching to Buffy?" Angel walked over to the slayer.

"Jujutsu." He said plain and simple and Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Jujutsu? I'm going to learn Jujutsu?" She asked and had a slight excitement in her voice. Angel winked at her as he passed by and then directed his attention back to Wes and Giles. Wes of course was going to protest, he never liked to deviate from the Council because there are consequences but Giles thought about. It could help her expand more and better protection instead of standard book Karate. Angel then stood before the two Watchers with his arms crossed waiting for answer. Both Wes and Giles knew Angel was going to teach Buffy Jujutsu whether they said yes or no.

"As long as she can fight and defend herself and others." Giles said and Wes kept quiet knowing he would lose the argument with the vampire. Angel gave a slight grin in triumph; he was going to train the slayer that gave him some sense of pride. "We're done for the day though." Angel then directed his attention to Buffy.

"Your real training begins tomorrow I suggest you get some rest." He then left the sun was down and it was time to patrol. Angel wanted to talk to Buffy more he knew he needed to stay away he was crossing dangerous grounds having even thoughts just kissing her was bad. Buffy understood too, Angel was her mortal enemy but she couldn't help but be fixated on his butt as he left. Then Cordelia flashed Buffy a look and then smiled in approval and left. But they all knew Buffy would have to learn about Angel and who he truly was yes he was good but she needed know his past if she wanted him to train her. He would train her with some darkness and she needed to understand but later right now they could tell she wanted to go home.

The day went by too slow, Buffy was excited to train with Angel and once her class was over she headed to the mansion. Cordelia greeted her and Buffy was off to the basement where Angel was. He was barefoot with black sweat pants and a black tank top. She felt a smile growing, he was in excellent shape and his body looked like it was solid as a rock. She shook some thoughts from her head and made her present's known. He looked up and smiled and she set her bag down.

"Trust me, you trust me?" Angel asked as Buffy's back was up against chest, his hands holding her wrist and her arms out in front of her.

"Yeah I trust you." She said. They had been training for who knows how long but long enough that both broke out into a small sweat.

"Ok relax don't tighten up." He said she nodded as he pulled her arms away from the center and out. "A good defense is about moving the line of attack." He then brought one arm up and then other out and then reached for her hand to make it into a fist. Buffy took in a deep breath as Angel moved her body. "When a bad guy comes at you, you want to step off the line," He used his knee to guide her leg and she followed. "Like this creating a new one." He spun her slowly and now they faced one another with her arms out ready for battle. "Every time you do your opponent will be force to adjust. Always make the enemy work." She nodded and went back to a standing position as Angel held up his hands as targets. She then did the routine but only did light kicks and punches. Once that was over Angel nodded.

"So?" She asked wanting to know her progress.

"Good now tomorrow we're going to build not only that I'm going to teach out to punch." Buffy gave a confused look. "It's takes a lot of force to punch or kick down your enemy." She stood there waiting to be shown the answered and Angel nodded with a smile. "Ok, ok I'll show you briefly." He held up his hand. "Hit it with everything you've got." And she did but his hand barely moved. "See?" She was about to swing again when Angel grabbed her hand with his free one. He pulled her a little closer and held his hand up. "Make a fist." And she did and he placed his open hand to her fist. "Your whole body, all your strength must fit here." He said and pointed to her fist. "It's not that easy and that's tomorrow's lesson." She smiled and knew it was time to go.

Buffy went through rigors training sessions with Angel on a daily bases and from time to time skipped dance class altogether just to train. Today there was no training just studying, studying about vampires and common demons she may come up against. But this all frustrated her; it was strange terminology, language and cryptic messages. Angel was gone for the evening with Doyle they would be back later from their trip to L.A so Buffy read. Cordelia came in the little office and placed a cup of tea next to her. Buffy looked up and Cordelia saw the frustration.

"I have no idea what's going on." She said. "I have to look up every other word then cross check that word then look up words from there. Takes half an hour to read a page."

"Well tell me about an empath demon." Cordelia said and Buffy sighed.

"Uh they can read minds." She said.

"No they read our feelings. Ok what about uh if you kill a demon and their blood mixes with yours what happens?"

"You know what I don't know ok." Buffy said in frustration. "I can perform Swan Lake I can tell you why this artist used this type brush. I can put a dance to a song; I can lace up ballet slippers. Just don't ask me what demon I'm up against!" Buffy was quiet. "Everything I've done made sense to me but not this."

"Why?" Cordelia asked and Buffy looked up to her and shrugged.

"I don't know but maybe actually reading this might give me a new sense of this world at least that's what I'm hoping for." Buff then looked back to the book.

"So," Cordelia began but Buffy didn't want to talk. "You haven't wrapped your legs around Angel yet?" Buffy snapped her head back up to Cordelia and tried to swat her but they both smiled. Buffy shut her books and began to pack. "I know you like him." Cordelia was trying to start some girl talk and Buffy knew that but she wanted to go home. The two girls walked to the front door but every time Buffy was about to leave she would always look to the piano. "Go ahead." Cordelia giving Buffy the ok and she took off to the piano. She started to play a simple song that she had memorized. She knew how to play but up until her father agreed to pay the bills she sold her grand piano to help with money.

Angel walked into the mansion and heard the piano and wondered who was playing it. He stopped at the entrance to the living room and there was Buffy playing a sweet little melody. He leaned up against the wall listening and closed his eyes to the music. No one in the mansion knew how to play but him but even then he only knew a few chords and rhythms. He loved the sound of the piano and for Buffy to know how to play it made his dead heart fall that much more in love with her. She knew Angel was in the room but she kept playing. She missed her piano so much and this would give her more of a reason to come over. Then Angel sat next to her and she looked up and stopped playing.

"This is one thing I can't do so well." He began and then pressed some keys to form a chord. She smiled and while he played chords she made up a melody line and Angel smiled. He was the bass and she the melody and it fit together and created a harmony. Cordelia smiled as she watched them. Buffy and Angel would look up at one another from time to time with smiles. The interaction they had and the chemistry between them was something very special Cordelia thought. Buffy was looking passed the vampire and demon and really seeing Angel's soul the true him the man on the in inside. Cordelia had faith that when Buffy reads about Angelus that won't matter because Angel and Angelus were not the same. Buffy slowed down the melody and Angel followed the timing and then Buffy played one last note and the way it ended was happy note but with lingering question, is the story really ending or just starting. Cordelia smiled as they finished.

"I'll teach you." Buffy said to Angel and he smiled.

"I'd liked that." He replied, it was then complete he taught her to fight and she'd teach him to play piano and read music. Buffy got up from the chair hinting that she needed to go. Cordelia walked her to the door while Angel remained seated at the piano with a smile.

_**Aww right? Yes Buffy and Angel fluff we all love it. Hope you liked the little metaphor I used with the bass, melody and harmony. And yes in the music world bass sounds like the other "base" and you say it like base not bass like the fish, hope that didn't confuse anyone. More on the way hope you guys are liking the story. Comments and reviews are welcomed, any ideas what's to come? Love reading your comments, thanks for reading you guys are awesome.**_


	8. Not a Fairy Tale

Chapter 8 Not a Fairy Tale

Weeks had gone by since Buffy began her combat training and Angel his piano lessons. The question now was when will Buffy finally go out on patrol. Angel knew she was ready, most slayers fight as soon as they were called Buffy had the luxury of practicing. But yet he wanted to keep her safe which meant he does the slaying. The two sat at the piano as Buffy taught him, he was advancing quickly and she too was advancing quickly in her combat training. Giles came in and waited for them to finish the line when Angel turned around and acknowledged the Watcher.

"So when will she patrol?" Giles asked and Angel thought about it. 'Uh never' he thought, he wanted to keep her safe but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"When I think she is ready." Angel stated and the Watcher glared at him.

"When will that be?" He asked.

"When she can take me down." Angel replied and Buffy looked to Angel and smiled, she was accepting his challenge. She stood up and Angel followed her move. "Now?" He asked and she nodded.

The two stood before each other while Giles stood in the corner to observe. The two never fought, he would teach and she would show with a routine, obstacle course, punching back and so on but she has never fought him.

"No holding back alright." He said and she nodded. "Good then hit me if you can." If Buffy can hold her own against the legendary Angelus then other vampires were puppies. Buffy took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. He would make the first move as most vampires do. He swung a punch and she blocked it, the sparring was on. Angel delivered a kick and Buffy ducked and then swung a punch and Angel blocked it. They both went to kick and Angel locked her leg but she twirled and stomped on his foot and elbowed him which he back off for a second. She went to charge and he kicked her and skid across the ground. She took in some deep breaths and Angel nodded.

"Good," He said looking at her. "But you still have a lot to learn." She nodded and then did a front roll and jumped up kicked him which he blocked and he smiled, she didn't give up and that was a good sign. As this was happening Doyle walked in to ask a question and he saw Angel and Buffy fighting and he smiled. He raced out from the room and ran across the mansion to the dining room where Cordelia, Oz and Wes sat having a snack.

"Buffy's fighting Angel." Doyle said and everyone jumped out of their chairs, Oz climbed over the table and they all raced to the training room to watch this match. Watching Angel in action was something special, his moves were legendary almost mythic. They all gathered to watch, this was rare and to find it you had to find the right books and even then it was nothing like what was being watched now, Angelus fighting a slayer. Angel swung another punch and Buffy blocked and like he taught her in the beginning, she was changing the line creating a new one and Angel was force to adjust. Buffy did a roundhouse kick and Angel dodged it, she was good. They punched, kicked and blocked each blow. Angel kicked her and then instead of running to him she did some back flips and then did a swung kick which threw Angel off and kicked him square in the jaw. She had the upper hand for a second and had to exploit it now. She then did a drop kick causing Angel to fall but not actually land. Just before he hit the ground he pushed himself up doing a back flip and then caught Buffy's kick and twisted her causing her whole body to twist and fall to the ground. As she fell Angel jumped into the air to land on her and she rolled away and got back up and blocked a punch. He grabbed Angel's arm and flipped him and he landed on the ground and she placed her foot to his throat and then mimicked staking him and he smiled and everyone held their breath.

"Whoa," Doyle said. "She just took out Angel."

"I think she's ready." Angel said and she smiled.

Angel, Buffy, Giles, Wes, Oz, Cordelia and Doyle all walked together through the cemetery. The mist had settled and the night was quiet. They all huddled as Giles stood in the center and took a stop watch and they all looked at him funny.

"Oh going to time Buffy, see how long it takes to take out the vampires." Giles said and Angel nodded but raised an eyebrow. "We use to time our slayers shows effectiveness and how well they progress. I want a base line." And Angel nodded and then looked around. Angel was hoping that she only take down one or two vampires and later as she got stronger and more confident she can take on more. Cordelia was shivering and Buffy nodded, it was rather chilly tonight.

"Well let's do this so we can go home and go to bed." Cordelia said as she shivered and Doyle threw an arm around her and pulled her close. The Oz begun to sniff the air and Angel noticed.

"Smelling something Oz?" He asked and the werewolf nodded.

"Yeah and whatever it is, it isn't alive." Oz replied and Angel nodded.

"Alright people stay close." Angel informed everyone and they all walked further into the cemetery and then Angel put a hand on Buffy's shoulder indicating to stop. He stood in front of her looking around and he could sense vampires, more than one.

"Well hello kitty kitty." A voice said and Buffy turned around a man in a suit stood there. He looked human but she knew he wasn't. As much as Angel wanted to attack he knew he had to let Buffy do it. Angel leaned in to her ear.

"It looks like just one but watch your surroundings." He said and she nodded.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The man said and Buffy stood there and he took a few steps closer and Buffy held her ground. "Oh we not scared?" He asked and Buffy took in few deep breaths, the vampire charged and Buffy kicked him and he fell to the ground and got up confused. "Slayer!" It yelled and Buffy jumped into the air kicking him back down and took out a stake and stabbed him in the heart. The vampire turned into dust and then two more vampires came out from the shadows charging at Buffy. She blocked one vampire while tripping another to the ground. But another problem was forming, four more vampires came out and Angel knew he's have to intervene and soon. Buffy handled the two vampires well and managed to stake one. But the other would challenge her and Angel knew she wasn't ready yet. Buffy was able to stake him. Giles nodded and Angel jumped into the action. He grabbed a vampire body slammed him to the ground. The vampire grabbed Angel and flipped him over and stood up. Buffy saw what was happening and did a back hand spring and jumped to the vampire. As Angel stood up to keep attacking he saw Buffy landing on the shoulders of the vampire and fell forward. Angel caught her and they fell backwards and she looked down at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, she thought this was her fight.

"What am I doing? I'm helping you out." He said and then Buffy was pulled off by the vampire. She round kicked him and threw a stake at his chest. Angel had gotten up and saw three vampires left. He signaled to Oz to be ready. Angel in secret passed an extra stake to Buffy and the vampires ran, the two threw their stakes and two vampires turned into dust and the third was met by Oz and was staked.

"Well that was bracing." Wes stated and Giles clicked his watch.

"Yes rather impressive but not useful, Angel." The Watcher said and Angel faced him and shrugged knowing he threw off the Watcher's numbers.

"She's not ready to take that many well not yet." Angel said and Giles nodded in agreement, he had higher expectations and knew this was just the beginning, she needed time. But for her first go around she did well.

Angel stood in front of Buffy as they were before her front door.

"Listen," He started. "The reason why we couldn't let one of those vampires get away is because they'll spread the word about the slayer."

"And that's bad?" Buffy asked.

"Keep your identity as closed off as possible or you'll become the hunted." He said and then handed her a book, a black book with some kind of strange looking bird on it and what looked to be a set of unusual wings under the bird. "Here, read it." She took it and looked at the strange book, it was rather big. Angel then left as she stood on the porch. She opened it to some random page and the writing was different, this book was old, but why did she need to read it?

Buffy sat her desk and opened it to the first page and the first words she read was 'Angelus, the vampire, the demon with the face of an angel.' This book was about him, it was a big book too so there must be a lot of history.

Buffy placed a book mark and closed the book, she couldn't read it anymore, Angel was a monster, an animal who killed to get off and to feel satisfaction. He killed his whole family and liked it. He killed many others and had a sadistic way of doing it, he even nailed puppies, she wasn't going to finish that last thought. But he was good now, right?

Angel went to Buffy's place because she did not come to her training session and he an idea why. Buffy finish the book and almost felt betrayed, she found a good man well vampire and it turns out he was evil almost pure evil. In the text he was referred to more than once the son of the devil. But as much as she wanted to resent him, hate him, she couldn't. She heard a knock at the door and she answered it.

"Angel?" She asked looking up at him knowing he would show up.

"Buffy, I," She handed him the book.

"Angelus right? Particularly brutal bastard by all accounts." Buffy said and Angel knew it, no one could ever accept him for who he was.

"I know Buffy, I…I can't change my past so I'm trying to make amends." Angel was defending himself. "I want to help, please let me help you." He asked.

"That's a word I can imagine you heard a lot in your days, please, no, stop." Buffy said and Angel looked to the ground. It was better she found out now she could understand why to fear the night and why she had to do what was necessary to protect others.

"Buffy I'm not him anymore."

"I know you fed off a girl and they gave you a soul." Buffy finished.

"I know this is hard to understand, the people back at the mansion had a hard time to but,"

"I don't want to listen anymore, you know for once I thought I met a descent guy then I find out you're a vampire, ok but a good one. But now this?" She paused. "Maybe I'm just tired of being disappointed."

"You thought something could happen between us?" He asked and Buffy was quiet but he knew that was a yes. "You thought a vampire and a slayer could be together?" Maybe it was a good thing they would resent each other. He knew he was not meant to live in this world but to look from the outside in. She was about to closed the door but Angel stopped her. "I gave you this to read to protect you. I know what can happen and I knew I had to stop this."

"Why?" She asked and then he grabbed her arms with a slight growl and she was caught off guard. He inhaled her scent and nuzzled against her cheek, she didn't know whether to be afraid or to be turned on.

"If we dated, slept together it'll get out of control." He said into her ear and it melted her but she had to focus on his words. She had to the urge to hold him but her instincts to her to back off.

"I thought that's the way it's supposed to be." She said and then he tighten her grip and she gasped.

"This isn't a fairy tale, I'm not the white knight, I don't sweep you off your feet and when I kiss you, you don't wake up and live happily ever after." He then eased up and backed away. Buffy the realized what happened, she just pushed away the only guy she thought could love her and understand who she was. Angel took off into the night and Buffy stood at the door a let a tear fall.

Angel sat on the roof of the mansion looking out to the night and the events that happened earlier played over and over in his head. It was better this way now he can focus on training her making her into a slayer and not worry about his feelings. Then Giles came up to the and stood next to him and looked down at Angel, he could tell he was brooding.

"I take it, it went rather not smoothly." Giles said and Angel nodded. "Angel I know you're in love with her, it's not the hard to see it." Giles then squatted next to his friend.

"I'm not a part of this world Giles, I watch people, I watch them live their lives and die. And I will live for eternity." Angel had a sadness to his voice.

"You want someone to spend some of that eternity with you." Giles said in understantment and then he sat down looking out to the stars. "Angel I do believe when everything is said and done you'll have your reward. You have proven yourself many times over that you are not Angelus. In time Buffy will understand. Just, you have to remember she's been thrown into this new world where the things that go bump in the night are real. She has to grasp it and it may take some time." Giles when then quiet. "You're not him and I know she knows that."

"A vampire and a slayer Giles, can you see it?" Angel asked and Giles thought about it in all honesty no but in some alter reality some other life time or dimension yes he did.

"All I can say is you are not Angelus, you're my friend." Giles tried to smile a little for Angel. The two stood up, it was time to turn in for the night.

"Giles just, if the day ever comes where he does come back," Angel was going to finish but Giles knew what he was going to say.

"Oh I'll stake you dead no questions asked."

"Thanks," Angel said and Giles nodded while patting Angel's shoulder.

"What are friends for?" And the two left the roof.

Buffy was in bed, she hadn't slept at all. She could only think about Angel and the words spoken. How was she ever going to face him now? Would he train her, she prayed to God he would. She turned over and then sobbed; she felt that she would be alone in this world. It wasn't fair, it was like whatever forces were out there dangled something beautiful in front of her and then snatch it away. No she thought, not this time.

The morning was chilly and all she had was her pj bottoms, some slippers and shirt. Buffy made a short cut across the cemetery knowing it was the fastest way. She didn't want to lose someone just because what a book said. She saw the mansion and the first hints of dawn behind it. She ran to the front door and stood there ready to knock but would he even want to see her?

_**Aw yes leaving it there for the moment, am I mean or what. Short chapter. Hope you liked this little bit. So what's going to happen next? More on the way comments and reviews are welcomed, love them. Thanks for reading. **_


	9. Leaving

Chapter 9 Leaving

Buffy stood on the mansion porch debating if she should knock or not. Her heart was racing; it felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. She held up her hand to knock and thought now or never. She knocked three times then waited. Half of her hoped there would be no response; the other she was dying to see him. Then the door clicked and her she swore her heart rate shot up another hundred beats.

"Buffy," Giles said greeting the slayer. He then studied her, she was in her pjs. "Something wrong?" He asked. It wasn't night anymore; the sun was peeking over the horizon so it couldn't be vampire related.

"No, no." Buffy stammered and tried to find a way to ask if Angel was awake or if he was even around. "Is, is Angel here?" She asked, her voice trembled and Giles nodded and ushered her in. The mansion was warm and thank goodness too, she was freezing and being nervous only made she shake even more. Buffy headed upstairs as Giles headed back to the kitchen. Buffy walked down the long hallway to the door at the end. She knew it was Angel's and then she stood in front of it, took a deep breath and knocked. She gulped and waited. Maybe he was in some deep sleep and she would have to come back later but then the door knob twisted. She held her breath, would he want to see her, talk to her or would he just turn her away.

"Buffy?" He asked, he was dressed in his sweats and nothing else. Buffy focus, focus she repeated to herself. "Is everything ok?" He asked seeing her only in her pjs, she walked her he could tell the bottom of her pants were wet from the morning dew.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm ok I just wanted to know you were ok." She said and he nodded. Oh this was so awkward for the both of them. Buffy stood there and she could tell her face was getting red with embarrassment.

"I'm fine." He said and she nodded and he left leaving the door open indicating she could come in. She did and shut the door behind her and saw the bird from the cover of his book on his right shoulder. She liked it, come to think of it. "What's wrong?" He asked and grabbed a white shirt and put it on. Buffy wanted to protest against it but this wasn't about looking at a body of a god, this was saying sorry.

"Angel, I," She then paused seeing a bag on the floor and it was packed full of clothes, she fear the worst, oh God he was leaving she ruined everything. "Are you leaving?" She asked trying to hide her pain.

"Yeah, Council called I've got to go to Peru again." He said and tossed in another shirt.

"And the others?" She asked.

"They're staying to help keep you on track." Buffy started to panic.

"Why just you?"

"The last time I was the there the demon almost killed them, I need to go alone."

"For, for how long." She fought the tears. Angel turned around and gave a half smile.

"If I can track it like really get a strong sense where it's going a month."

"So, so you're coming back?" She asked and he nodded and she gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh you thought I was actually leaving, Buffy no I'll be back." Angel said.

"Good." She said and that caught Angel's attention. "I mean you are my trainer." And he nodded. "Angel I came here to say that I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked as he packed the last bit of clothes in his bag.

"For everything, how I reacted."

"Buffy it's ok, I promise its bad stuff you aren't supposed to accept it right away, and no one has." He replied and reassured her and she nodded. She felt better all of a sudden. "Look when I get back we can talk about it if you want." He zipped up his bag.

"When are you leaving?" She asked, there was more to be said but if he was leaving now, she couldn't wait a month but she might have to.

"Council has a private jet once I get to the air field we'll leave, Doyle's going to take me, and he should be up soon." Angel said and picked up his bag and placed it on the ground at the foot of the bed. Buffy nodded and wanted to cry, did he not feel anything anymore, was it that quick just drop and go. Buffy ran her fingers through her hair in frustration which Angel picked up on. "What?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing, just glad I got to see you before you left and yeah, I'll leave."

"Buffy you're not walking back home." Angel said.

"It's day light out."

"Just wait for Oz or Cordelia to wake up and they'll take you home." Angel said and Buffy nodded. But not all was said and Angel could tell.

"Angel, look I came here to say that I'm sorry for what I said and if I could I'd take it back." She said and Angel fought himself to hug her knowing she needed one. She nodded. "Well I'll go wait downstairs." She said and headed for the door. Angel stood there thought to himself screw it.

"Buffy," He said and she turned around as he grabbed her arm and before she could responded he pressed his lips to hers kissing her. She didn't pull away instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself closer and deepened the kiss. She explored his mouth and he pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist. She moaned a little and he then picked her slightly off the ground and did a slow circle and then he put her down. But she couldn't stand, he made her go weak at the knees. So instead he lowered himself to the ground holding her. She was able to prop herself on his lap as they kissed never letting up. And then Buffy fell backwards as Angel towered over her still kissing her. She could feel his weight on her and felt safe under him. They continued to kiss and it became more and passionate. Buffy instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist which only excited him more. He broke away allowing her to breath as he kissed her neck and shoulder causing her to tremble. He worked his way back to her lips and kissed her some more. If they kept this up any longer it could lead to something else but the both of them didn't stop one another.

Angel now didn't want to leave for Peru not with what was happening now with him and Buffy. Of course it had to happen right as he leaves, it was unfair. But he would not take her with, this demon he was hunting was too strong for her right now. He pushed that thought out of his mind continued to kiss his slayer. By now she had her hands under his shirt and could feel every muscle which excited her to the core. Slowly she began to inch the dreaded shirt off of him and then it came over his head and he tossed it away. They should both pull back and rethink but they couldn't, why should they. Then just as Angel was going to pull her shirt over her head the door knob twisted.

"Angel you know your pass, oh my," Cordelia opened the door and found Angel on top of Buffy on the floor about to make her naked. The two stopped kissing and looked up at her. Cordelia then had a smile that grew from ear to ear. Angel got up off Buffy and she pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the bed. "Wow oh um you know what." She then squealed in happiness because Angel had a glow, something she had never seen, it was a happy glow. "How about this I'll take everyone downstairs and we'll watch loud action movies all day, no wait I'll just take them out for the entire day so you two can have the whole mansion to yourselves,"

"Cordy," Angel interrupted. "What about my passport?"

"Oh yeah it expires soon might want to update it, all your paperwork is ready downstairs." She said with a huge smile.

"Anything else?" He asked and Cordelia shook her head no.

"I'll just you know go." She left smiling and then shut the door. Angel turned around to see Buffy was red in the face and they both chuckled. Angel took a seat next to her.

"Sorry," He said and she smiled and then faced him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Do you have to leave right now?" She asked.

"I'll leave later." He leaned in and kissed pulling her closer. Buffy leaned back and he followed suit and ran his fingers through her golden locks.

Angel woke up and was holding Buffy close, one arm was under her chest, another draped over her waist and her back up against his chest. He took in her scent and smiled. He felt proud come to think of it, with all that built up passion they were able to contain themselves. He wanted to wait until the perfect time and while this was close it wasn't the time. He slipped away from her knowing he had to leave.

Angel shut the bathroom light off fixing his coat. Buffy was still in bed asleep. He smiled as he walked over to the closet and took something out. It was a few roses, he was going to stop by her house before he left and give them to her but now was the time. He placed the small bouquet on the nightstand and then the chain he wore he took it off and placed it next to the roses. He sat on the edge of the bed watching her sleep and smiled and leaned into kissing her forehead and left grabbing his bag. He turned one last time and looked his sleeping slayer and smiled.

Buffy woke and saw the roses and smiled. As she sat up to reach for them she saw a chain, it was his necklace. She grabbed that first and smiled and put it on. It was a big necklace but she would wear it proudly along with his leather jacket. She then picked up the roses and smelt them and smiled. But he was already gone for month and that broke her heart. At least he knew how she felt, she truly cared for him. She got up and walked to his closet and opened it seeing one of his coats still hanging. She took it off the hanger and put it on and then sniffed it, it smelt like him. She felt herself relaxing a little. But now for at least a month she had to hold her own without his protection. That scared her, for the past few weeks she had completely relied on him and her first night of patrol she had hope he'd help. Now she had to do it on her own and that scared her because no matter how loud she'd scream if she was caught he wouldn't hear her.

Angel sat on the little jet alone with all the windows covered. He could tell they were making their descent and he was back in Peru. He had to track and kill this thing but he thought the faster he got started the fast he could return to Sunnydale, return to Buffy. Angel got off the jet and it was night time and he was greeted by Riley, a scout.

"I'd say welcome to Peru but you've been here before." Riley said and they both shook hands.

"Good to see you again." Angel said but didn't really mean it. These two had a lot of differences one being Riley never trusted Angel fully because he was a vampire. Angel had his way of taking down the enemy and Riley had his. Riley was the golden boy of the Council, Angel was not. Angel though had the mysterious dark man of the night which captured women left and right, Riley was too much of a good boy. But this mission they had to work together.

"We've been tracking the demon and he's hiding out in the jungle." Riley stated and handed some papers to Angel as the two walked to the vans.

"We better get him soon, if he hits the mountains we'll never find him." Angel stated handing the papers back to Riley. That's how the demon was lost in the first place, it had made it to the mountains.

"We've got a randevu point about ten miles out from here." Riley stated and the plane begun to take off. "We think it's leading us somewhere!"

"It knows you're tracking it! If anything it'll lead us elsewhere and double back!" Angel yelled over the plane. "Tell your men to back off until I get there!" Riley nodded.

"Everyone line up!" Riley demand and his men did. "Sorry we didn't have time to debrief you guys before coming to the air strip. For all of you who don't know this is Angel he'll be leading this hunt." Riley hated turning over command to the vampire but the Council insisted for now, Angel knew how to track and kill anything. "Angel, they're all yours." Angel looked at the small squad.

"Listen this maybe one demon but I can assure you this, it's smart, cunning, learns quick and knows how to hide." Angel paused. "Do exactly as I say and we'll go home, try to be a hero then you might kill us all, understood?" He asked and the men nodded. "Good, Riley."

"Alright we're heading to the jungle no one goes alone, we do this right with minimal casualties we all get a gold star, let's move out." Riley said and the men piled into the vans as Angel had a vehicle of his own. He got into the jeep smiled, a jeep through the jungle, it was probably too much fun. Riley got in next to Angel as Angel turned on the Jeep and headed off. Riley could tell something was up with the vampire; he had a certain…glow of happiness.

"So," Riley asked as Angel spun the Jeep and headed off into jungle, he shifted gears drove through the rugged terrain. "How's Sunnydale?" Angel gave a small smile and could only think about Buffy.

Buffy sat in her room looking out her window. Night was here and she would be going out on patrol this time without Angel's help. She took in a deep breath and climbed out the window. She couldn't let the others found out. She headed to the cemetery and found Giles and the rest of them waiting for her. She was nervous but she knew she could do it, besides this could make the month go faster, the faster each day went the faster Angel came back.

_**I wasn't going to leave you people hanging that long from the last chapter, you really think I'm that mean. So Buffy is on her own for a month. Hope you liked the steamy room scene, just so you know, no they did not have sex but don't worry loves that comes later, oops oh dear I've said too much but no more secrets from me you just have to wait, ok, ok Riley will make another appearance later on and someone will beat the crap out of him, take stab on who it'll be, and that's all you get at this time, lips are sealed. Spike will make his way back too just for those wondering, trying to get all the pieces in the right places. Hope you're enjoying it, Comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading. **_


	10. A Month

Chapter 10 A Month

Buffy set her bag down as Giles walked into the training room with her.

"Ok we'll keep everything consistence and you stick with what Angel has taught you." Giles said and Buffy nodded and then she looked to the walls which hung weapons. Angel had begun to teach her some weapons well at least to fight with a giant stick. She really wanted to learn to use the sword and maybe even the crossbow. Buffy walked over to the wall and took the cross bow off of its rack and held it. "We'll get to that later."

"Is it hard to use?" She asked looking at it.

"Reloading loading it yes but that's the hardest part." Giles replied and Buffy nodded. "I'm sure when Angel returns he'll teach you."

"Why not you?" Buffy asked and put the crossbow back and Giles shrugged.

"I can I mean,"

"You can teach me knew things while Angel is gone you know." Buffy said with a smile and Giles nodded.

"Well better get on with your training, you patrol tonight."

Buffy, Oz, Cordelia and Doyle walked the cemetery and it was rather quiet tonight. They had to make believe Angel was still in town and keep the secret that Buffy was a slayer. If word got out Angel was gone the vampires would try to take over. And if everyone knew that there was a slayer, Buffy's life would be put in endanger much more than what it was now.

On the sidewalk that ran parallel to the cemetery walked Willow, Dawn and Xander. The three gone out to get ice cream and walk around on this rather cool night.

"Ok, ok how about this one; we loved a life time's worth." Willow said.

"Terminator." Xander answered the question and Willow nodded. It was quiet as the three walked.

"Ok how about," Willow paused trying to think of another movie line. "Use the Force Luke." She said in hesitation.

"Do I really have to answer that one?" Xander asked and Dawn laughed. They continued to walk together until a man stood in front of them. "Can we help you?" Xander asked and the man smiled and his faced morphed into a monster. Willow and Dawn screamed and they ran but were cut off by two more men also with the morphed faces. The three of them were being circled by these men. Xander was ready to defend his girls as one of the men was going to advance. Then just as he was about to lunged forward something flew forward and punctured his heart. He turned into the dust and the other two men looked to the direction where the stake came from. Buffy stood there with Oz, Doyle and Cordelia. The other two men hissed as Buffy began to walk towards them.

"Xander, Willow, Dawn get out of the way." Buffy warned them and the two vampires were no longer interested in her friends.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked as the vampires charged at Buffy. She jumped into the air and did a split kick. One got up and tried to jump on her, she grabbed him and tossed him to the ground while Oz grabbed hold of another vampire and Doyle staked him. Cordelia went to Xander, Willow and Dawn as they watched the event unfold. Doyle tossed Buffy a stake and she killed the other vampire. They all looked around the area and it was clear.

"Ok can some please tell me what just happened?" Xander asked but then five vampires came out of the brush and Buffy had to spring into action. She did a back flip and with her feet grabbed the vampire by his neck and tossed him to the ground and staked him.

"Whatever you do don't let them leave!" Buffy yelled and everyone had to spring into action. There was no Angel just them and five vampires. Xander, Willow and Dawn saw what they had to do to kill them and went to help. A vampire charged at Buffy and jumped into the air and kicked him down to the ground. The vampire jumped back up and the two fought. Buffy lowered herself to the ground and tripped him and stabbed him, three more to go. Another vampire came from behind her and tossed her to the ground. She then kicked him in the knee caps allowing for Oz to grab him through him to the ground and kill him. Buffy stood up and a vampire stood before her and showed its teeth.

"Slayer?" It asked and Buffy spun and kicked him and then jumped into the air and land on top of him and drove a stake into its heart.

"Buffy he's getting away!" Dawn yelled and Buffy looked up seeing the last vampire fleeing. She stood up and waited for a moment and then threw the stake and it lodged itself in his back and he turned to dust. Buffy looked over and everyone was unharmed.

"How many was that?" Doyle asked as Oz surveyed the surroundings.

"Eight." Buffy replied and she noticed a concern of worry on Doyle's face.

"Alright we're done for the night lets all go back to the mansion." Doyle said and the group left but questions needed be asked and answered.

"Giles!" Buffy yelled as they all piled into the mansion and the two Watchers came out from the kitchen and noticed the group had gotten a little bit bigger. They all flocked to the kitchen and it finally hit Buffy, she was hurt, her elbow was bleeding and bruised.

"Buffy what's going on?" Xander asked as everyone piled into the kitchen and Buffy went to the freezer to get ice. Wes went to assist her and grabbed a rag to wrap the ice in.

"Giles we took out eight vampires." Doyle stated and Giles nodded.

"Teams?" He asked Doyle nodded.

"What's going on?" Xander asked again but he wasn't being paid attention to at the moment.

"This is getting serious." Giles stated as he sat in a chair as Wes inspected Buffy's wound and put the rag on it. She winced in pain and then looked to Giles.

"Why?" She asked.

"Vampires rarely work as a team; if they are then they are up to something." Wes answered her and she nodded.

"What's going on!" Xander yelled and everyone looked at him.

"Vampires mate." Doyle said.

"I don't get it, vampires? What?" Xander asked again. Buffy took hold of the rag and letting it numb her elbow. Buffy looked up at her two friends and sister, Dawn's face was white, full of fear.

"Xander have you ever had anything happen to you that changed your mind on what's important?" Buffy asked and the sighed. "I'm not explaining it, I'm going to bed. You three stay here for the night." Buffy then took off and Dawn stopped her and the two sisters looked at each other. Buffy gave her the look to leave her alone and she headed upstairs to Angel's room. She had been sleeping there for the past couple of nights, for some reason she felt really safe in his bed like he was there with her. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to explain what she was. All Buffy wanted to was sleep. She had been up late killing vampires and waking up early for school. And then sometime in that day she would long training hours. She didn't want to talk not now. As much as she should especially to Dawn, Buffy felt like she was alien now. Before she felt out of place having to raise her little sister but now with her duties as the slayer, the last couple weeks had been hard. And now doing all this on her own it was even harder. She put on one of Angel's shirts that hung in the closet and it fell to her knees. She crawled into his bed and before she closed her eyes, she wished she could roll over and he'd be right there.

Riley and his team snuck around in the jungle and in the clearing saw the demon.

"Alright, target acquired bring him in." Riley said into the radio. Angel was in a silent plane hovering over the area and the back opened and he stood out on the ledge.

"You're crazy!" One of the men said and Angel thought to himself, hasn't killed me yet. Angel jumped off of the plane and landed in the clearing. The demon turned around and hissed. Angel shot his crossbow at it and it screamed. It took the arrow out and the two circled one another. Angel tossed aside the crossbow and took out his favorite ax and twirled it. The demon charged at Angel and he smiled, tonight was going to be the kill.

The men celebrated a victory w and only lost one of their men. Angel was congratulated but he wanted to be alone. He headed to his tent and slowly lowered himself to the ground and pulled out a picture. It was a newspaper clipping of Buffy when she won the dance competition. He cut it out of the paper and kept it as his only picture of her which he carried around. He unfold the picture and looked at the black and white photo and smiled. The demon was dead which meant he could go back to Sunnydale but his line of thought was disturbed by Riley tapped on the tent.

"Traven is here." Riley said and Angel felt angry build up in him. He was probably here to ask how it all went. Angel would not take another assignment he needed to get back to Sunnydale, back to Buffy. Angel tucked away the small photo and left his tent seeing the old man in a suit standing there.

"I asked that this be kept under wraps." The old man said and Angel crossed his arms. While there was only one death, a record for Angel, villages and people everywhere knew something was up.

"Yeah well a demon like that, kind of hard to keep quiet." Angel spat back.

"Maybe Riley should have taken care of this whole operation."

"Would have been fine by me." Angel was about to go back into his tent but Traven had more to say, he could tell.

"You are to go back to England,"

"No," Angel said.

"And stay there,"

"No I'm going back to Sunnydale, my people are there and we haven't finished our work." Angel protested. "You can tell me what to do all you want I just won't listen." Angel then shrugged, he didn't care. Traven walked away knowing Angel would do what he wanted and there was no point in arguing.

"You understand why we have chain of command Angelus." Riley said as Angel was about go back into his tent. Angelus, he hated that name, it reminded him of so much pain and anger and the fact that Riley used it, it made his blood boil. Angel then walked up to Riley, both standing face to face, eye to eye. Riley was big but only human, Angel was a vampire capable of extreme strength and pain at one point in time he was the master of pain. Now they have put up with each other for the last month with this demon, set aside their differences to save as many lives as possible, but once Riley over stepped his bound by using the name Angelus, Angel had enough. With one swift move Angel pulled Riley into a head lock and Riley was helpless.

"I understand chain of command, as far as I'm concerned," Angel tighten his grip. "I follow no command, without me the Council will fall, why the hell do you think I can get away with all this?" Riley struggled but Angel didn't let up. "If you ever call me Angelus again you'll be licking your own tomb until you can't taste the difference between shit and French fries." Then Buffy's picture fell from Angel's pocket while he released Riley. Riley bent down and picked it up smiling.

"Squeeze of yours?" He asked and Angel snatched from Riley. "She's pretty Angel." Angel put the picture back in his pocket and headed back to his tent and pack. "You should introduce us, she may like a man in uniform." But before Riley could act Angel with his lightening speed gripped Riley by the throat.

"Back-off and go back to England and being the golden boy again, I have work to do." Angel let Riley go and finally got into his tent.

_**Short chapter but the month is over and now we've got the Scooby Gang involved. Riley has another appearance later on this isn't the last of him but that little tussle the two had, hint, hint for something later. Next Angel comes back to Sunnydale woo. I wanted Buffy to be alone and fight because she needs to know she's strong because boy howdy she'll need to be later and being a part only makes the heart grow fonder. And we start to get down to the nit and grit of things like Spike and some other things like…end of the world. More to come, hope you're enjoying. Reviews and comments are always welcomed, I love them, thanks for reading. **_


	11. Uphill

Chapter 11 Uphill

Angel landed in L.A. he needed to speak to a few old friends before going back to Sunnydale. Angel walked into a demon bar and saw his green demon friend Lorne on stage sinning. Lorne saw the vampire and finished up his number.

"Thank you guys, enjoy the next line up of entertainment." The green demon said as Angel begun to make his way to the stage when he passed by three girls.

"Mmm, Angel." They said at the same time, Angel tried to ignore it and kept walking.

"Angel? Good old Angel how are you?" Lorne asked shaking the vampire's hand.

"You busy?" Angel asked and Lorne ushered him to a table and the two sat.

"So how's the gang?"

"Good, we're all in Sunnydale right now investing what some believe is the Mouth of Hell." Angel said but he wasn't here for a small chat with a friend. He had some questions.

"So now that we're all caught up on current events what's up big guy? Before you begin, who's the lucky lady?" Lorne asked knowing Angel had love, he was feeling it, Lorne could see it in his eyes, the way we moved.

"That's why I'm here."

"Look Angel cake I know she's human and you're not but hey actually live a little." Lorne then sipped his drink.

"Lorne I'm going to tell you something and don't repeat it, this has to go to the grave with you." Angel said, he sounded serious and leaned forward. "This girl, she's the slayer." Lorne choked on his drink in disbelief.

"Run that by me again."

"We have a slayer." Angel confirmed and Lorne set down his drink thinking.

"You're in love with a slayer? Interesting anyways who else knows?"

"Me, my crew and her that's it and I'd like it to stay that way." Angel then leaned back in his chair. He could tell Lorne was reading him. While it helped to sing for the demon Lorne could still do it.

"Listen baby doll, I tell the truth you come to a bend in your uphill road and whether that slows you down well it's up to you." Lorne said and Angel didn't know what that meant but it had something to do with Buffy. "You know I send people on their paths ok, you're at a crucial juncture big guy. The question is what happens now?"

"I don't understand." Angel said.

"This slayer, you're headed into trouble I'm not talking about brooding love trouble I'm talking the end. And when I say end, he comes back." Lorne said. Angel's look then changed even more. _'He comes back.'_ No _he _wouldn't Angel wouldn't allow it. Lorne could tell Angel knew what he was talking about. "If you really do like her, back off. Because when he comes she won't do it."

"How do I stop it?" Angel asked.

"Something big is coming and it's not _him_, he's just a tool if he's released. I mean something evil is coming and guess what it has plans to stay. And your cute slayer will be the key to stop it or the key to open it. The question is who gets to her first." Lorne then sipped his drink. "You are either her protector or the very thing she will fight for to save this world. The beast inside you is waiting to get out, to see the glory." Lorne emphases the word glory telling Angel to remember that.

Angel was in the lower parts of town trying to understand the cryptic information he had just received but he would need to talk it to the Watchers. For now he was looking for another friend.

"Well, well look at what the cat dragged in." A voice said and Angel turned around.

"Gunn." Angel said and the two shook hands.

"What's up?"

"I got a favor to ask." Angel began.

"Sure."

"I need an extra set of muscle. If you want you can find me in Sunnydale at the old mansion."

"Big battle ahead?" Gunn asked.

"Maybe."

At the mansion everyone was sitting around as Cordelia came in. Wes, Oz, Giles, Doyle and Dawn sat around. Dawn had been hanging out here a lot and plus Buffy was out.

"Ok who's turn is it to set the traps?" She asked.

"His." Giles, Wes, Doyle and Oz set at the same time. Cordelia then sighed as she held the rat traps.

"You guys amaze me, you'll fight hell beast and one of you is a demon and the other is a werewolf. And yet you're scared of rats."

"I hate rats." Doyle said.

"Yeah those beety eyes." Oz commented.

"And their beety teeth." Wes confirmed.

"And their little tales that go all swish, swish." Doyle said while swaying. Giles smiled at this little moment. Cordelia sighed again knowing she'd have to it.

"Well aren't you guys just the biggest scaries." She said heading off and then screamed as Angel came in from the training room. She smiled and hugged him and then grabbed his hand talking him into the main room where everyone else was at. "He's back, hey guys he's back." They all got up to greet their friend from a trip he did not want to go on. Angel being back meant it was successful.

"Welcome back." Doyle said hugging his friend, they all lined up and hugged him. He liked coming home to his family, an odd family but a family nonetheless a family he would die to protect. He then noticed Dawn was here something very unexpected.

"Dawn?" He asked.

"Oh yes Angel while you were gone uh well we've gained a few new people." Giles said and Angel nodded.

"I know you're a vampire." Dawn said and smiled. "I think it's really romantic that a vampire is in love with the slayer I mean it's like,"

"Dawn." Giles cut her off and Dawn smiled.

"So how was Peru?" Cordelia asked as Angel came into the living room setting his bag down. "I mean it wasn't a vacation where you come back all rested and then coming home to your friends with some small mementos."

"Fishing for gifts?" Angel asked.

"Yes." Cordelia said up front and Angel took out a shrunken human head and tossed it to her. She caught it looking at it like that's it. Angel held out his hand and she gave it back to him and he gave it to Oz.

"Cool, thanks." Oz said looking at the new gift. Angel then took out a necklace with a blue stone and Cordelia smiled.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful." She said taking it and put it on. "And look how it brings out my breast." Everyone looked at her with an odd look. "You know you all were thinking it."

"I was sweetheart." Doyle said with a smile trying to win some points and then Angel handed him a bottle of alcohol. "Dude, this is good stuff thanks." Doyle patted Angel shoulder and wanted to open the bottle but decided to wait until a special occasion. Angel then took out two daggers and handed them to Wes and Giles.

"Oh Angel you shouldn't have." Giles said with a smile.

"Sixteenth century." Wes said and the two Watchers took out the daggers and both of their faces lit up like kids on Christmas morning. "Angel Mushin Dynasty?" Angel nodded. "I've always wanted one of these." Wes begun to swing it around. "I can't wait to kill something with it. Any visions brewing?" He asked Doyle who was still admiring his bottle, he looked up indicating no.

"So," Angel began, the little hellos and welcome home were over it was time to work. "Buffy?"

"Angel she's…she's progressing faster than we thought." Giles informed him and then took a seat on the couch. "She's very strong, a lot to still learn but she can hold her own."

"Yeah especially with the increase in vampires, she's doing very well." Wes backed up Giles' statement. Angel nodded, while that was all well and good the question was, where is she? If she was patrolling on her own he'd be a little bit more than upset.

"Ok so where is she?" Angela asked.

"We've given her the night off." Oz said. "She's been out every night so we thought give her a break. That's why Dawn is here, babysitting."

"Hey," Dawn protested. "She, Xander and Willow are at the Bronze." Dawn answered Angel's question. "You going to go?" Dawn liked Angel and wanted to see her sister with him plus the idea that maybe one day her brother-in-law is a vampire, which was cool too.

"Speaking of Willow, Giles began. "She's a practicing Wicca, she might some be of some help." Angel nodded and then headed upstairs.

"Where you going?" Cordelia asked.

"I just got back, I need a shower before I go to the Bronze." Angel replied and took his bag with him. He was actually kind of excited to go to a club, Buffy did that to him made excited over the stupidest things.

Buffy looked in the mirror and thought this was as good as it gets. She never thought she was beautiful, pretty but not beautiful. She had a green dress on that brought out her eyes and fell just above her kneed. She wore silver heels and her hair was up in a loose bun letting some strains of blonde hair fall. Willow waited down at the bottom of the stairs and she wore a red dress and Xander was dressed casual. She smiled, finally a normal night. The three left the house and headed for the Bronze.

The Bronze like any other night was full and loud music was blaring, Buffy and Willow held hands as they headed to the dance floor. Buffy had a plan to get drunk something she hadn't done not since Angel left. She missed him but she found if she kept busy she would manage not to cry. The two girls danced, Willow smiled it was great to see Buffy happy. Buffy threw her hands in the air and let the music take over. Xander jumped in doing his corky dancing. Buffy smiled and moved, she thought tonight was going to be okay as long as she didn't run into vampires, well there was one vampire she wouldn't mind running into.

Angel, Oz, Doyle and Cordelia walked to the Bronze. Cordelia was excited, she wanted to spend some time with Doyle and what better way to do that than dancing. Finally they could feel like a bunch of young adults enjoying a night out. Oz wanted to go because he was interested in Willow, he liked her more than he'd admit to the others. Wherever Buffy was, Willow wasn't far away. Inside the Bronze Buffy and Willow danced together, Xander had left the group and grabbed a drink and kept a watchful eye on the guys making sure his girls were good plus keeping an eye out for vampires. Buffy was happy, she was dancing, shaking all the stress away. Angel followed his crew into the club and he could smell it, alcohol mixed with pheromones that suggested mating. Of course as soon as he stepped in girls were interested in him. He always played it off that he didn't understand why and Doyle tried to explain it but Cordelia explained it the best. Women were attracted to a man that looked mysterious and he wearing the dark colors and trench coat, he was a prime candidate, sexy.

The music was loud and Cordelia and Doyle broke from the group to find a spot on the dance floor, these two had no intention to be with the others for the rest of the night. Angel walked around cutting through the crowd of people as the music was blaring. He just wanted to find Buffy. The lights dimmed for a moment and went crazy as the people cheered he then picked up her scent, it was sweet and he followed it being stopped now and then as a random girl would as if he'd like to dance. Oz would chuckle how he'd responded, Angel was actually awkward around girls sometimes. And then there she was and he smiled but he wasn't awkward around Buffy, no he was confident, dominate, smart, sophisticated. He circled her in the crowd as she danced, she looked beautiful especially with the green dress, we was partially to the color green and what things he could do with that dress, no he stopped himself from thinking some rather dirty thoughts.

Buffy was in whatever zone she thought was zin. Angel stood there watching her and seeing the guys interested in her. He kind of liked that guys were interested but he was the only guy she was interested in. Oz however made the move to Willow and she accepted and the two still danced with Buffy, she looked happy. But Angel decided to assert his dominance to the other men trying to make the moves on his slayer. He was stealthy as he moved through the crowd, he had a swag that made everyone look up, girls looked at him smiling and interested and their men looking at him to see what was so important than them. Angel circled Buffy, he long to hold her. He replayed that day in his room over and over just to keep him going in Peru. But now it was time to stop dreaming of her skin, lips and body it was time to take her back. Lorne's word played in his head but he shook it off. Willow then saw Angel standing behind Buffy and smiled. Buffy didn't notice Willow's smiled that was a mile wide. Angel leaned in slightly and took a wift of her scent, he thought he had memorized it but he was wrong. Buffy then felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Any other time she would take out the man that did this but she knew who it was. Her heart pounded, a smile went across her face, she pick up on his smell, what was that cologne he wore, whatever it was it did its job. She felt him press closer and pulled her closer. Enough was enough, she needed to see his face, she missed that face. She turned around and there he was.

"Angel!" She squealed and hugged him. She couldn't get enough of him, his hugs were the best. She pulled away finally looking into his chocolate brown eyes. "When did you get back?" She asked although she really didn't care, he was here.

"An hour or so ago." He said but enough talk he thought, he leaned in and kissed her. Now that's what she wanted, her heart pounded even harder and yet it fluttered. She could feel her knees getting weaker and weaker. Willow and Oz smiled and left to dance and hang out elsewhere leaving the couple by themselves. Xander from the distance could see Buffy and Angel and sighed. He always had a thing for Buffy but he knew he was just the friend, the brother. He got up to get another drink, he didn't want to watch the make out fest that was unfolding.

Why did she have to breath she thought, she just wanted to kiss him without parting to take in air. Time seem to slow down and stop when she was in his arms. No man had ever done that to her but then again he wasn't a man he was a vampire. Public display of affection was going to be an understatement for these two if they didn't pull a part. But the way they left each other this was expected. He eased up to allow her to breath and to keep him from sweeping her off her feet and trying to find a secluded place. She had such power over him that no woman had, not even his sire Darla. He started to sway to the song and she smiled and swayed with him. She smiled as their foreheads were pressed together. He pulled her closer and she complied. He decided to dance and spun her out slowly. He pulled her back so her back was up against his chest. He took one of her hands into his and brought it up in the air and then had it wrap around his neck while his hand trailed down her side. His touch sent surges all throughout her body, she felt like she was on fire. She couldn't stop smiling, he was back. For a while now she felt alone in this and now he was back. But under all this happiness she was feeling she had another feeling, fear. Something was coming and she didn't know what but whatever it was she didn't want to face it alone. But for the moment she was content to be in his arms, she turned back around and grabbed his jacket and looked up and smiled and he smiled back, her Angel was back.

Buffy and Angel had to sneak into the mansion. They weren't worried about Giles or Wes, while the two might shoot looks of some disapproval, it was Dawn they had to avoid. One she would stop them just to chit chat. But the real reason was, they didn't want her to know what could be going on upstairs. Buffy would feel awkward that Dawn might have a sense of what they were doing. Buffy took off her heals and nodded indicating Angel to open the front door. The two looked in, half the lights were on the other half were off. The two quietly came in, they both felt like high schoolers trying to sneak back in after sneaking out for the night. The floor boards never creak but for some reason tonight they creaked so loud that they could wake the whole mansion. No one was back yet, Doyle and Cordelia wouldn't be back until morning and Oz may also stay out all night with Willow. Xander would either come here to the mansion for Dawn or go home and sleep. Angel and Buffy left the Bronze needing some time and space to themselves especially after Buffy dancing on him. The two crept slowly down the hall and check the living room. The TV was on and Dawn was on the couch asleep. The two made their way to the stairs and walked up slowly and every step seemed to creek. Finally they made it to the top wear there was carpet so less noise. Finally they made it to his room and he locked the door behind him. Buffy gave a sigh of relief and then the two chuckled and he walked over to her, placed both hands on her cheeks and kissed her. She dropped her heals and embraced him, a month was too long.

Buffy shut off the bathroom light as she left and saw Angel on his bed in sweats, only sweats. She wore on of his big shirts and she walked over to the bed and he smiled as she crawled in. He pulled her close and kissed her rolling over so she was under him. He pulled away and caressed her cheek and looked into her green mossy eyes that seemed to twinkle. Angel could still hear Lorne's voice telling him what is to come. He pushed it out of his head and leaned in to kiss her. He would never hurt her and any bastard that did would suffer. She pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, tonight she would be able to sleep, not cry, not feel alone, no fear to be with her in her dreams or when she wakes. Tonight was just going to be peaceful.

Morning was approaching and Angel stirred awake. He thought last night might have been a dream but no Buffy was wrapped in his arms and her head on his chest. She was asleep and he smiled. He slowly pulled out from under her and then stood on the side of the bed. He almost convinced himself to get back into bed but knew he had to talk to Giles. Angel picked up a t-shirt that hung on a chair and put it on and left the room. He made his way down the hall to the stairs and then to the kitchen. He knew the Watchers were up, they were always up before the sun.

"Morning Angel," Giles greeted the vampire as he sat at the dining room table with his usual cup of tea. Angel pulled up a chair in front of and Giles was ready to listen. Wes sat down as well to see what the question was.

"I stopped in L.A to speak with Lorne." Angel stated the Watchers nodded their heads but that was fine, Lorne was a friend, so what is the big deal. "He, he gave me some information."

"Good or bad?" Wes asked and took a sip of his tea. Angel shrugged, it could be bad, the Angelus part at least. "What did he say?"

"Lorne said that he can come back." Angel said and the Watchers listened. If Angelus had a chance and has a way to come back to these plains it could mean the end of the world. "There's more Lorne also said that the slayer is the key to either destroying the world or saving it and the glory will come." The Watchers were intrigued.

"Well it's cryptic as usual." Giles sipped his tea. "We'll look in the book of Tiberia Manifesto."

"And the Pergamum Codex too, we'll see what's in there." Wes added.

"Wait those books are owned by the Council, doubt they'll just you know here enjoy." Angel said, the Watchers knew that these books were literally the holy books of the slayer.

"We'll make something up." Giles replied and Angel did his half smile. Giles had taken a liking to Buffy rather quickly. "Aside from that, Buffy is progressing fast Angel. We're pretty much on the side lines watching." Buffy was a strong slayer especially given that she was older and only had a few weeks of training. She was showing the Watchers she was more than capable but they still found her to be lacking. She was witted but she would prolong the fights because she'd actually talk to the vampires, provoking them. But aside from that, she was good at what she does. "Anything else Angel?" Angel shook his head no and headed back upstairs to his room. He found Buffy right where he left her and smiled.

"_You think you know who you are, what's to come? You think you know her? All glory and might will be here, you ready?" _Angel opened his eyes and sat up and looked down to Buffy who was still asleep. The word glory kept being repeated. But what did it mean, the glory of Angelus, no. No he thought he would not let Angelus come back. But still what did this all mean. He made it to Buffy first, so she was safe right?

_**And theirs your update. Yeah our couple is back together, no they didn't have sex but probably did some other stuff, that comes later but aside from sex new problems are afoot. Any guesses to what's going to happen? More soon, thanks for reading. Comments and reviews are welcomed.**_


	12. Slayer and Vampire

Chapter 12 Slayer and Vampire

Buffy kicked a vampire, spun and staked it. It was the last vampire for the night. She noticed though after her normal patrolling hours she'd go back out and…hunt. She wasn't sure if she was getting too involved with the job, but she had some kind of urge to. Buffy headed back to the mansion and snuck back in and back to Angel's embrace. She wondered how she could manage to break from his embrace, being wrapped in his arms next to his strong body was the safest place in the world. She cuddled up next to him and closed her eyes. At first not hearing a heart beat was odd but now it didn't bother her, his cool skin kept hers from catching on fire when he touched her. But by morning he'd be as warm as her.

Buffy was done with class and headed back to the mansion for a training session. She felt though she was starting to hit the ceiling meaning she wanted to up her training. But she trust Angel to know when she was ready. Buffy was in the training room waiting for Angel to join her so she went through her warm up routine. She took in a deep breath and did some flips. Angel came in and watched her and smiled. He felt she was progressing really fast and maybe it was time to up her training but that level of training wasn't combat it was all about the mind and that wasn't his forte that was Giles' department.

Angel walked the cemetery and found her, today wasn't a good day and he knew why it was the anniversary of Joyce Summers' death. Buffy sat at her mother's grave. He stood behind her; she had been here all day long just sitting. He then sat down next to her. He knew that her mother died a few years ago but that's all he knew. Not even Dawn would talk about it.

"She had a uh shadow." Buffy said and Angel turned towards. "Doctors found a shadow on her brain. She, she had a tumor removed and we thought it was over." Buffy paused and tears begun to fall. "I came home, I came home from school," She began to sob. "She was on the couch just lying there, I, I shook her and nothing." Buffy sniffed and then wiped away some tears. "I didn't even start CPR until they told me to over the phone." Buffy then looked to Angel; her eyes were filled with tears. "I had no one to take care of me." Angel then had wished he'd come to Sunnydale years ago, he would have taken care of her. "I had didn't know what to do mom always did. I still don't know what to do. I…I…I…" Angel then pulled her closer. She hadn't told anyone about that day, for years it remained within her.

"Shh, shh hey it's ok." He said as she sobbed on his shoulder. He pulled her closer so she was now propped on his lap.

"I was alone," She sobbed. "I still feel like maybe if I came home sooner she could still be here." Angel tucked some hair behind her ear. Buffy was the slayer but she was human. Unlike the past slayers who were taught how to fight long before they were called, who had no family or friends, Buffy didn't. Buffy knew love, she knew friendship, and she knew loss. She was fragile and knew she couldn't lose the ones she loved. Buffy let more tears fall and he brushed her face lightly with his fingers. "I was alone."

"You're not anymore." He said and she looked up to him. "I'm here and I'm going to take care of you." He then rested his hand on her cheek and could feel her tears. Her mother's death had a huge impact on her because Buffy had to grow up completely over night so she could care for Dawn. Buffy was just a kid when it happened. She still felt guilty with not making it home soon enough. Angel knew guilt all too well but her mother's death was not her fault. Angel pulled her closed and she sobbed and he rocked her slowly. He placed a kiss on her head and looked to the headstone. He then stood up with Buffy in his arms and headed back to the mansion.

Angel shut the door behind him and Buffy still held him. He set her down on the edge of the bed and he knelt before her. She still had some stray tears and he wiped them away. That's what she didn't have then someone to wipe the tears and to dry her eyes. Everyone was so worried about Dawn because Dawn was the little one and Buffy was left to clean up. Now after all those years someone sat before her and was ready to give whatever attention she wanted, whatever attention she needed. Angel could see it; the weight on her shoulders was being lifted.

"Buffy tonight I just want you to relax and let me take care of it." He said and she nodded and he pulled her chin up and he kissed her. Their kiss grew more passionate and then she hugged him, she was trembling; she hadn't felt so much love from one person. "Here," Angel said and reached into his pocket. He was nervous but now was the right time. He pulled out a little ring and Buffy smiled. "I want to give you something, it's not much, I don't have much to offer you." Angel held the ring. "I've been trying to wait for the right time and for some reason I think that time is now. This ring was worn by my people it's called a claddagh ring." He began and she smiled and he looked up at her. "The hands mean friendship, the crown loyalty and the heart love." He then took her left hand and slipped it on her ring finger and she smiled. "Where it with the heart facing towards you, means you belong to someone like this." He then showed her his ring and she smiled the heart was turned inward to him. Buffy looked at the ring and then looked back to him.

"Wait," She paused and Angel held a soft smile. "Does, does this mean we're married?" She asked and his smile grew a little.

"Well it's a bit sudden I know but…yeah." And her lips parted in shock. "Buffy I," He couldn't find the right words; he never courted a woman before. "Over the last few months, Buffy I love ya," His Irish accent came through and she smiled, when he got nervous he'd begin to fall into his old Irish brogue. "Thaistil mé gach ceam Buffy, mé le feiceáil go leor áiteanna agus daoine ach níl aon rud chomh hálainn agus taibhseach mar atá tú." Whatever he said Buffy smiled knowing it was something sweet.

"What does that mean?" She asked and he gathered her hands into his and kissed them.

"Means I've seen many things Buffy but nothing beautiful like you." He answered and she smiled. "If you'll have me Buffy I will marry and if not now I can wait." He would wait until she was ready and she smiled. He waited for a response and she slid from the bed and into his lap and placed both hands on his cheeks. She leaned in and kissed him. It was soft at first and then got deeper. Was this a yes Angel thought, he prayed it was, yes it all happened so fast but this was one thing he knew for certain. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer, he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer. Buffy then pulled back to breathe. "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, that's a yes." She said with a smile and they went back to kissing. Angel held onto her as he stood up and she fell back onto the bed with him towering over her.

"If my heart could it would be pounding right now." He said to her and she placed her hand over where his heart was. Her heart was pounding, she could feel it. She then pulled the collar of his shirt to close the gap between them. It was the ok to continue. Angel leaned in and kissed her, he was going to take all this slow he wanted to enjoy it make it memorable something he could remember for eternity.

The two sat before one another and Angel took off his jacket and Buffy followed. She then reached and unbutton his shirt while he placed kissed on her neck. She slid the shirt off and then reached for the bottom of the tank top and then pulled it over his head toss it aside, he would no longer need it. She leaned forward and placed little kisses on his bare chest. Her warm lips set his skin on fire. He pulled her closer and then pulled her shirt over her head. He took a second to remember her details and then reached behind her to unclasp the bra. He gently pulled it off and smiled looking at her. He pulled her closer, her warm flesh against his cool skin made it all the more exciting. She was trembling and he for some reason that excited him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer while placing little kisses on her neck and bare shoulder, she was so warm. Today was never a happy day for her and he wanted to change that. Buffy pulled away and then kissed him and they fell back onto the bed.

Angel looked into her green eyes as they glittered and then she gasped as she felt enter. Angel took a second to regain his composure; it had been a very long time since he had been with a woman. Buffy had relationships before but in one moment Angel set a new standard. Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist indicating she was ready for more. Angel was slow at first, savoring the moment, savoring the look on her face and the way her eyes lit up. He leaned in a kissed her and his movements became a little faster. Buffy gripped him tighter as he advanced to a faster speed. He could hear her small whimpers and quiet calls. Angel wrapped his arms around her in a full embrace looked into her eyes. He liked looking into the light in her eyes; there was some sort of glimmer that made him happy. Soon they both began to cry a little louder to each other. One good thing about the location of the room, it was really far down the hall and away from the other rooms. Now they couldn't scream or anything but that's not what they wanted to do.

Angel could feel it, it was building up. He pulled himself up a little to give a greater platform. Buffy still held on and begun to rake her nails down his back. He leaned in and placed kisses on her neck trailed to her face and they kissed franticly knowing the end was getting closer. Buffy could feel it and she wanted it. And it happened it was like she was seeing stars and she could see his eyes. His brown eyes were even warmer looking. Angel fell on top of her; he had no energy left at the moment. Buffy wrapped both her arms around him holding. He then sat up a little and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Buffy you're trembling," He said and it hit her, she was if she was it meant it was good no amazing. She thought once you go vampire you don't go back, it was perfect. She smiled and kissed him.

Angel laid in bed with one arm across his forehead as they were taking a break. That was one great advantage they had he was a vampire and she was a slayer which meant they had high endurance levels. Buffy was propped on her side and with one hand tracing patterns with her finger tips on his chest. She was in complete happiness and felt like she was walking on air. She made her little trail and then smiled a little evil smile. Angel had his eyes closed so he would be unaware to what she was going to do. She moved her hand to his side and then squeezed. Angel jumped a little and turned his head and opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Buffy smiled. This made her happy; he's been around for two hundred years and this never happen to him, oh how the mighty have fallen she thought.

"It's called tickling." She said and he looked at her funny and she squeezed him again and he jumped. "And in second you'll be begging for mercy." She kept at it and a smile stretch across his face and he began to laugh.

"I don't think I like this very much." He said laughing as he reached for Buffy's hand that caused him to laugh. Buffy laughed with him.

"You're not supposed to." She stated and kept going. They both laughed together as she had control but it didn't last as whatever energy he had left was able to get the offending hand away. He pushed himself up to grab hold of her lips with his. Buffy wrapped her hands around him and he pulled her closer she then pulled herself to be completely on top of him and sat up straddling him and he smiled.

Buffy rested her head on his chest and they both laid there in perfect contempt and neither one could move.

"It'll be morning soon." Angel said and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah," She said, sleep was starting to take over. "But I still want,"

"What?" Angel asked and looked down at her and she looked up. "You couldn't I mean not that I wouldn't."

"Oh no, no I'm spent, pleasantly numb." She had a smile and he knew what she was talking about. "No I just want this to keep lasting have the night keep lasting." Angel smiled and placed a kiss on her head.

"Sleep, we'll make more later." He said and she smiled snuggling closer.

"Angel," She paused and smiled and for once she could say it and mean it even if they only been with one another for a short amount of time it felt right. "I love you." She then felt a kiss on the top of her head and she smiled.

"I love you too." Angel said in a sleepy voice and Buffy closed her eyes and had a smile on her face. They two pulled each other closer and it was time for a well deserve sleep. Finally he thought someone loved him for who he was and that what he always wanted.

_**Oh come on you guys really thought I'd make Angel go evil? No now if he willing gives up his soul like any other regular person yeah then bye bye soul but no not for being happy. So their relationship has taken the next step. Next chapter Spike comes into the picture and later on Glory, hmm wondering how Glory comes in and what she's here for but I can tell you it's not what you think from the TV series. More on the way hope you're liking. Comments and reviews are always welcomed, thanks for reading.**_

_**What Angel said to Buffy: I've traveled all over Buffy; I've seen many places and people but nothing as beautiful and gorgeous as you.**_


	13. Unmasked

Chapter 13 Unmasked

Angel begun to stir awake and thought last night was just a dream, it had to be but it wasn't. He could feel someone next to him, a warm body and a beating heart. He opened his eyes and looked down and saw Buffy asleep next to him, on top of him. He smiled, it did happen; he wanted to dance a really stupid dance. He slowly rolled himself and her over so he could see her better. He brushed some hair out of her face and let his finger tips glide over her face to her lips and then down her shoulder. She was sleeping so peacefully and he didn't want to wake her for the world, not for anyone or anything. But temptation got the better of him so he leaned in and placed a soft feather light kiss on her lips.

Buffy began to wake and felt someone kissing her; this was a nice way to be woken up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kissed. He pulled away and she opened her eyes. She had a great sleep and felt well rested. She let her hand rest on his cheek and he kissed it.

"Something on your mind?" She asked and gave a sly grin; she knew what he was thinking. It would be a great start to the day no doubt.

It was a great start to whatever day was ahead and Buffy laid there still.

"Wow," She said and then pulled herself so she could lay on top of him. "Where did you learn how do that?" She asked and he smiled.

"Which part?" He asked and she smiled bigger.

"All of it?"

"I've been around awhile you know," He tried to play it off like it was nothing. She giggled and leaned for a quick kiss. Angel rolled over and sat up; he knew they should wake up. Buffy laid in bed and watched him get and grabbed a pair or sweats. He turned to face her and was so tempted to just get naked again and join her until there was a knock. Buffy looked to the door and Angel headed to it to see who was knocking. The only people who should be up are Wes and Giles. Angel answered and found Dawn and Giles standing there.

"Morning," Giles began and Angel was at a loss for words.

"Uh morning." Angel stammered trying to stay calm as if he was just waking up.

"Buffy never came home last night." Dawn interjected and Angel nodded. Of course Dawn would be concerned because last night was the anniversary of their mother's death.

"Well it's early I mean she could still be out." Angel said trying to make a causal suggestion, he didn't want to reveal that Buffy came here and they had sex and literally were married by their eyes. Buffy would stay the night here but she had probably told Dawn she was coming home.

"Angel it's almost noon." The Watcher informed him and Angel nodded.

"Right guess I over slept."Angel added and then Buffy appeared right next to him wrapped in his sheets, his red sheets, oh she looked so good, no Angel focus, must focus he told himself.. "Oh look she's right here." Then Buffy realized she was wrapped in a sheet next to Angel in front of her baby sister and her Watcher.

"Oh I should probably get dressed." She said all the while Dawn had a smile growing. Giles however was puzzled; did a vampire and a slyer really just…mate? The glimmer and light in both their eyes and Buffy's glow would suggest otherwise.

"Oh my God no, no Buffy this is perfect." Dawn squealed, she loved seeing Angel and Buffy together they were the perfect love story even more perfect than Romeo and Juliet. "It's ok Buffy oh this is awesome. You know what I'll make sure everyone in the mansion goes away, I'll get Cordelia help me and you two can have the whole place to yourselves." Dawn literally skipped away and turned back around. "I love you guys." She said with delight and then ran off down the hall. Giles nodded looking at the couple.

"I was going to tell you Angel Gunn has arrived and told him you'd be ready in like twenty minutes I'll tell him make an hour." The Watcher nodded at his words and walked away looking a little dizzy and shell shocked. Buffy and Angel retreated back into the room and Buffy sat on the bed covering her eyes.

"I could just die right now." She said, her sister knew what they did. Angel chuckled and knelt before her.

"So I guess we get lunch." He said and she smiled and then slid into his lap.

"Giles did say an hour right?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded and his sly grin came across his face.

"Ay muirnín, he did." He slipped back into his Irish brogue and she fell into his lap and kissed him. He pulled her closer and fell back onto the floor. If they kept this up they would never leave the room.

Buffy tied her shoe as Angel walked out of the bathroom fixing his collar on his jacket. Buffy walked up to him and helped. He placed both hands on her waist and watched her as she straighten out his shirt, making sure the collars sat properly on one another. Angel leaned in, her lips were too tempting. He closed the gap between them with a deep kiss and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he bent his knees and lifted her slightly off the ground. She then broke the kiss and buried her face in the crook of his neck and he just held her.

Buffy walked down the stairs with Angel following. While she was hungry a meeting was about to start. Everyone was in the living room waiting.

"Angel," Gunn said getting up and walking to Angel and the two shook hands. He then looked to the little petite blonde standing next to him.

"Hi I'm Buffy," Buffy held out her hand and the two shook. Gunn couldn't believe this was the slayer, she was too small. Everyone took a seat but Buffy and Angel could tell everyone knew something went on between them, Oz could smell it from is wolf instincts. Dawn, Willow and Xander were here as well. Dawn and Willow had huge smiles while looking at Buffy and Angel. Buffy glared at the two indicating to make them stop but Willow would only hound her for details later.

Gunn was told about Buffy and the Hell Mouth. He understood that she needed to stay hidden as long as possible but everyone knew it wouldn't last. Buffy, Willow and Xander went to the Bronze for the night while Angel and Gunn went on patrol. Buffy didn't dance she just had a few drinks, she want Angel to be here to dance with him. While he told her many times he couldn't dance what he did on the floor suggested otherwise. Willow was joined by Oz and Buffy was wondering when that would become more than just friends, you could see the sparks between them. She knew Angel was out on patrol and then the idea came across her mind, Angel fighting how amazing that image was. She broke from the thought and watched Xander trying to look cool but he was just a geek and her best friend.

Buffy left the Bronze and decided to head to the mansion to pick up Dawn. She had a feeling that even though Cordelia and Doyle liked her little sister it was time to sleep at home for once. Buffy walked home by herself on this quiet night. Buffy stuck her hands in her pockets of her coat and walked. She was happy right now. She was making her way to cross the street when she felt it someone was stalking her. She kept walking to make seem like she didn't notice. She knew it was a vampire. Buffy then looked behind her and there was nothing but then she bumped into a man.

"Hello cutie." The man said with a British accent.

"Wow your hair," Buffy began. The man ran his fingers through his hair. He took one more huff of his cigarette and tossed it aside.

"Name's Spike," The man said and he walked closer to Buffy.

"Well my mom always told me to never talk to strangers." Buffy backed away. She thought where she was, she closer to home than the mansion but she didn't want to lead the vampire to her home.

"Oh pet I'm no stranger we have a friend in common." She knew who he was talking about but didn't say anything trying to play it off that she didn't know. Buffy kept walking backwards while Spike advanced. Spike took sniffed the air. "Oh I can smell him all over you, makes me sick." Buffy knew she wasn't dealing with just any vampire. This vampire was deadly, he knew Angelus, and very few personally knew Angelus. Buffy was trying to get in tune with her surroundings, to find an escape route. Normally she would hold her ground and fight but something told her not this time. Then she heard growling and more vampires came out. "You see pet I've been trying to find a way to get to Angelus well Angel now. And guess what I think I may have found a way." Buffy then ran away as the vampires went after her. Spike followed them with a smile. Buffy came up to a fence and jumped over it. Spike watched her do it and found it odd a girl her strength and size could. "Remember I want her alive."

Buffy knew the cemetery was close. She hoped Angel wasn't done yet and she could run to him, run to the safety of his arms. Why was she running, she should fight. Buffy could see the cemetery fence and she ran to it. Buffy began to climb and looked behind her and she could see Spike and his little team advancing. She landed on the ground and kept running. She was in the cemetery, she knew the grounds well. She looked behind her and they were gone. She stopped running to take a breather. But when she turned around Spike was there with a smile.

"You can run pet but I'll always catch up." Spike said and walked closer to Buffy. She had to fight, there was little chance she'd find Angel. Spike went to grab her and she smacked his hand away. He looked up at her confused and she kicked him away. "What the fu…" And then she punched him square in the jaw and he fell backwards. Then his little group of vampires that were with him came out and she fought them. Spike stood up and watched and was confused. Yes Angel could teach her how to fight she had incredible strength, strength no one had against vampires except other vampires, demons and…a slayer. Buffy took out a stake and staked the vampires with ease. "Slayer?" Spike asked and Buffy stood there ready for Spike to charge. "Angelus is in love with a slayer?" Spike laughed. "How's that for a perversion. But a slayer?" Spike circled her. "You all should be wiped out."

"Missed one." Buffy said and Spike smiled.

"I've fought two slayers in my time and I killed them both, even got off on it. Well guess what you'll just be number three then." Spike then charged at her. Buffy did a drop roll dodging him. Spike then vamped out and the two fought. Buffy was gaining an upper hand but Spike picked up on her technique, it was Angel's. He smiled and knew how to exploit it. When she went to punch him he grabbed her fist and twisted her arm causing her to scream in pain. He kicked the back of her leg and she went down. Buffy went to kick him away Spike grabbed her foot and swung her and she rolled. Spike then grabbed her by the jacket and threw her and she landed on a headstone causing it to break. Buffy let out another cry of pain. Spike walked over to her and looked down at her. He reached down and grabbed her by the throat and smiled as he held her up twirling her stake. "The other slayers put up a better fight than you although the last one begged for her life. You don't look like a beggar, you look more like a screamer." Buffy knew what he was going to do. She thought she was going to die right now. "I'll bring him out by stringing you up." Spike then stabbed her side.

"Angel!" She screamed in pain. Spike then brought her closer so they were face to face and he smiled.

"To bad, you are cute."

"Yeah she is," A voice said and Spike looked to the direction of the voice and was met by a large fist. Angel caught Buffy before she fell to the ground and handed her off to Gunn. Spike regain his ground.

"Angelus," Spike stood there. "You're training and sleeping with a slayer…that's just wrong."

"If you ever come near her again,"

"Or what? Hmm going fly in all high and mighty?" Spike asked and then the whole group from the mansion was here with crosses.

"Take a walk over bite." Doyle said.

"Oh Peaches this isn't over, we're just getting started." Spike laughed and then pointed to Buffy. "She's mine." Spike laughed walking away. "We have a slayer oh let this is going to be fun." And he disappeared into the night. Everyone knew they should go after him but Buffy was hurt and bad. Angel went to Buffy and she reached out for Angel and curled up in his arms. He stood up and they all headed to the mansion.

Angel literally kicked down the front door. 

"Giles!" Angel yelled, Dawn, Wes and Giles came in and saw Buffy wrapped in Angel's arms.

"What happened?" Dawn asked as tears formed and they headed into the kitchen and Angel laid her on the counter top and put his hand over her wound. Everyone worked to get anything that could help. Angel held one of Buffy's hands while Dawn stroked her sister's hair trying to comfort her. Willow, Xander and Oz came in and heard the commotion and head to the kitchen and saw Buffy on the counter top having everyone attending to her.

"So William the Bloody is here." Wes said. Everyone one was downstairs in the living room.

"Yeah and he knows she's the slayer." Gunn stated. This wasn't good now every vampire in town would seek her out, Buffy was in danger now. And Spike formally known as William the Bloody was here.

"Why Spike? What's with that name?" Cordelia asked.

"He got it because he used to torture his victims with railroad spikes." Wes stated.

"Oh," Cordelia said.

"Great so what the hell do we do?" Xander asked

"No one goes out alone at night for whatever reason." Angel said coming into the room and everyone wanted to know about Buffy. "She's ok, slayer healing is in full effect. She'll be sore for a few days." It felt like the whole room let out a huge sigh. Angel then headed back upstairs knowing the bath tub was full and ready for Buffy.

She sat in the tub as Angel took a sponge, soaked it with the hot water and then drained it out on Buffy's shoulders. She was up against him as he held her. He pulled her closer being careful not to hurt her. She learned back into his embrace. She felt safe as he placed a kiss on her head. She wasn't safe anymore, Spike knew of her and had a good idea of their relationship. This was bad, he could torture the both of them and what made it worse of all Angel taught him the art of torture. Angel cursed himself for that, if Buffy dies it would be all his fault. No, no he thought don't think like that, Buffy isn't going to die not while he was around.

"This is perfect." Spike said as he took Dru's hand. "We have a slayer and not only that Angel is in love with her oh this is just neat." He said and the small clan of demons and vampires at the factory all smiled.

"Poor little thing," Dru began. "She has no idea what's in store for her." Spike kissed her hand.

"Sunnydale won't be so bad not as bad as I thought." Spike said with a smile.

Angel sat in a chair watching Buffy sleep. He was so close to losing her and it hit him she wasn't ready to fight. She only had a few months of training and to take on Spike a hundred year old vampire that was beyond her at the moment. He rubbed his face thinking, brooding. He knew Spike picked up on their relationship and Spike would use it. Then there was a knock on the door. Angel looked to Buffy making sure she was asleep and he got up and opened the door seeing Wes and Giles there. He knew there had to be a meeting.

Buffy stirred awake and rolled over but found the space next to her was empty. She got out of bed and left the room and headed downstairs. She could hear talking, it was Wes, Giles, Angel, Doyle, Oz and Gunn. She crept slowly and stood behind the wall next to the dining room to listen.

"Ok so Spike isn't a friend but she's the slayer, she was just caught off guard." Gunn said. "I mean Spike can't be anything worse."

"He's worse, once he starts something he doesn't stop." Angel added. "And I'm sure he didn't come alone."

"You think he brought Dru?" Giles asked and Angel nodded. Where Spike went Dru was sure to follow.

"Who's Dru?" Gunn asked.

"One of the worst." Angel said and Gunn nodded.

"He made her." Wes interjected.

"Made her insane first." Angel quickly added in.

"Man you got major neck in your day." Doyle said but Oz hit him as Xander came in with some beers for everyone, a drink was needed.

"Ok he's a little younger than Angel, doesn't stop what he's started so he's thorough and goal orientated." Xander said while opening his bottle and took a sip. Angel was feeling guilty because he created Spike and Dru and now they were after Buffy. They all knew he was brooding.

"Eyebrows are furrowing Angel, what are you thinking?" Oz asked while sipping his beer, Angel looked up at him. "Look if something happens to her it's not your fault it's there's." Oz tried but he could tell Angel was dead set believing it was fault. Anything that happened because of Spike and Dru would be his fault.

"So Buffy? What can she do?" Doyle asked. "I mean we can trainer her longer and harder."

"No," Giles began. "We can train her day and night but it's about experience. The more vampires she slays the better she gets. She wasn't ready for Spike."

"But you said it yourself that he wasn't even as old as Angel." Gunn added. "From what you guys said she can take out Angel unless he goes easy on her."

"No it's not that, Angel has taught her his fighting style a style Spike knows." Wes cleared that up.

"Seems like she needs to find her own style then." Gunn added and they all agreed. She could use Angel's style somewhat but she needed to come up with her own, make it her own, unique like a signature. Angel leaned back in his chair thinking. "Well we can either keep her locked away or let her slay and build." Angel nodded as much as he wanted to keep her locked away to keep her safe the only way she was going to learn and defend herself would be to go out. He was just so close to losing her, he hated that feeling. Angel finally found the woman of his dreams, got to hold her, taste love he wasn't about to lose it right now. Next time he runs into Spike he would kill him. Buffy headed back up stairs and back to bed. She wasn't afraid but realized she was going to head to head to a nasty vampire soon.

Buffy heard Angel come into the room and she pretended to sleep. He didn't crawl in next to her, she could hear him rummaging for clothes and headed into the bathroom. She knew he was going somewhere and wanted to follow but knew she should stay here. Angel came out of the bathroom and she pretended to sleep. She felt him sit on the edge of the bed and his cool hand lightly stroking her forehead. Angel brushed some hair away.

"You sleeping?" He asked and she didn't move. Angle leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "Love you." He then left. Buffy got out of bed and went to the window, it was still dark out and she could see him leaving the grounds. What was he going to do? Where was he going?

Angel walked the streets of Sunnydale. He had to send Spike a message, leave her alone. He had to threaten Spike somehow.

Spike was heading to bed as the sun would be up soon. Then a window burst and the other demons and vampires at the factory looked up as something fell to the floor. It was one of their scouts and he was dead. Spike walked over to the dead demon and the carving on its chest. Spike knew it was Angelus' old signature, the carving formed a sentence and the sentence read 'Death Comes on Angel's Wings'. Spike nodded looking to the broken window.

"Let the games begin." He said.

Buffy woke and found Angel next to her. She wiggled out of his embrace and felt a sore, dull pain in her side. She got up and grabbed one of his over shirts to use as a jacket and headed downstairs.

"Ok here's another," Doyle began. He and Buffy were in the dining room awake. The mansion was quiet and seemed everyone was sleeping in today. Doyle sat on the dining table while Buffy in a chair. "Angelus nails a puppy to the,"

"Skip it." Buffy said and Doyle looked up at her.

"Yeah but it,"

"I don't want to know. I don't have a puppy never did, skip it." Buffy demanded and Doyle nodded.

"Fine." Doyle then started flipping pages. "What are we really looking for?"

"Any patterns of Angelus."

"Yes you said that but what kind of patterns?" Doyle asked.

"Anything Spike can follow." Buffy answered and then Giles walked in.

"Were you listening in on our conversation last night?" The watcher asked.

"No…" Buffy stammered but Giles smiled. "Look I have a new enemy and he learned from Angelus."

"I understand Buffy."

"Yeah so why not ask Angel." Doyle added while setting the book down.

"Ask me what?" Angel came into the dining room, bent down gave Buffy a quick kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You feeling better?" And she nodded she smiled as he held on for another second, he gave her one more kiss and headed to the kitchen. Buffy began to play with his chain that she was wearing.

"Spike," Buffy said and Angel faced her and nodded. In order for her to have a chance she needed to be told about him and Spike. But that meant bringing up some not so good moments but Buffy already showed him that she knew and understood the difference between Angel and Angelus.

"What do you want to know?" Angel asked.

_**And that's it until the next chapter. Hope you guys are liking it. More to come it might be a little bit of time because I've got back to back exams in nursing school next week on the Labor Process and Stages what fun and Immunology and blood disorders, even more fun. So be patient, may even get two updates back to back if you're patient ;) But promise more on the way. Comments and reviews are welcomed; thanks for reading you people are awesome. **_


	14. I Won, She Lost

Chapter 14 I Won, She Lost

Angel and Buffy walked into the Bronze. It was early the sun had just set. Buffy was healing up but was still sore and Angel refused to let her out of his site. The two sat a little table near the wall. Buffy needed to get out and Angel could sense it he also sensed she had a few questions. Angel downed the last bit of beer he had.

"You know there are a quiet a few American beers that are highly underrated." Angel said and then drank the last bit. "This unfortunately isn't one of them." He set down the mug with a slightly disgusted face as Buffy nibbled on some peanuts. She would drink but that could be a bad mix with the pain killers she was taken so she had water on the rocks. Angel flagged down a waitress. "Guinness please," Angel needed wash down the nasty beer he just had. He wanted to save money because the Council keeps tabs on the alcohol the group drinks so he thought cheap beer but not tonight.

"Well we're not here to discuss the fine choice of hops. Slayers, how many?" She asked.

"Six." Angel replied while the waitress set down the bottle in front of him. "For the record I didn't seek them out, they found me. Spike however well he wanted to find her." Angel sipped his beer, nothing like an Irish beer he thought. "I know why you want to know and fast. Not much to say, we fought I won." Angel then sipped again. That was it; Buffy couldn't believe that was it.

"And?" Buffy asked.

"What you want babe a quick demo? A blow to blow description you can map out and memorize? It's not about the moves muirnín." Angel took another sip and Buffy crossed her arms in protest.

"Then what is it?" She asked. "Maybe its painful memories but I need to know." Buffy said. "Did you practice or did it come natural?" Angel then leaned forward to her indicating she needed to hear it.

"No," He sat back in his seat and Buffy scoffed.

"Were you a pain in the ass back then?" She asked with a smile and Angel gave that sly smile.

"I've always been bad." He said in a smooth way, Buffy had to focus on the question not on Angel and how it's been a full day since the last time they made love, something she missed. He was like a drug, a highly addictive drug. It didn't help he was wear his black on black ensemble, sitting there taunting her.

The two made their way to the pool table, something to help Buffy burn some energy plus Angel wanted to show off how good he was to impress her.

"Nine in the corner." Angel said after breaking the set. Buffy stood there and nodded leaning up against a pole.

"So you traded up on the food chain. Well then what?" She asked as Angel was preparing to make his next move.

"No, please. Don't make it sound like something you can flip pass on the Discovery Channel." Angel said and aimed the tip of his pool stick to the white ball. "Becoming a vampire is a very profound experience." He hit moved his pole striking the ball. "Felt alive for the very first time." He studied the pool table as the balls shifted. He picked up his beer bottle and took a sip. "I never did live by societies rules so the transition was all the easier." He set down the bottle. "I've always made my own rules and becoming a vampire only made it worse." Angel looked up at her. "I made my crew, Darla my Sire, Dru and Spike. The four of us were the be all end all vampires." Buffy nodded, she was getting a history lesson, a history that few knew. "A real kill Buffy it takes skill, an art form. Without it I was just an animal."

"So the slayer?"

"To most vampires she was cold sweat and frighten whispers." He said as Buffy played her turn. "No vampire seeks the slayer unless you're Spike. He sought her out me however I ran into one, one night."

"So how did you kill her?" Buffy asked as Angel came around to get behind her.

"Funny you should ask." He then grabbed Buffy's throat from behind spinning her around and she responded. He grabbed her hand and held her there. "Lesson one; a slayer must always reach for her weapon." Angel looked up and vamped out. "I've already got mine." Leaning into her neck literally seducing her, she had to focus as his growl turned into a purr, he then morphed back. He let her go and walked the table for his turn. "Good thing though, as a vampire you've got nothing to fear nothing but one girl. And now that's you babe." Angel leaned in to strike the white ball. "It was the best night of my life back then, taking out a slayer. Every vampire then feared me. Spike sought out the slayer to prove he could do it. Then again I stumbled on another girl and killed her. It felt like the slayers were after me." Buffy indicated she needed to sit so they went back to the little table.

Buffy had Angel pinned against the wall outside the Bronze. The conversion moved away from the crowd.

"Lesson two, ask the right questions." Angel said.

"Ok well if we're doing this, no holding back I want to fight Angelus not Angel." Buffy said and he nodded. As much as he wanted to pull back she needed to fight a monster not her lover.

"Wanna know how I beat them?" He asked and then pushed her off forcefully and Buffy held her ground. "The question isn't how I won; the question is how they lost." He advanced towards her.

"What's the difference?" She asked and then Angel threw a punch stopping inches before her face.

"There's a big difference babe." He said and Buffy kicked his arm away and the two fought.

"How did you kill the next one?" She asked and then Angel vamped out.

"Like this," He then kicked causing Buffy to fall. She got back up and jumped in the air sending a kick to him. Angel grabbed her leg slamming her into the wall and she fell. He went to jump on her and she kicked him off and landed on top of him. He grabbed her throat and tossed her off. They both rolled onto their feet and went back at it. "The slayers they were cunning, resourceful." Angel blocked Buffy's moves knowing each, he trained her. "Come on come up with your own style this one is mine." The two went at it. Angel picked up a pole from the ground and started to twirl it, sinisterly. Buffy knew she was fighting Angelus, she liked it.

The little tussle went on for a few more minutes.

"How it really happened," Angel said, tossed the pole away and with his vampire speed got inches from her face and clapped his hands in front of her. "She gave up." Angel then backed off and morphed back to his human face. "The slayer gave up."

"Why?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged.

"No matter how many vampires she kills they just keep coming. Unlike you they had no ties with this world. You do, you had mother, you have sister, your friends. All tying you here all worth fighting for and that's why you won't lose." He said and then did his half smile.

Angel shoved her up against the wall of his room and growled, gripping her thighs. She smelt so sweet and leaned in to kiss her. Buffy jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She would win in the end. He would teach her to win. He grinded against her, he couldn't take it any longer. Angel took her off the wall walking well more like stumbling to the bed and the clothes went flying. He growled again as he went inside. Buffy smiled, she could make him growl and then it would fade into a purr. She smashed her lips on to his.

Angel laid awake stroking Buffy's back as she slept on top of him, she was on top of him fully, not next to him or half on top but fully and asleep. He let the demon out earlier, something he didn't like doing but if Buffy can take him as Angelus then she would be the most feared slayer. It was time to play the game, no more fluff, no more going easy. Spike wanted a fight, he didn't want to fight the slayer but now she was thrown into the mix. Spike wanted to take out Angel and be the top vampire. But that wasn't going to happen. Angel wrapped both arms around her as she shifted her head to the other side and settled. Angel closed his eyes with a smile, Spike wanted a battle well then he was going to get one.

_**Hope you liked my version of BTVS season five episode 7 Fool for Love. I love the scenes of Spike telling Buffy about the slayers that he killed, but I thought what about Angel. He had to kill slayers too I mean its Angelus; he may have not sought them out but still. So I replaced Spike with Angel and a little twist on words. Short update but now you'll have to wait at least a week for the next one. Reviews and comments are welcomed. Thanks so much for reading. **_


	15. Defying All With a Smile

Chapter 15 Defying All With a Smile

Buffy and Angel had just finished a training session while the Scoobies, Oz, Doyle and Wes were reading up on both Angelus and Spike. They were unsure if Spike would follow his old patterns or do something new. Everyone gathered in the dining room. Dawn sat at the table with others doing her homework. As the food was being cooked for dinner the phone rang. Giles, Wes, Angel, Oz, Doyle and Cordelia had a look of apprehension as the phone rang while the others thought whatever sales people. Giles walked over to the phone and answered.

"Rupert Giles." He answered and everyone was quiet and listened. "Yes well we're still investigating…what well. Now?" Giles was quiet. "Yes sir…ok bye." Giles hung up the phone and waited for Giles to response. "That was the Council," Giles began. "They're on their way here." Angel looked upset.

"Is that bad?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, they know about Buffy." Willow replied.

"Word travels fast in the demon world." Gunn added in, Angel buried his face in his hands. "What's got you all in a slump?"

"Council and Angel well they don't get along…very well." Wes said leaning back in the chair.

"Guys they may just be coming to see Buffy and then leave." Dawn tried to cheer everyone up but Giles shook his head no.

"The Council will…well they are very upset and they may even try to take Buffy back to London." Giles said.

"I don't want to go to London, I want to stay here." Buffy spoke up. "They can't do that this is my home."

"Doesn't matter to them," Angel began. "They throw their weight around day in and day out."

"Stupid English," Gunn began and then looked to Wes and Giles. "No offense."

"None taken." Wes assured him, he was just as annoyed with the Council as anyone.

"So what do we do?" Doyle asked.

"Play their game for now." Giles said. That's all they could do right now. Neither Wes nor Giles had any idea what the Council will do when they get here and they would be here tomorrow afternoon. "Buffy, Angel I would refrain from doing anything that suggests you two are…you know. It's bad enough we've kept the last slayer hidden."

"Yeah and if they find out she's having sex with a vampire, Angelus of all vampires then…they…right I'll stop." Doyle said and went back to reading while Cordelia rubbed his back for support.

"You know what lets end this night in a good way." Willow said.

Everyone was at the Bronze even Wes and Giles. This would be the last time they may all be going out together so it was time to enjoy it even if Spike was out there. Buffy was afraid, she was afraid because Angel could be forced to leave. She didn't want to him to leave she needed him for both protection and for comfort.

Angel paced at the mansion as everyone sat waiting. No one could sleep last night and a few of them still suffered from a hangover. The Council said that they would be here at noon and they were never late, it was two minutes before twelve. Then as soon as the clock hit noon there was a knock at the door. Angel stopped pacing as Giles stood up and walked to the front door.

"Traven," Giles said and looked behind the old man. Behind him were two more members and some Council bodyguards one being Riley. "Come in." And the six of them walked in. Buffy looked up as three men came in with suits followed by what looked like army men. She stood up as Angel came over and took his place in front of her.

"Well hello Angel." Traven began. "How long do you think you could keep it a secret?" Angel shrugged. "Well we would like to meet the slayer." Angel turned around giving Buffy the look to come forward. Angel placed his hands on her shoulders.

"This is Buffy, Buffy these are some of the Council members and their bodyguards." Angel said and Buffy nodded. Riley was taken back; the girl from the clip out picture was the slayer.

"Wow," Riley began. "She's pretty Angel." Angel looked to Riley with fire in his eyes. Angel had to refrain from being his normal rebellious self. He was already in deep trouble as it was, no need to add fuel to the already flaming fire.

"Well let's get down to business," Traven began as the other two members looked around the mansion inspecting it. Buffy already felt her space being invaded and she noticed one of the bodyguards just watched her and she felt uncomfortable. "So Buffy when did you learn of your ability?"

"I was taking a walk and thought I was being chased by some gang members and I fought them and now I'm here." Buffy said plain and simple.

"And Giles," Traven began looking to the Watcher as he walked around the living room. "You failed to tell us?"

"We didn't know what we were dealing with. And right now is not the best time for you to be here, William the Bloody is here so this doesn't help." Giles said and Traven nodded.

"How's that going?" Riley asked.

"No one asked you," Angel interjected.

"Angel." Giles said quickly, he knew the vampire was getting uncomfortable especially with people walking at his place and really just intruding.

"Well Rupert you have been training the slayer,"

"Actually Angel has and," Wes was cut off.

"What?" Traven asked and looked at Angel. "You've been training the slayer? A vampire training the slayer? Rupert what is this some kind of joke?" And everyone was quiet. "This is worse than I thought." Traven then turned to Buffy looking at her. "Well we need to assess your skills see what you can do. Usually this is done at the age of eighteen but we can still do it, it will still hold validity."

"That test means nothing." Giles began.

"It means more than you know." Traven argued.

"What test?" Buffy asked.

"It's not easy for the slayer or Watcher. But it must be done we must not deviate from has been done since the beginning."

"What test?" Buffy asked again but no one listen.

"It's an archaic exercise in cruelty." Wes added in defending Giles. "To lock her in…a tomb to be weaken and defenseless."

"What test?" Buffy asked again and yet no answer just Angel gripping her shoulders messaging them trying to get her to relax.

"If anyone in the Council actually had contact with the pass slayers then maybe they would understand. Wes and I will be the ones in the thick of it." Giles continued the conversion.

"Which is why the Watcher is not qualified to make this decision you are too close." Another member said.

"What test?" Buffy asked again, really she was standing right here, did she have to flash someone to get any kind of attention.

"It's just physical powers, she must be cunning have confidence from self reliance." Traven explained.

"What test!" Buffy yelled and everyone looked at her finally. "What test." Traven looked at the blonde and gave smile.

"Nothing to worry about Buffy." Traven said and Buffy shook her head no.

"I want to know and I want to know now." Buffy demanded.

"Giles and Wes you two are to not tell her anything." Traven informed them and then the English man walked up to Angel looking up at the tall vampire. "You Angelus, you will stay away from any activity that involves her and stick to hunting." He said and then looked to Riley. "Riley will stay behind and make sure all goes accordingly. He will be her bodyguard and you will do well not to undermine his authority."

"Aye, aye captain." Angel said through his teeth. "Póg mo thóin." Angel said as Traven nodded thinking Angel was saying some sort of good bye in his language and left. The second man walked pass Angel and he smiled "Póg do thóin," And then third man walked by, "Póg a thóin." The last two didn't know what Angel had said but nodded. The three members then left as everyone else stood there.

"What the hell was that?" Xander asked.

"I really do not like him." Oz stated while he grabbed Willow's hand.

"I can turn him in a toad." Willow said with a smile trying lighten up the mood. Buffy stood there wondering what test. She was going to be tested and Angel couldn't help her. She then turned to Riley and walked up to him with her arms crossed.

"You're my bodyguard now?" She asked and Riley nodded. Buffy studied him. "Hmm yeah well just stay out of my way." Buffy said and left. Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Xander could not stay at the mansion at night especially Buffy. Buffy now had a twenty four seven bodyguard which meant Angel would have to sneak to her place after patrol if they wanted any alone time.

Two days had gone by and Riley literally followed her everywhere but she wanted to get away. She knew Angel was at the mansion alone and he'd be alone for a while. She led Riley to the nail salon pretending to get her nails done.

"Ok so you can just sit here and wait I'm going to the back." She said and Riley stood in front of her. "Uh hey bikini waxing I don't want you back there." She said and went to the back room. Riley waited for fifteen minutes and he knew something was up. He headed back there and Buffy was gone.

Angel and Buffy giggled as they laid in bed together. It had been two days since they made love, they were long overdue. Angel placed little kisses on her face and she smiled. She knew Riley would be upset and he'd probably get in trouble. The sun would be down soon and both Buffy and Angel thought a nice walk would be good. His kisses trailed down her neck and became longer and Buffy fell into a trance, a trance he put her under. She then kissed him on the ear, a sensitive spot that made him go wildly. She was going to get it now he thought. He laughed and kissed her lips and his hips began to rock against hers. This would be round number three once they start.

Buffy stood up fixing her shirt as Angel put on his coat. Buffy picked up her stake and pretend to tossed it to Angel.

"Think fast." She said and he flinched and smiled. He went to lean in for a kiss but with his vampire hearing he could tell someone was coming into the house.

"Buffy?" Riley asked walking into the empty mansion. He looked around and then heard something upstairs. "Angel? Angel is Buffy here?" He asked heading upstairs. He stood before the hall and saw the many rooms but he was drawn the room at the end and walked to it. He opened the door and it was empty. But then he noticed the window was opened and he looked out. He could see two figures running off into the night. Riley jumped from the window following them. Buffy turned around saw Riley coming after them.

"Run," Buffy said while laughing and the two sped up. Riley was chasing after a slayer and a vampire, he wouldn't be able to keep with them not for long. The two saw a taxi and flagged him down and were desperate to get in. They were being chased but it was rather funny.

"Go, go, go, go." Angle and Buffy said at the same time laughing to the driver and turned around to look out the back window as Riley got closer. The car began to drive away and Riley knew he couldn't keep up with a car. Buffy stuck out her tongue while Angel flipped the birdy and Buffy cracked up. Riley stopped running, he felt rather insulted especially by the vampire. Riley was getting smaller and smaller and the two settled down.

"Wow," Buffy began catching her breath. "He's like a cop or something."

"He's a scout of the Council, they're sprinters not long distance." Angel stated.

The taxi dropped them off at the Bronze, they wanted to spend time together and with Council here they had to improvise. Buffy grabbed Angel's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Riley might come here but it was a Saturday night and packed, it would take a long while to find them. Also Angel would sense Riley before Riley could even see the vampire. Buffy stopped once they were in the middle of the dance floor and started to dance on her creature of the night boyfriend. He smiled as she started to grind on him, he liked it. He pulled her closer and let her take control. The lights changed and the people went crazy. Angel finally noticed she was wearing a skirt, finally he thought she never wore one, this make everything easier, he did his sly smile pulling her closer. Tonight as long as they stayed hidden would go great until they saw Cordelia and Doyle.

"What are you two doing here?" Doyle asked but he knew the answer and gave a smile knowing they ditched Riley. Cordelia and Doyle wouldn't tell anyone, they didn't like the Council either. The two left Buffy and Angel alone knowing while the Council was here they wouldn't get much of it. The two stood before each other as the crowd went wild with the music. Angel placed both hands on her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss and the two pulled apart smiling, he had that look in his eye, that look of lust and love. She knew what he was thinking. Buffy smiled biting her lower lip and then took his hand and led him out of the Bronze.

Riley walked the streets looking for the slayer but was unfamiliar with the town. He was in so much trouble if he could find the slayer and she was with Angelus.

Angel had Buffy pinned up against a wall in the alley behind the Bronze, thank god for skirts he thought. He grinded against her and she moaned. In some way this was defying the Council, the laws, everything in every way possible. The look and talk the two would get for mating would be the worse but at this moment it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but them. Angel could feel a great force of darkness was coming but as long as she was at his side it didn't matter in fact he would say bring it on. He thrust further in causing Buffy to tremble and call out his name. He could feel her tensing knowing it close. Angel began to let out low growls of pleasure. Buffy crashed her mouth to his as their speed increased. And then the two released and Angel did a roar, a roar of claiming his mate. He had the need to beat his chest in dominance but if he wasn't holding Buffy she would have clasped onto the ground. They held each other as Buffy panted and felt a wave wash over her. She was calm, collective especially in his embrace. Angel places tender kisses up and down her neck as she relaxed.

Buffy snuck back into her room through her window with Angel watching her. He hung out on the other side as Buffy opened her door looking out into the hall. She knew Dawn was home but no Riley.

"Good?" He asked and she nodded. She wanted him to stay with her but that wasn't possible. The little stunt they pulled will cause Riley to keep Buffy under close watch but it was worth it being with Angel just for a moment was worth it. She walked over to Angel and kissed him, it was time to say good night. He descend and she watched him as the held as long as possible. She smiled as he landed on the ground making little noise, he was stealthy. He then disappeared into the night and her heart raced, god she was madly in love with him. Buffy closed her window to sleep, it was one of the first nights in a while that they wouldn't be wrapped in each other's arms. But now she had to come up with a story on why she ran out on Riley but that was the least of her concerns. She crawled into bed and looked at her ring and smiled, a warm sensation came over her and she closed her eyes. The next few days were going to be interesting.

_**So what do you think about Angel and Buffy's little stunt they pulled, well we all know for every action there's an equal and opposite reaction. Buffy will be undergoing her test as a slayer because we all know that the Council are a bunch of stupid heads. Thanks for reading and to all who are reviewing thank you lots. More to come. **_

_**What Angel said to the Council men: To Traven "Kiss my ass" to the second member "Kiss your ass," and the last one "Kiss his ass." Loved it thought he was saying good bye or something.**_


	16. The Test

Chapter 16 The Test

Well they both knew it, Angel was yelled at and Buffy had a talking to about the little stunt that was pulled. They threaten to take Angel out of Sunnydale and he was up for review while they were here which meant he was in a lot of trouble. But that didn't stop Buffy and Angel, in the dead of night Angel would sneak to Buffy's house and be with her. The Council was still unaware of their relationship at this point but Angel had to be reminded of his temperament while they were around and because Riley was around Buffy he had to watch himself.

Angel was on the opposite side of the graveyard while Buffy patrolled the other side. She walked looking around for vampires when a familiar one came out. She stopped and looked at Spike as he smiled.

"Where's your pet love?" He asked and Buffy held her ground and Spike advanced to her. He took a swing but Buffy blocked him effortlessly and then throw a punch and it landed just centimeters from his face.

"Hmm, looks like I've picked up some new moves." She then kicked him and Spike went flying. Spike got back up and charged at her. She held her ground as Spike threw kicks and punches left and right but couldn't touch her. Her talk with Angel about losing really hit her and she came to understand her powers. Riley stood off to the side watching and a hidden camera was on him to record her for the Council. Buffy head butted Spike, took his arm and swung him to a nearby head stone. Spike got up, growled and ran off. Buffy went after him but then was cut off by other vampires. She wasn't performing this to a no show crowd, Willow and Xander were with her as well. Gunn went to because Angel didn't trust Riley. Buffy took out the three vampires but Spike got away.

"We go and report this to the Council." Riley suggested and Buffy nodded just so she wouldn't have to listen to him. The five of them left and then Gunn went to call Angel to tell him and the others they were heading in.

Angel felt his phone go off as Doyle and Cordelia took out a vampire.

"Yeah Gunn?" He asked.

"Hey man we're done and heading in." Gunn said as he looked around making sure nothing was following them. "Guess what we ran into your old pal Spike." Angel then went into panic mode.

"Buffy? Is she ok?" He asked.

"Ok shit you should have seen her man she kicked his ass." Gunn said with a smile and Buffy smiled back at Gunn. Willow and Xander couldn't help be feel a little proud of their friend. Angel felt relief; Buffy could now handle herself around Spike which would make him think twice next time. Riley was on the phone too calling the Council letting them know about the patrol.

Everyone had regrouped to the mansion and did a debrief on what they saw and everyone was allowed to go home. Buffy stood up to walk with Dawn, Willow and Xander. Angel remained on the couch watching her leave.

"Well we're off, time for bed." Xander said and Buffy gave Angel a brief smile and then left. "See you all soon, hopefully not too soon." Angel watched Buffy leave; he knew that smile and knew what he was doing in a few hours.

Angel climbed up the tree and into Buffy's room where she waited. He came in and the two literally charged at one another kissing feverishly.

"How long do you have?" She asked him and kissed him some more.

"Four maybe five hours." He answered and she smiled, they could do so much in that amount of time. "So you ran into Spike?" And she nodded.

"Thought he could win." Angel leaned in and kissed her while taking off his coat, he wouldn't need it anymore. Downstairs Riley sat on the couch watching TV completely unaware that Angel and Buffy were together.

But the next few days weren't going so well. During training both Buffy and Angel noticed that she was slower, less coordinated. Something wasn't right, her strength was disappearing and they both knew it had to do with the Council. But at night when Buffy was on a walk she realized just how powerless she was. A vampire was stalking her and without her extra slayer senses she couldn't tell. She then heard a twig break and she turned around.

"Hello pretty, pretty." The vampire said and grabbed her. Normal Buffy could just knock him away but not this time, she just tried to shove him off. She stomped on his foot and threw the hardest punch she could. It felt like she broke her arm and she took off running screaming for help. She was so helpless as she ran. But her screaming would alert other vampires but she wasn't thinking clearly. She stood in the middle of the road thinking which way to go, both her house and mansion were a bit of a run and because she had no powers she couldn't run like she normally could. But then she heard a car beeping, it was Giles, she got in and they drove off.

Buffy had a few bruises but they were small.

"Listen I need to tell you something, but we need to sneak in. When you get inside head up to my room ok and wait." Giles informed her and she nodded. The two snuck in unnoticed and headed upstairs. Riley and Angel were in the kitchen with Doyle, Gunn, Oz, Wes and Xander talking.

"Giles what's happening to me?" Buffy asked as Giles paced the room holding something. He opened the box that held a needle and vial.

"It's an organic compound. Listen Buffy at some point in time not to your knowledge you have been given a muscle relaxant to suppress your powers." Giles said and Buffy was shocked. "You'll be going under a test against a vampire."

"What?" She asked, tears were forming in her eyes. "Who's, who's doing this?"

"The effects will wear off soon it's only temporary. You must fight and defeat the vampire without your powers." Giles said, the Watcher looked hurt. "I'm not supposed to tell you any of this but I can't stand by anymore. Listen Buffy slayers die in this test. But it's ok now, the test is invalid."

"The test won't work?" She asked.

"Because I've told you they can't."

"What were they going to do?" She asked.

"At some point they would kidnap you and bring you to the location. Throughout the place they would scatter weapons but it would be up to you on how to use them. It's all a big secret and they would keep everyone of us locked up until it was over." Giles explained. More tears came running down her cheeks, the Council was killing her in a sense. "It's ok Buffy, they can't do it anymore. I'm going to tell Angel so he is aware of the situation." Buffy nodded. "Now listen I want you to hang around here until your friends are ready to go and then leave with them.

Downstairs in the kitchen the men talked about Spike and what to do with Buffy and her being powerless.

"That's very fascinating Wes but I already know everything about Spike I made the bastard." Angel said. They were trying to come up some way to get Spike and kill him. But Angel knew Spike was up to something he wasn't here in Sunnydale just because of the Hell Mouth.

"Well until we figure out what's wrong Buffy it's going to be up to us to corner the sucker." Gunn added in.

"Well Oz you've been out during the day and when you become wolfman you feel something?" Doyle asked.

"Yeah it's not the Hell Mouth energy it's more like forces are gathering like waiting for something." Oz stated. "You think Spike is in charge of this?" He asked and Angel nodded.

"No jumping to conclusions yet." Riley stated.

"I'll jump to conclusions not only that I'll do a couple of leaps and bounds too." Angel said countering what Riley said just to make the boy shift.

"Well no doubt the vampires that we don't see or kill are heading somewhere." Gunn said.

"Hey maybe it's like an ant hive." Xander suggested.

"Bees, bees have hives." Gunn informed Xander.

"You know what I mean but Spike is like the queen he's running the show."

"Maybe or if something greater is happening Spike is just the tool." Wes added.

"Well we should find out." Angel said and everyone agreed except Riley.

"What about Buffy?" Xander asked. "She's helpless right now." Wes knew what was going on same with Riley. Wes however wanted to tell them what was happening to her, it was cruel and then Giles came into the room. "What's up Giles?" Xander asked.

"I need to speak with Angel." The Watcher said and Angel stood up and walked to him. Giles flashed a look to Wes and Wes knew immediately what Giles was going to do and what had already had been done. A wave of relief washed over him.

Buffy sat on the edge of her bed and Angel sat next to her and was told a few moments ago what was supposed to happen, he wanted to kill the Council, this wrong and if she was the last slayer why would they risk it. He held her and would do anything to protect her.

Meanwhile at the Summers' house Dawn was doing some homework while Willow practiced some spells. It was a quiet night and they were waiting for Buffy and Xander to come back. Dawn had just finished a math problem when she heard something.

"Buffy?" She asked getting up from the table. Willow heard it too and followed. The two walked out of the kitchen looking around but there was nothing there. Willow and Dawn headed back to the kitchen but then out of nowhere someone grabbed Dawn. "Willow! Willow!" She screamed. Willow went to fight them off but she couldn't. She went to cast a spell but the men had some counter spell protecting them. "Willow!"

"Dawn!" Willow tried to fight the men but she felt something hard hit the back of her head and everything went black.

"Willow! Buffy! Angel! Someone help me!" Dawn screamed for her life as she was being sedated.

Buffy came home with Riley, Xander and Angel. Angel just wanted to make sure Buffy got home safely and they all entered the house. Buffy walked to the kitchen and saw Dawn's school books opened and knew something wasn't right. And then they saw Willow on the ground. Xander, Buffy and Angel ran to Willow.

"Dawn!" Buffy got up to search the house and left the kitchen but then Riley stood in front of her. "What are you doing?" Then more men came into the house. "Angel!" Buffy screamed and Angel literally flew in.

"Weapon is loaded with rock salt, hurts like hell." Riley said and then cocked the gun. Angel knew what was going on. And then more men came in taking hold of Buffy, normally she could fight them off but not this time. Angel dove to fight but Riley shot him and rock salt pellets hit Angel almost point blank range causing him to fly back and fell to the ground. Angel grunted and clenched his chest in pain. He couldn't get up. "Told ya it would hurt like hell."

"Angel!" Buffy yelled. Xander came in but was knocked on the head and then Buffy felt a small pinch in her arm and felt sleepy.

At the mansion Wes and Giles were making tea when Traven walked in. The two Watchers were jumpy but they had to tell Traven that Buffy knew of the test.

"Listen we're just going to cut to the chase, I told Buffy about the test so it is invalid." Giles said hoping this would be done with. Traven nodded with a smiled.

"I thought you might break down Rupert." Traven said. "You do know the consequences right?"

"You know frankly I don't give a rat's ass." Giles said while sipping his tea. "Leave Buffy alone she's been through enough."

"Well the test still stands my men went to the house, we have our hostage and we have the slayer the game is still on." Traven said.

"You bastard," Wes said and the two Watchers went to leave but were stopped by more of the Council's men. They saw Doyle, Cordelia, Oz and Gunn at gun point. Xander and Willow were on the floor knocked out and Angel was on a chair and they could see his wounds.

"It's just rock salt but it gets the job done, so if this slayer is anything see appears to be then you both have nothing to worry about." Traven said. "No one is to leave until the test is over."

Dawn woke up finding herself tied to a chair in an old dingy house. A scout was there standing next to a coffin. Dawn began to cry and wanted to go home, she wanted Buffy.

Buffy woke up and rolled over; she was in front of a house. She got up slowly and knew Dawn was inside. Dawn was a hostage and needed to be saved and if Buffy failed her sister would die too. She opened the door slowly. The scout knew Buffy was here and opened the coffin reveling a vampire. Dawn screamed as loud as she could with her mouth tied. Buffy heard it and ran to that direction. Buffy found Dawn and begun to untie her from the chair.

"Buffy, Buffy get me out of here." Dawn pleaded. Buffy worked frantically to get the ropes untied but without her strength it was difficult. Finally she was untied and the two sisters hugged.

"Are you ok Dawnie?" Buffy asked and she nodded.

"Buffy there's a vampire loose. What's happening why are they doing this?" Dawn asked crying.

"It's a test for me Dawn, I have no powers right now they want to see if I can fight without them." Buffy said and Dawn cried even more. "I won't let anything happen to you I promise." Buffy said and hugged her sister and then they heard a noise. The two stood up looking around. It was a big house, it would be a cat and mouse chase. "Stay close." Buffy said in a soft voice.

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed and pointed to the vampire standing there. The two ran hand and hand. Buffy pleaded that Angel would come and save her, she had no powers there was nothing she could do. The two slammed the door behind them and Dawn found a chair and wedged under the door knob and the two ran. They found a flight of stairs and began to run up them when something grabbed Buffy's foot. The vampire grabbed her and she fell hitting her head against a step. Dawn looked around for a weapon and found a glass bottle and tossed it to Buffy. She smashed it on the vampire's head and got away. The two ran upstairs and looked around.

"This way." Buffy said and found a hole in the. "Dawn listen, listen to me." Buffy began and pushed Dawn to the ground. "I want you to crawl in here and stay here ok." Dawn nodded. "Be very quiet, don't make a sound." Dawn crawled in and scooted as far back saw she could. Buffy looked around and ran down the hall. The vampire came up the stairs and watched Buffy as she tried to open any door. She opened one and closed it, locking it. But the room was bare there was no place to hide. But then she saw laundry shoot and opened it climbing inside. She was small enough to fit. She got inside holding on to the inside handle. The vampire broke the door down and looked around. Buffy wished Angel would just show up but she was on her own. The vampire walked around the room looking, she could see him through the cracks.

"Hide and seek, fun game and I'm chasing the slayer which makes it even more fun." The vampire said. He went to the door and then turned back around seeing the laundry chute. He smiled and walked over to it, pulling it. Buffy tried to push herself down to hold the shoot closed but the vampire was too strong. He pulled it opened and she fell but held onto the ledge, the vampire stuck his hand down the shaft and Buffy let go screaming as she went down.

Buffy woke up looking around, she was wedged at the bottom of the shoot and tried to pull herself up. But then she heard footsteps. She managed to pull herself up but now had to climb out. She pulled herself up but then felt a sharp pain go through her leg the vampire stabbed her with a stake. Buffy screamed but she couldn't let it her drag her down. She managed to climb out of the shaft. She looked at her leg and saw the blood. But then realized, she had holy water in her pocket, Angel told her to always carry it with her. Buffy also found a broke piece of wood. She grabbed it and left the room. Buffy ran heading down the stairs but tripped, the vampire stood over her and she tried to push him off.

"Just a taste I won't take all of it." The vampire said. Buffy kneed him as hard as possible and got away. She ran down another hall and closed the door. She could see a hole in the roof and a table. She climbed up into it and crawled to the other room and laid there. The vampire came in and left. He opened another room but nothing.

Buffy just kept repeating Angel's name over and over hoping he would come.

Angel sat in the chair looking more pissed than anyone has ever seen and would like to see, fire was raging and burning in his eyes. He then looked at the others all giving the look for him to get out and help. Buffy would dye very few slayers lived through this test. Oz had an idea and stood up as a scout noticed him. Oz then started to act as if he was changing.

"Oh, oh oh he's changing and it's not a full moon! Help!" Willow cried but she made it a little too dramatic but understood what he was doing. The others got up as the scouts came over. Angel sat in the chair waiting for the right time to leave. Just when the scouts were close enough Doyle then turned into his demon form took a scout and tossed him to the ground. The two Watchers helped, everyone helped to keep the scouts busy. Cordelia took a vase and smashed it over a scouts head. Gunn kicked one in the stomach and both Willow and Xander smashed a lamp and a fire poker across the heads of two scouts.

"Payback is a bitch." Xander said looking down at the unconscious scout. Angel snuck away and made it outside but was met by Riley. The place was now in total anarchy. Traven could see what was happening and called for the other scouts to come but Angel had already made it out.

"Don't test me boy." Angel threaten and Riley held the gun. Angel charged but this time dodged the bullets. Riley threw a punch that caught Angel's lip. Angel growled, grabbed Riley's arm, twisted and Riley went to the ground. Angel picked him up and tossed him a few feet away. Angel took off in the night, he needed to save Buffy and Dawn. They wouldn't be dealing with one vampire like the Council thought. He knew the scout there would be turned and Buffy was too weak to take on two vampires.

The vampire was now in the room with Buffy as she laid on the ceiling and he was just below. Buffy covered her mouth so he wouldn't hear her breathing.

"Here kitty, kitty." The vampire called. "I know you're in here, I can smell you and I can hear your heart racing." Buffy let a few tears fall. The vampire reached for a large two by four and rammed it up the ceiling. Buffy screamed as it nearly hit her. She begun to crawl away, and then saw a bottle of holy water. She grabbed it and tucked it away in her pocket. And then she saw a stake and grabbed that too. She kept crawling away when the two by four went straight up in front of her. She went to turn around when it came back. The vampire was weakening the ceiling and Buffy heard it cracking. She then fell through the ceiling.

"Angel!" She screamed and fell on her back. She lost her breath for a moment. She rolled over to crawl away and the vampire grabbed her ankle and dragged her closer. He got on top of her and went to bite her. Buffy reached in her pocket for the little bottle of holy water and smashed it as hard as she could into the vampire's face. The water burned the vampire and Buffy took out the stake she found. She ran it into the vampire's heart and staked him and he turned into dust. Buffy laid there on the floor trying to catch her breath. Dawn came running in seeing her sister on the floor.

"Buffy! Buffy!" Dawn to her sister and helped her sit up and the two hugged.

"Are you ok?" Buffy asked and Dawn nodded and the two hugged again. Dawn helped her sister up and the two limped out of the room. They had to find their way out but the vampire was dead so it didn't matter. But then standing in front of them was the scout turned vampire.

"No!" Buffy cried and the two went to run as the vampire came after them. It jumped and grabbed Buffy's ankle and she fell. Dawn went to pry the vampire off but he tossed Dawn against the wall. But then something came in and tossed holy water on the vampire. Angel came in growling and grabbed the vampire and shoved him against the wall with a roar and staked him. Dawn got up and ran and slid to down to the floor and the sisters held each other. Angel looked down at the two, he got down to the floor to them.

"Angel," Buffy cried and threw her arms around his neck and Dawn did likewise.

"It's ok Buffy, you and Dawn are ok." Angel said and held both of them, they both got a shoulder each. Buffy knew he'd come. Angel did a quick look and saw Buffy was hurt the most. He looked around the place and couldn't sense anything else was here but God it was a horrible place. He picked Buffy up, she kept her head resting on Angel's shoulder and her legs wrapped around his waist and Dawn clutched Angel's free arm and they left the awful house for good.

Buffy sat in a chair at the mansion. She had a nasty cut on her forehead, a bruised eye, bruised collar bone a split lip and gaping wound on her leg. Angel sat on the other side of the table, he too had a busted lip and bruise on his forehead. Everyone looked a little beat up. Willow was wrapping Buffy's leg up as Traven walked in.

"Well congratulations." He said and everyone looked up at him. "You passed. You exhibited extraordinary courage and clear headiness in battle especially with a hostage." The old man said. Buffy flinched as Willow was done and she sat down. "The Council is very pleased."

"Do I get a gold star?" She asked with an angry voice.

"I understand that you are upset,"

"You understand nothing you put my little sister in danger." Buffy spat out. "You hurt my friends, you almost killed me."

"You think the test was unfair?" He asked.

"I think you should leave town before I get my strength back." Buffy threaten.

"We're not in the business of fair Miss Summers. We're fighting a war." Traven said.

"No you guys are wagering war she's fighting it, there is a difference." Giles said.

"Mister Giles if you don't mind,"

"Test is done, she passed now get the hell out." Angel said with venom in his words, these people came in and almost killed the slayer, his slayer, his mate like he was just going to sit back and say nothing. "We're finished here."

"Not quite," Traven began. "She passed, mister Giles you did not, Angel you did not in fact all of you failed so," Traven looked around. "The slayer isn't the only one to perform in this situation. The Council has agreed that you Giles are to be relieved of your duty as Watcher effectively immediately. Wesley you are her new Watcher but you are under performance review. Angel you are to go back to London, Riley will be her bodyguard not that she needs one. He will report the going on of this operation."

"I'm not going anywhere." Angel said.

"You are to listen to the Council and,"

"No I'm staying, the boy scout can stay all he wants, I was here first and I am here to protect my friends and the slayer. Go ahead fire me too but I'm staying and I'd like to see you guys try to get me to leave." Angel threaten.

"On what grounds am I fired?" Giles asked.

"You affection for your charge has rendered you incapable of clear and impartial judgment. You appear to have a father's love to the slayer and to Angel and that is useless to the cause. It would be best if the both of you had no contact with the slayer or each other." Traven said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Giles said. Everyone was in shock at what was happening.

"Well looks like we can't do much about it sees that Angel has threatened to kill us if we remove him. But I expect both of you two to listen. Giles you are not to undermined Wes' authority and Angel you are to listen to Riley's orders. Am I clear."

"Crystal." Angel said.

"The rest of you are to listen to Wesley and Riley." Traven said and then turned to Buffy. "Congratulations again."

"Bite me." Buffy said.

"Spunky slayer you found Angel." Riley said.

"You have no idea." Angel said while crossing his arms and Traven left with the other three members and the scouts.

"I didn't catch that last part." Gunn said. "You know about Riley being in charge."

"Yes and Giles if I have a plan I'm running it by you." Wes said. Everyone smiled, nothing was going to change, and the Council isn't just going to walk around thinking they owned everything. Angel jumped up on the table and walked across it to the other side, jumped down and knelt down before Buffy taking a wet rag and placed it over her cut on her forehead. Buffy began to cry, she was put through hell because a bunch of old men thought it would serve a purpose. She almost lost Dawn, she couldn't lose her baby sister. She almost lost Angel, life before Angel felt so faint and life without him now felt impossible. She then sunk into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her head and held her.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said quietly to her and kissed her head again. It wasn't just that she thought, he was hurt, he took a few nasty punches and rock salt to the chest to save her and Dawn, he was hurt. Angel tossed the rag to the table and stood up still holding Buffy. He began to leave and walked pass Dawn stroking her cheek and she held his hand indicating she was ok. Angel took a bit of a big brother role to Dawn in the recent months. He left the room with Buffy wrapped in her arms. Willow attended to Dawn but she had no wounds at all, just shaken up.

Angel held Buffy as the two stood still in the shower as the hot water ran down their bodies. Buffy had the night replaying in her head, it all happened so quickly. Angel just ran his hand up and down her back gently whispering sweet nothings to her. She was shaking, the adrenaline was fading and actual fear had set in plus all the soreness too. Also the image of Angel getting shot replayed too, that shook her to the core, and she then held Angel tighter burring her face as deep as she could in his strong chest that all healed except a few small pink marks. And the man who shot Angel was still going to be her bodyguard. It was official she truly hated the Council maybe even more so than vampires.

Riley wasn't going to stay at the mansion he picked up the vibe that no one wanted him there so he would stay at a hotel for a few days. He didn't understand why they didn't understand. Everything that the Council does was for a reason.

Angel walked the mansion that would need to be cleaned up later, it was quiet everyone turned in and the only thing you could do with a bad day was to end it. He opened the door to Dawn's room because he could hear her sobbing.

"Dawnie?" He asked, Dawn looked up with tears running down her cheeks. Angel shut the door behind him and sat on the bed next to the teenage. "What's wrong?"

"Buffy." Dawn said.

"It's ok Dawn, Buffy will get her strength back soon." Angel assured her and she nodded.

"It's not that she almost died we almost died for what?" Angel then leaned in and hugged the young girl.

"It doesn't matter anymore, you both are safe. I won't let anything happen to you or Buffy." He reassured her and Dawn nodded in his embrace. He pulled away and placed both his hands on her cheeks and leaned in giving her kiss on the forehead. "Sleep." He said. Dawn pulled back the covers and he helped her settle in. Dawn rolled onto her side and Angel pulled the covers over her and stoked her hair, he leaned in again and kissed her and shut off the light and left. It just hit Dawn, she had a big brother now and he was a vampire. She knew she always liked him. Angel shut the door quietly and headed back to his room. Buffy was asleep much deserved sleep. He shut off the lamp and crawled into bed next to her. She squirmed a little with a few little whimpers.

"Hey, hey," He said and placed a kiss on her head. "It's just me, you're alright." He said and settled down and scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and placed another kiss on her head. He settled down and wanted to erase the day completely. He knew the Council would be back but that was the least of his concerns at the moment. All he knew was he felt something was coming and he knew Buffy was going to have to put up one hell of a fight because that will determine if the world ends or not, he could feel it. He pulled her a little closer, he wouldn't let anything happen, and he would stand by her until the world ends. The next few days were going to be tense and the next few months were going to be hard on everyone. With Riley staying he would report every detail. The game was now changing, the tables were ever turning, the chess pieces were being placed and Buffy was now taking center stage in the dance of her life.

_**So do you hate the Council or do you hate the Council? That won't be the last of them though so sorry. But at least Angel held his ground. But now Riley is here for good, wonder how that is going to go. Also hope you liked the little Dawn and Angel moment. Preview of the next update:**_

"_**So what, it's chain of command Angelus." Riley "We can't go in and just terminate them yet."**_

"_**Wrong." Buffy**_

"_**Yeah watch us." Gunn.**_

"_**Look we just sit tight I'll send a message to the Council for back up maybe in a few days." Riley.**_

"_**Hey I don't want to rain on your parade, well I do but I'm not letting those things run around for a few days." Angel.**_

"_**We do it my way, military style." Riley. "We need back up or we won't last against them."**_

"_**Hey, this girl survived all her life up until now with no weapons and no training, right?" Angel asking Buffy.**_

"_**So what you're going to put her in charge?" Riley**_

"_**Deal with it captain cardboard because I'm sick of you and the Council." Angel.**_

_**More you ask well you'll just have to wait for the next update. Thanks for reading, reviews and comments are welcomed.**_


	17. Huanted House

Chapter 17 Haunted House

_**So we're going to take a little step back and just have some fun in this chapter. It's October which means Halloween is here which means I get my AMC's Fearfest and candy, if you can't tell I love Halloween. So to get into the holiday spirit here's a Halloween special for my lovely readers. It's all fun with some mystery solving and Riley and Angel butting heads. Next chapter we'll get back to the nit and grit of things. Enjoy.**_

Buffy had gained all her strength back and was back to patrolling but that didn't mean that she was in anyway ready to forgive the Council. They would be back, she was the slayer they had a slayer again which put them back in business. But for now she wanted to enjoy her week, Halloween was just days away. According to Giles and Wes Halloween was a dead day for the undead. At the Summers' house Buffy had pumpkins and everyone was over. It was time to let the mansion rest even though it was bigger. unfortunately Riley had to be here too. If they wanted the Council to stay back then Riley had to come in.

"No it's not working for me." Xander said looking at his pumpkin carving. "I was going for furious scary but it's turning out more dryly sardonic." Xander looked at his pumpkin along with Willow and Oz.

"Well it does appear to be mocking you with its eye holes." Willow added.

"Even though it's nose hole seems sad and self loathing." Oz commented Angel looked up; they were putting way too much thought into pumpkins. Angel has carved pumpkins before but never enjoyed it until now. He knew all about Halloween and his crew would usually go out and celebrate it and he would stay inside. Yes it was a day for the undead to stay in.

"What do you think Buff?" Xander asked. Buffy was still carving her pumpkin.

"I was just thinking about the life of a pumpkin." She began. "You grow up in the sun happily entwine with others. Then someone comes along, cuts you open and rips your guts out." She finished with setting a carved out piece of the eye on the table. Angel looked back up at her in a strange look. She was still upset about the Council and he couldn't blame her. Xander nodded everyone did and thought it was weird but they all still felt a little violated from the Council.

"Ok, and on that happy note," Xander got up from his chair and walked to the kitchen counter as everyone was still carving. Riley stood at the entrance to the kitchen and the two Watchers were reading. "Got a treat for tomorrow's second annual Halloween's screening." Xander wiped his hands clean and grabbed the videos. "People prepare to have your spines tingled and gooses bumped by the terrifying…Fantasia." He looked at the movie. "Fantasia?" He asked. Doyle nodded as Cordelia rested her head against his shoulder. They were done with their pumpkin carving. Gunn gave a smirk at the movie as he cleaned his knife.

"Is just me and all the horrific things we've seen but hippos wearing too toos just don't unnerve me the way they use too." Oz said.

"Well except that devil looking thing when Night on Bald Mountain plays, that still gets me." Doyle said and Oz nodded in agreement.

"Fantasium." Xander said realizing the mix up and how much of an idiot he looked right now. "It was suppose to be Fantasium." He looked down at the movie. "Stupid video store."

"Seen it," Angel stated. "Dude shrinks dead people into midgets and they are in a third dimension mining."

"Thanks for ruining the movie dead boy." Xander said a little upset.

"No problem." Angel replied back and he was done with his pumpkin. Xander rolled his eyes while setting down the video and took his seat at the dining table.

"So what are we doing for Halloween since it's a night off?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm going to Stacy's party and staying the night." Dawn stated and Buffy nodded, Dawn always went there for Halloween for teenagers it was the party of the year. Angel smiled at Dawn; yes he made her into his little sister.

"Boys are there?" He asked and she looked up at him but didn't answer. Buffy gave a small smile; she was head over heels for this man…vampire.

"So what do you guys do for Halloween?" Gunn asked.

"The Barn." Willow, Xander and Buffy said at the same time.

"It's a haunted house and a party outback. If you can get through the haunted house they party is worth it. They go all out, all night keggers, top shelf booze, music, full out costume party." Xander explained. Doyle and Cordelia nodded thinking that sounded fun. "He dead boy you can go as yourself and no one would know." Angel had enough and took some pumpkin goo and tossed it at Xander and it hit him square in the face. Everyone laughed but realized what this could turn into.

"You throw it, you clean it up." Buffy stated and went to get out of her chair to run but it was too late, Angel caught her and a little pumpkin goo fight broke out. The only person not participating in this was Riley. He stood and watched thinking there was a war going on and all these people did was toss pumpkin guts and talk about barn parties.

It was around three in the morning and Buffy laid in Angel's arms. She traced circles on his bare chest as they bathed in each other's presents. He knew he had to get up and leave and go back to the mansion soon. He hated this sneaking around he prefer just to say he and Buffy were together but the way the Council reacted on their last visit about him just training her, him professing his love to her wasn't the best idea not now at least.

"So," She began and propped herself up on one elbow and he looked towards her. "You staying in on Halloween or you want to come to a party?" She asked, he gave an unnecessary sigh. He was thinking about it going to a party. He wasn't much of a party goer but he had been going to the Bronze for more than just alcohol. Actually come to think of it he's gotten much more sociable since meeting and being with Buffy.

"Maybe." He said. She ran the tips of her fingers up and down his arm.

"Well you know it is a haunted house," She began with a seductive voice leaning in. "And I need a big strong man to keep me safe preferably a creature of the night." She was now hovering over his lips with hers with her smile. She leaned in and kissed him, well looks like he was going to go, he couldn't say no to her even if he tried.

The town was decorated in Halloween themes everywhere, the theater was screening some Halloween movies and party signs were everywhere. Buffy was up in her room getting ready for the Barn party. She was dressed up in a Little Red Riding Hood costume only a little sexy than the real Little Red Riding Hood. She tied on the red cape and smiled.

"Ow, ow Buffy," Her sister said coming into her room. Dawn was dressed as fairy and she had wings to go with it. "You know I would say you're just trying to impress Angel but you do that just fine without the little skirt and your boots." Dawn said with a smile. Buffy turned back to the mirror and made sure it looked ok.

"You're staying the night at Stacy's?" Buffy asked.

"Yup sleeping bag and stuff is packed." Dawn informed her big sister. "Take it you're not coming home tonight." Her sister implied she knew why.

"Oh please like Angel and I are just helpless slaves to passion." Buffy faced her sister. "Grow up."

Angel stood there as Cordelia fixed his collar. Doyle walked in and nodded.

"Love the costume…looks just like a vampire." Doyle said sarcastically, Angel was dressed as normal self.

"I was thinking about vamping out for the party." Angel protested. Cordelia smiled and turned to Doyle was in his demon form. Cordelia was dressed as a princess. Doyle smiled, she always looked beautiful to him. Then Gunn came in dressed up as a soldier.

"Cool," Doyle complemented Gunn.

"Angel you should get dressed soon." Gunn said, Angel threw up his arms.

"This is my costume people." Angel said like they weren't getting it.

"You're going as yourself?" Gunn asked a little confused. "Oh I see you usually you wear a colored shirt but you're doing the black on black, I see." Gunn said as if he figured it all out. Angel rolled his eyes.

"No he's going to vamp out at the party." Cordelia said as she picked up her dress and walked to Doyle.

"Wow can you say original." Gunn then left while Oz came in dressed in casual clothes. "What are you suppose to be?" Gunn asked and Oz flashed him a name tag that said God and Gunn nodded and left to get his plastic Gunn. They all headed downstairs and the doorbell rang. Wes got up with the bowl of candy to hand it out. Giles was dressed up as well with a sunborro that looked more like a lamp shade on his head.

"What?" Giles asked as he got strange looks. "It's a costume." They passed by him. "Angel you're not dressing up?" Giles asked.

"Ok so everyone knows this," He said while spinning around pointing to himself. "This is my costume I'm going as a vampire." Giles nodded.

"Well have fun everyone try to stay out of trouble." Giles saw them off. Night had settled in.

Oz pulled up to the Summers' house and the group walked up to the front door, they no longer knocked just walked inside. Riley came in ready to do battle but lowered his weapon.

"Happy Halloween to you to Riley." Doyle said and then Dawn came down the stairs. Angel smiled seeing her in her little fairy costume.

"Hey Angel, where's your costume?" Dawn asked, Angel didn't answer he wasn't going to anymore it was pointless unless he wore a sign that explained his costume. Angel reached out took hold of Dawn and began to tickle her, she giggled and fought but couldn't break free from his embrace not that she really wanted too. He let up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and the two stood there. She really did like Angel as a big brother, my big brother she thought. Xander came in wearing a tux.

"What are you?" Gunn asked.

"Bond, James Bond." Xander said.

"Really? Look more like a waiter to me." Angel stated while Willow came in wearing a medieval war suit.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Xander asked.

"Joan of Arc." Willow replied. "I've noticed that we have a few things in common and we're close to God." Which now made sense why Oz was wearing the name tag that said God. Then Buffy came downstairs and Angel's eyes became fixed on her. Oh all the things he could do to her in that Little Red Riding Hood costume no bad Angel bad no thinking like that when Dawn is around. Buffy smiled, she knew he wouldn't dress up but that was ok the black on black was nice. The group all stood in the entrance of the house. Buffy felt normal for once in a few months. Then Riley came in and everyone got quiet.

"So uh Riley you coming too?" Gunn asked but hoping for a no. Riley shook his head no and everyone felt relief.

"Ok good someone needs to pass out the candy." Buffy said as she headed into the kitchen where a big bowl of candy sat on the counter top. She picked it up and handed it to Riley. "Doorbell rings the kids say trick or treat you say oh what great costumes give them candy wish them a Happy Halloween." Buffy said and walked to the group. "Uh we get trick or treaters up until midnight some years."

"When are you coming home?" Riley asked almost sounding like a father.

"Uh don't wait up." Buffy said and she motioned everyone to leave.

"Yeah it something goes wrong we won't call you." Angel said and Riley flashed him an evil look and they all left the house.

Oz pulled up next to a house where lots of teens were heading too.

"Ok have fun see you in the morning, call if you need anything." Buffy said to her little sister and they hugged.

"No boys." Angel said as Dawn got out of the van and waved good bye heading to the party. Oz then drove off to the Barn. The Barn was right outside of town, it was the perfect place because the party can be as loud as it needs to be and no cops would show.

At the Barn however was chaos, something was attacking the partiers and they couldn't get out. Oz parked the van and the group got out and walked through the wood on a path. They all noticed something wasn't right, there was no music no loud noises no drunk people running around. They made their way up to the Barn and it seemed empty.

"We early or something?" Gunn asked but all the parked cars suggested it was a full house.

"I don't like this." Angel said and they headed up to the Barn. Angel opened the door first and it was empty.

"Maybe everyone went somewhere else." Xander suggested but Angel shook his head no and they all walked further inside.

"I can smell people," Angel said.

"But I can't see them." Oz finished the sentence and Angel nodded.

"Ok well where is everyone?" Cordelia asked as she was latched onto Doyle's arm. They all stood around looking at the decorations, it was going to be a cool party but there was no one here. They looked around and then the door to the barn slammed shut everyone jumped and the Barn started to moan.

"Cool effects." Gunn said.

"No something is wrong." Angel said.

"Sh," Buffy looked around. "You hear that it's like a squeaky noise." They all heard it and looked around and then looked up, there were bats everywhere and they came down. "Bats, bats!" Cordelia literally jumped into Doyle's arms as the bats flew around them. Then it stopped and Angel looked down and picked up a rubber bat.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Xander asked. They all looked around the place.

"Xander?" Buffy asked.

"Hey guys I'm right here." Xander asked.

"Where is he?" Willow asked and they all looked around.

"Oh God did I just die?" Xander asked as he watched everyone look around.

"Buffy stay close to me." Angel said in a stern voice, he didn't like what was happening.

"Uh guys." Oz said as they all looked around, they faced Oz and his hands were hairy. "I think I'm turning."

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked. "It's not a full moon."

"Get away just get away." Oz order, Willow walked closer but Angel pulled her back.

"No we can't leave him." Willow protested.

"Until we know what's happening Oz needs to stay behind." Angel said and Oz backed away running from them, two people were gone. But then Angel felt something inside of him as if it was crawling out. Buffy saw him in distress and went up to him but he pushed her away.

"Angel?" She asked.

"Oh no, I can feel him, Doyle get Buffy out of here go." Angel said and Doyle grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her away.

"No Angel, what's happening Angel?" She pleaded but he ran off too. "No Angel don't leave me please." But Doyle pulled her away and now it was just Buffy, Cordelia, Doyle, Willow and Gunn. The Barn let out another moan and shook a little. Then something came out of nowhere, a skeleton and it chased them.

Angel was in corner fighting something in him.

"No, no he's not coming back." He repeated over and over. He had to find Buffy but if Angelus was coming out then Buffy was safer without him.

Now everyone was alone they all were split up in this Barn. The Barn wasn't a typical Barn it had several floors to it which made it ideal for parties. Buffy walked around, she wasn't scared but alone she didn't want to be alone. She found a door and kicked it down and then fell down.

Buffy opened her eyes looking around and rolled over to her side.

"All alone." A voice said Buffy looked around seeing where it came from. "They all ran away from you, they always will. You're a freak." The voice said. "He doesn't love you." Buffy got up looking around. Then hands came up from the ground pulling at her.

"Angel!" She screamed as they pulled her into the ground. Buffy pulled away and ran and found a little door and she opened it crawling through it. She closed it looking around she was now on the top floor. She looked around and then saw Oz.

"Get them off me, get them off me!" Willow screamed as she ran in swatting something away. Oz stood up and helped her.

"Hey there's nothing there." Oz assured her and they hugged.

"Buffy," Xander said.

"Where did you go?" Buffy asked.

"Oh thank you." Cordelia came in and then Doyle and Gunn found their way in to. Then Buffy looked around and saw Angel in the corner and she ran to him.

"Angel?" She asked and he looked up and then around. He still felt like himself and then he hugged Buffy. "You're ok Angel."

"No we're not." Xander said looking around the room. "We were brought here after being separated why?" Angel looked around and then he saw something on the wall.

"Oh that can't be good." Oz said as they all looked at it. "Who thinks this is what's causing the freak show?" They all raised their hands.

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"Found it," Willow said holing a book. "They copied it out of here." She looked at the pages. "I think it's Gaelic."

"Can you translate?" Buffy asked and Willow nodded. But then the Barn was moaning again.

"Barn is talking to us again." Doyle said and they all circled around one another.

"The icon is call the Mark of Gachnar," Willow began. "I think this is a summoning spell for something called…"

"Gachnar?" Xander asked.

"Yeah well somehow the beginning of the spell must have been triggered. Gachnar is trying to manifest itself to become some sort of being." Willow explained.

"How?" Buffy asked.

"Fear," Angel asked. "It's feeding off of our fears."

"So what we don't be afraid? Like think happy thoughts?" Xander asked and Angel shrugged.

"She's the witch not me." Angel said. "I don't know everything." The place started to shake and Xander screamed.

"For the books that was a yelp." He added and the voice got louder saying it wanted to be released. Buffy got closer to Angel as they all stayed together.

"It hasn't manifest completely but we don't want it to." Willow said.

"Well if it does I'll just fight it." Buffy said and then Willow showed her a picture.

"That's Gachnar."

"I don't want to fight it." Buffy took back what she said about fighting it. "We need to stop it.

"It says here destroying the Mark of Gachnar," Willow began but Buffy was on it and began to stomp on the mark causing it to crack. "No Buffy," But it was too late. "Is not one of them and will immediately bring him forth." Willow finished.

"Oh," Buffy said and then a light shown from the broken boards and Angel pulled her away as the light got brighter. The barn shook some more and there was a scream. The demon appeared and looked around and then looked up. Everyone looked down at the two inch demon with confused looks.

"This is Gachnar?" Buffy asked looking down at the little demon as it looked back up at here.

"Big overture, little show." Xander said and everyone nodded. Angel then squatted down looking at it as it hissed.

"I am the dark lord of nightmares," The little demon began and Angel nodded trying not to laugh. "The bringer of terror." But Buffy was already smiling. "Tremble before me! Fear me!" It demanded. Angel nodded again and stood back up.

"He's so cute." Willow said.

"Tremble!" The demon demanded again.

"Who's a little fear demon?" Xander asked. "Come on who's a whittle fear demon."

"Xander," Angel said. "Don't talk to the fear demon." The demon was yelling but no one was paying attention.

"What why?" Xander asked thinking it was something bad to do.

"Dude it's just…weird." Gunn added.

"So now what?" Doyle asked.

"We can keep it." Cordelia said but it was too late Buffy stomped it. "Oh gross its sounds like you're crushing a roach."

"Oh," Willow said looking at the book and handed it to Buffy pointing to the words under Gachnar's picture.

"What's mean?" She asked.

"Actual size." Willow answered.

The party was back on, everyone was talking about how scared they were and how it was the best haunted house. The music was blasting people were dancing and drinking like a normal Halloween party. Buffy held a drink in her hand while dancing with Cordelia as Angel, Gunn and Doyle were off to the side drinking.

"Some party uh?" Doyle asked and took a sip of his drink. Angel nodded as he kept his eye on Buffy. He smiled watching her smile. A new song came on and everyone cheered and lined up dancing to Thriller or at least tried to. Gunn set his drink down and headed to dance to and Doyle joined leaving Angel by himself. But Buffy wouldn't allow it, he pointed to him telling him to come here. He followed her command. The verse was coming and people were singing. Buffy knew how to dance to the song, she performed it once so she was going to show off. In fact a group of people formed together and they danced to the song perfectly. Angel smiled watching her as she took the lead, she was a natural leader she just didn't know yet. She did all moves and every cheered and then joined in. Buffy took his hand and he held her close as they danced. Despite what had happen earlier the night was going to end nicely.

The group left the Barn one it was very crowded and two Cordelia was rather tipsy.

"No I want to go back in there." Cordelia said as Doyle then picked her up.

"No you don't sweetheart." Doyle said smiling.

"That was fun." She said and Doyle nodded,

"Yes but we should go eat some candy." Doyle suggested.

"I'll eat your candy." Cordelia said while laughing. Angel and Buffy walked together as her arm was linked around his.

"So your fear was turning into Angelus?" She asked and he nodded.

"I know it can't happen but he's always there." Angel said and the two stopped and stood before one another. "I never want you to see me that way." He touched her cheek and she smiled.

"Hey you never got into costume." She said. He was supposed to morph but never did.

"I really don't like you seeing me that way." He said and she understood and smiled.

"Oh," she reached for his face. "Go ahead," She said and he did and she still touched him and he rubbed up against her hand. "See I don't even noticed." And she got on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. He pulled her closer, she loved both sides of him both the demon and the man.

"Hey get a room you two!" Cordelia yelled out and they pulled a part with a smile. Angel had morphed back to his human form. The two walked to the van and got in.

At the mansion they all sat around eating candy.

"Good candy Giles." Oz said as they took more.

"Nothing can't be solved by chocolate and peanut butter." Buffy said while eating a Reeses. Angel ate some candy too. Willow however sat back in the chair.

"I think I'm going to barf." She said.

"Candy is so good." Cordelia said as she opened another wrapper.

"She's got the drunk munchies alright." Gunn said.

"To bad it's all going to come back up tomorrow." Xander said. Dawn came into the room with a glass of milk and grabbed another piece of candy. She wanted to come here, not that her party wasn't fun it just she likes to be everyone here. Wes and Giles ate some candy too, they all were enjoying the end of the Halloween night.

The night was ending and Buffy sat on the edge of his bed and he knew she wanted to say something.

"I'm afraid to be alone." She said and he knelt before her. "That's what I am afraid of is to be alone and that no one loves me. That when I open my heart it gets crushed." She said and he took her hands into his and kissed them. "Do you love me?" She asked.

"I love you," He said. "I can prove it to you too."

Angel released inside of her and collapsed on to her as she panted. She held him and kissed his cheek. He wanted to prove to her and he did. Angel rolled over and Buffy too her spot on his chest. He took her hand into his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it tenderly. Buffy could feel the wave of sleep take over as Angel pulled her closer. He placed another kiss on her head and closed his eyes, a very interesting Halloween he thought.

_**Hope you liked it. It was just for fun. I was going to have Buffy be the one to get drunk but she and Angel needed to confess their fears to one another so Cordelia will feel it in the morning. More on the way, comments and reviews are always welcomed, thanks for reading and Happy Halloween (does evil laugh). **_


	18. Little People

Chapter 18 Little People

Buffy walked into the mansion followed by her sister, Willow and Xander. It was a Saturday a day off but Buffy needed to talk to her Watchers. She headed to the kitchen knowing they were both there.

"Morning Buffy." Giles said as he sipped his cup of tea and looked at the newspaper. We smiled and sat down with a book. Buffy smiled and began to pace and they both knew something was up.

"Yes Buffy?" Wes asked and then she stood still.

"I need to talk to you guys about something." She stated and they both closed their books and the newspaper ready to listen. She didn't know where to start. "I…" She paused. "I've been going out a lot." She started off. "Every night.

"Patrolling?" Giles asked and she shook her head no.

"Hunting." Buffy stated. "I want to hunt after we're done patrolling and it's like I can feel my powers but I don't understand them. I don't understand what it's inside of me, why the Council is trying to keep me in their grasp and why the rest of my kind was hunted and killed like wild game." Buffy paused. "I need to know more about where I come from and about the past slayers." The two Watchers were smiling and understanding what she wanted. Most slayers didn't care about who or what they are. "I think if I can understand I can be stronger and not end up like the others. I could be better." She paused again. "But I'm scared I know it's going to be hard and I can't do it without you both." She looked at the two English men. "I need both of you to be my Watchers."

"We'll see what we can do." Giles assured her and Buffy smiled. She felt better.

Later on that morning Buffy walked into the training room followed by her two Watchers. Wes was going to take notes and set a baseline while Giles begun the training. Buffy saw a small wooden post in the middle of the floor and wonder what that was for.

"We are leaving the combat training to Angel." Giles said as he walked around the room. Angel was still asleep and wouldn't be up for a little while. "What we are going to do it train you to have better mental focus. You are going to learn about your core. First you must understand yourself to better understand the past slayers." Giles explained. Buffy nodded and Giles held out his hand indicating to stand near the post. Wes and Giles explained the exercises something that they would always start off with.

Angel walked down the stairs and before he entered the training he room he knew Buffy was in there. He slowly opened the door and found Wes and Giles with her. Buffy stood before the small post with her hands on it. Her eyes were closed as Giles begun to pace back and forth and Wes writing stuff down. Whatever they were doing Angel didn't want to disturb it but he wanted to watch. He slipped in quietly and took a seat in the corner.

"There is nothing but you," Giles begun as Buffy stood there taking in deep breaths. "You are center. And within you there is the core of your being of who you are. Find it, focus inward and let the world fall away." Buffy heard Giles repeat that last line of falling away. She then pushed off the ground and held herself up straight in the air. Giles stilled circled her and was amazed; Buffy was truly strong both in mind and body. Buffy held that pose for a minute and then took one hand off the post and held it out while still balancing. Angel was quiet and watched. He knew they were going deeper into her training. Buffy would get stronger by fighting but half of the fighting was all mental. The more she was in tune with herself and how she functioned the better her combat skills would be. Angel could hear her deep breaths and her heart rate was slow and steady.

Buffy felt herself falling away somewhere, a peaceful place. She felt it, it was like when she danced, it was calm and her body was numb. It was the same numbness like when she and Angel made love. She then placed her hand back on the post and then held out her hand and held her position. Whatever this new training was going to be she was already liking it. Although something told her this was just the basics and it would get more demanding mentally. She also had a feeling that she was going to be opening up doors about emotions and fears that she kept hidden even from Angel. But unless she could understand herself, understand and resolve those issues she would never be able to understand her past. She then placed the hand back on the post and then lengthen her legs as she did a split in the air. She lowered herself closer to the post but then something broke her train of thought.

"You know Buffy there's a place," Riley began as he entered the room. Buffy fell to the floor, Angel stood up, Giles froze in place and Wes stopped writing notes. Riley looked up from his clip board and saw all them looking at him. Buffy pushed herself up off the ground and walked to Riley. "Oh I'm sorry didn't realize you were doing something." He said and began to back away as the tiny blonde walked closer to him. "I was just going to say if," But it was too late Buffy already shoved him out of the training room and slammed the door. Angel, Giles and Wes couldn't help but smile just a little. She let out a sigh of annoyance and turned back around.

Night had fallen and once again everyone was out patrolling. Riley earlier had made it in his notes to report to the Council that while Buffy was slaying she was being helped too much by the others. A slayer should do this on her own. Buffy walked ahead of the group looking for anything. Angel stayed behind her just enough to allow her to do her own thing. After the little incident that morning of Riley interrupting he'd mention there was something strange going on. A nest of some kind and it wasn't vampires. Buffy went up the hill and stood there looking over the vineyard.

"It's very pretty Riley but what am I looking?" Buffy asked as Angel took his place next to her and Riley came up from the other side.

"There," He said while pointing to an old building. "Last couple nights what looks like to be…little people are running."

"Midgets?" Xander asked. "You're concerned about midgets?" Buffy felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth, Riley however felt insulted yet again.

"No these are different." He protested which meant they should go look. Buffy went first and the rest followed behind her. She walked up to the small building and it looked like it hadn't been used in a few years.

"Oh well looks like nobody is home lets go." Doyle said but Angel already reached for the chains, pulled them off and kicked the door open. "Oh you only did that to impress the ladies."

"Yes I did, you impress Doyle?" Angel asked while he put his hands back into his pockets and Buffy went inside first. It was dark, dingy and old.

"I can't see a thing." Gunn whined.

"I can see just fine." Angel said looking around as his vampire night vision took full effect. They all spread out looking around. But there was something here because they heard a little giggle. They all shot their attention to the back side of the little building and headed that way. But there was just a wall in front of them. Angel looked at and placed his hand on it.

"It's a fake wall." Angel stated so with that new found knowledge Buffy kicked it and went through. They all piled in and there were candles everywhere.

"Ritual crap." Xander said and Gunn looked to him. "What? Candles means some ritual is going on." Gunn shook his head and they walked further in. But then they heard the giggling again.

"Ok who's not creeped out by that?" Gunn asked and they all got a little closer to one another. Angel, Doyle and Oz looked around trying to track it but all three of them realized there was more than just one.

"Vampires?" Willow asked and Dawn got a little closer to her sister. Angel shook his head no looking around. Then a small demon came jumping out landing on Xander. A few more came out and attacked. They weren't vampires and the description Riley gave of them being short was true. The gang fought them off but didn't killed them not right away. Angel and Buffy met up back to back and fought. It was like they were doing a dance as they fought, alternating sides and positions. They both knew one another's moves inside and out. Angel ducked so Buffy rolled on top of his back while kicking one of the demons. Angel grabbed her hand, spun her out as she stabbed a demon. It wasn't a vampire because it didn't turn into dust. Buffy tossed the stake to Angel as he staked another. One came running after Buffy and she jumped into the air kicking it with both her feet and then Dawn stabbed it. Another one came falling from the roof and Angel did a drop roll and pulled Buffy away before it landed on her. Angel growled as the blue colored demon hissed back at him and then Doyle stabbed it. They heard more hissing indicated that there was more but they couldn't take them all on not yet.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Gunn indicated and Angel nodded and they all began to flee. "Hey Riley we are leaving!" Gunn said as he ran passed him. Riley was firing a gun that shot pellets of silver. Riley followed them out and they all ran. They noticed the demons didn't go very far from the little building but the group had stumbled upon a nest of some kind.

"What the hell were those things?" Xander asked catching his breath.

Buffy sat on the dining table as everyone was either sitting or standing around the kitchen or dining room. Giles had a book he was reading to find the demons they came up again. Also on the table was a map of Sunnydale. They were keeping track where these demons and vampires were being found mostly. They knew Spike was out at the factory but until they knew why Spike was here they couldn't go in attacking.

"Ok I say we go in there holy water and crosses get rid of the nest." Gunn suggested.

"We don't know if they're vampires and if it would have any effect." Doyle stated as he paced around. The whole ordeal through everyone for a loop and as for Angel, Doyle, Oz and Buffy they all felt very off about these things.

"Hey or we can just bug out and call it even I mean they were there first." Xander said and Willow slapped him. "Hey if we're throwing suggestions there's one."

"Yeah run and hide." Dawn said mocking Xander.

"I say we plant some sort of explosives and blow it up. We can collect a body later and find out what it is." Buffy stated and everyone looked at her with faces indicating that wasn't a bad idea.

"I like it." Oz said.

"Whoa, whoa let's take a step back here." Riley was finally butting in. "First that's a public building so it might cost money." Riley began and Buffy shrugged as if saying so what. What Buffy didn't know was every kind of property they destroyed the Council paid for it. "Look I know we were all caught off guard some of it my fault we should researched it first. I know it threw us off and it may feel like we aren't getting anywhere but I don't think you or I have the right to terminate these things without any knowledge what they are."

"Wrong." Buffy stated with some frustration.

"Yeah watch us." Gunn said coming up behind Riley. He really wanted to punch his face in more than he'd like to admit.

"Hey Riley maybe haven't been keeping up but we all just got our asses royal kicked!" Xander raised his voice. He too was getting fed up with Riley.

"Look I'm not blind." Riley stated and Doyle couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I can't allow it not until we've properly identified the species and know it's threat level."

"What?" Angel asked, this was stupid they were demons of some kind they should be killed. Angel had the idea of kill now study later. "How about not and let's just kill them."

"It's called chain of command Angelus." Riley said in a stern voice. "We can't go in and terminate them yet." Everyone was quiet and Riley thought he had just settled the argument. "Look we just sit tight and I'll send a message to the Council for back. And maybe during those few days we can find out what these things are." Buffy scoffed and went to thinking how to get around his plan.

"Hey I don't want to rain on your parade, well I do but I'm not letting those things run around for a few days." Angel stated and stood, a fight might just break out. Buffy couldn't help but smile on the inside, a fight between these two she had all her money on Angel.

"We do it my way, military style." Riley said firmly. "We need back up or we won't last against them."

"Military style?" Buffy asked and Riley nodded. "Chain of command right?" Buffy confirmed and Riley nodded again. She found a loop whole although once this was all over Riley would ruin it. "Well before you came Angel and his team were here first. Not only that Angel was put in charge of this entire operation by the Council, am I right Angel?" She asked and he nodded. While Riley was placed in charge a few weeks ago the Council has yet to put it in any form of writing or documentation that Riley has taken leadership and Angel being demoted. Riley then sighed and rolled his eyes. "So I believe Angel makes the call."

"Angel?" Riley asked and everyone can hear the frustration and they all wanted to smile. Riley was finally being taken down a notch or two.

"Yes this entire operation before the Council showed up was all under his command and until we get the official writing stating you are in charge then Angel makes the call." Buffy finished while crossing her arms and Angel let a smile tug on his face, he loved his girlfriend.

"Ok look Buffy," Riley began.

"What?"

"This is something we haven't dealt with yet he can't make that kind of call plus he's a demon." Riley was trying to pull some excuse out of somewhere but everyone had already made up their minds. "No offense about the demon part."

"None taken." Angel said.

"We need to wait for the Council to send some back up." Riley had a small hint of begging in his voice now. "We need better weapons for this."

"Hey, this girl survived all her life up until now with no weapons and no training, right?" Angel asking Buffy and she nodded. Riley had the look of great frustration, they were all against him.

"So what you're going to put her in charge?" Riley asked sarcastically.

"Deal with it captain cardboard because I'm sick of you and the Council." Angel said walking over to him and now the two stood face to face. While everyone knew they should break up the display of testosterone they all kind of wanted to see the fight. "I say we plant some sort of explosives and blow it up. We can collect a body later and find out what it is." Repeating what Buffy had said earlier. Everyone smiled and Giles put his reading glasses back on, all felt right for once. "Gunn, Xander got a little mission for you both." The two boys perked up a little bit.

Angel nodded looking at the open crate.

"Nice work." Angel said to them and Gunn and Xander high fived each other.

"Fourth of July is coming early this year." Xander said with a smile a mile wide.

"Lets get this done." Doyle came in helping Angel to load the crate into Oz's van. The two boys knew of a small military base a few miles outside of town. The only probably they had was getting in but Gunn living on the streets all his life knew how to break in just about anywhere. Buffy walked out of the mansion followed by everyone else.

Angel and Buffy came running up the side of the hill with cables that would detonate the bombs. There was enough C4 to do it and they would still be able to find a body for research. They all laid out on the ground as Angel hooked up the two wires.

"I want to press the button." Dawn said and Angel looked to her. "What it'll be cool."

"Everybody stay down." Angel said.

"Oh wait, wait." Xander said and they all looked to him. Xander and Gunn looked at each other and nodded.

"Fire in the hole!" They both screamed and Angel pressed the button. They heard the building explode and the ground shook. They all poked their heads up looking at the rubble and fire.

"Cool." Dawn said. Buffy stood up and headed to the rubble and already found a body that wasn't badly mangled.

"They are called Sisterhood of Jhe." Giles said as he looked through his book. The dead demon was lying on the top of the dining room table.

"Well before we have dinner we're bleaching the hell out of this table." Doyle said and Gunn agreed and then circle the dead demon.

"Why are they here?" Angel asked leaning up against the wall.

"Well they like to end the world." Wes sated. "That's their goal."

"From what I understand they might have been here to open the Hell Mouth." Giles added but that rose a question.

"They Hell Mouth isn't open?" Willow asked.

"No it's been activated but not open." Wes stated. "There's energy which is the reason for increased demonic activity but it's not open believe me if it was open we all would be dead."

"What comes out of the Hell Mouth?" Xander asked.

"Hell." Angel stated.

"Oh ok." Xander said and Giles walked around the table and leaned forward looking at the dead demon.

"I don't think they were trying to open the Hell Mouth though." Giles said. "While that's one thing they can do but I think they activated the Hell Mouth something else is going to open it."

"Like who or what?" Riley asked.

"The sisters might have been opening some sort of doorway. By activating the Hell Mouth the doorway is opened." Giles explained.

"But the Hell Mouth has been active for a few years now." Willow stated. "I mean if something bigger is coming you think it would be here by now."

"Well maybe the doorway wasn't finished." Giles suggested. "There's just too much we don't understand at the moment."

"Well go us I mean we might have closed a doorway for something really nasty." Xander said and then looked to Riley. "And you wanted to wait for back up." Riley sighed.

"Well the little people demon things are dead so what's next?" Cordelia asked.

"Spike." Angel stated, he knew Spike had some role in all this big or small. But then it hit everyone, where was Buffy?"

Buffy slipped on her black heels in the studio room and stood in front of the mirror straightening out her black dress that fell to the floor and had an open slit in the front. She fixed her hair that she quickly tossed in a loose bun. She quickly put on some make up and took another look in the mirror. She turned to the side as the dress was an open back dress. No bruises good she thought. She took her little black bag and her other Toto bag that held her street clothes. She walked to her locker in the studio and placed her belongings in there. She took one last look in the mirror and sighed. Tonight was a big night but no one at the mansion knew. She had tried to tell them but with Riley here it was best not too. He would say this wasn't important and she needed to focus on slaying and the Council and whatever else came out of his fat mouth. She left the studio locker room and head to a conference room.

The conference room was turning into a massive ball like hall. Round table tops decorated and a makeshift stage on the other side. Tonight was the Honor's Night. Buffy was given an invitation and was going to receive something. She felt quite out of place and for a moment she went to look for her friends or family but they weren't here. They were back at the mansion dissecting a demon. There was a small orchestra playing classical music and Buffy entered the ball room. On the table were names so she had to find hers. She walked slowly being greeted by some people from her classes, professors and staff. She felt really out of place knew after this was over she'd have to go out and patrol and then find some time to study. She couldn't believe that she was able to balance slayer life and school. She then found her name and sat down. Other tables had students but family as well. Her table had three students and their families but there was empty chairs around her. She felt like crying but she should feel happy.

Meanwhile back at the mansion no one knew where Buffy was. Dawn was there so it wasn't a sister's night. Angel was worried but she might be out patrolling so he headed off to the graveyard to find her. Everyone was worried.

"She'll be ok." Xander said trying to help.

Buffy was brought into the conversion by the others at the table and she told them about her dancing and they were impressed. Servants came out and served food. Buffy was a little hungry and looked the food, it looked very good. The servant poured her some more whine and she smiled. She was being treated sort of like royalty. The music became soft and as the college choir came onto the stage and began to singing. Because it was now the Christmas season they sung sweet Christmas songs. Thanksgiving was different this year and Christmas would be no exception. The choir opened with Carol of the Bells and Buffy smiled.

Angel came back from the cemetery with no luck. Willow was worried but then it hit her.

"Oh no," She said and everyone looked to her thinking something bad was happening.

"What?" Giles asked in some fear.

"It's Honor's Night." Willow stated and everyone calmed down, Angel let out an unnecessary sigh of relief.

"Willow you scared us wait didn't you get an invitation to go?" Xander asked.

"Yeah but because of all the craziness with the Council and slaying I put down I wasn't going." Willow said.

"So but what does that have to with Buffy?" Xander asked.

"She got an invitation too." Willow said.

"Did she go?" Dawn asked with a concerned voice. Willow shrugged not knowing the two never really discussed it. She thought Buffy wouldn't go because of the slaying and no with this whole possible door being opened. Dawn was upset now, her sister was being honored for something and she wasn't there. Angel felt awful all of sudden, Buffy was alone and he wasn't there.

Buffy smiled as people were being awarded and giving their speeches and thanking people. But who would she thank? Her mother even though her mother has been dead for so long. Dawn maybe, her sister supported her even though she was annoying sometimes. What about Willow and Xander? They were always with her through thick and thin. What about Angel? Giles? Wes? Doyle and Cordelia? Gunn and Oz? She didn't prepare a speech thinking she might have missed it.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Xander asked.

"She probably didn't feel it was necessary with everything here." Willow said because that's why she wasn't going. "I mean I know she was excited to the invite but then the whole thing with Council and Riley."

"Dawn, Willow, Xander come on." Angel said and Dawn got up and followed him out.

"Where are they going?" Riley asked following them out but Doyle stopped him.

"I think this is a family occasion." Doyle said.

"We can't go dressed like this." Dawn said looking down at her jeans and tennis shoes. But that didn't matter. Angel wasn't going to miss this. They piled into the car and headed to the college. He drove as fast as possible hoping he didn't miss her awards.

Buffy sat there looking at the program. After the awards it would be the alma matar and then a little dance and then done. She wasn't going to stay for the dance she would just change, patrol, go home and go to bed.

Angel pulled up next to the school and they all got out of the car and ran down the hall. They just followed the signs and found the hall. Angel opened the door slightly and they all slipped in and stood in the back. An old man was standing at a podium speaking. Angel hoped he hadn't missed her award, he'd never forgive himself. He wrapped his arms around Dawn's shoulders and they waited.

"The next award well awards I should say go out to a very talented young lady." The man began and Angel knew this had to be Buffy, they made it just in time. "She's won our dance team numerous competitions ranging from county to regional to states. Not only that but she has maintain a grade point average of a four point o since starting here." Willow smiled, she didn't know Buffy had that high of a grade. "Also with this she has been given a grant of ten thousand dollars." Buffy sighed and couldn't believe, she hoped this was for her. "So I award Buffy Anne Summers with Academic Honors, the Presidents List and a new award that the dean of the college has made, Dance Artist Award." Everyone clapped. "Buffy come up here." The man said and Buffy made her way up the stage. She looked so beautiful Angel thought as she took the stage and shook hands with the staff. She hugged her dance instructor. The old man gave her two papers and some type of trophy.

"Hi, uh wow." Buffy began. "I'm not any good with speeches so bear with me and we can all get back to eating." She said. "I…I want to thank the college and its staff. I can't believe in the Spring I'll be done. I really want to thank my mom. She passed away years ago but I did this for her and I know she'd be proud." Buffy paused and looked out into the crowd. "A lot of crazy things have happened in the last few months but this just proves I can do anything." She paused again and felt tears. "Thanks to my friends Willow and Xander, my little sister Dawn and Angel, without them I wouldn't be here. Thank you so much for this." Buffy ended and everyone clapped but then she heard her name being called by some familiar voices and she looked to the direction.

"Go Buffy!" Dawn called out. She saw Willow, Dawn, Xander and Angel. All of a sudden she felt happy. How did they found out no never mind they were here. Buff took her seat and the ceremony finished. The students there all joined in hands and sung their alma matar. This would be one of the last times she'd be singing it. As soon as that was over she made her way to the door but they had already found her. Dawn hugged her sister.

"Why didn't tell us?" Dawn asked but she knew why with everything going on this wasn't important at least not to the Council or the demon world. Buffy hugged Willow and then Xander. Angel waited for his hug and got it. When he parted he cupped her cheeks.

"I've wouldn't missed this for the world." He leaned in and kissed her forehead and then there was music playing. It was a soft song and Angel began to sway a little and Buffy followed. He took her hand into his and she placed her other hand on his shoulder and he wrapped one arm around her waist. Dawn smiled at the couple. Willow and Xander admired her award and big check. Angel wished he had known sooner about this. He would have made a huge deal and made the whole day about her. But he could tell Buffy was getting more and more concerned with her life as a slayer. But as Buffy danced in Angel's arms she felt normal again, dancing in the arms of her boyfriend and her little family here.

Buffy laid wrapped in Angel's arms and it was quiet. Angel was happy she went to her ceremony because things would only get worse soon. But at the ceremony he couldn't help but notice the Christmas theme, what could he get her for Christmas. Buffy shifted a little and he pulled her closer.

"Congratulations." He said and kissed her head and smiled.

_**So hope you liked it. The end with Buffy getting awards came from Season 3 Prom, that's where that idea came from. She didn't make a big speech because she thought no one was there but how wrong she was. So now this whole possible doorway…hmmm wonder what that is. And didn't Riley kind of just annoyed you? Anyways more on the way. Reviews and comments are awesome as always.**_


	19. Agnus Dei

Chapter 19 Agnus Dei

Everyone sat around the dining room table. A doorway of some kind was opened or at least might have been opened. But what was coming. It couldn't be good they all knew that much. But Spike had to know something he was drawn here by the energy but something else was here too. Angelus was no longer the major vampire of the underworld Spike was.

"So that's the plan." Buffy ended, Wes and Giles' faces were pale white with fear. "I'm crazy right."

"Yeah you are." Riley said as he leaned against the wall. Angel would shoot him a look of disapproval but that was pointless at the moment. Buffy looked down she knew it was a stupid idea not only that dangerous too. It had a potential of working but like with most of their plans there was a huge chance of failure and this one had a failsafe but a risky one.

"Buffy you understand what you are asking?" Giles asked and she nodded. "Doing that could create more problems than can be solved right now."

"Why not?" Riley said. "I mean Spike worshiped Angelus why not release him back out into the wild?" The two Watchers looked at him. "They're one in the same."

"No they are not believe me you have never met Angelus." Wes stated. "I don't think you want to either."

"Well we're out of ideas and I don't like the whole a doorway might have been opened idea. Spike has information that Angelus can get why not." But everyone was quiet.

"What you think Angelus is going to go there get the information and willing turn it over?" Cordelia asked.

"No but Angel will we can put his soul back when the job is done." Riley said plain and simple. But that was easier said than done. Returning a soul especially the gypsy cursed soul would not be easy to find or read.

"Angelus is not a team player." Angel said looking up at Riley.

"Look we have no plan B and I don't want to screw around waiting for whatever it that has a free pass here to come." Riley said in a louder voice. Angel had enough; he jumped out of his seat, grabbed Riley by the throat and shoved him up against the wall with a growl. Everyone stood up but didn't intervene they knew Angel would let him go soon at least.

"Do you have any idea who Angelus is Riley?" Angel asked and Riley took in some deep breaths. "He's a murderer, rapist. Torturing people was fun and they didn't even have chainsaws back then. Another having one member of the family pick the order the rest would died in was a game to him. You really want to release him?" Angel asked. "He'll come after everyone here first especially the slayer. You know how many slayers he killed?" Riley was starting to get the picture. Angel released Riley as he gasped for air and coughed. Tension was high at the moment which shouldn't be this way Christmas was getting close.

"How bad is one vampire?" Xander asked.

"Angelus was a legend his cruelty was mythic." Wes began and Giles nodded.

"The Watchers were train to deal with Angelus if the day he ever returned." Giles added. "He's brutal in the fact before physical torture he would play games, get into your head make you go insane until begged for death." Giles finished and Angel nodded and then left the room. "Buffy this isn't something to be fooling around with." She nodded and followed Angel. Angel paced in his room as Buffy stood at the entrance. He looked up at her and she could see fear in his eyes.

A day or two had passed and tension was still high but one thing they noticed was Angel wasn't around. Maybe he was mad but Riley was convinced that Angelus had to be free. Riley found a book with a spell to extract a soul. He smiled reading it and looked at the necessary items all were pretty easy to get.

Riley waited for Angel to be alone at the mansion. The sun would set soon and everyone was out doing whatever was needed before patrol. Angel was stuck in his room. Riley placed everything on the table as it should be and lit the candles. He then began to read. About half way into it he heard something coming downstairs. Angel was stumbling down stairs and he knew it was working. Angel fell to the floor looking up at Riley.

"Riley no please don't." Angel begged but Riley kept going. Then there was a light that came from Angel and he let out a cry of pain. Angel landed on the floor and was still. Riley finished and waited.

"Angel?" Riley asked and he slowly got up. Riley walked closer to Angel. "Angel?" He asked but there was no answer. Angel then shot up and his face was vamped out.

"No please call me Angelus." He said and back handed Riley and he flew across the room and landed on the table. "Thanks so much." Angelus said as Riley rolled over to the ground. Angelus walked over to him as Riley stumbled to get back on his feet. Angelus then kicked Riley in the stomach and Riley let out a grunt of pain. "No really don't get up." Angelus said as he walked around the dining room. "Feels so good to be back." Riley got up and charged at Angelus. Angelus grabbed Riley by the throat before he even had a chance. Angelus then tossed him back like a rag doll. "You don't seem to be getting the big picture her soldier boy, now why would you release me? All I'm going to do is torture the hell out of you and the rest of these people especially the slayer." Angelus then smiled. "She's cute isn't she I see the way you look at her just begging to get in." Angelus then picked Riley up again and slammed him on the table. "Thanks for setting me free." And then Riley only saw black.

Riley woke up seeing everyone at the mansion was staring at him. He slowly sat up and tried to shake off the dizzy feeling he had.

"What happened Riley?" Willow asked.

"I thought…" Riley began. "It's Angel." Buffy's eyes went wide and she grabbed him.

"What did you do?" She asked but she got no response. "What did you do!" She screamed and then threw Riley and he went flying over the couch. Everyone knew what he did and Buffy's eyes filled with tears.

"Get this place locked up right away." Giles said and everyone scrambled around. "No one I mean no one under any circumstances go out by themselves especially at night. Dawn, Willow, Xander you guys are not to go home he has been invited in and will use it."

"What about us?" Cordelia asked. "He lives here." They weren't safe.

"Great so Angelus is loose." Gunn threw his hands up in the air. "I thought we all agreed not to do this." Riley slowly got up and looked around. Everyone was pale white and in fear.

"What about a hotel?" Doyle asked.

"No it's a public place he can enter when he wants." Giles said.

"Great, great we're all dead." Doyle panicked.

"Doyle calmed down." Cordelia said while rubbing his back.

"Look I'll call the Council and get some back." Riley said and everyone looked to him.

"How long before they get here?" Buffy asked.

"At least three weeks." Riley answered.

"Three weeks?" Doyle asked. "Hey man I don't want to be the party pooper but we're not going to last three days with Angelus in town." Doyle was in full panic mode. "He's going to get in and then kill us all,"

"Doyle," Buffy began but Doyle was rambling on. "Doyle!" She screamed and he finally was quiet. "Listen relax ok if we don't relax we won't know what to do." Doyle took in a deep breath. "Relax." Cordelia began to rub his back trying to comfort him. Then Doyle turned to Riley realizing it was his fault this happened and charged at him and began to punch him. Everyone came in a broke up the fight.

"I say we grease this son of a bitch right now." Doyle said and while everyone would like too but that wasn't an option right now.

"Look we can put up a protection spell or a blessing of the masion." Wes said.

"Will that work?" Dawn asked.

"It's only temporary but we can at least sleep." Wes stated. Everyone was on edge, Angelus was here.

Spike sat the table with Dru as she rolled around on the table.

"Well what do we have here?" Angelus asked, the two vampires turned around.

"You don't give up?" Spike asked and stood up as Angelus walked in further. Angelus shrugged and Spike went into attack position. "Oh there's no need to Spike."

"What is this?" Spike asked.

"Everybody mistakes Angel for Angelus." And the Dru smiled.

"Angelus?" She asked and he smiled.

"Yeah baby I'm back." He said with a smile.

"Is this true?" Spike asked looking at his sire.

"It's true." Angelus said.

"You've come home." Dru said with a smiled.

"No more of this I've got a soul crap?" Spike asked and Angelus smiled while lighting up a cigarette.

"What can I say, I had a soul now I'm free." Angelus replied and Dru smiled.

"This is great, this is so great." Spike said walking up to him.

"Everything in my head is singing." Dru said as she danced on the table. "We're family again."

"I've got to tell you, it made me sick to my stomach seeing you as the slayer's lap dog." Spike said and then Angelus grabbed Spike by the collar and growled he then kissed his forehead and they all laughed.

"How did this happen?" Dru asked.

"Oh who cares what matter is now he's back." Spike's smile grew even more. "So the slayer?"

"Already on it." Angelus said. "I know how too." And Spike smiled nodding. "First I want in on everything."

"You've got it mate." Spike said. "We'll throw you a welcome home party."

"How you going to take out the slayer?" Dru asked.

"Can't do it by force she's strong so can't do the usual. To get to this girl I'm going to have to love her to break her." Angelus said and Spike giggled and Dru clapped.

"This is so exciting." She said and Angelus smiled.

Back at the mansion everyone put crosses up to every entrance way . Wes and Giles make cross marks with holy water on the doors.

"Bless this space and all who enter in it, keep it safe from all evil." Giles said as he sprinkled holy water. Buffy sat on the couch with Dawn wrapped in her arms as she sobbed. No one would forgive Riley for this.

"St. Michael, the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the Devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly pray. And do thou, oh Prince of the Heavenly Host, by the power of God, cast into Hell, Satan and all the other evil spirits who prowl about the world, seeking the ruin of souls. Amen." Wes and Giles said at the same time walking around with the holy water. Everyone was in the living room together and this prayer would have to be said every night if anyone wanted sleep. Wes and Giles laid down the rules everyone was to stick together. Everyone was to sleep out here, there was strength in numbers. At the day light hours no one was allowed to be alone in public building or dark places. Angelus could still roam the streets during the day. No one was going to sleep tonight and very little sleep was going to take place here. A full moon was on the horizon so they would lose Oz for a few nights and he was one of the stronger ones.

"Look if anyone wants to and we understand if you do, we have a friend Lorne out in L.A. and you can stay there until the matter is resolved." Wes said but no one said they would.

"How do we resolve this matter?" Riley asked although no one wanted to hear him speak.

"Kill him." Giles said and Dawn cried even more into Buffy's arms. Cordelia let a few tears fall, Willow too let tears roll and Buffy was still. It was going to be a long night and even a longer few days ahead.

_**So…don't hurt me please (runs away and locks the door behind me) Other than Angelus and the whole Angelus…thing I did have fun writing the chapter. Also kind of creep myself out because Angelus is creepy and he just yeah he messes with you. I wanted everyone to have fear and that you as readers have that fear too with the characters. So who votes Riley off the island? Leaving it here any idea what's to come? More on the way soon, comments and reviews are always welcomed and much appreciated. **_


	20. Angelus

Chapter 20 Angelus

There was a lot of tossing and turning that night everyone seemed to be sleeping with one eye opened in fear that he would come. The sun was shining throughout the place it was the first time they allowed sunlight to radiate through the mansion. It was actually odd; everyone was use to the dark. They all became immune to the dark and barely feared it but now with Angelus loose they had reason to fear the night.

Daylight hours were ok but in an hour the sun was going to set. The sun setting meant Angelus, Spike and Dru were would be out. Buffy packed up her gear and was advised not to go out but she wasn't going to hunt them. She knew Angelus would find her. Right now she was more interested in a local club that might be a vampire nest. Buffy twirled her stake and put it away and then put on Angel's leather jacket and turned off the lights to Angel's room and headed downstairs.

"Well it's been a while since Angelus has been out and about. He'll want to feed a lot." Giles said as he opened another book.

"So what's all this supposed to tell us?" Xander asked.

"It's Angelus' feeding patterns. It might give us some idea how he works." Giles said and then Buffy came into the dining room.

"Going out?" Xander asked but he didn't sound happy at all. Buffy nodded and she looked in distress and completely out of it. They all were going to protest but she would just go. Then Riley stood up ready to follow her but she held up her hand telling him to stay and she looked so upset she could barely look Riley in the eyes.

"I'm going alone." Buffy said and Dawn wanted to cry.

"You're going to kill him?" Dawn asked but Buffy didn't say a word.

"Buffy," Giles began and took off his glasses cleaning them. "Be careful alright." Her Watcher said and Buffy nodded.

"I'll be back before morning." She then left the mansion and headed off to the nest. Buffy walked the streets of Sunnydale until she came to the outer parts and saw the light's to the club and people walking to it. She could already feel it, they weren't people they were vampires. She walked to the door and a vampire stood in front of her.

"Invitation?" He asked and Buffy smiled throwing a punch and he was down. Buffy walked in and it was actually like the Bronze, loud music, dancing, drinks only it was blood not alcohol. One thing it had that the Bronze didn't were exotic vampire dancers. She walked in knowing she was over stepping her line but she needed to make a statement. She also knew Angelus was here what else do you do when your soul is gone? You party all night. Buffy moved her way to the stage and the vampires were already sensing a human was here. But they didn't know it was the slayer.

Meanwhile up on the balcony Angelus leaned over the railing as women vampires hung around him. Angelus was a legend in torture and brutality but he was also a legend behind the bedroom doors. Dru sat on Spike's lap nuzzling him as Spike sipped on blood. The family was enjoying a night out before a feed.

Buffy moved to the stage and got on. From the balcony Angelus saw her, he snapped his fingers and Spike got up and looked.

"She doesn't give up does she?" Spike asked. Buffy stood on the stage while dropping her small bag of weapons. Some stakes, bottles of holy water and various other anitvampire items fell out, everyone looked up. Buffy then brought a crossbow out and held it pointing it to a vampire. The vampire stood there and she pulled the trigger and the arrow went straight to his heart and he turned into dust.

"Slayer!" Another vampire yelled and Buffy continued to fire arrows as the vampires scrambled to get out well most of them. The rumor was going around about a slayer but some didn't believe it. In the past some vampires didn't believe in the slayer like a child not believing in the boogeyman. Angel was right a slayer was just frighten whispers. But now she was going to make the vampires know she was here and she was going to claim back her town. A few brave vampires came on to the stage and went to fight her. Buffy tossed away her crossbow and blocked their punches.

"Spike I want you to watch this." Angelus said and the three watched her fight. Spike leaned over the railing watching the slayer. For these vampires it brought back memories of the old days. Buffy ducked a swing took out her stake and stabbed a vampire and it turned into dust. Another vampire charged at her and she skid to the ground, used both her feet and as he was going to land on her she had her feet up and used them to send him flying. The last vampire came over and she got on all fours and then donkey kicked the vampire, jumped up sent another kick to his jaw and then staked him. The vampire she had kicked away stood up and knew he was no match for the slayer. He took off running but Buffy wasn't going to allow it to live. She threw up her stake, kicked it and it went flying to the vampire and he turned into dust. Buffy then heard a slow clap coming from the second floor. She locked up and saw the trio.

"Nice work." Angelus said and then he jumped down and landed so perfectly on the ground and stood before the slayer on the dance floor. "Angel taught you so well." Buffy stood there on stage not making a sound, holding her ground. "So lover what now?" He asked and Buffy jumped off the stage and landed right in front of him.

"Kill the bitch!" Spike yelled from above with a smile. This would be an epic fight for Spike and Dru. Angelus then threw the first punch and Buffy blocked it. She kicked him away and the two went at it. The only problem was they both knew each other's moves so neither would gain a good upper hand. They both grabbed each other's hands and twisted them like an elaborated dance. Angelus went to throw her over his back but ended up landing perfectly on the ground and kicked the back of his knee. She went to deliver another punch but he caught her by the throat and held her up.

"I like the way you move!" He said and then Buffy kicked him and then charged at him. Angelus spun to the ground extending his leg out trying to trip her but she dodged it. She slammed her elbow to his chest and he spun away throwing a kick that she blocked. A few more punches were tossed at one another but neither of them were letting up. Buffy ducked and then kicked his knee caps and he fell to the floor. She then went to slam her foot to his face and he blocked it and threw her back. Buffy regained her footing as Angelus jumped back up. "Come on Buffy you aren't quitting on me now?" He ask taunting her and she went for him and did a roundhouse kick.

The two went at it but Spike had enough and jumped over the rail and was going to join his Sire. Now she was facing two legendary vampires. But that didn't stop her. She did a split kick in the air and both their faces met the bottom of her shoes and they flew back. Spike vamped out in frustration. Angelus was right force doesn't get it done. He charged at her and she threw him to a wall. Angelus then charged and she jumped kicking him in the face. Buffy looked up and saw Dru standing there. Buffy needed to get out, she couldn't fight both of them on not yet. And she couldn't kill Angelus yet. Buffy ran and scaled up to the second level. Dru backed away and hissed as the slayer was faced to face with her. Dru swiped at Buffy but Buffy caught her arm and bent it and you could hear a crack. Dru screamed in pain. Buffy stomped on her foot, grabbed the broken arm and bring it behind her back forcing it upwards. Spike heard Dru cry in pain and growled looking up. Angelus shook the stars out of his line of vision and then looked up seeing Dru as a hostage and a stake to her heart. Both of them knew what Buffy wanted a safe passage out. Buffy dragged Dru with her as she headed for the exit. Buffy then threw Dru off the balcony and Spike ran to catch her. Angelus however ran after the slayer, it wasn't over.

Buffy ran out into the streets knowing Angelus was after her. She wasn't too far from the cemetery knowing she could lose him there. Angelus busted the door down as he went after the slayer completely vamped out. Buffy could see the cemetery gates and scaled them. She rolled to the ground and kept running. She jumped over the gravestones not looking back. The mansion was the only safest place even then it wasn't. Then she felt something grab her and pull her behind a tree. Angelus stood before her completely vamped out looking like he was going to feed. He leaned in and their lips met and his human feature returned. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. He was only gone a day or two and he missed her so badly. Angel wrapped his arms around her as the kisses began more feverish and the two didn't let up. Buffy took in quick sips of air when she could. Angel knew they could go all the way right here and now but they shouldn't otherwise their entire cover could be blown. He finally eased down letting Buffy breathe in a little slower. He then pulled away and rested his forehead to hers and they took a moment.

"Are you ok?" He asked and she nodded. He hadn't plan on Spike joining in on the battle and that freaked him out. They couldn't spend too much more time together her scent was already all over him. They were risking the entire plan but he had to make sure she was ok. She then looked into his eyes and placed another soft kiss on his lips. She knew she had endangered herself even more now by hurting Dru but that might speed things up.

"Listen, Riley has sent for back up from the Council." She said and he nodded knowing he had to hurry and gather any kind of information he could otherwise the Council who wasn't in on this little secret might kill him. He wasn't sure how long he could keep up this act pretty soon Spike and Dru would want to feed with him. He had to hurry before anyone at the mansion got hurt. She didn't want to let him go but it was time. "Please be careful." She begged knowing they were risking a lot. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"You too." He said and kissed her forehead and the two shared another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied and kissed him once more. One of them had to go but they could barely will themselves to part way. Finally Buffy gave in. She began to walk still holding his hand not wanting to let go. He quickly kissed it and let go as she ran off into the night. The faster he got back to the factory the more information he could pump and with Spike furious he might spill more information out of frustration. But he knew to get the real stuff he would have to make Buffy into a hostage something he didn't want to do. So far this little act was working. Riley fell for the cheap magic trick like Willow thought he would. He knew Wes and Giles blessed the place but it was just tap water. But it made it very believable and that's what was needed to get behind enemy lines and to get any and all information that could be useful. Angel had to get back into the Angelus character and leave as if the slayer got away; it was time to make something up.

_**Wait? What? This is all an act? Oh right forgot to ahem mention…it sorry but like Buffy and Angel said they had to make it believable right? Did you believe? Next chapter will be lots of arguing and we'll see why Riley released or thought he released Angelus which I think it'll make you guys hate him even more if that's possible right now. And we'll start seeing the first signs of Glory and the plot thickens now I'm going to listen to three lectures and type up a case study. Hope you liked it. More on the way thanks for reading. Comments and reviews are most welcomed. **_


	21. Dog Meat

Chapter 21 Dog Meat

"You didn't kill him?" Riley asked in frustration. Everyone was at the dining room table at the mansion. Buffy told them about running into Angelus but she didn't kill him, she lied saying he got away. "Why? Now he's only get stronger and angrier."

"Well maybe if you hadn't released him none of this would have happen." Buffy stated while crossing her arms, Riley couldn't speak. He knew they were all blaming him for this. He got up from his seat and began to pace the room while everyone sat quietly.

"Well maybe we can put his soul back." Cordelia suggested and everyone nodded but of course someone had to justify that might not be easy.

"His curse is not ease to find or to come by." Giles began and took off his glasses and begun to clean them. "The clan that gave him a soul is probably long gone and not only that the magic is lost too. We can research but I highly doubt we'll find what we need."

"It's just a soul do like a reverse spell." Doyle said.

"It's a spell that anchored his soul. If we do it wrong…" Giles paused and everyone knew that finding the spell from a hundred years ago was slim to none. But some time a slim chance is better than no chance at all. Giles nodded indicating he would try to find it.

"Why did you do it?" Doyle asked and everyone looked to him and he looked to Riley and he stopped pacing. "You released him why?" The Irish demon asked. Riley shrugged and took his seat next to Buffy.

"I thought," He began but Buffy cut him off.

"What? You thought he was going to listen, side with us, be a friend?" Buffy snapped and she sighed. "You stupid jerk." She said quietly and now Riley was going to defend his actions.

"Look I'm sorry but look," He began to explain. "I thought one he wasn't going to pop up and be Angelus right away. I thought I could control him and then we strike up a bargain." And Buffy laughed mocking him. "Ok I understand that it was bad but we need to figure out what's happening and if Angelus can do it then…" He paused. "I didn't think it all the way through I'm sorry everyone." He then stopped. Buffy nodded but she wasn't going to forgive him. She knew there was more.

"Control him?" She asked and he looked at her. "You thought you could control the most notorious vampire ever?" She asked but she got no response back. "What made you think…"

"Buffy it was a mistake I know that now. But at the Watcher's headquarters we control vampires all the time." He thought he had his answer. While it was true, the Council had vampires to harvest for research and training purposes this wasn't the same. "I know once we get Angelus we can control him."

"No!" Buffy yelled. "No you can't that's the illusion you and the Council have. You guys have never had control of anything out there." Buffy felt tears forming in her eyes. "Look I was overwhelmed with the powers I have. I was even more overwhelmed with powers and strength Angel had we all did. But guess what we didn't respect that strength and power and it's out there. People are dying because of it." Buffy then stopped and Giles couldn't help but smile a little, she was right. "Because the Council believed they had control everything the slayers are gone." Riley shook his head.

"Just because you don't like the Council and are infatuated with that creature of the night doesn't give you a right to belittle the Council!" Riley yelled back. Buffy's eye widen now. "Yeah I know I can see it between the both of you they eyes you give each. You were good at hiding it but not all things can stay hidden. I've reported to the Council of your guy's…connection." Riley paused thinking he was winning. The tension was so thick right now you could touch it.

"Angel is not a creature of the night," Buffy protested.

"Yes he is, he's a vampire the only reason why the Council didn't stake him was because he was protecting a slayer. They thought he could be of some use but that doesn't justify for his crimes." Riley began and Buffy was beginning to realize what Riley was really trying to do. "He's a demon a demon you're in love with which to me that's kind of sick. A vampire and a slayer." Buffy felt her blood boil. "I know why you can't kill him he looks too much like your boyfriend." Buffy was quiet waiting for him to be done. "I expect if he comes around you guys will do your best to kill him because he is not Angel."

"Right," Buffy said and Riley looked to Buffy. "You think I don't know what you're doing well I do." Buffy stated and Riley looked confused. "While you were out cold I did some research. First that demon in Peru was doing just fine until I don't know an accident happened." Everyone was confused but Riley stared at Buffy hard. "You sent him on that mission the only reason he didn't die was because the Council insisted that a team would help him." Riley felt hot now, she knew what was going on. "You knew that if his soul was released then the Council would have no choice to kill him. You knew that the magic that could save him is long gone."

"What?" Doyle asked in disbelief everyone was in disbelief.

"You didn't release Angelus thinking you could control him you released him knowing he would have to be put down." Wes said and now everyone felt angry.

"Hey Angel was my friend!" Xander yelled but everyone looked at him. "Except I didn't like him very much." Xander quickly added and the attention went back to Riley.

"Look," Riley had to save himself some way but everyone knew what he was up to. "It was a bad call ok, bad call." Buffy nodded and stood up.

"Bad call?" She asked and then picked up out of his seat slamming him up against the wall. "Because of you people are going to die!" She yelled. "Is this what it takes to climb you're way all the way to the top?" She asked and he did a slight nod. Riley was always jealous of Angel. Angel was always hailed at the end but never accepted it just shot it down. Angel was always given credit and now he had the most beautiful girl on his arm not only that she was a slayer. Riley never got anything. But to kill Angelus he would be remembered for years to come. "Well I hope you fall and land on your ass." She then dropped him. "Also if Angelus gets in here decides to kill us all I hope you're first." She then turned away to leave.

"Buffy," Riley said and she stopped keeping her back to him. Everyone was standing glaring at Riley as if they were a pack of wild hungry wolves looking at dinner. "I expected more from a slayer than this."

"Good I'm happy that I disappointed you and the Council." Buffy then left heading upstairs. Riley was now left alone with an angry mob.

"You're dog meat pal." Doyle said and then turned into his demon form and swung a punch to Riley. Riley let out a grunt and slid down to the wall.

"Maybe we can use him as bait for something." Willow suggested and they all turned to her wondering that was a rather evil thought. She shrugged looking down at Riley as he held his bleeding nose. "Well, well we need to do something. Angel is gone because of this guy because he just wants people to like him and, and well I'm upset and I can't think of a mean word right now but that's what you are!" Willow then was quiet and everyone looked at her. She rarely would raise her voice but she was just as mad as all of them. "Ok I don't feel better now and we've got to help Angel."

"What about him?" Oz asked looking down at Riley.

Riley sat in a chair as Dawn ran in a circle with duct tape taping him up and Xander bound his hands with ropes. Doyle squatted with a balled up sock a dirty sock nonetheless and shoved it in his mouth. Riley grunted trying to speak. Xander patted his shoulder and they left. Riley grunted trying to call to them but they ignored him.

_**So Riley you hate him? Hope you liked what they did to him at the end. More to come comments and reviews are most welcomed.**_


	22. Six Days

Chapter 22 Six Days

Another three days had passed by with Riley still tied to the chair only allowed to get up to use the bathroom. He said this was assault against the Council but that didn't seem to concern the group. Buffy was at the kitchen sink at her own home. She decided that her house needed some love from her. Xander, Willow and Dawn were here as well. It was rather nice to be home. Buffy rinsed off the dishes while Dawn would dry them and place them in the dish rack. Dawn could tell Buffy was on edge, she should be her boyfriend turned into a murderer so to help lighten up everything Dawn reached into the sink and tossed some water into Buffy's face. Buffy looked to her little sister and then flicked her wet fingers at her and Dawn smiled. This was something the two did when they were much younger, dish water fight. While the kitchen was equipped with a dishwasher the two would do it by hand probably because it reminded them of childhood and their mother. It was one thing that remained the same over the years. Willow watched the two sisters flick water at each with giggles and then Buffy took some soap suds and tapped Dawn's nose. It was a sweet moment and sweet moments were short these days.

Buffy did a walk around of the house. Xander thought it was a bold move to sleep here knowing Angelus had full access. Buffy opened Dawn's door slightly looking at her sleeping sister. The blinds were closed and the window was locked tight. Buffy closed the door and shut the hall light off and went back downstairs. She picked up some folded papers and headed to the dining room table. This table had many memories of holidays and birthdays. She sat in her mother's seat at the head of the table. While Buffy matured greatly she still felt like she hadn't filled her mother's shoes and she would never be able to. She unfolded the papers and sifted through them. They were all bills some stating this was a second noticed to pay. While they hadn't been here often they still lived here. But about a month before Angel came to town the house was already falling into debt. Her father had stopped contact with her. Whatever happened to him she thought. Before the divorce he was a great father and then as soon as her mother had them he started to disappear.

Buffy had money to pay the bills with grant she got from the awards night. Willow and Xander worked but it wasn't enough for the mortgage, utilities, food and everything that came with the house, but money for school that's what the grant was for to help pay for school especially if her father cut her off. Buffy looked through the bills and sighed. It was pay the bills or go to school. Pay the bills so Dawn could have a place to sleep and food or finish college. She flung her head back closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. She opened her eyes looking at the numbers and what she owed. While the numbers were low since they spent a lot of time at the mansion they were still there. So many decisions and right now it would be great to have mom around to tell her what to do.

As she looked at another bill she felt that warm tingle go up her spine. Angel snuck into the back. He was dying to see her. Buffy then felt a pair of strong hands rub her shoulders. It felt so good she could just go to sleep right then and there.

"You going to bed?" Angel asked and she took in a deep breath shaking her head no. She needed sleep ever since the test she would toss and turn, stay up for long hours of the night, she needed sleep. He knew if he slept with her maybe she would but even then she would be in and out of sleep. To put her to sleep he had to give her some…special attention not that he didn't mind. That was something he was thinking about right now to help her sleep and even to help him sleep. He was under pressure with Spike. Angel wasn't sure how much longer he could go on with his act of being Angelus. So far it was going ok but Spike wasn't stupid, it might take him a little bit of time to figure stuff out but he wasn't stupid.

"No uh need to figure out how to pay these bills." She said and he leaned in kissing the top of her head. He then rested his chin on the top of her head looking at the bills. He stopped rubbing her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her, she was melting in his embrace and he knew it. "Dad hasn't contacted me so no money is coming in. Not sure how I'm going to get through the next three months." Angel stood up and knew she was concerned but she shouldn't be he would take care of her if it came to that. He reached over and took the bill out of Buffy's hand and tossed it aside. He walked in front of her taking off his coat letting it fall to the floor. He picked up one leg stretching it over Buffy and then straddled her while she sat in the chair. She couldn't help but smile as he settled down and then placed both hands on her neck and kissed her. She needed to figure out bills but Angel on top of her kissing her, what bills. He then took her hands into his kissing them.

"Whatever you need it's taken care of let me take care of you and Dawn now ok." He said and Buffy smiled. He leaned in for another kiss and then pulled away looking at her sleepy eyes. "Spike's giving me more information but only scratched the surface." Buffy nodded knowing more time was needed but right now she just wanted him. Her body ached for him. He leaned in for another kiss and then pulled away and gave her that sly grin. "You know," He began and kissed her hands and she smiled. "If memory serves me right it's been almost six days since we've," He kissed her again.

"Really?" She asked, wow she thought it had been a while since they slept in the same bed and made love, too long. Angel nodded and kissed her again. "Has it really been that long?" She asked and he leaned into her ear and started to whisper little things to her. She smiled as he spoke switching from English to Gaelic. She could feel herself getting hot with desire for him. He then started to kiss her ear knowing she couldn't resist. Buffy fell into his spell like always. She closed her eyes as he kept kissing her, taking control. Buffy felt her head falling forward resting on his shoulder as she was completely under his control. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as his kisses moved down her neck. She gasped in delight; he knew how to make her go crazy. She wanted him right here and now, she wanted to rip his shirt from him and just be with him. But they both knew just being together right now was risking the whole plan.

But how could they say no, they were alone, everyone was asleep, Dru and Spike were staying inside for the night they just went on a quick hunt thinking Angel wanted to beat and maim people by himself. The couple found one other's lips and the kiss was passionate. She missed him but she knew what they were getting into when they made this plan. They were beginning to forget their surrounds and were just engulfed in their own presents. Buffy wanted time to just stop for them right now, make the world stop spinning. And now that he offered to take care of her and Dawn, she was convinced her was the most perfect man ever. But then they felt someone else was in the dining room with them. Angel pulled away from Buffy and turned his head while Buffy peered over his shoulder.

"Dawn?" Angel asked and the teenager had a huge smile. Angel quickly broke from away from Buffy back to a standing position. It wasn't because Dawn didn't know of their relationship but more or less he consider as his little sister, his little sister was watching him making out with a woman, it was rather embarrassing.

"I knew it." Dawn said with a smile and Angel motioned her to keep quiet. Dawn came in further into the dining room.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked in a low voice while propping her feet onto the table and crossing her arms. Buffy wasn't embarrassed like Angel but still like always her little sister walked in when she wanted to be alone. Buffy didn't know if it was bad that Dawn knew this was all an act or the fact she had no idea how long her sister was standing there watching them.

"I was thirsty." Dawn said like duh and walking to the kitchen. "Look I'll act scared and when he comes around and surprise when the game is over." Dawn assured them and Buffy let a sigh of relief but at the same time of annoyance. Before Dawn went back up stairs with her glass of water she jumped into Angel's arms which he wasn't expecting but accepted it. She looked up to him with a smile. "I knew you weren't gone." He leaned in and kissed her forehead and the motioned her to go back to bed. As Dawn passed her sister she wrapped one arm around her shoulder and Buffy smiled while kissing her sister's cheek and the Dawn was gone. Angel knew the news of Angelus' return must have devastated Dawn, for the last few days she thought she lost her big brother. Buffy leaned forward knowing the sweet moment was gone and the two giggled a little with embarrassment because little Dawn watched them. Angel knew he needed to go but didn't want to. He bent over and picked up his coat putting it on. Buffy got up from the chair and the two walked to the back door together hand and hand slowly trying to prolong the night. Angel stepped outside and stood before Buffy. It was too hard to say good bye to him, it was painful it truly hurt. No words were spoken but they knew what they were saying. He wasn't sure how much longer this was going to be and they were on a time restraint with the Council's men on their way. But for a short moment it didn't matter. He kissed her one last time for the night and began to leave. She then chased after him pulling him for another kiss. They pulled away reluctantly and he finally left but the looks they shared both said 'I love you' and he hopped over the fence and was gone. Buffy then headed inside and now locked the door.

Buffy stood in the middle of the training room as Giles stood behind her with a few knives ready to throw them. He tossed one and Buffy turned around catching it and threw it to the ground. Giles threw some more and Buffy either blocked them or dodged them. Will this was going on Wes walked in with some books. He set them down on the floor and then opened one and flipped through the pages looking for something. Wes and Giles were looking for the gypsy curse even though there was no need to. The Watchers knew of the plan as well but to keep up the act they had to be looking. But then again to find it wouldn't be a bad thing anyways.

"Dawn knows." Buffy said as Giles now had a long pole and began to jab at Buffy as she blocked it.

"How?" Giles asked.

"Angel stopped by last night to check in." Buffy said as she kicked the pole away.

"What was he doing to indicate that he wasn't Angelus?" Wes asked and then Buffy realized she shouldn't tell them. She thought about if she had said it 'oh you know we were about ready to have sex until Dawn walked in.' She thought and the looks her two Watchers would have amusing but that wasn't needed right now.

"Oh no need to get side track." Buffy said and Giles nodded while jabbing the pole again. Tonight would be patrol night and from what Buffy said to Giles she would 'run' into Angelus, they had to make it believable for as long as possible or at least until the Council showed up.

Buffy was alone on patrol at least on this side of the graveyard. She was hunting and most vampires tonight were an easy kill. She had to be on high alert not for Angelus but for Spike. Spike was out for blood because she broke Dru's arm. Not only that Angel couldn't save her if they were in a fight. Buffy felt something, vampire and turned around. Spike stood there vamped out. Buffy stood up straight trying to fill the space around her to look in intimating. Spike charged for the slayer and Buffy spun away. Spike went to swing a punch but a fist caught his and it wasn't Buffy's.

"She's mine." Angelus growled and Buffy took stand as the Scourge of Europe fought her. Angelus caught her and laughed. "Come on lover." She pushed him away and Spiked watched thinking when he could join in.

At the factory Spike was being nursed by Dru. She held an ice pack to his head.

"Stupid bitch." Spike said while Angelus wrapped his wrist up. Buffy knew how to pack a punch which only made him proud in the inside. "So now what?" Spike asked as Angelus lit up a cigarette.

"Let's just call it a night. I'll think of something." Angelus said while burning the cigarette quickly. "So what's happening around here?" He asked.

"What do you mean?' Spike asked.

"The Hell Mouth, what's coming?" Angelus asked.

Buffy turned the water off of the shower and stepped out drying herself. She wrapped the towel around her and wiped the mirror that was fogged up. She took in a deep breath and grabbed another towel and dried her hair. She walked around her room and put on some pjs and sat at the edge of her bed.

Angelus, Spike and Dru stood outside the Summer's home. Spike and Dru weren't invited but Angelus was. The doors would be locked but that never stopped him. Angelus walked to the front door. The plan was get the slayer in exchange for complete control of the goings on here and then he could help assist something that they referred to glory. Angelus stood in front of the door and kicked it down. Xander looked up as he walked to the living. Angelus walked in and Xander was about to fight but Angelus threw a punch sending Xander flying to the ground and was out cold. Angelus made his way up stairs to get Buffy.

_**And that's your update yes I know it's short but I promise the chapters while get longer again soon. So Dawn, Wes, Giles and Willow know what's going on but no one else. Now Angelus is going to get Buffy and we finally figure out something about Glory and why she's coming. Like I said Glory won't follow the Canon of season 5 she's not here for a key well Dawn isn't the key actually Glory's here…nope going too far can't say anything and you won't get me too unless you can mail me Angel as a Christmas gift. Anyways like what Buffy said let's not get side tracked. Hope you liked their little well rather steamy scene in the dining room just fluff because I like it. So any ideas what's to come, what's going to happen to Spike and Dru and what Glory is coming for? More on the soon, reviews and comments are most welcomed. Thank you for reading. **_


	23. Cat Fight

Chapter 23 Cat Fight

_**Can you guess what that title means? There will be a cat fight and I hope you like it, enjoy chapter 23.**_

Angel headed upstairs and saw Willow and Dawn and the two knew what to do. They both screamed as loud as they could. Outside Spike smiled hearing the screams knowing Angelus was killing them. Angel walked passed them as they screamed and then quiet down hoping Spike bought it. Angel opened the door to Buffy's room and she stood there ready. Angel had to make look dramatic so he took a chair and she nodded knowing what he wanted to do. He threw it out the window. Dru clapped her hands in excitement as the chair landed and broke into pieces.

The two vampires waited outside for the slayer. Buffy being a dancer knew how to fall without hurting herself so she and Angel would make it look like he took her and threw her out the window. He was worried but she gave him the look that she knew what she was doing.

Buffy flew out the window and hit the ground and stayed still pretending to be out. Angel jumped to the ground and picked her up and the three vampires were off. Dru skipped thinking they had the last slayer and they could torture and kill her. Spike walked with a little bit of pride as they strolled down the street it was like old times the three of them. They headed back to factory with their new treasure.

Buffy laid on the ground and slowly woke she actually fell asleep she was so tired and she knew Angel was watching her so she felt safe even with two very dangerous vampires around her along with a few demons. She opened her eyes slowly looking around her. She knew now that she had to act and Angel did too. Words were going to be said and things would be done but they both knew it meant nothing and Angel would quickly stop it if he felt she was in true danger that she could not get out of. She was greeted by Angel or rather Angelus. He grabbed her forcefully and sat her up against the wall and chained her up.

"Morning sleepy." He said as he closed the chains together. "You know thinking about doing this never thought once; we should have used chains sooner, kinky." Angelus then walked away and Spike walked over to the slayer.

"Good job mate the last slayer." Spike looked at her. "She is cute to bad we're going to cut her up her friends will be finding her body for weeks." And then Spike took a swing. "Yes! Oh that felt pleasant." Dru clapped and squealed in happiness. "So Buffy did you know Angelus is the master of torture?" Spike asked as Buffy shook off the pain he caused.

"Yeah they didn't even had chainsaws back then." Angelus added and picked up a knife twirling it.

At the mansion everyone was sitting around the fire and were about to turn in for the night until Xander came bursting through the door.

"Angelus has Buffy!" Xander blurted out but then he realized no one got up and scrambled. Then it hit him Dawn and Willow didn't seem to care on the ride here. He thought they were just so upset. "Uh guys Buffy, Angelus, he's going to kill her." Giles got up from the couch.

"No he won't." The Watcher said and Xander looked confused. "Angel never turned to Angelus this is all an act." Xander's jaw dropped. "Buffy will be ok we're really getting close to finding out some information about the Hell Mouth."

"Wait, when did you guys know this?" Xander asked.

"Doyle, Gunn and I just found out." Cordelia said she sounded disappointed not knowing sooner.

"Uh Willow well it slipped out of her yesterday." Oz said and Willow rocked a little while blushing a little.

"Dawn?" Xander asked.

"Uh Angel stopped by the house the other night and they were well I just knew." Dawn said and then Xander looked to Willow.

"I knew from the beginning I was the one who made sure Riley found the spell but I knew it wouldn't work you have to be willing to give up your soul completely." Willow explained and then looked at the two Watchers.

"I take it you two knew from the beginning?" Xander asked, he felt so left out and to be last the one to find out. Giles nodded and Xander sat down.

"But we should still go and help but it must be timed right otherwise they may not get the information needed." Wes stated.

Buffy sat on the ground as Spike looked through the torture weapons. Dru picked one up it something to pull teeth and Spike smiled and took it.

"Thanks pet." Spike then walked over to Buffy whistling.

"She has such pretty teeth let's rip them out." Dru said while laughing.

"You know slayer," Spike began. "I thought you would have more in you. But I bet you're a screamer guess we'll find out. After this I'll kill your little sister forgot the taste of little girls." Buffy just sat there. Spike then walked around some more taunting Buffy. "To bad we're going to kill you would have been nice to see whatever is coming here to do it. I hear it can snap your back before you can run away." Angel then stood up and picked up a large knife. "Well too bad you won't see it the sky shall light up on the first month of twentieth day sounds pretty cool. You won't even be here Christmas."

"I'll kill you Spike." Buffy threaten and then Dru walked over back handing Buffy. She then grabbed Buffy's cheek and giggled.

"You're just jealous I have my Angel and my Spike and the three of us usher the new glory of all in." Dru smiled and let her go standing a few feet away.

"Yup and there's not a damn thing you or your friends can do about it." Spike said looking at the torture tools picking up another one. "So think about that while your boyfriend is cutting and gutting into you." Spike smiled. "You know the acting of like little loss puppy made you so vulnerable it was good now look at you. I knew you couldn't kill him you love him too much. That was the best thing about Angelus."

"The Oscar goes to Angelus." Dru said and clapped her hands.

"Yeah it does." Angel said but the way he said it was different. Spike turned around looking at him as he stood there. His whole demeanor changed. "Did you catch all that Buffy?" He asked and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah January twentieth something is coming." Buffy repeated, Dru started to whimper as she understood what was happening. "Spike," Spike looked to her and held up her hands.

"You played us!" Spike yelled and Dru began to cry.

"One more word advice Spike, Dru she likes to be teased so how about I give you a few pointers," But before Angel could finish Spike already charged at him and threw a punch. Dru went after Buffy.

"You took my daddy away!" She yelled and Buffy blocked a punch. Dru didn't fight like a normal vampire it was more like a cat fight but still deadly. Dru vamped out and Buffy blocked another swipe. Then the normal hand to hand combat stopped and a real women cat fight broke out. Dru was upset because it was a lie she thought she was going to have Angelus again. Buffy took on Dru in a little bit of anger because she was trying to move in on her man even though she had Spike. Buffy jumped into the air using both of her feet and kicked Dru to the ground. Dru grabbed a sword off the wall and went to remove it from its case Buffy grabbed her hand and forced the sword back into its case. Buffy then punched Dru in the face and Dru wacked the sword against Buffy's arm. Dru then took the end of the sword and hit Buffy's jaw causing her to fall to the other wall. Dru went to remove the sword but realized they were in a hallway of the factory so the case wasn't going to come off. Buffy kicked the sword away and then punched Dru again. They came out of the hall still fighting. What they didn't noticed was the Scooby gang had arrive helping in fighting off the other demons. Buffy threw some punches but Dru blocked them using the sword while it was still in the case. Dru then took the sword out just enough to hit Buffy's chin sending her back. Buffy saw a fire rod as part as their torture devices and picked it up and smacked Dru's hand causing it force the sword back into its case. She swung the rod and hit Dru's face. Dru hissed in anger.

Dru was able to knock out the rod from Buffy's hand and then Buffy took hold of the sword and the pushed against each other. Dru had enough of the sword out with the edge of the blade facing towards Buffy and forcing it closer to her neck. Then Buffy kneed Dru right in the crotch catching Dru off guard. Buffy shoved her up against the wall this time the edge of the blade inching closer to her neck. Dru then kicked Buffy's shin and Buffy let up but was able to get the casing of the sword over the blade but Dru head Buffy right in the nose. Buffy stood back holding her broken and bleeding nose and Dru touched her face where Buffy left a mark. They looked at each other with anger and then ran at one another. They both kicked each other hard and both fell to the ground. They laid there for a second and both got up at the same time. Dru once again tried to use the sword but Buffy grabbed a glass bottle smashing it into Dru's head.

Buffy picked up the fire rod and shoved it towards Dru's head and she dodged it slamming the heel of her shoe to Buffy's bare foot. Buffy let out a cry of pain. Dru kicked Buffy in the stomach and then in the face causing Buffy to fly back. Dru attempted again to use the sword, she was bound and determined to do so but Buffy grabbed a can that held something in it, grease from the factory and tossed at Dru. Dru took a few steps back and did her little cry as she wiped off the grease.

"This is so gross." She said and charged at Buffy and Buffy grabbed a box for a shield and then hit Dru with it. Dru jabbed the sword and it went through the box which caught it and Buffy through the box away. Now it was time for fist to fist. Dru kicked Buffy's side knowing she was hurting there and Buffy flew back. Dru threw a few more punches that Buffy blocked. The gang had long since beaten the demons and Angel had control of Spike they were now just watching the ultimate cat fight of all time. Angel couldn't help but be proud watching Buffy even though she was filthy from rolling on the floor in the dust and dirt it's probably what made it so interesting.

Finally Buffy was kicked to the ground but she picked up the fire rod again and swung it at Dru. Dru flipped over the assembly belt and Buffy tossed the rod away was ready to jump over it but Dru jumped up and grabbed the overhead pole and kicked Buffy away. Buffy flew back landing against the wall and grunted. Dru hopped back over the line and smiled and charged at Buffy jumping into the air ready to kick her. Buffy got up quickly and grabbed her foot slamming her into the wall causing it to crack. Angel smiled, she was going to win he knew it. Dru rolled over and began to crawl away but Buffy grabbed her in a choke hold. Buffy knew this wouldn't do anything but she took a hold Dru and it allowed time to think what she could do next. Dru elbowed Buffy in the stomach and she let out a cry but didn't let go of the vampire. The two managed somehow to stand up and Dru stomped on Buffy's foot and elbowed her again and Buffy flew back to the wall. Dru went to get away but Buffy grabbed hold over again. Buffy punched the vampire in the face and then went for another but Dru blocked the slayer and was able to get a hit sending Buffy back again. Both of them were getting tired.

Dru began to run and Buffy caught up but she was kicked back. Dru searched for the sword and found it. Buffy looked around, a sword couldn't kill a vampire unless she chopped its head off. But then she saw a stake on the ground probably from the gang because it was next to a pile of dust. She reached for it and put it in jaw strap of her pj pants in the back to keep it hidden. She then grabbed the fire rod and got back up. She never hurt so much before. The two women stood a few feet from each other and their eyes burned with hate for one another. Dru wanted Angel again, she was going to leave Spike for Angelus soon, he was her Angel. Someone was trying to steal her boyfriend, no one steals her boyfriend and lives to tell the tale Buffy thought.

"He was my Angel and you took him away." Dru hissed and Buffy smiled.

"Bitch he's mine." Buffy then took a fighting stands and Dru mimicked. Both held up their weapons and stared each other down. They charged at each other with full force and the blade of the sword grinded with the metal rod sparks even flew a little. They held their ground knowing if one let up just slightly it was over. Buffy could feel her strength and kept her at bay as much as possible. She had to think fast and then knew what to do. Buffy gave a slight but forceful quick push and dropped the ground and stabbed Dru in the stomach. Dru screamed in pain and Buffy extended her leg kicking Dru back. Dru got up and pulled the rod out of her stomach and Buffy stood there with a stake. She twirled it, threw it up in the air, spun and then kicked it and it went flying to Dru and landed right in the heart. Dru looked at the stake and back at Buffy she screamed and then turned into dust.

"No!" Spike yelled as he saw what happened. "You bitch I'll kill you!" But then Angel swung the blunt part of the ax across Spike's head and the vampire was out. Buff y finally took in a deep breath and released and then fell to one knee. That was the biggest fight she had and she needed a breather. Dawn ran to her sister and Buffy used her as a crutch as the two stood up slowly. Buffy looked at the pile of dust that was once Dru.

Spike was tied up at the mansion sitting next to the tied up Riley while everyone else sat at the dining room table. Buffy had showered so she was no longer covered in dirt and dust.

"I must say Buffy," Willow began. "That was an intense fight." And Buffy nodded and smiled a little.

"No it was not because my Dru is dead." Spike hissed.

"Shut up no one's talking to you." Angel said walking in the room.

"So all this was an act?" Riley asked and Wes nodded. "So I took a punch to the face for this?"

"Hey man so did I think of it as a good bruise." Xander commented.

"Well at least we know when this thing is coming." Giles said and everyone nodded. "Good show everyone." It had been a long week and it was time for some much needed rest.

Upstairs Angel looked out the window into the night sky. Christmas was going to be here soon and he needed to know what to get for Buffy. He then closed the window and turned around and Buffy stood on the other side of his room in a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt. He stood there looking at here, she was amazing the fight she put up and what she did to get what she wanted but now it was time for them, time that needed to be made up. Angel took off his coat and let it fall to the ground and then slowly walked to her while unbuttoning his shirt. Buffy stood still as she watched the show. His shirt slid off his strong shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. He was inches from her face, teasing her. She ran her hands up his strong arms around his neck and the two began to dance to their own beat. The mood was right, candles lit the room and the flames seemed to dance with them. Angel then placed his hand to her heart and slowly pushed her back and she flowed. She bent backwards and he leaned forward still holding on and made a trail of kisses down her body. Buffy came back up slowly and their lips met in a feverish kiss. Buffy jumped up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and he made his way over to the bed and slowly she fell to the bed. Angel pulled his shirt off of her, while she looked adorable in it, it wasn't acceptable at this time.

She was finally naked, finally they had one another to themselves after a week of pretending. There was something coming, something deadly but they didn't care not at the moment. Angel found his way in and Buffy eye's fluttered as he began to rock. She felt so safe under him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and could feel his biceps flexing. He leaned in for a kiss and she welcomed it. He pulled away and begun to rock more and their foreheads met and she followed his lead. He looked into her eyes and saw complete peace and she saw in his complete love and desire. She let out small gasps and whimpers at first. But as Angel got more intense so did her gasps and soon she was calling out to him. She leaned into his shoulder and he held her close as her she gripped him tighter digging her nails into his back. She threw her head back knowing she was getting closer. She placed her hands on his neck as he rocked faster and they looked at each other in the eyes and then their passion for one another emptied into each other. Angel slowly lowered himself and he buried his face into her neck and she held him for a moment as their night of passion replayed. He rolled over and she took her place on chest wrapping both arms around him. He pulled her closer kissing her forehead. Sleep was going to take over shortly a much needed and welcomed sleep.

_**Well what did you think of Buffy and Dru's fight? Oh the claws came out but ladies if Angel was your man/vampire and some chick had a plan to be with him tell me you wouldn't go Buffy on their butt. Anyways so now we know when Glory is coming but why is she coming hmm? Guess you'll just have to wait for the next update oh I'm so mean but hey I gave you an epic chick fight. More on the way, comments and reviews are most welcomed. Thanks for reading once again.**_


	24. Wild Horses

Chapter 24 Wild Horses

Spike sat in the chair tied up still next to Riley. Once in a while Spike would try to strike up a conversion but Riley would either tell him directly to shut up or just ignore him. But today doing both didn't seem to work one bit.

"Ok can some on please separate us?" Riley asked as everyone sat at the dining room table eating a rather big dinner Angel made. "Hey I'm talking." Riley said but no one listened they were talking amongst themselves mostly what to do for Christmas. The last few years Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Xander would so a small celebration nothing huge because they didn't have the money. When Joyce Buffy's mother was alive Christmas was huge and the girls would get gifts from yin to yang.

"When can I eat?" Spike asked but got no response. They weren't going to talk to a vampire unless he was Angel or Spike had information and while Riley didn't actually turn Angel he had the motive and drive to do it. So these two were shunned and the two sighed in agitation.

Finally they put Spike in an extra bathroom at the mansion this time in chains. Angel leaned up against the door frame of the bathroom, Giles sat on the toilet, Wes on the side of countertop and Buffy on the side of the bath tub near Spike. They wanted more information for January but Spike was giving them a hard time.

"So," Buffy began she was annoyed at the moment. She also knew Spike wanted to kill her not because she was the slayer but because she killed Dru. "Who recruited you?" She asked and the blonde vampire looked at the blonde slayer. Angel was ready to beat up Spike one because now he was just acting childish and two he really just wanted to beat something up. "You said you saw their faces but can't describe them…"

"Well," Spike began. "They weren't human but had two eyes each kind of in the middle." He said and Buffy glared at him.

"Uh huh and," She wanted more. "Where did you meet these non humans with two eyes each?"

"Underground, because of your puppy over there we fear him and hide underground never had to do that with a slayer." Spike said and Angel couldn't help but grin a little, he made the demons and vampires scared. "You know what I don't know exactly where ok, I was blind folded and taken there." Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm done turn the telly on." He said and then Xander walked in with a mug and a straw. "It's about time hope you got it warm enough." Spike said smelling the blood, it wasn't human blood but it was blood nonetheless. Xander scoffed as he handed the mug to Buffy. Buffy looked into the mug and did a funny look and then scooted closer to Spike to feed him. Spike took hold of the straw and began to drink. Buffy thought for some reason this was gross as she watched him. Spike could see her reaction as he sipped his meal. She then turned away as he drank but then he stopped. "I don't know why you're so dainty all of a sudden." He took another sip and then stopped. "You've done this for Angel you must have." He said and she glared at him. "Oh what he doesn't feed you chocolate covered strawberries while you feed him blood in bed?" He asked. _'Ok now he's getting annoying.'_ Angel thought although that didn't sound like a bad idea, he did get hungry after sex. And then she pulled the mug away he kept the straw.

"Ok that's it." She said getting up.

"Hey give it!" Spike demanded with the straw still in his mouth. But then he realized he still had some blood in the straw and finished what was inside of it.

"Ok the kitchen is closed until you can give us something more useful." Buffy said while crossing her arms and Spike spat the straw out looking at the small group in the bathroom.

"I'm trying to remember it was dark." Spike said and Buffy sighed.

"How long are you going to pull this crap?" She asked in frustration. Giles took off his glasses as Wes began to put away his notepad.

"How long am I going to live once I tell you?" Spike asked but before Buffy could answer thirty seconds or less Giles interrupted.

"Spike we have no intention of killing you,"

"What?" Buffy asked looking at her Watcher. Really Giles was just going to let him leave he had no power now and with Dru dead Spike would just walk the earth as lonesome soulless creature. Vampires who lose the ones they love tend to fall into deep despair to the point where they do just end their lives.

"We want to know what's coming and if you know then maybe we can stop it or at least have an idea what we're up against." Giles finished and Spike shifted in the tub. "I mean now with Dru gone we know you're going to be impudent,"

"Hey!" Spike protested and Angel couldn't help but smile a little.

"Sorry poor choice of words." Giles admitted. "Well we do know that you are,"

"Flaccid?" Buffy asked and the Spike's eyes widen.

"You are one step away missy, Angel control your woman." Spike demanded.

"Oh my Angel, Giles help he's going to scold me." Buffy said in a sweet but yet sarcastic voice. Giles sighed; this was going nowhere it felt like two children fighting. Angel didn't say anything but was amused and Wes had long left this charade to grab some tea. Spike reached up to grab the slayer but the way he was chained he wasn't going anywhere. Buffy stood there somewhat mocking him. Spike let up and sat back down. "You know what?" Buffy asked as she then got closer to Spike and knelt down right beside him. "I don't think you want us to let you go." Buffy looked at the vampire and Angel stood there wondering what Buffy was trying to do. "Maybe we've made it a little too comfy for ya."

"Comfy?" Spike asked looking at her. "I'm chained in a bath tub drinking pig's blood from a novelty Disney mug. Doesn't rate huge in the zagits guide."

"You want something nicer?" She asked and then sat up a little and then played with her shirt pulling the collar a little bit. "Look at my poor neck," She said running her finger up and down it. Giles then sighed and thought _'really'_. "All bare and tender and exposed." Spike was trying to get back up; yes she would be a good meal. Angel however was thinking something different. "All that blood just pumping away." Spike was trying to get at her but he couldn't.

"Oh please," Giles said while leaving, he didn't want to baby sit anymore. Angel wanted to laugh knowing Buffy was doing a good job messing with Spike but he knew he should probably call it a night.

"Angel," Spike begged. "Sire make her stop." But Angel just left the bathroom with a grin.

"If those two don't kill each other," Giles said as he entered the living room while cleaning his glasses. "I might lend a hand." And then he put his glasses back on and Angel walked passed him to take a seat. Buffy would give up with Spike and make her way back out soon.

"So what did we get?" Doyle asked as Cordelia cuddled up next him. Dawn rested her head on Angel's shoulder and then Buffy came out and took a seat next to Angel wrapping her arm around his and rested her head on his other shoulder. Angel liked this a lot his lover and his sister with him.

"Well," Wes cleared his voice looking at the notes he took down. "It was very dark…" He said and everyone knew that time with Spike was a waste.

"What about a truth spell?" Willow asked and Giles thought about it. "It may not work on a vampire but it's worth a try."

"Ok we'll see what we can do." Giles said and sat in the recliner. It had been a rough week and it was time to move forward especially with Christmas just three weeks away.

Buffy sat before a grave on a blanket and Angel stood behind the gravestone holding a rather big book, Buffy looked down at her book as Angel finished the passage.

"You ready?" He asked and she nodded. "Which of the following best expresses the theme of the passage a violence breeds violence, b all things must end, c," But before he could finish Buffy chose her answer.

"B, going with b." She looked up after marking her paper. Angel gave a small smile but knew she was tired.

"Buffy are you sure?" He asked and she looked up and then her confidence went away.

"Yeah I think, am I wrong?" She asked and Angel shook his head no, she got the right answer and she let out a sigh of relief. They were incorporating study time for her finals tomorrow along with slaying. Angel thought this was rather fun, she was majoring in the arts so most of her stuff was poems, literature things of that nature which interested him as well. But she had to cram a whole semester into one night. But then Buffy looked up and saw a vampire charging at her boyfriend. "Angel!" She then jumped into action and jumped over the headstone kicking the vampire away as Angel put the text book down and joined in. He grabbed hold of the vampire and then Buffy noticed her stake was by all her text books but she had a pencil and stab him with that and the vampire turned into dust but her pencil was broken. "Damnit." She said looking at the broken pencil but the Angel pulled out another one handing it to her. "Oh what would I do without you?" She asked as she sat back down and Angel smiled picking her text book back up and they continued.

Buffy sat her desk with her answer sheet and her test packet. She was so tired from the studying and the slaying and then Angel had needs too not that she didn't mind having sex before an exam. She sighed as she read and answered read and answered. But she had all her exams today it was just the way they fell together on the schedule. It was good and bad get it all done right now but bad because they were back to back and this was much harder than slaying. But at six o'clock tonight it started her Christmas vacation a long awaited vacation.

Buffy walked into her house and set down her stuff and placed her keys on the rack and sighed. She headed to the kitchen where Xander, Willow and Dawn were. Tomorrow night was the Winter Gala where she and her dance group would open the dance since once again they were state champions. Buffy was rather excited because Angel would be at the gala.

Buffy had one of her dance partners zip up her outfit for the show and Buffy inspected herself. She was rather nervous it wasn't a competition just for fun but she wanted to impress Angel even though he was always impressed. The group their places on the stage turning their backs to the curtains as they could hear the announcer talking. Buffy took in a deep breath the routine was the one that won them states and that huge trophy that now sat in the studio. The crowd went wild and the curtains pulled back and the music began. After a few minutes in the crowds cheered some more as Buffy did a solo.

Angel waited for Buffy to change and return to the gala he wanted to see her in all her glory. Buffy wore a pink dress and knew Angel was going to lose it. She pinned her hair back and fixed up her makeup and headed out. She walked down the stairs and spotted Willow, Oz and Xander. Willow brought Oz along and Xander was just here because it was the Winter Gala. Willow smiled and then Angel turned around. He had a tux on and he smiled as he walked over to his slayer and then took her hand and kissed it. He then held out his arm and she took it and he escorted her.

The music was loud and the dinner part was over and the students were dancing on the floor. Buffy dragged Angel with her and he followed. She wasn't going to be the slayer just a college girl ending another semester. He wasn't going to be a vampire but just a normal guy with his normal college girlfriend. He had taken off his tux jacket and she thought he looked rather cute in a vest. They were now just young adults having a good time. Xander was dancing like his normal crazy self while Oz and Willow did their thing. Angel thought back for a moment a few months ago the idea of dancing with anyone was a huge no, having fun in general. He would rather sit in the dark and just brood but now with Buffy he felt carefree again, young, vibrant and playful. He would still brood but he had made huge leap. Buffy was wild and very much alive and she wasn't afraid to be stupid or funny. She was so full of life that it rubbed onto him for the better.

Soon the night was settling down. The slow dance part of the gala was here. Buffy had one arm around Angel's neck, her hand in his and he had an arm around her waist. They rocked slowly and steadily. Buffy looked over to her side and saw Willow and Oz dancing and they looked like they were going to fall asleep in each other's arms. Buffy and Angel rested their foreheads to one another's and she was happy. Slaying, demons, Riley, Spike, the Council, vampires all that was gone right now she was just happy in his arms, the best place, a quiet, a peaceful, safe, and perfect place. Angel never felt like this for anyone and he never would after Buffy had gone from this world and the day she did was the day he would walk into the sun. He took her hand and brought it up so now both her arms were wrapped around his neck and he pulled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and she could stay here for forever. She wished time would stop it was perfect. Angel then noticed she was crying and pulled away to see what was wrong.

"What is it Buffy?" He asked and she smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"This was the high school prom I never went to." She said and he then smiled and he pulled her closer and felt rather proud for some reason. Buffy could go to sleep right here and now as they slowly moved in each other's arms. The gala would be over after this song but for them the song that was playing fit them. Angel brought up one hand up placing it on the back of her head and then kissed her head knowing the song would be over soon. Angel closed his eyes to take in the moment so he could always remember it; he got to dance with Buffy something very dear to him.

The mansion was quiet as Xander opened the door first Oz and Willow walked in hand and hand. Then Angel walked in with Buffy in his arms as he cared her inside and in his hand he held her shoes. Buffy's head was resting on his shoulder as she was half asleep. He headed upstairs as Willow and Oz headed to the fire place to talk. Angel opened his door and shut it. He then set Buffy down and started to nuzzle her neck literally purring and she smiled, the night was just getting better and better.

_**And…aww yes mostly just a fluff chapter because I know you like it, it's a guilty pleasure kind of thing. And yes Buffy and Angel were dancing to Wild Horses hence the name of the chapter and that was the song that played in my head and Prom at the end when they were dancing was also in my head, I love that scene. Anyways if you have caught onto my style of writing something cute and sweet happens it means something bad is coming up. I like to think of it as a breather. Hope you like Spike and if that seemed familiar the scene in the bathroom came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 4 episode Something Blue I just modified it a little. So more on the way and yes I'll write a Christmas chapter and probably throw in New Years together with it, see how that goes. But we need to get to Glory soon and see what she wants. More on the way, comments and reviews are awesome. Thanks for reading it makes me happy. **_


	25. The Blood

Chapter 25 The Blood

Buffy flew to a fence as a massive vampire attacked her it was another night on patrol. She kicked the vampire away and threw a punch. The vampire threw another punch and she grabbed him and shoved him to the fence and then took out a stake and the vampire was dust. She took in a deep cleansing breath and thought to herself job well done. Now she had to go to the mall for some Christmas shopping but someone found her.

"Hey," the man said he was dressed up in a security suit and Buffy sighed thinking he was another vampire. "Miss if you're looking for one of those rave parties I'm afraid you're late." He said and Buffy was confused. "Chased a bunch of kids out of here last night." And then Buffy knew what he meant and nodded.

"Oh yeah right darn." She said trying to be causal. "My fellow ravers will be so disappointed it was my turn to bring the bun cake."

"You know if it was my call I'd let you do whatever you want it's not like anyone is using this place." The man sounded very friendly and Buffy nodded. "They just don't pay enough to argue with the boss so,"

"Already gone," Buffy said and was about to leave until the guard said something.

"Oh miss don't forget to take your uh…" He held some kind of ball with a yellow light in it. "Whatever this is with you." He handed it to her and Buffy took it. She held it and thought it was strange.

"Thank you." Buffy said still looking at the ball. She then walked away with it wondering what it could be. But first off to the mall she had to make sure those boots Dawn wanted were still there.

Buffy walked the mall hoping not to run into her friends which was hard because it was the only mall in town. She found the boots and a few other nick nacks for everyone except Angel she didn't know what to get for her vampire. Buffy walked into her house with her gifts.

"Anyone home?" She asked and she got three yeses. "Ok stay where you are I've got gifts no peeking!" She said and headed upstairs to her room. She put the gifts in her closet and then locked it. Willow and Xander wouldn't look but Dawn would so she kept it locked. "Ok!" Which meant everyone could come out and be normal. Buffy headed back downstairs where Dawn was eating a snack and next to her was a little radio playing some Christmas songs. The house was becoming bare though they were moving out and into the mansion. By the New Year the house would be on the market. Most of their stuff would go to storage but a few things they would take with to the mansion. It was sad because Dawn and Buffy grew up here and to a degree so did Willow and Xander. But with no money from her father they couldn't afford the place. But thank goodness they had a place to go.

The next day the group headed to the mansion with some wrapped gifts and walked inside noticing the place was being decorated and Dawn smiled as she saw Cordelia set up garland and mistletoe. By the fireplace a huge Christmas tree stood but not decorated yet. It still a ways from Christmas but this made them get happy and excited for it. Buffy headed upstairs to her new room, her and Angel's room. She opened the door and he was asleep. She had her gifts downstairs in a closet and would bring them out later after the tree was done. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him and rubbed his bare back and smiled. She leaned in and placed little kisses up and down his back and he began to stir. It was almost noon so it was time for him to wake up. He felt her feather like kisses and turned over and grabbed her kissing her and she giggled. He can't think of waking up to any other way.

Buffy came downstairs and Angel would be behind her shortly after he got dressed. Everyone was helping in decorating the place except Riley and Spike, the two remained tied up. Buffy opened a box of tree decorations and smiled as she looked at them. Dawn came skipping over and to help her everyone did and then Angel came downstairs to join in. It seemed that they were making new traditions.

"Oh isn't this just so heartwarming just like a pretty picture." Spike commented and the group looked at him and then went back to decorating.

Buffy lurked through the mansion looking for Cordelia and found her writing some stuff, Christmas cards to her old friends and family back in New York. The brunette looked up to Buffy knowing she wanted to talk.

"Ok I've been Christmas shopping and I don't know what to get Angel." Buffy said. "You've known for a few years what do you think he'd like?" She asked and Cordelia thought about it.

"I know what you can give him." Cordelia said and Buffy perked up.

"What?" She was eager to know, the gift had to be perfect. Cordelia shimmied her chest and Buffy rolled her eyes knowing what she meant. "Something really good."

"Buffy, Angel adores you and really just being with him on Christmas day is enough."

Angel, Willow and Xander sat together out at a coffee shop. These were Buffy's best friends they should know everything about her. He was unsure of what to get her. Dawn was easy, clothes teenagers love clothes but Buffy he wanted it to be perfect.

"So what should I get her?" Angel asked and they both shrugged and that's not what he wanted.

"Look dead boy," Xander began.

"Don't call me that." Angel said while leaning back in his chair and Willow smiled.

"Buffy is rather simple she's very easy to please, simple things make her happy." Xander said and Willow nodded, he was right. It didn't take much to make her happy. Angel just wanted it to be perfect and he had no idea what to get for her. For once he cared about a gift.

"Well anything?" Giles asked as Willow was researching the sphere Buffy found.

"No," She said and sounded a little disappointed and Giles nodded.

"Well we'll just have to keep trying." He said but he didn't want the witch to get discouraged. Willow went back into the book reading. Nothing matched this sphere at least from what she read so far. Buffy then came in followed by Angel. "Hello."

"Hey," They both said in unison and Buffy took a seat next to Willow.

"Anything?" Angel asked and both Willow and Giles shook their heads no and Angel nodded.

"Maybe I can look around the place where I found it." Buffy suggested. "I mean maybe there's something else there."

"Be careful if you do." Giles said.

"You know me." She said getting up but the look on Angel's face was less than amused.

"I mean it." Angel said and Buffy gave her reassuring smile and headed out. Angel crossed his arms and wanted to follow but Giles fought against it. Buffy needed to be on her own it was the only way she would learn.

Buffy made her back to the abounded buildings looking around to find anything. She walked the empty building and knew that there was nothing here but she went ahead to look it couldn't hurt especially if it could tell them anything about what was coming. But then she heard a grunt and followed it. She took out her stake just in case and then slowly opened the door and found a man on the ground. He was beaten badly. Buffy ran to him looking at him to see if he was ok. He looked horrible, his face was cut up, he had bruises and was coughing up blood. She knew she had to get him out of here and to a hospital. Buffy grabbed hold of his arm and helped him outside but he was weak and fell to the ground. She thought she'd let him rest a little. She knelt before him and then it hit her, his clothes were different. They were robes like a monks robes. He took in some deep breaths and coughed.

"I don't know who you are but we need to get help." Buffy said and she went to reach for him but he pushed her away.

"Slayer?" He asked. "Are you the slayer?" He coughed and Buffy nodded. The man closed his eyes trying to get his thoughts together and then looked at Buffy. "My journey is done."

"Don't get all metaphoric on me we're going." Buffy said and went to pull him up but the monk fought to sit down. Buffy was confused he could still be saved but something inside of her knew he wanted to die.

"Listen slayer, listen," The monk took in a deep breath. "The abomination found us, the portal was opened and it is coming." He paused and Buffy knew what he was talking about. "When you see the light in the sky it is here. We…we tried to stop it but we've failed." Buffy nodded and felt an overwhelming sense of sadness hit her. "We had to hide…we had to hide the blood it has been hidden for two hundred years." He paused and took in another deep breath. "But no more it is coming for the blood."

"Blood? What blood?" She asked the monk coughed and let out cries of pain.

"You must protect the blood." He said but his voice was getting softer and Buffy nodded.

"Fine but we'll do it together." Buffy didn't want him to die even though she didn't know why. But the monk shook his head no.

"I…I cannot." He coughed some more. "Many more will die if you don't protect the blood." Buffy had no idea what he was talking about. "Keep the blood safe."

"How, what is it who's blood?" Buffy asked she felt scared. "What does the blood do?"

"It's life, it opens the mouth," The monk said and Buffy only assumed he was talking about the Hell Mouth.

"Who's blood?" Buffy asked.

"His blood, he was born innocent but we had to make believe he wasn't." The monk looked at her. "He has been kept safe for two hundred years but no more the abomination has found its way here." Buffy looked at the man. "We knew my brethren and I knew it would be found so we…we found you and gave the blood to you to protect." Buffy was still confused but somehow she knew what he was talking about. "Only you can protect him, his blood will open the door."

"Angel?" She asked and the monk nodded.

"We knew you the slayer would protect life, he is the key his blood is the blood of champions he was meant to be vampire to live until he dies and only you can protect and save him." The monk said. "We knew he would love you and knew you protect him." Buffy's eyes began to water.

"What do you mean until he dies?" Buffy asked knowing the monk was dying.

"Human," The monk said and Buffy thought the monk was just losing it now. "Protect the vampire, the champion, together you are strong." The monk finished and his breathing stopped. Buffy scooted back completely baffled and almost couldn't see straight. Her heart was pounding, whatever was coming was coming for her Angel. Of course she would protect him but now she was scared out of her mind for him. Buffy stood up looking at the dead monk and then looked to the sky and his words repeated in his mind _'When you see the light in the sky it is here.'_ Buffy backed away and then took off running. January twenty first something was coming for Angel. She didn't know what it was and she didn't know how to protect him. Buffy ran to the mansion in tears something was going to take him away or at least try. No she thought she wouldn't let that happen nothing would take him away from her not gods, not man and not beast.

_**Small cliff hanger…yes I love doing that to you guys but it makes the next chapter all the more exciting to read. So Angel is something special not like he wasn't before but now he's extra special. Like I said before Glory won't follow the canon of season 5, Angel isn't the key like Dawn was he's…nope not going to tell just have to wait and read. More on the way, reviews and comments make me so happy, hope you're enjoying it thanks for reading.**_


	26. Be Normal

Chapter 26 Be Normal

Buffy made sure Angel was asleep before she crawled out of bed. She found one of his shirts and a pair of his sweats and got dressed. She then headed downstairs to the kitchen where her two Watchers waited for her. She told them earlier that she had new information but she didn't want the rest of the group to know at least not now.

"I…I don't know what to say." Giles said as Buffy finished what the monk told her. Wes was in disbelief as well.

"Tell me about it." Buffy said while all three then looked up and to the direction of Angel's room. Angel's blood could open the Hell Mouth unleash pure evil.

"And he doesn't know?" Wes asked and Buffy shook her head no.

"He just believes he's a vampire." Buffy stated, that would be some interesting news, _'hey Angel guess what your blood will unleash hell on earth.'_ Not the Christmas surprise she was going for.

"Are going to tell him?" Giles asked and Buffy knew that was coming.

"How can I?" Buffy answered with a question and got up and began to pace the dining room. She wrapped her arms around herself thinking. "We just have to keep him safe." And the Watchers nodded and she sat back down again.

"This monk was he human?" Wes asked and Buffy nodded.

"So the blood has been protected and was innocent but made to believe it wasn't?" Giles asked but was confused. He took off his glasses and began to clean them.

"The monks found me Giles they found me and somehow sent him to me. All this time I thought he was protecting me but it's the other way around." Buffy looked down at her hands and to her ring Angle gave her. "I'll do what I can to protect him." Giles nodded and understood but he was still thinking.

"What about the others?" Wes asked. "We tell them?" Buffy shook her head no.

"They would act weird around him and it's safer for them, less they know the better. If this thing comes after us I know the three of us won't crack under pressure the others I'm not so sure. I trust them but it's safer if they don't know." Buffy explained and she had a valid point.

"We have to find out who Angel is, where he comes from and why whatever is coming needs him." Giles said and Wes and Buffy agreed but Buffy could already tell it was easier said than done.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked she didn't understand. They had to find out about Angel's past.

"Well Angel," Giles began and sat down. "Angel's history is known by the underworld and the Council as probably the most evil thing out there. I mean even the Master vampire bowed to Angel before a slayer killed him." Giles paused.

"Well what do we know about Angel's human life?" Buffy asked and Wes began.

"Very little I'm afraid. We have volumes upon volumes about Angelus. What we do know is Angel was once known as Liam O'Brien that was his human name." Wes paused trying to remember his studies. "Uh he was born in Galway Ireland 1727. Rich family he had a little sister Kathy. In 1753 was when he was Sired. He got the name Angel because the night he killed his family Kathy said welcome home angel. He was later referred at as Angelus which just translates to Angel in Latin. He was called the demon with the face of an angel or the one with the angelic face for his physical beauty. But his life before 1753 is unknown." Wes finished.

"Angel won't share his life before then, I've known him for twenty years and I still don't know." Giles stated. "As much as he loves and trusts you Buffy I highly doubt you'll get information especially without him asking why." Buffy nodded, this was going to be complicated. "But now when I think about it if he was born with this blood or whatever to throw whatever is coming off his tracks making him evil would be good. This thing will look for something innocent not a vampire." So that made sense but what was Angel.

"We need to figure out his history prior to him even being born." Wes stated.

"Look up O'Brien." Buffy said.

"Buffy the name O'Brien is common and dates back," Giles was about to continue but the look in Buffy's eyes told him to stop and just do it. "Well these monks did a good job keeping him safe for so long." And the Watcher rubbed his eyes both in frustration and just being tired. "We'll see where O'Brien takes us." Giles said trying to assure her. "But Buffy this isn't going to be quick if we want to keep this a secret it's going to take time." Buffy nodded understanding.

"Also at some point everyone will find out that's just how it goes." Wes informed her and three were quiet.

"They've kept him safe for this long I think we can keep him safe a little longer." Buffy said.

"That's true they've kept it safe for over two hundred years." Wes stated. "Well how old is Angel?" Giles shrugged thinking.

"270 something give or a take a few years." Giles answered and there was a long pause but then Buffy couldn't help but laugh a little not at Angel's age but the way Giles said it and then the two Watchers let out small laughs as well. But the fact that something huge was well hidden for two centuries and not even the Council knew. "Buffy it's the holidays so enjoy it, enjoy it with Dawn and Angel."

"Yeah try to be normal we'll figure this out as it comes at us." Wes said and she nodded.

"So we'll begin with trying to find Angel's linage and see if his ancestors are part of a group ancient tribe so in the mean time try not to worry." Giles said as he stood up and Buffy looked to her Watcher and nodded.

"And how do I do that?" She asked.

Buffy stripped back down and crawled back into bed and looked down at Angel as he slept. In sleep he looked so peaceful. She smiled and then began to place little kisses on his neck. When he began to stir awake her kisses became more intense. Angel grabbed hold of her and found her lips and rolled on top of her and smiled.

Buffy woke not longer after their passionate love making session and headed back downstairs to the training room. She brought with her a little CD player and had the urge to dance. But before dancing or any training she stretched. Upstairs Angel rolled over to reach for Buffy but realized the bed was empty. He felt cold he had gotten so use to her warmth that from time to time he thought he was alive. Angel walked into the training room and saw Buffy dancing and smiled but it was the song he liked, 'Oh My Love My Darling'. It was how he felt about her even if she was gone just for a moment. He smiled as he watched her, she was perfected. Buffy had no idea she had an audience and Angel slowly made his way in. He then grabbed her waist with her back against his chest and she smiled. Soon it went from a solo to a duet and they both swayed together. Buffy loved dancing with him and she smiled as they were in perfect sync. Angel took her hand and spun her out and then back to him. They slowed dance and she smiled even bigger and looked up to his chocolate eyes, those eyes had so much love for her that at times it was overwhelming. They danced with smiled across their faces, it was a sweet moment and Buffy knew that these moments would be hard to find soon. She was completely in love with him and he was in love with her. He pulled her closer to him. It was a forbidden love and love they both knew that could be doomed but for now it was time to live in the moment. Angel spun Buffy around and they were close again. He found his purpose and in the last few months with her he loved more than most would ever know or feel in their life time. The song was ending and with a classic move Angel spun Buffy back out and the when she came back to him he bent her backwards while holding her. He was a good dancer, he was good at everything come to think of it she thought. He leaned in and kissed her and her heart pounded like always.

With no school there was plenty of training time for Buffy and she wanted Angel and her Watchers to step up her training, if something was coming she wanted to be ready. Also there was plenty of hang out time with her sister, friends and Angel. In one more semester she would graduate but she knew this was her true life and thinking about it she wouldn't want it any other way. There was only one big problem, what was she going to get Angel for Christmas.

It was the day before Christmas Eve and the last little bit of holiday shopping had to be done food included. Everyone was excited especially seeing the amount of presents under the tree. Patrol was easy, dusting a few vampires here and there. But Buffy knew it was the calm before the storm.

In the kitchen Buffy, Willow ad Cordelia were baking cookies, Christmas cookies to be exact while listening to holiday songs. Dawn was singing to some of the songs. It was Christmas Eve which meant tomorrow was the exciting day. Willow put the new baked cookies on a plate and Buffy took the plate and walked around passing the cookies.

"How many are we making?" Xander asked and Buffy shrugged.

"Until we run out of dough, frosting or any other stuff." Cordelia said and Xander nodded taking a cookie. Giles took one and smiled.

"Do I get a cookie?" Spike asked.

"No," Everyone said at once and Spiked scoffed as Buffy took her spot on Angel's lap and bit into a cookie.

"You're not going to feed him cookies and make googly eyes in front of me are you?" Spike asked and Angel and Buffy looked up at him. Buffy was getting annoyed. She grabbed a cookie from the plate walked over to Spike and shoved one into his mouth and then returned to Angel. Spike began to eat it with what limitations he had.

"Can I have one?" Riley asked and then Buffy got another one and stuck it in his mouth as well. "Oh can I actually walk around tomorrow it is Christmas." He said or at least that's what it sounded like with a cookie in his mouth.

"If I'm in the holiday spirit sure." Buffy said but that was a half of no.

Dawn woke up, it was Christmas morning and she hoped out of bed. She knew Buffy was still asleep she always slept in on Christmas morning. She walked to Angel's room and slowly opened the door hoping that they were dressed. She took a quick look inside and saw Buffy in an oversized t-shirt and sighed.

"Merry Christmas!" She screamed and Angel shot right up. He was in a deep sleep and was awoken by a shrill. He saw Dawn at the doorway with her hands up in the air and a huge smile on her face. He calmed down but noticed Buffy barely moved.

"No Dawn it's too early go back to bed." Buffy grumbled as she shifted. It was six in the morning, the sun wasn't even up. Dawn then ran into the room and crawled into the bed as Angel rubbed his eyes realizing he was awake. Dawn grabbed the sheets and covers and pulled them off of her sister. Buffy winced, she was warm and toasty and now she was cold.

"Dawn." Buffy moaned. She had been having a really good dream that involved Angel, chocolate and peanut butter and now it was ruined. "Five more minutes?" Buffy begged but she knew the answer. Angel smiled, he was quite happy to be a part of their Christmas tradition.

Everyone slowly made their way downstairs to the tree. It looked beautiful lit up and gifts all around it. They all gathered around, Dawn sitting in Angel's lap. Xander stood up, he was always Santa Clause. He put on the hat and Spike rolled his eyes as he watched. Riley was untied but if he showed anything less than good behavior he goes back into the chair. Xander began to pass around gifts to everyone. Once everyone had a few gifts they dove in.

Opening gifts took the energy out of them. Buffy laid flat out on the couch with her head on Angel's leg while Dawn sat on his other leg and her head on his shoulder. Everyone had some hot chocolate or some kind of food as they sat around. Xander was in the recliner passed out. Willow and Oz were cuddled up near the fireplace, Cordelia and Doyle sat on a couch next to one another, Gunn was on the floor near the tree sleeping, Wes and Giles sat at the coffee table reading the paper. Riley was in the kitchen by himself. Soon though they would have to make their big meal but for now it was just time to relax and enjoy the slow day of doing nothing.

Everyone re-awoken and was up and about. Buffy was back up in her room and opened the closet and reached for a wrapped gift. She smiled looking at the pretty paper. She closed the door and then jumped seeing Angel standing there. She laughed a little.

"Why are you so quiet?" She asked and he smiled. He had his hands behind his back and she knew he was hiding her gift. Whatever it was she would love it. She looked at her gift hoping he would like it. They looked at each other and laughed a little and just exchanged gifts. They sat on the bed and waited, who was going to go first and they both started at the same time. Angel unwrapped his gift and it was a book, Buffy opened hers and it was a box. Angel opened the book and in it were pictures with various decorations and sayings. It was pictures of Buffy. Baby pictures, pictures of her growing up, her senior picture, her graduation picture, her winning medals and then it went blank and he looked up at her.

"We need to fill it." She said and smiled. The book was priceless to him, it was her life for him and now they had to add to it and he was going be allowed to be a part of it. This was worth more than anything and on the first blank page was a quote one of Buffy's favorites _'We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.-Sam Keen_' Angel smiled, that line summed it up he was far from perfect and yet she saw something in him that he could not see or understand. The next half of this book was for them to fill with pictures, memories good or bad. Buffy looked at the box, it was carved out of oak, Angel made it. There were engravings carved into it and on top was her full name. She hoped that some day after the name Summers it would say O'Brien or whatever name Angel used.

She ran her hand on the box feeling how smoothed it was. He took the time to make it; the box in itself was perfect. She then saw on the side a little handle but she noticed it had a lock and she no key until a key appeared before her as Angel held it. He made the lock and keys himself too. Buffy smiled and took the silver key and placed it inside the lock. Her heart was pounding; she was so excited to see what was inside. She turned the key and it clicked opened, she placed the key aside and opened the box and as it opened a small wooden girl rose up and she knew what the little handle was for so she winded up the box. The little wooden girl had blonde hair painted onto her head, dressed in a green dress begun to spin slowly to the song, she knew song too it was from Swan Lake. She smiled as the little wooden girl spun. He made her a wind up box but there was something else in the box too, another little box. She reached inside and took it out. She set down the music box which was a perfect gift and he didn't need to get her anything more. She opened the little box and in it were two diamond earrings. They weren't little diamond stud earrings no these had a diamond stud with smaller diamonds trailing down, they were real diamonds. Buffy never had real diamonds or silver before.

"I couldn't pass them up, I saw them and I said damn, they'll look good on those beautiful ears." Angel said and Buffy smiled, her gifts were perfect. She leaned in and kissed him, the kiss was soft but grew. It was a perfect Christmas so far.

The day was done and the sun began to set. Buffy sat embraced in Angel's arms as the fire burned. The whole group had to savior this as much as possible but then Dawn came running in.

"It's snowing." She said and they all locked up at her. "Like white powder snowing right now." They all got up and ran outside, she was right it was lightly snowing. Buffy has never seen snow before and she held out her hand letting the little flakes fall into her hands. Giles and Wes looked around; it was snowing in California but how. Buffy looked up as more snow fell, it wasn't heavy just light and beautiful. Giles could help but laugh a little.

"What does it mean?" Willow asked.

"Nothing," Doyle said, he had just got a vision a peaceful vision from the Powers that Be, and it was a small gift of their own to them. But he didn't say that but the way it was said they trusted him. Buffy walked around as the flakes fell and a small thin white blanket of snow begun to lay softly on the ground. Dawn kept close to her sister as they held hands. Both have never seen snow and this was exciting. Gunn smiled as the flakes fell on him and he smiled. Buffy looked up to the starry sky and it seemed brighter than normal. Dawn reached to the ground picked up some snow and looked up to the sky with her sister smiling.

"I think its mom doing it." Dawn said. Joyce always knew how much Buffy and Dawn wanted to see snow. Buffy wrapped her arm around her little sister still looking at the sky. Angel looked at the two girls, his girls; he'd die for them without a second thought. Cordelia held Doyle close as the snow fell and he kissed her head and they headed back inside to warm up. Willow, Xander and Oz were caught up in a snowball fight laughing. Wes and Giles headed back inside while Angel came up to Buffy and Dawn and wrapped both around them.

Buffy's music box played it's melody as Angel held her close. The snow was still falling slowly outside and Buffy was falling asleep in his arms. It was just perfect.

Another week went by and night was here. It was time to go to the center of town to welcome the New Year. All through the week at night little snow flurries would happen which excited the town's people and now to greet in the New Year with a little bit of snow was going to be amazing. The center of town was full people, music and food. They were at the half hour marker before ringing in the new year. When the clock strikes twelve Sunnydale always lit off fireworks and streamers would drop. Soon the half hour was gone and they were down to minutes. At the last minute people gathered around. Angel stood behind Buffy and Dawn next to her big sister. The whole group was here waiting. Then everyone at the center of town began to shout as they counted down.

Angel was never excited for the new year it just meant another year of living for forever. But now it meant another year with Buffy, another year of making peace, another year of finally being happy. Then the clock stuck midnight and everyone cheered and the fireworks went off and streamers fell. Cordelia and Doyle kissed same with Oz and Willow. Buffy turned her head and looked up to Angel and he kissed her, it was his first time ever kissing a woman while greeting the new year. They pulled apart and then the Sunnydale college choir begun to sing Auld Lang Syne and the town's people joined in. Wes and Giles were drunk with arms thrown on each other's shoulders along with Gunn and Xander joined in and they sung or at least tried to. Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy's shoulders and they swayed to the music singing the song softly to her and she smiled. Cordelia and Doyle were still kissing they would come up for air sooner or later, Oz and Willow were singing now swinging their hands like children. Dawn was singing as well while holding Buffy's hand. Angel smiled, Buffy would never know how much this meant to him and how he would never forget it and how it will get him through to whatever was coming. More fireworks went off into the sky and people cheered but this town had no idea what was in store for them even the group had no idea.

_**Aww just more fluff. I'm giving you fluff so you won't be too mad at me later…yeah. So there are the holidays now onward to Glory. Hope you liked it, more on the way thanks for reading. Comments and reviews are most welcomed.**_


	27. Glory

Chapter 27 Glory

School had begun again and for Willow, Buffy and Xander they would be done with collage soon. It was surreal to them but they were more focused on what was coming. Riley still hadn't gain their trust back fully and he'd probably never would. Spike was useless to them so he was let go. Because of his connection with Dru his lover was completely gone he couldn't hurt many people. If anything he'd end up alone and maybe even take his own life. But he actually hung around the mansion and because it was a vampire's home he could just walk in.

But the days were getting closer to whatever was coming onto these plains which now was getting scary. Buffy walked downstairs and found her Watchers reading. At night or when Angel wasn't around they would look him up.

"So?" Buffy asked as she sat down and the two looked up at her.

"Well I think we've found Angel's O'Brien. Uh wealthy man a wife and two kids a son and a daughter." Giles said.

"Angel was wealthy?" Buffy asked.

"Yes by today's money with what his father had Angel would be considered maybe a millionaire." Giles said and Buffy nodded, she had a rich boyfriend. "Angel was the eldest meaning once his father died he would inherit his money and Angel did."

"Explains a lot," Wes said and Buffy understood why he said he could take care of her and Dawn.

"How…how rich is Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Well from what it looks like he invested his father's funds, owns a private sector uh steel mill company under the name of Liam O'Brien the eighth and he owns a hotel chain out in Ireland." Giles answered, wow Buffy thought, her boyfriend was loaded.

"Wow and I thought my grant was big." Buffy stated. "Anything else?" And the two Watchers shook their heads.

"We'll need to research his mother's side and father's side of the family to see where it will lead us." Wes stated but she knew they had more information not about Angel but about something else.

"It's called a Dagon sphere." Giles said. "The little ball you found." Buffy nodded but she knew it wasn't good. "It has a history going back many centuries." Giles said but he could tell Buffy didn't want a history lesson. "It's a protective device used to ward off ancient primordial evil." Buffy nodded, so this thing that was coming must very evil then. Giles then took a book that laid opened and looked for the text. "It says here that the Dagon sphere was created to repel that which cannot be named."

"Maybe there's more at that factory where I found it." Buffy said.

"Listen Buffy anything that goes unnamed usually is an object of deep worship or great fear maybe both." Giles said and Buffy nodded. Then even before they could hear him Buffy flashed a look to close the books about him and they did. Angel came into the kitchen and the Watchers went to reading other things.

"Late night study group?" Angel asked.

"Actually we've found some stuff on the orb Buffy found." Giles said but to save Angel from a history lesson Buffy jumped in.

"It's a dragon sphere," She began.

"Dagon sphere," Giles corrected her.

"Oh right well it's an evil replant but it's for something real big and nasty." Buffy said and Angel nodded.

"We have information about these lights too," Wes said and grabbed a book and flipped through it and then found the page. "If what Spike described is what I'm reading we're going to see the Aurora Borealis."

"Aurora Boreanaz?" Buffy asked.

"Borealis," Wes corrected her. "Also known as the Northern Lights." But his tone wasn't exciting. "These lights can only be seen in Alaska during the winter months. It indicates here is seen any other time or place then a dimension has been opened." Wes said and they all nodded.

"So with the Dagon sphere and the Aurora Borealis something really nasty is coming." Angel said.

Back at the factory another monk was on the floor with appeared to be a map. He was trying to reconstruct something, maybe to get back to his home world. But he was panicking as he looked at the map. Only one more day and it would be here. He was trying to construct a route for it to go to another dimension or at least another town or city. But with him being the last one of the three brethren he had almost no way of doing so.

The day had come and at night was when it should happen. Everyone was waiting, what were they going to see? Was it going to be a monster, a person? No one knew but they all stood outside and looked up and waited. Angel then noticed how Buffy was standing in front of him; usually it was the other way around. He could feel something, she had changed a little. Buffy was ready to protect him not knowing if this thing was coming straight here or not. Then everyone saw a green flash of light. Then that green light started to form more into a ribbon along with other lights dancing next to it. This was rather very beautiful; Buffy thought it looked like a painting.

"You know if something evil wasn't coming through that I'd say it was very beautiful." Doyle commented but then he let out a scream of pain and everyone's attention was focused on him. He was having a vision. After a few seconds the visions went away.

"What did you see?" Cordelia asked and Buffy looked to the direction of the factory and noticed that's where the lights were ending. Whatever it was it was heading there. She looked at Doyle and he nodded understanding she knew what he saw or at least might have seen. Angel could Buffy wanted and needed to leave right away. Buffy then begun to leave and Angel followed her, he wasn't going to let her go alone but just before she turned around and told him to stay she noticed something she went to a tree and pulled a vampire out from behind.

"Spike," Buffy said as he stood up against the tree. Everyone saw what was going on and came over. Spike took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out.

"Hi Buffy," He said and she nodded.

"Don't take this the wrong way but," Buffy then punched him in the jaw, Angel smiled a little. Why she did that well one reason she already getting angry that something was coming after Angel. Spike stood back up holding his jaw in pain. "What are you doing here?" She asked and just before he could start she cut him off. "Five words or less." He took in a deep unnecessary breath and looked angry. He then held up his hand.

"Out-for-a-walk," He said and held up four fingers but she did say five words. "Bitch." He added thinking he sounded cool.

"Out for a walk at night by my mansion?" Buffy asked and Angel perked up a little, he liked that she said her mansion. It was hers and if they solve all this he wanted to move elsewhere and share a home with her. Maybe the mansion could be a summer house; no he thought focus on the here and now. "No one has time for this William." She said and Spike nodded wanting to hit her but with Angel there that wasn't going to happen.

"On your merry way then," He scoffed looking at the blonde. "On contrary to one self involved world view your house,"

"Mansion," Angel corrected him while crossing his arms.

"Mansion happens to be directly between…" He paused looking at the road sign. "Cherrywood and parts and other parts of this town." Spike finished and Buffy nodded placing her hands on her hips. "And I would pass by in the day but I feel like I'm out growing my whole bursting into flames phase."

"That's too bad," Angel said softly but Spike's head snapped to his sire giving that look that he heard that.

"Fine, keep going I'll cut you a break." Buffy said, she wasn't going to argue she just had to get to the factory. She was about to leave when Spike remained in front of her. He wasn't done yet.

"Oh yeah ok, let me guess you won't kill me? Oooo," Spike said and Buffy was getting annoyed. "Whole crowd pleasing threats and swagger routine." Angel looked at Spike so confused, was he really that lonely? "How standing original." Spike kept going. "You know I'm just passing through, satisfied?" He asked and laughed a little. He began to walk away but then came back. "You know I really hope so because god knows you need some satisfaction in your life or maybe not since you're shagging my sire and yes I know I can smell it never smelt so much sex between two people before in my life." Angel had this look of what was he going on about? "And, and I never really liked you anyways and, and you have stupid hair." Spike finished and walked away.

"Ok what was that about?" Xander asked but Buffy didn't care. Buffy began to leave but noticed Angel was following her.

"No Angel stay," She said and he looked at her.

"Buffy?" He asked and placed both hands on his cheeks.

"I'll be back in an hour." She said and took off. He knew something was going on but right now was not a good time to ask.

"Gunn," Angel said and Gunn was already following her as Angel went to turn back around he noticed there were quite a lot of cigarettes on the ground for someone who was just passing by. Buffy then noticed Gunn was right behind her. Well if Angel couldn't come then she at least allow Gunn to follow, it would make Angel feel a little bit better.

The monk was tied up looking at a woman.

"You know one I've been looking all over for you and two I'm the victim here." She said walking around the monk. "First off I don't want to be here, I'm not talking about this room or this city or this planet. I'm talking about the whole mortal coil you know it's disgusting." She said. "The food the clothes, the people. I deserve a crap of a better existence than this." She took in a deep breath. "But, ok feel free to tell me if this next part gets a little too personal for you." She walked up to the monk as he shook in fear. "Because I'm told I have boundary issues. But I'm hurt!" She screamed. "Yes by your selfishness. All I want is the blood, I've been looking for it for years." She then smiled. "Oh right," She ripped the tape off the monk's face. "Now tell me where is the blood of the martyr." But the monk said nothing and in saying nothing he knew he would die.

The two found the factory and headed inside.

"What are we looking for?" Gunn asked as Buffy turned on a flashlight.

"I don't know." She replied and they walked further in. But as they got further in they saw a wall was gone, completely crushed.

"Bet it crashed through here." Gunn said and Buffy nodded and they walked in further. But then Buffy saw someone tied up in a chair, it was another monk. The two ran to him, he was beaten up badly too and Buffy knew the last monk died from these injuries. Gunn and Buffy began to untie him but Buffy knew someone was sneaking up behind her. She stood up and grabbed the person throat. It was a woman, she was rather pretty too. She wore a red dress and had blond hair. The woman then knocked Buffy's arm away and then elbowed her and Buffy flew back and hit the wall causing it to crack. Gunn then shot his crossbow and the woman caught it and then snapped it with one hand. She walked up to Gunn placed a finger on his forehead and pushed him back causing him to skid hard across the ground. Buffy got back looking at woman as she stood there taunting her. Buffy then charged at her and the woman caught her tossing her again to another wall. Gunn slowly got up and knew what Buffy was doing. He then grabbed the monk and went to leave.

"I just want you to know," The woman said as she grabbed hold of Buffy and slammed her next to a pillar and started to beat her up. "This whole beating you to death thing is valuable time in my life that I'll never ever get back." She then punched Buffy again. Buffy went back at her and the woman grabbed her arms and squeezed tightly and Buffy grunted. "You know I've always wanted to try this. You know that thing with worms where you have one you rip it in half you get two worms?" She asked. "You think that'll work with you?" She asked and shoved Buffy up against the wall. Buffy then head butted the woman. "You hit me, what are you crazy?" She asked and then Buffy kicked her. "You can't go around hitting people," The woman said as Buffy kicked her again. Buffy went to punch the woman and she caught her hand. "Find be that way." And shoved Buffy against the wall, grabbed her neck and held her up. "You know I just noticed you have super powers." The woman smiled. "That is so cool, can you fly?" She asked and then threw Buffy across the room. Buffy skid on the ground and rolled over and saw the woman crawling to her. But then she noticed the monk was gone. "Hey where's my monk?"

Buffy got up and smiled. She then ran to the chair and kicked it causing it to hit the woman. The woman then stomped in anger and the building begun to shake. Buffy got up and ran out the window and landed on the ground. The woman saw the pillars around her clasped and then fall on top of her.

"Oh shit."

Buffy rolled onto her back and coughed.

"Buffy?" Gunn asked and she looked over to where his voice was. Buffy got up slowly to her feet and stumbled to Gunn and now the dead monk. "Didn't get much from him except that the woman's name is Glory and she's not a very good person. He says she wants blood." Gunn said and Buffy lowered herself to the ground looking at the dead monk.

At the mansion Gunn told everyone what happened. There was nothing they could do about at least not now. The only information they had to go on was her name was Glory and she wanted to blood. Well at least everyone except Buffy, Giles and Wes. It was scary to know that the thing that wants Angel is here and for Buffy it was even scarier that this thing was stronger than her by far. She didn't know how she could do it, how could she protect Angel when she could barely stand up and fight this woman this thing. Angel could sense her distress as she stood up and headed upstairs. It was time to turn in for the night nothing else could be done for now. Angel got up to follow her to bed. Buffy was in the bathroom and Angel had an idea to help her calm down. He opened up a drawer and took out a record player and a record, he was all about class. He then took some candles out as well and lit them and turned down the lights. Buffy finished washing up and came out and heard him place the needle to the record and smiled as the song begun to play. It was going to be their song, 'Oh My Love My Darling.' She walked over to him and they started to slow dance. She rested her head on his strong chest as the rocked slowly. He rested his cheek to the top of her head and held her close. He could feel her anxiety already decreasing.

Buffy held him which meant he was still here and that Glory person doesn't have him, he was still here. She then felt him lift her chin and their lips met in a soft kiss but it grew. It was full of love and passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he tugged at her shirt. She rose her hands up and the shirt came off and he tossed it aside. Buffy then unbutton his shirt and it slid off his shoulders and joined hers. They kissed again and his cool flesh met her warm skin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed and laid her down gently never breaking the kiss. He then made a trail of kiss down her neck to her bare chest and down her body. Buffy gasped at the coolness of his lips. It helped that his touch was cool because she was on fire.

Soon they were under the sheets flesh against flesh and made love. The feeling he got having her under him and around him was something that he could never and would never find again. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. Buffy looked into his eyes that burned with love. She placed a hand on his cheek and could feel herself reaching her breaking point. She didn't want to lose him, she couldn't lose him. She wouldn't be able to go on with her life if Glory found him and killed him. She said his name and felt all the tension leave her and felt a rush.

The two laid together awake and one song ended and a new record came on another one Angel's favorite songs and Buffy smiled, it was hers too, In the Still of the Night. This song fit them too. She then prop herself up and he looked into her green eyes. She wanted to tell him something important he could tell.

"All my life I've been alone. I would look into windows of others at night and I would see figures holding each other. But I always passed by." She said. He understood that perfectly. "Now finally I can let someone else pass by in the night." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her pulling her so she was fully on top of him. Another round was about to start and for Buffy she knew somehow these nights would become far and fewer in between so she want to savory it with her vampire, her lover, her Angel.

_**So Glory is finally here. Any guesses on what's to happen now? Like I said fluff love it and enjoy it because things are going to get mean and nasty. Hope you like it so far and my little Aurora Boreanaz spot light if you guys are Family Guy lovers then you got it. More to come, reviews and comments are amazing. Thanks for reading.**_


	28. Birthday

Chapter 28 Birthday

Buffy woke and rolled over and there he was asleep. She smiled a little as he laid there motionless. He was in deep sleep and she smiled, she wore him out last night in a good way. She knew it was time to get up but she was warm and leaving Angel's side where there was nothing but love, comfort, peace, happiness she couldn't understand how she willed herself to leave his side at all. But Buffy somehow managed to sit and get out of the most comfiest bed with the most sexiest man it. She slow rose to her feet and went to their closet and looked for an outfit. She smiled seeing her clothes and his clothes in the closet, they were a true couple now. After that she headed to the shower .

Buffy walked downstairs and everyone was up except Angel he wouldn't be up for another hour or so. But now was the time to discuss Angel's birthday. She wanted to have a birthday for him despite what was going on. She knew she couldn't just close her eyes thinking it might all just go away.

"For Angel's cake," Cordelia begun. "Do we have to put two hundred and some odd candles on it?"

"Yeah really won't we break fire marshal?" Xander asked.

"That and might as well eat…fire." Doyle added while stirring his and Cordelia's coffee he then gave her, her cup and sat down next to her.

"How old is dead boy going to be anyways?" Xander asked and Buffy flashed him a look.

"Well it depends," Giles said as he sat down with his cup of tea. "His age from the time he was born until now he would turn two hundred and seventy five years old. If you want to go with when he became a vampire then minus twenty six years…" Giles begun to calculate but Willow already came up with the number.

"He'll turn two hundred and forty nine years old." Willow said and Oz smiled.

"Still that's a lot of candles." Xander added.

"Or could just buy the number candles." Dawn suggested.

"Or we get no candles well put one on the cake and then there's no worries how old he is." Xander said and he got some disapproving looks. "What? Hey I would be offended if you guys didn't know my age or put two different ages on a cake."

"That and consuming a fire ball." Doyle added and Xander pointed to him.

"Valid point my friend." Xander sat back in his chair.

"What kind of cake does he like?" Dawn asked and then Riley walked in.

"Really he's a vampire he drinks blood." Riley said walking passed them.

"Well it's no concern for you because you'll be gone when we have cake." Buffy said and Riley looked at her. He didn't want to admit it but he really did want cake. And he was going to be kicked out of the mansion for the party.

"Well we're all set for the birthday boy." Cordelia said as she wrote down a list of things she would need.

"Well what kind of deal is this?" Oz asked.

"What do you mean?" Gunn asked.

"Well is it a gathering, a shindig or a hootenanny?" Oz asked.

"What's the difference?" Cordelia asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well a gathering is brae mellow songs, a shindig is dip perhaps a large amount of malt beverages. And then your hootenanny well it's a chock full of hoot and a little bit of nanny." Oz was done explain and Giles rolled his eyes. Wes smiled and went back to the morning paper.

"Well sounds like a shindig." Xander said and Doyle nodded.

"And the whole plan of secretness is good?" Willow asked Buffy.

"Yup, the vampire has no idea what's happening." Buffy said proudly, it was true Angel didn't know they were planning a party for him.

"Good so you get Angel out of the mansion we decorate then you guys come back and surprise." Cordelia said.

"Don't you love it how she can take a complex subject and just boil it down?" Doyle asked and Cordelia smiled at him.

The next day happened and it went on like a normal day. Angel knew it was birthday and everyone said happy birthday to him and that was just fine with him. He wasn't into his birthday maybe his friends' but not his own. The day went on as normal and Buffy had a plan to take him out and somehow get him out and to stay out. But spending a small part of night with Buffy was all he wanted. She however had different plans for later.

At the mansion however research was going on. New books came from the college library and Dawn looked at the pile of books.

"Giles I thought you said you narrowed it down." Dawn stated.

"Well Buffy and Gunn didn't give me much to go on." Giles stated while cleaning his glasses. Cordelia pranced around putting up streamers for the party. "She looks human so the mug shots aren't any use and Gunn you can't be more specific on what she's like?" He asked while Gunn walked over to the table with Xander following. Gunn paused for a moment thinking.

"Well actually she reminds me of that one cheerleader in school who thought she was all that and a bag of chips." Gunn stated and sipped his water while Giles nodded, that wasn't helpful at all. Giles sighed and looked at the books as Dawn sat down.

"Oh yes that one of course our work is done." Giles said with a hint of sarcasm and walked away to the kitchen as Doyle came in with bags.

"Well the answer is here somewhere." Xander came in looking at the books. "It's right in front of us and we're too blind to see it." Giles nodded and walked passed him. "I'm helping, I'm reading." He sat down next to Dawn while other's set up for the party or shindig as Oz called it.

"So what did you get Angel for his birthday?" Dawn asked to Xander.

Glory threw her shoe at a monster that she had caught earlier and tied up in her closet. The monster stirred awake looking around.

"Finally I thought you were going to nap the whole day away." Glory said and walked through her huge walk in closet. She then sat in front of her mirror. "Blonde, short, strong for a human and massively rude." She got up walking over to the monster. "Do you have any idea who I'm talking about?" The monster growled and Glory looked upset. "A slayer?" She asked. "Oh god please don't tell me I was fighting a vampire slayer." She sounded disgusted she then got up and walked over to the demon and grabbed his throat. "I thought your kind and the vampires wiped out the slayers! Well looks like you missed one!" She was upset. "Well gather your friends find the slayer and kill her please."

Buffy took Angel out for dinner to her favorite French restaurant. Angel could taste some food but it had a bland flavor but he enjoyed sharing a bottle of wine with her. The two walked the streets hand in hand like a normal couple, no words were spoken just lots of smiling as they headed to the movies to catch a film called Le Banquet D Amelia. Meanwhile at the Bronze in a private room everyone else begun to set up the streamers, gifts, snacks and cake.

"Well," Buffy said as the two left the movies a little shock.

"Well," Angel said as he took her hand into his.

"That was…very artistic."

"Yeah." He said.

"Wasn't what I expected I've never actually seen…Well from the title I thought it was about food."

"Well there was food," Angel said looking at her.

"Right the, the scene with the…food." She said and how she wanted to do that with him. All the things in the movie were a turn on and no she thought it was birthday and there was a birthday party to think about not what was under that coat.

"It's been a long time since I've been to the movies…they've changed." Angel stated and Buffy nodded and the two were face to face now. That movie worked both of them up and the thought running through their minds was get to the mansion, get in bed, no clothes that or find a very secluded place nearby. They leaned in for a kiss but a party was going to start but then again only when they arrived. She pulled him closer until someone ruined it.

"Check out the lust bunnies." Spike said and the two slowly pulled a part. Buffy could hear a small growl swelling in Angel's chest. He had different growls, grunts and roars and she knew each one. The growl he just gave was out of annoyance, he had another for protection, another for anger and then there's one when they were in heated love making but that was more like a purr. His grunts were the same way and then his roars no she stopped herself that was only making things worse.

"What do you want Spike?" Buffy asked.

"Just here to wish my Sire a happy one although I can see what your gift is going to be." Spike said with a smile. But then both Angel and Spike picked up something and started to sniff the air. Buffy felt Angel squeeze her hand tightly telling her to be on alert. The two vampires looked at each other knowing what they were saying to one another without words and spun around at the same time blocking something that wasn't there. Then something grabbed hold of Buffy and she went to fight it whatever it was. Angel threw his invisible thing to the ground and Buffy knew the only reason why Spike and Angel could fight these things was because they could smell them Buffy just had to punch it hoping to get a hit. Spike took out a small dagger that he carried with him and stabbed the air and the thing that was invisible became visible. It kind of looked like a deranged clown. Buffy took out her stake and when she felt it pull on she stabbed it and could hear it cry in pain. And then just before it fell it turned solid. Angel reached for the air and his hands formed around its head and he violently twisted something upwards and Buffy heard a crack and the demon fell.

"What the hell was that?" Spike asked.

"Lei-Ach Demons." Angel answered shaking his hand, he hurt it just a little because he punched it against a light pole.

The three of them walked up to the mansion to report what they saw wondering why these things came after them although Buffy had a good idea who send them. She opened the door and Angel came in right behind her but then was literally knocked off his feet.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled and the thought of the demons went away.

"Oh happiness and fun I'm out of here." Spike said while leaving although secretly he wanted to stay he had nowhere else to go. Angel walked in further seeing the decorations and a cake and table with gifts on it. He turned to Buffy and smiled knowing she had a part to play. The cake had two different sets of numbers and he smiled, they really put in their hearts for this. Wes lit the candles and they sung to him and he blew out the candles and it was time to eat cake. Music was in the background and everyone was talking and laughing. It was just a quiet gathering or shindig among good friends. It was needed too.

"That's the only bad thing about a party, the clean up." Cordelia said while she leaned up against Doyle. There was beer bottles and empty plates everywhere but it turned out to be a lot of fun. But while Giles distracted Angel Buffy set up her gift for him upstairs. Candles, sent oils, a bottle of the finest wine that his money could buy and an account she had full access to, some roses and her. She quickly changed into her new outfit she bought. It was called a lace appliqué satin slip and it was red and black, prefect for him. She knew when she bought it he was going to lose it. Everything was good now she just waited.

Angel noticed how everyone was saying good night and leaving, they were leaving. While they loved Angel and Buffy they didn't want to be around for this gift. Angel looked upstairs taking off his coat wondering what was awaiting him. He walked down the hall to his room and the door was cracked and he could smell lavender and smiled. He pushed the door opened and then saw Buffy on the bed in a pose and his jaw dropped and his coat fell to the floor. He did lose it, she was always pretty but now he couldn't think. Buffy smiled, that was the reaction she was hoping for.

"Happy birthday." She said and he slowly walked over to her as she sat back up. She propped herself up so her was on her knees on the edge of the bed and he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled as he leaned in for a kiss, this was the best birthday gift. She pulled him back so now he towered over her and while he loved the satin slip on her it was time for it to be removed. She nipped at his neck and he completely lost it.

Glory threw a vase against the wall and screamed.

"Damnit!" She screamed looking around. "I swear I could remember telling these demons and vampires here to take out the slayer but no there's still a slayer. Why doesn't anyone listen to me, what did I do to deserve this?" She asked and looked at her mirror and then punched it. "Ouch!" She held her hand that was cut. "Damnit, damn this place I want my blood of the martyr." She whined and scoffed. "Why is my life so horrible why?"

Angel smiled as Buffy propped herself up and he looked at her. His eyes seemed to be glassed over, he was in perfect sheer happiness.

"So did you like your gift?" She asked and he nodded and kissed her. She rested her on his chest over his heart and imagined it beating for her. But as she laid there a sudden fear came over her, Glory. She pulled Angel tighter as if he could disappear right now. Glory couldn't have him, she'd die before Glory every laid a hand on him.

_**So quick update. Glory was behind the whole slaying of the slayers, slaying slayers say that five times fast. The fluff should hole you guys over until the next chapter. Any ideas what's going to happen next? A question, why is Spike all of sudden good, he's got nothing to live for Dru is gone and I'll go into some detail about the Sire connection and it'll make sense why he's hanging around. More on the way. Comments and reviews are welcomed, thanks for reading.**_


	29. Old One

Chapter 29 Old One

_Previously: "His blood, he was born innocent but we had to make believe he wasn't." The monk looked at her. "He has been kept safe for two hundred years but no more the abomination has found its way here. Only you can protect him, his blood will open the door."_

"_Angel?" She asked and the monk nodded. _

"_We knew you the slayer would protect life, he is the key his blood is the blood of champions he was meant to be vampire to live until he dies and only you can protect and save him." The monk said. "We knew he would love you and knew you protect him." Buffy's eyes began to water. _

"_What do you mean until he dies?" Buffy asked knowing the monk was dying._

"_Human, protect the vampire, the champion, together you are strong." _

"_Now tell me where is the blood of the martyr?" But the monk said nothing and in saying nothing he knew he would die._

"_They've kept him safe for this long I think we can keep him safe a little longer." Buffy said._

Gunn, Xander, Willow and Oz walked into the college library seeing books laid out. Giles looked up and they all knew what was going to happen, more research. Dawn was at school same with Buffy she had a dance rehearsal but Willow and Xander had a few hours before class. Doyle, Cordelia and Angel had headed off to LA in the early hours in the morning to talk to Lorne to get any more insight on Glory. Wes was out at other local bookstores and libraries looking for information on Glory.

"You know we're in a rut with this." Oz said. Giles wanted to tell them about Angel but now was not the time. Glory had yet to unleash her full furry at the moment but he knew it was coming.

"Be nice to know where she's hiding out." Willow stated while grabbing a book.

"No doubt lurking around some sewer or condemned church or rat infested warehouse you know the most usual haunts." Xander said and looked at a book and Gunn nodded agreeing.

Glory sat in her huge bed wrapped in a silk robe while one of her minions came before her. She looked angry and frustrated. The demon she found and sent out on the slayer failed her now she had to find another way. It was a vampire slayer, she should be so easy to take out in fact there shouldn't even be a slayer on earth anymore.

"Most beautiful and supreme magnificent one," The ugly little midget said while holding something. "This dark spell I hold in my worthless hands is our gift to you most wonderful Glorificus,"

"No please call me Glory," The woman said as she tried on some shoes. She then held her hand and the minion gave her the paper and she unrolled it and smiled. "Dreg right?" The minion nodded. "This spell is going to work right?" The minion nodded frantically hoping to please her.

"It will."

Meanwhile Riley walked up to the mansion and noticed the front door was slightly opened. He slowly walked in and could tell everyone was gone. Angel had mentioned he was in LA talking with some friends and Cordelia and Doyle had tagged along. Buffy was at the college campus dancing while everyone else was up at the campus doing research. He walked in further and then noticed a huge blanket on the floor and picked it up. He then turned around sharply and Angel stood before him.

"Oh Jesus," Riley said while jumping, Angel was very quiet and could sneak up anyone without them noticing, it was a skill he perfected over his two hundred years of existence.

"Sorry not Jesus." Angel said looking just slightly down at Riley feeling some satisfaction that he scared him.

"Back so soon?" Riley asked and then held up the blanket smiling thinking he used it to get back in and not be hurt by the sun even though it was a little cloudy out.

"That's not mine," Angel said, his blanket was black and then they both heard something upstairs.

"The door was open when I showed up." Riley explained and Angel nodded, he knew where everyone was and Riley took out a pistol and the two headed upstairs. Maybe it was that Glory woman, Angel really wanted to beat the living hell out of her. They came to the hall and Angel's door was slightly open, he knew Buffy wasn't here so a low growl swelled in his chest, something was lurking in their bedroom. The two moved down the hall quietly. In the room however was Spike, he was holding a white sweater in front of it, sniffing and he seemed to be enjoying it. Angel pushed the door open slightly and saw the vampire. Angel then slammed his hand against the wall and Spike jumped, turned around and hid the sweater behind him as his Sire stood there looking not too pleased.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angel asked and Riley lowered his gun and relaxed, Angel could handle this plus he didn't want to go into this room.

"What? Me? Uh…what are you doing in here?" Spiked asked and Angel looked confused.

"This is my room." Angel stated.

"Oh right love what you've done with it, classy yet modern." Spike said as Angel walked closer to him.

"Thank you but I think I'll rip your arms off while I'm at it." Angel then stood before him and Spike had to look slightly up at Angel.

"Oh yeah well me too." Spike said but then he realized he had no idea what he just said and Angel nodded. Riley then left knowing this was stupid. Angel then tried to look behind Spike knowing he had something but Spike flinched.

"Were…were you just smelling Buffy's sweater?" Angel asked.

"Uh no," Spike said but Angel could tell he was lying and crossed his arms. "Well alright I did but it's a predator thing nothing wrong with it," Spike began to explain as Angel stood there. He was smelling Buffy's clothes and going through her stuff, this wasn't going to settle well. Yes while sniffing out your enemy was something vampires did this was just weird. "Just know your enemy's scent wet the appetite for a hunt." He then took in a huge whiff of the sweater. "That's the stuff, slayer scent it's bitter and aggravating." Angel nodded and took the sweater away and tossed it aside. He then punched Spike right in the nose and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt.

"Get the hell out of my mansion." He said as he dragged Spike out of the room. But just before Spike left he saw one of Buffy's panties and grabbed it stuffing it into his back pocket. He then threw Spike down the stairs. Spike got up and Angel was already there ready and grabbed him by the shirt again. Riley stood off to the side smiling; this was funny two vampires fighting over the slayer not for food but for love. Angel punched Spike again. "Come into our room again I'll rip your throat out." He then opened the front door and tossed Spike out slamming the door shut. Then he heard knocking.

"My blanket, I'm cooking out here!" Spike screamed, Angel looked down and saw the blanket and picked it up, opened the door and tossed it outside and slammed the door again. "Thank you!" he heard Spike yell back. Angel took off his coat and headed back upstairs making sure Spike didn't steal anything else.

Night had fallen but the campus was still opened. Everyone was there except Angel and Buffy. They all sat around with books opened still reading. Willow sighed while running her fingers through her hair. At another table were that Watchers reading up on Angel's past and what they noticed was his mother's side of the family didn't start existing until the twelve hundreds his father's side was still dating back further. This interesting Giles thought, so something on his mother's side could be the reason why Glory was here. Further research of course was needed.

"I just wish we knew what we were dealing with." Willow said point blank but she wasn't the only one wishing it. "It feels like we're going around in circles."

"And circles are going around in circles." Xander commented. "We've got circles around here Giles." Giles looked up not catching what they were talking about but nodded anyways.

"Maybe she's not in the books." Cordelia suggested and took a bite of food that Gunn brought in for everyone. "What if she's not a demon or something?" That could be true; great everyone thought they've been wasting time. Now Giles heard that part, marked his book page and closed it and came over.

"Something new you mean?" He asked coming over and Wes joined him, this could be true maybe Glory was something brand new.

"That or something old." Doyle suggested. "Like maybe an Old One."

"Old One?" Xander asked.

"Yeah before time I guess you had the original demons the Old Ones they fought each other and now lay sleeping somewhere well what if she's an Old One." Doyle stated and both Watchers nodded.

"Like that time Illyria got free?" Cordelia asked. Illyria came about the first year Cordelia joined up with Angel, somehow she broke free from her prison and took form but she couldn't live as human it weakened her to where Angel could defeat her but it wasn't an easy battle won by any means. Giles nodded, this could be true.

"Well how many Old Ones are there?" Gunn asked.

"Thousands." Wes replied and Xander shrugged as in great.

"Well that Dagon sphere Giles you said it can repeal," Willow began.

"That which cannot be named." Giles finished and he had the look like things were coming together.

"Maybe she is an Old One." Doyle said and Giles nodded.

"It's possible but," Giles was about to explain.

"But what?" Angel asked coming into the library followed by Buffy, Riley and Spike. The four were done with patrol at the moment and caught the last little bit of the conversion. Spike was only here because he somewhat saved Riley's life. The four passed the table where Wes and Giles had been studying and just for a second one book covering caught Angel's eye it was the bird tattoo he had but his focus went back to the group.

"The only way to know if she's an Old One is to go to the Deeper Well." Giles explained. "There they can tell you if Glory is an Old One and if she escaped."

"Well if I don't have to do anymore readying then great." Xander said closing a book.

"Well where is this well?" Buffy asked.

"A resting place it's where Illyria came from but we never went it was no doubt she was freed." Wes stated. "It's in Cotswold."

"Riley get the Council's jet ready." Angel stated and Riley got onto his portable phone. "We can be there in about ten hours."

"It'll have a guardian a keeper it won't be easy to get into." Giles stated but right now that's all they had to go on.

"Well wasting time talking about it." Angel said and they all knew he was wanting to leave.

"I'm coming with," Buffy stated but Angel shook his head no.

"I need you here to keep Glory in check besides I don't want to risk anyone I care about coming with the Deeper Well isn't good." Angel said.

"I'll go," Spike said.

"Ok come on." Angel said to the vampire.

"Angel the jet is ready." Riley stated and Angel turned to Buffy to kiss her good bye.

"I'll be back tomorrow." And he was off. The rest of them were to find any more information on Glory if it was possible. Riley walked out with the two vampires and while Buffy was worried about Angel he was getting away from here. Giles walked up to Buffy and quickly looked behind him noticing the others were talking amongst themselves. He leaned into Buffy's ear to tell her something.

"It might be best if he stays out of the country." Giles said quietly and that thought wasn't far from Buffy's mind. "Also I've might have found something on Angel." Buffy looked up to her Watcher indicating later they would talk.

Spike sat in the chair uneasy and Angel noticed.

"Right this is the first time you've flown." Angel stated and the vampire turned towards him. Riley was in the seat behind the two. He was here to make sure the jet made it back in one piece. Spike nodded and looked out the window. "Why were you in our room?"

"What?" Spike asked then realized what he was asking. "Oh uh…nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing." Angel said looking out the window at the night sky.

"Oh please you think I'm hot for your honey?" Spike asked and Angel gave him that look of saying yes. Spike didn't say anything and just looked out his window. "Well back to the mother country. Hey after we figure this out we should hit a show."

"Well I've never seen Les Miserables." Angel said and Spike laughed.

"Please trust me half way through the first act you'll be drinking humans again."

Glory smiled looking at what she made, a snake not small one but a big one. She held out her hand and it seemed to nuzzle in her palm.

"Find the blood." She ordered and it slithered away. She smiled thinking why she hadn't done this before.

Angel, Spike and Riley walked through a forest of some kind looking.

"So is it like a well, well or something else?" Riley asked but the vampires didn't talk.

"There it is." Angel said staring at a tree with an opening. "Want to bet that's the entrance?"

"That or Christmas land." Spike said and Angel looked at him. "Do you have any fun?" But then two little demon things came out hissing and ran after to them.

"I'm about to." Angel said and the two shifted.

"And they even brought us weapons." Spike added while Riley cocked his gun and the vampires looked at him. "Won't work captain cardboard." Why was he called that Riley asked himself. "Strategy?"

"Just hold my hand." Angel responded holding his hand out and Spike shrugged could be worse. He grabbed his Sire's hand and then smiled.

"St. Petersburg," Spike said nodding knowing they got this.

"Thought you've forgotten." Angel said and then the two pulled away from each other with a thin twin of rope causing the demons to lose their heads. Now that was just a little cool Riley thought. Angel and Spike picked up the demons' weapons and more came out. The two vampires fought while Riley hung back. After killing about two dozen the vampires looked to the tree. "Is that all?" He asked screaming. "We're just warming up!" Then something came out of the tree.

"That's enough." The man stated.

"Drogon?" Angel asked walking up to him.

"Angel," The man acknowledge and the two shook hands, they knew each other quite well. Spike thought that was odd so did Riley.

"You're the keeper of the well?" Angel asked.

"Have been for a few decades now." Drogon said.

"Well who the bloody hell," Spike began but was cut off.

"Do NOT ask me a question!" Drogon yelled getting into Spike's face. "If you ever ask me a single question I will kill you out right." He threaten but Spike wasn't too intimated. "Don't think for a moment I can't."

"He can and he would." Angel said as more of a warning.

"Why are you here?" Drogon asked facing Angel.

"We think another Old One might have been freed." Angel stated and Drogon nodded.

"Follow me." He said and the three followed but not before Spike asked a question.

"But how," But Spike was cut off again.

"Did I not just say a moment ago do not ask!" Drogon glared at the vampire and then kept walking.

"Really he doesn't like questions." Angel stated.

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"He can't lie." Angel answered and walked in.

The four walked down a dark hall only lit by a torch.

"Never thought it would be you finding the last slayer Angel," Drogon stated. "Never thought you'd find love either."

"Wait," Angel was about to ask.

"It's the talk of the underworld, a vampire and a slayer in love, maybe they can make a movie out of it." Drogon stated.

"So you two know each other." Spike stated but Drogon took it as a question but Spike defended himself.

"So you believe another Old One got away?"

"Yes there's something in Sunnydale and we can't identify it, she's really strong." Angel stated.

"Yeah strong enough to beat the slayer to a pulp." Spike added and then they came to a bridge. Under the bridge were coffins, thousands of them.

"Other than Illyria's no other coffin had gone missing." Drogon stated. "You think another is freed."

"Yeah why do you think we're here?" Spike asked and Drogon looked like he was about to punch him but Spike had enough. "And what's your favorite color? What's your favorite song? Who the goal keeper to Manchester United? And how many fingers am I holding up?" Spike asked while holding up two fingers but in Europe it was the same as to flipping the birdy in America. "You want to kill me try but I don't have time for your quirks."

"No other coffin has been freed I can assure you." Drogon said.

"Great so coming here was a waste." Spike said while leaving and Angel leaned up against the railing thinking yes it was but then again they could rule out Glory being an Old One but then what was she? If she wasn't an Old One then how powerful is she?

The gang back in Sunnydale walked up to the mansion but noticed the door was wide opened. Gunn and Doyle walked in first looking inside seeing nothing but that didn't mean anything. Just as they walked in further a huge snake came down the stairs.

"Oh shit!" Doyle screamed as it slithered passed them. All the girls screamed as it raced out of the house. It turned around and hissed at Buffy and she knew what it knew. She took off after it. If it made its way back to Glory she would know Angel had the blood. She ran after it knowing everything depended on it, knowing Angel's life depended on it. Even though he was out of the country and much safer in England it still didn't matter. Buffy could see it was heading to a certain part of town so she went to cut it off. The snake burst through a gate and Buffy jumped from a hill grabbing it. She wrapped a chain around its neck and pulled it. She pulled the chain so hard the snake flipped franticly swishing its tale and hissing. Buffy put her foot to where she thought the neck was and pulled the chain causing it to break the spinal cord. The snake stopped thrashing and was dead. She looked around knowing Glory was somewhere nearby.

The jet landed and the gang waited for any news. Buffy had her hands across her chest, she was so anxious to hold him again even though it was only for a day they had been apart. But the snake scared her, it knew who Angel was, it sniffed him out and it was so close to relieving what it found to Glory. Giles was right it might have been better if Angel stays away but then what if Glory does find out and she's not with him, she couldn't protect him. She shook it off once she saw him get off the jet, the black coat whipping behind him, he was safe. She took off running to him as he walked closer to her. He was completely oblivious to what could have happened and just smiled as he saw her running to him. He stopped to brace himself as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and held him tightly. She planted a kiss on his lips while Spike and Riley walked passed them to relieve that Glory is not an Old One. Buffy and Angel parted for a moment and he smiled while tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Maybe I should go away more often." He said jokingly and she laughed trying to be light and happy and hugged him. She didn't want to let go.

Angel was upstairs showering while Buffy, Wes and Giles huddled in the kitchen.

"Angel's mother's side of the family ends right around the twelve hundreds meaning before then they didn't exist." Giles stated. "Which means something either is covering the past or dimensions crossed but I have a theory that who or whatever Glory is whatever dimension she is from so is Angel linage." Buffy nodded but that was all the information they had that and the fact that Glory wasn't an Old One. And both news didn't give Buffy much comfort. She nodded and walked away. Wes and Giles felt yes while they were getting information it wasn't fast enough, something was going to happen and as always time was never on their side.

Buffy was back in her room and could hear the shower still going. She took off her coat and opened the bathroom door seeing the steam rising and Angel's outline through the glass. She smiled and begun to strip. She snuck in, Angel was in some other worldly thought when he felt a pair of small hands run up his back. He smiled and turned around seeing her. Well saver water shower together he thought.

_**So we don't know what Glory is or Angel for that matter. Hope you liked the Spike and Angel moment at that mansion and of course the "A Hole in the World" scene. More to come, comments and reviews are well liked in this dimension, thanks for reading.**_


	30. Check up

Chapter 30 Check up

Buffy, Giles and Wes were up late again. Giles had just returned from England hoping to have more information from the Council. Everyone thought it would be a long few weeks but it was only three days. Giles had a frustrated look and what had happen there could have been done all by phone. The rest of the mansion was asleep for the night and Buffy while wanting to know what had happened and any information gathered she was eager to be back in bed with Angel, in his loving and protective embrace. Wes walked into the dining room with a try that had some tea on it and set it down before Buffy and Giles.

"I don't understand," Wes begun as he took his seat next to Giles. "Why would the Council have you fly all the way to England when they don't know anything?"

"For kicks and giggles." Buffy suggested, Giles nodded not in approval but he did feel that way. It was a complete waste of three days.

"Well they don't anything yet." Giles begun to explain. "They have no record of Glory or anyone like her. But based on the information I gave them they are going to look into it." Giles took a sip of his tea while Wes nodded. "They might have something soon."

"Did you tell them that it was Angel Glory is looking for?" Buffy asked and Giles shook his head no.

"But there is one thing," Giles said and got up looking through his bag and pulled out a piece of parchment paper that was old, torn and rolled up. He put it on the table and unrolled it and on it was various writings in different languages. "It holds prophecies in it and," Giles paused wondering how to go about it. "Well there's one that the Council feels it's about Angel." Buffy's eyes widened along with Wes'. "There's one word however that's debatable and well here Wes you read it." Giles slid the paper to Wes and pointed to the prophecy. Buffy leaned into the table wanting to know. Wes then looked up and had turned a shade whiter which made Buffy worried.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"In general it says a vampire with a soul shall Shanshu." Wes stated and Buffy nodded but didn't know what it meant. "Shanshu in most languages means," Wes paused, he didn't want to alarm Buffy but she had to hear it. "It means death; the vampire with a soul shall die." Buffy's heart dropped and she wanted to cry. But then Giles quickly jumped in.

"Yes while that's true the Council went further into the roots of the word." Giles began and Buffy looked up and her eyes were already watering with tears. Glory wanted Angel and now some other force was out there to kill him, Buffy didn't know what to do this wasn't fair. "Shansu has roots in many languages and in the most ascent form is the Protobantu." Giles explained and Buffy motioned for Giles to keep it down so he lowered his voice. "But they consider life and death the same thing its all part of a cycle. Just only a thing that's not alive never dies." Buffy wiped a tear away and Wes had the look that he understood what Giles was saying.

"I know what its saying, it's saying that Angel gets to live until he dies its saying," He looked to Buffy with a smile. "It's saying he becomes human." Buffy's heart dropped again and she looked to Giles and he had a slight grin. Wes looked at the scrolls and reread the passage. "A vampire with a soul once he fulfills his density shall Shansu, become human."

"It's his reward." Giles stated and Buffy wanted to squeal in happiness, Angel human there were endless possibilities.

"Wait what about his fulfilling his density?" Buffy asked not wanting to miss anything.

"Well it won't happen tomorrow or next week," Giles began and took out some notes. "Uh it says here along in the text says that he has to survive the upcoming days of darkness and prove himself…we haven't figured out what that means yet." Giles then put his notes away and Buffy nodded she still couldn't wrap her mind around it, Angel could become human.

"But we shouldn't break out the champagne yet." Buffy added in with a smile and the two men grinned, this was good news.

A few weeks had gone by and Glory had kept quiet but they all knew something was going to happen. A huge meeting was being held as everyone gathered into the main living room. Everyone settled as Giles began.

"So I had some rather uh well I have some news." He began and everyone was interested. "It seems that the Council has found some information on Glory and we'll see what they have when they arrive." Buffy shot her look from Angel day dreaming about how their life could be when he turns human like a dog, a yard, summer picnics and children. They could have children while she was just fine with to be with him and no children, having children would be beyond amazing. She could have his children, small Angels running around but she turned to Giles.

"Arrive?" Buffy asked. "They're coming here?" Riley smiled; finally he thought some authority and rules could be set. "Why, why do they have to come here?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah don't they have phones?" Xander added.

"I don't think they believe in phones." Doyle said.

"No they do you're thinking the Amish." Willow stated and Doyle nodded but Buffy scoffed and she could remember her test and how she and Dawn were almost killed.

"Giles I don't want them to come here." Buffy stated plainly and Angel began to rub her back feeling her distress. Giles understood, they all did but the Council once declaring a task they don't stop. "I don't trust them make them not come here." She begged. "Giles they're going to screw everything up."

"Can't argue that." Gunn interjected and drank his beer. Riley looked frustrated, the Council was coming forth with information and these people were complaining.

"Look if the Council has any information on Glory then it may help us to defeat her." Giles explained and Buffy knew what he was trying to do but still the Council here again. And what about Angel, she was protecting him what if they knew what he was and took him away or think she can't protect him, she couldn't handle the idea of Angel beginning taken away and she not be there at his side.

Another day or so had gone by and while everyone was eating lunch there was a knock and they all knew who it was but no one got up to answer except Riley. Travens walked in with a few others and followed Riley into the dining room and looked at the group as they ate and passed around chips.

"Uh Buffy," Riley began but she took a bite of her sandwich not giving Riley or the Council acknowledgement they were there. "The Council is here." She nodded putting her sandwich down and went to drink her water, everyone was ignoring them and eating as if Riley and the Council wasn't there.

"Dawn don't wipe your hands on your clothes." Buffy said to her sister who sat opposite of her and Dawn reached for a napkin.

"Uh Buffy," Riley was trying to get everyone to say hi but it wasn't working.

"I heard you the first time we're eating and when we're done we'll talk." Buffy said and Angel sitting at the head of the table sipped his blood feeling all gitty inside that Buffy was literally telling them off. Everyone at the table had slight smirk knowing Riley and the Council were a little upset for being treated like this. Dawn turned her head around, looked to the Council men and opened her mouth as if she was screaming but nothing came out. Angel saw what she was doing and wanted to laugh but reached out, placed his hands under her chin bring her head back to her plate. She looked at him with a small smile and while his face indicated no don't do that his eyes were laughing. "You guys can wait in the living room." Buffy said while grabbing a chip and ate it.

"Buffy this is important," Riley began but he was cut off.

"We're eating, we're in the middle of a meal and when we're done we'll talk." She said looking up to Riley who stood over her. "Now beat it." She said and Riley nodded and indicated the Council men to follow him. Buffy hated to be interrupted when having a meal whether it was the phone, TV or people. Her mother taught her meal time was family time and the outside world could wait. She was with her family an odd family but a family nonetheless and no one not even the Council would interrupt it they could wait a few minutes.

Giles was pulled aside into the training room along with Wes and this angered everyone else. Travens looked around the training room as Giles and Wes stood side by side in the middle with the rest of the Council forming a circle around them.

"You all stand around and look somber." Giles stated and then looked Travens in the eye. There was a slight pause and both Giles and Wes knew this was all going to get ugly very quickly.

"You use to respect us Giles," Travens said with a rather sad voice. "Use to be one of us."

"Use to pay me." Giles added.

"And Wesley you're no better."

"Well I think I've grown up a little." Wes said while crossing his arms.

"Well you both are still on the inside and know what resources we command." Travens stated and both Giles and Wes picked right away that Travens was making some sort of bluff. "We've discovered information about this creature your Glory." The old man paused as another Watcher came over and stood next to him with a briefcase. "Some of it is clearly vital and merely the rest extremely disturbing." The room was quiet and Giles wanted to know what they know right now but of course there was a catch. "And it won't be handed over until we're convinced that you and your slayer are prepared for it." It felt like they were holding something you wanted and you had to jump to get it. It was rather childish come to think of it. "Thus there's a review." Another review, both Wes and Giles' faces changed from being slightly annoyed to very angry.

"We're not having one, you are not to put her through another one of your damn test." Giles stated and Wes nodded.

"What makes you think you can stop us?" One of the woman Watchers asked in an all high and mighty voice.

"We can't stop you," Wes began, "But Angel now that's a whole other ball game." The name Angel did make a slight shudder through the Council men but they shook it off. Angel threaten to kill them the last time. "If you hurt the slayer in anyway he'll kill you don't think for a second he can't."

"We're well aware of the slayer's involvement with…Angelus." Travens said with some hesitation and disapproval. "But this is not a test this is just a check of her methods. We need to know that this information is safe."

"Oh that makes it so much better." Giles commented sarcastically.

"You can trust her." Wes stated.

"Yes Buffy has come very far for a slayer who has not had the time and preparation as the other slayers." Giles added.

"We'll determine that." Travens said and then motioned for Riley to bring in Buffy and Angel. The couple walked in and Angel was now in defense mode as Buffy made her way in further. The reason why Angel was allowed in is because he would forced his way in whether they liked it or not so best to keep the fighting down to a minimal.

"Mister Travens." Buffy said and stood before the old man.

"Mister Giles and Wes were just telling me about your training regiment, perhaps you'll favor us with a demonstration." Travens said.

"Now?" Buffy asked.

"No need to rush you." The old man stated and was ready to talk some more. "We've already laid out our project for mister Giles, Nigel." Another man came forth to explain and Angel crossed his arms leaning up against the entryway of the training room to listen to this garbage.

"It will be an exhaustive examination of your procedures and abilities," The man begun. "We'll observe your training, talk to your friends,"

"Talk to my friends?" Buffy asked.

"Yes we understand you're still bringing in civilians out on patrol." Travens answering her question and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." She said and Angel could feel her stress levels increasing quickly so it was time to step in.

"Why?" Angel asked and took his place at Buffy's side. "What you think her friends are going to say something like rat her out?"

"We don't need you in this Angel you have over stepped your bounds." Travens said and had to hold himself strong because Angel could snap his neck without warning. "We know of your two's relationship and the only reason why you are in this room is because we know we can't keep you out. We will discuss this…odd relationship later on."

"Uh no, that's our personal business you're just here to give us the information I need and then go home." Buffy stated but she could tell Travens had other plans.

"Buffy I can sense your resistance and I don't blame you." Travens was trying to make nice. "But I don't think your Watchers have reminded you lately about the players in our little game. The Council fights evil the slayer is the tool by which we fight." Buffy rolled her eyes. "The Council remains, the slayer changes, it's been that way since the beginning."

"Yeah and you wonder why all the slayers are gone." Angel interjected.

"I agree it's a nice bloodless way of putting it." Giles said and crossed his arms leaning up against a wall.

"Mister Giles," Travens said and then looked back to Buffy. "Let me talk to Buffy because I think she understands me. Glory's stronger than you; she's a more powerful tool if you will. We can help you; we have information that can help. Pass the review and we'll give it to you without reservation. Fail the review for whatever reason such as resisting our recommendations,"

"Resisting your recommendations," Angel then joined in, he was very annoyed now. "She fails if we don't do whatever you say oh yes because that's fair if that's the game then why the hell did you fly all the way out here? Huh? Just to taunt us?" Angel asked.

"I'm with him." Giles added. "How much under your thumb do you think we are?"

"How much do you want our help?" Travens asked.

"She's not yours!" Angel yelled walking up to the old man and Giles had to get in the middle of his friend and former boss. He completely agreed with Angel in fact he'd love to see Angel take a swing at the old man maybe knock him out. "You have no right to do any of this!"

"Angel," Buffy said and placed a hand on his shoulder, as always she and only she could tame the beast. Angel wasn't done but he backed down just a bit.

"I know you think this all unfair." Travens started again pretending Angel wasn't going to take him out. "I don't want to do this but we can shut down operations and break up this little group if needed."

"You can't do that; you don't have that kind of power." Buffy said.

"Of course we do and a great deal more." Travens said and that was it before anyone was prepared Angel swung his fist and they could hear a crack and Travens went up against the wall and slid to the floor holding his bleeding nose. Riley jumped into action but Angel caught his throat and held the solider up and let him dangle. "Enough," Travens said and Angel dropped Riley to the floor. Travens stood up. "Perhaps you're use to threats and being undisciplined Miss Summers and don't care that you're sleeping with the enemy but you're dealing with higher ups far greater than you. Are we clear?" Buffy took in a deep breath and nodded. Travens then looked to Angel waiting for a response.

"You hurt her in anyway," Angel began.

"We'll make that call." A Watcher said.

"No I'll determine what is and isn't hurting her like say a hiccup." Angel stated and he reached for Buffy and motion Giles and Wes to follow. Giles turned around looking at his once so called friends.

"I'd listen if I were you." Giles said warning them and left.

Buffy sat at the dining room table with Giles pacing, Wes trying to get his mind off what happened by reading a demon book. Angel was in the training room punching the living hell out of the punching bag. The mansion had the tense feeling once again the Council was intruding on their space.

"It's a power play." Giles said and Wes looked up.

"Negative thinking doesn't solve problems." Wes stated and Giles flashed him a look. "Giles I'm just as frustrated as you but there's nothing we can do at the moment."

"Well it's about who has the power." Giles went on ignoring Wes, he needed to vent.

"I'm guessing they do." Buffy added. "Big power outage in Buffy County."

"I should have let Angel have more of a go at them instead of holding him back that's what I should have done." Giles admitted, seeing Angel punch Travens was exciting and he wanted more blood. It would have been quite a show letting Angel take down the Watcher's Council, he could do it and it would happen in the blink of an eye. So there would have been no popcorn that would have been the only thing missing.

"Giles that Travens guy is like sixty that would be rude." Buffy added. "Besides it would have done us no good."

"I suppose," Giles paused. "Oh hell with it I would have joined Angel."

"Me too." Wes added while still reading his book.

"You know what I think we should." Giles stated, he was just upset he didn't really mean any of it.

"Can they really do the stuff they threaten?" Buffy asked. "Split us all up?"

"In a heartbeat." Wes stated and put his book down. "Se the rough stuff they're alright at, they're a bit hammed handed but they get it done." Wes took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Now this stuff the pulling of political strings they're the best in the world." Giles finished while cleaning his glasses. "They can kill you with a strike of a pen. Pouncy," Then he broke his glasses from cleaning them too hard. He let out a frustrated sigh looking at his broken lenses. Buffy looked down at the table and sighed.

"Am I going to be able to get throw this review?" She asked her two Watchers and they both looked to her.

"They'll make it as difficult as they want." Giles stated plainly and sat down next to his slayer and Wes nodded.

"Physical stuff maybe a challenge." Wes added.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Buffy stated. "It's the other stuff, examining the choices I've made. I mean I've been close to slaying Glory and she kicks my ass. And then there's Spike. And I don't know what Glory is except she wants the blood which I have but I don't know if it's ok to tell anyone." Buffy was starting to ramble which meant she was angry and frustrated.

"Buffy it's ok," Wes tried to calm her down.

"No one is going to be asked the questions that I can't answer. They're going to expect me to be like a slayer and know stuff but I'm just me and I don't know anything. They're just going to go away and not tell me how to fight Glory and know how to protect Angel. I won't be able to protect him." Tears were starting to swell up a little and Giles nodded putting both hands over hers. He could both feel and understand her frustration.

"Buffy calm down, the scandal here isn't anything you've done wrong." Giles assured her. "It's the way they're behaving, holding what they know hostage, pointing the gun to the group to split us up."

"It's humiliating." Wes added.

"Also smart, they picked the right thing." Buffy stated understanding that the Council wanted it to go their way so they had to pick out things that this group wanted to hold onto in order to carry out their plans. "I can't lose any of you guys." Both Watchers smiled in thanks.

Angel was still punching the bag pretty hard with no protective guard on his hands. He was still upset.

"Is this a private catharsis or can anyone watch?" Buffy asked as she walked in. Angel heard her but kept at it. She walked over to a shelf and taped up her hands and walked over to him and tapped his shoulder and he turned around and she swung a punch. He looked at her and swung a punch as well. The two then fought both getting their angry and frustration out. Of course they literally match one another's moves but it was good to hit something. While Angel didn't want to take his angry out on Buffy in any way she could take a beating and come back for more likewise with Angel he could take a beating and get more.

_**So the Council is back and more annoying than ever. I decided to end the chapter with Buffy and Angel sparing not in bed, thought it was rather interesting how they would solve problems and get their anger out other than sex. So next up is the review, wonder how that's all going to go, guess you'll have to wait and see. And Angel's prophecy is here, ooooo. More on the way, thanks for reading reviews and comments are most welcomed.**_


	31. The Review

Chapter 31 The Review

Buffy had no idea how this review was going to be conducted all she knew was her top priority was Angel and his safety and nothing would compromise that. Buffy was trying to think what they would ask her friends and her for that matter. If they decided to put her up against another vampire she could do it this time, she stronger now than she was just a few months ago. She also was hoping that the Council actually had information and not just here to assess them. Although they did provide them with a prophecy, that had to count for something, a small something but something nonetheless.

The first up for the interview was Dawn and Xander, they had no magic powers and they both knew the slayer very well.

"So let the record reflect that Dawn, a sixteen year teenager and sister to Buffy the slayer and Xander Harris a long time friend of the slayer have agreed to this interview." A Watcher said into a microphone and then set it on a table. "Now Dawn I've understand you've gone on patrol with your sister?"

"Yes," Dawn answered.

"And Xander what is your relationship with the slayer?"

"Best friends Willow, me and Buffy, the three Musketeers. We've known each other since we were five. We help on patrols and do demon research together." Xander answered and the Watcher took some notes.

"Have you two mastered any fighting discipline with her?" And Dawn and Xander looked at each other and looked back at the Watcher not answering.

"No." They both said in unison and the Watcher took notes.

"So you two have no special skills, power or knowledge that you two bring to the mix." The Watcher stated not asked and kept writing notes. Dawn and Xander looked at each other with concerned hoping this wouldn't hurt Buffy in anyway.

"We do help." Dawn interjected and the Watcher looked up. "You know cheer her on, moral and emotional support…" The Watcher went back to his notes and Dawn chewed on her lower lip in nervousness.

"Do either one of you know anything about the blood?" The Watcher asked and they both shook their heads no. "So Buffy sometimes protects you both?"

"Yes she'd saved me lots of times and the vampires in this town hate her." Xander replied.

Another Watcher was interviewing Willow and Oz together.

"Questions right," Willow stated, she was nervous but Oz held her hand.

"Well I need to know are you two in a relationship?" Nigel the slayer asked and Willow looked confused.

"Well yes we're friends I mean not in a lesbian way but we're girlfriends." Willow said and noticed she was flubbing.

"Not you and the slayer you and Oz." The Watcher realized what she was thinking.

"Oh, oh yes Oz and I are in a relationship."

"And you feel there's nothing wrong with that?" The Watcher asked.

"Well other than three nights out of the month I'm really nasty no." Oz stated, he wasn't too happy with this interview. "I thought this was about Buffy?"

"Do you help her on patrol?"

"Yes every night, some nights we go without her just so she can rest." Willow said but realized that wasn't good to say.

"Are you saying the slayer needs your help?" The Watcher asked.

"Oh no, no, no, no she doesn't." Willow was trying to correct herself.

"Yeah she'd be completely fine without us." Oz said backing her up. "Yeah some nights she goes off without us not saying she's a weird loner…"

"Are we doing this right?" Willow asked in concern. "He helps because he has in his human form some extra strength of a werewolf and I do magic." She was hoping she was correcting herself but felt she was digging a deeper hole. The Watcher nodded and wrote some stuff down.

"What level are you at?" The Watcher asked.

"What?" Willow was confused.

"Magic level." The Watcher answered and Willow looked to Oz, she didn't know that there were levels.

"Oh high level very high." Willow had no idea what she was saying.

"Five." Oz blurted out and the Watcher took note of that. Willow looked to him and he shrugged.

"And you are registered as a practicing witch in the name you gave me?" He asked and Willow nodded in some hesitancy but she smiled.

Cordelia and Doyle sat on the couch together as a Watcher held a clipboard.

"Are you two going to say anything?" The Watcher asked and Doyle shook his head no.

"Well let the record reflect that we are saying no, you know everything about us already." Cordelia said. "Besides the only problem I have with Buffy is sometimes her sense of fashion can be a little you like these shoes she has oh my goodness so last winter," Cordelia continued and the Watcher looked bored and not to thrilled to be hearing about fashion. "And sometimes Wes wears a brown tie I mean how ugly is that?" Doyle smiled knowing this wasn't what the Watcher wanted. Gunn's interview went the same way, not the fashion talk but the silence and the Watcher was called a wanktard which he only assumed it was something vulgar.

A group of Watchers tracked down Spike and had him at arrow point as he smoked a cigarette.

"We understand that you help that slayer?" A woman Watcher asked.

"I pitch in if she and the poof pay me." Spike stated and tossed his cigarette aside.

"She pays you?" The woman asked. "She gives you money?"

"Money, little nip of blood out of some stray victim whatever."

"Blood?" The woman asked.

"Yeah they're going to die anyway." He said while lighting up another cigarette and the woman wrote it down. "Come to think of it, it's a bit scandal isn't it? I'm shocked sometimes."

"So you don't approve?"

"Lady I'm a vampire, the slayer killed my lover in all reality I should be seeking revenge. But I can't get an inch near her with my Sire around." Spike replied. "Like I really care about her I mean she does sleep with a vampire that has to break a code or something."

"Well if your lover is dead then why do you still go on?"

"Connection with my Sire, last connection I have to this world if he goes then either I'm free or I can go too." Spike replied.

"You've killed slayers before, why not this one?"

"So you've heard of me?" Spike asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes I wrote my thesis on you and Angelus." The woman answered.

"Since we know each other so well now, tell me pet how is the slayer doing?" Spike asked.

Travens, Buffy, Angel, Giles and Wes were all in the training room with the other Watchers and their notes. Travens flipped through the pages of notes that was combining from all the interviews and sighed.

"Should I mark your people down as stupid?" Travens asked to Wes and Giles and they smiled.

"Just well informed." Giles stated.

"Well let's move on in the review then." Travens handed off the notes to a nearby Watcher and began to circle Buffy as she stood there. "Agility, clarity stamina and strength these are the qualities a slayer must have." Travens explained and Nigel came over to Buffy with a wrap and begun to blind fold her."She must have this to do her job."

"What came after agility?" Buffy asked while she was being blind folded.

"You want her to attack the dummy?" Giles asked looking at it as it hung there.

"No," Travens begun. "Philip will attack the dummy the slayer's job is to protect it do you understand?"

"Protect…the dummy?" Buffy asked.

"As if it were precious. Now in getting the best of Philip will require agility. Listening to my commands at the same time that will demonstrate clarity," Angel walked over to Buffy standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "Stamina and strength will win the long fight." Travens explained and Angel nodded but didn't agree.

"This is stupid." Angel said and Giles motioned for Angel to step away and he did and took his place next to the two Watchers.

"Good luck." Travens said and the woman Watcher pulled out a stop watch.

"Commands?" Buffy asked.

"Yes I'll be telling you what to, how to counter Philips thrusts assuming you're familiar in Japanese names for fighting moves." Giles sighed and Buffy looked concerned.

"Japanese?" Buffy asked

"And go." The woman said.

"Whoa hold on a second we in America just work our way up to," But Buffy knew she couldn't explain her way out of this one. Travens said something. "Huh?"

"Uh he wants you to bow." Giles said. "Take a bow."

"Oh," Buffy then turned and wasn't facing Philip and bowed, Angel had to admit she was rather cute when she was confused. The fight begun and Buffy took a few swings hitting nothing. She was able to block Philip and Travens said a command.

"Uh punch him." Wes said but it was too late.

"Thanks Wes." Buffy said. Travens said another command.

"Uh back kick, elbow…uh strike." Giles said but realized this wasn't working. Angel just stood there watching. Travens turned to the three who trained her.

"Who and how have been training her?" Travens asked.

"I've trained her to win." Angel stated.

"Yes and it's a good strategy." Wes said and they went back to viewing the fight.

"You know what," Buffy stated. "I'm doing this my way." She then went full force at Philip. But in subduing him the ax went flying and hit the dummy, the dummy fell off the chain and onto Nigel. The woman Watcher clicked the stop watch. Buffy took off her blind fold and saw the mess she made.

"I think she broke my rib." Philip stated. Angel realized the impression they had and stepped in.

"If you want to see the slayer in action how about you come out on patrol tonight." Angel suggested. "That's her element not this." Giles and Wes stood there and their looks agreed with Angel. Travens nodded which Buffy sighed in relief, she was getting another chance.

Night had fallen and the Watchers Council, Wes, Giles, Angel and Buffy made their way to the graveyard. Angel felt this would impress these old men. Angel drove Buffy through the streets with Council following him. The group from the mansion then saw the headlights of Angel's car followed by a few more. Angel pulled up next to the curb and there awaiting them was the rest of the group, they all wanted to make sure this went well. The massive crowd of people got out of their cars and then Buffy came into view then headed into the cemetery while everyone followed.

"This is kind of cool." Xander said to Willow and she smiled. "Trench coats, mysterious people, it's like a movie." They were all inside as Buffy lead them through the graveyard. Angel followed behind her and could tell she was in thought and in focus, this was her element not what the Council tried to pull earlier. Buffy already sensed it, there were vampires. She stood still looking out and Giles motioned for everyone to stay low and out of site. Then a group of vampires, six to be exact came from the shadows. Angel walked up and stood behind Buffy and leaned in with his hands on her arms.

"I'll be right here if you need anything." He said and took a few steps back. Buffy looked at each vampire and Travens walked up to Angel and stood next to the tall vampire. Travens pressed the timer and it was time. Buffy walked to the vampires as they hissed preparing themselves for a fight. Buffy jumped in the air and kicked one vampire down while throwing a stake at another causing him to turn to dust.

Travens looked at the time and it took her two minutes to take down six vampires he had to admit to himself that was impressive. Buffy took in a few deep breathes tucking some hair behind her ears as Angel walked up to her. She looked up at him as he looked around.

"Well?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Well, I think they might be impressed." Angel stated.

"Thought it was going to take longer, what do you want to do now?" She asked Angel.

Angel tore her shirt off and kissed her senseless and rolled over so she was under him. It had been a long day for the both of them and this was needed. He kissed up and down her neck and she bit his shoulder which caused a huge surge of energy through him. The rest of her clothes had to come off otherwise he was going to go crazy. She smiled as he rushed to get her naked and she kissed him holding both his cheeks as he shed both of their clothes off of them until they were skin to skin. Finally he thought and he could claim her once again. Her heart got faster as she could hear that distinctive purr that he made which meant he was happy, relaxed, calm, collective and in control. She was going to let him take control and she was just going to enjoy the moment with her vampire. The review was tomorrow so for a little while her mind was elsewhere like Angel nipping at her neck which was enough she needed him right now. He let out a grunt and she gasped and it begun, their little dance. He grabbed one of her hands as he began to rock and they kissed here and there as they loved each other. Angel had no idea what was ahead for him and everyday she could feel herself losing control and that Glory would find out about him. She could lose him, she wouldn't be able to go on. The loss of her mother was divesting enough but to lose him her soul wouldn't take it. She would completely lose it. He tucked some hair behind her ear as he went pushed more and watched her facial expressions and she held on knowing it was close.

Angel was asleep and Buffy watched him, he looked so peaceful as he slept on his side. She reached out and touched his face feeling how smooth it was. He looked so pretty like a picture. She smiled as he was still she then had an idea. The piano that was downstairs was now up in their room since they were the only two that played it. She got out of bed and put on one of his shirts and walked over to the piano and sat down and lifted the cover and looked at the keys and then placed her left hand to the lower end and her right hand to the higher octave. She made sure her foot was in place for the pedals and begun to play. It was the same melody that she first played on it. Angel stirred awake and rolled over seeing Buffy playing and he sat up listening with a small smile. She was truly amazing. She swayed a little as she played and would tilt her head side to side as she played the melody. It didn't matter what the Council said she was a great slayer, they had to see it. Buffy finished the song and Angel clapped. She faced him and smiled, he motioned her to come back to bed and followed crawled in next to him and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and kissed her forehead. The two started talking about the future.

Buffy was going in and out of sleep and while she needed to sleep he kind of wanted her to stay awake and talk.

"No don't sleep." He said and she woke up and smiled.

"I'm…I'm not sleeping…" She said and he smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I love you Buffy," He said and she smiled.

"I love you Angel." She said and started to go back to sleep.

"Buffy?"

"Hmm?" She asked half asleep.

"Marry me?" He asked and she opened her eyes. He had asked before and she did say yes but this, this was a true proposal. He reached for the hand that his claddagh ring was on. He closed her hand and kissed the ring and she smiled.

"I'll marry you Angel, I'll marry you." She was about to repeat it again but he kissed her, he rolled back on top of her kissing. Then they held each other. She said yes the last time and that was just an in the moment kind of…moment but this was a true proposal, she was ready for it. He pulled away to kiss her forehead and then went back on his side and she took her place on his chest, her head over his heart that while it didn't beat it was full of love for her. Sleep took over but she fell asleep with a smile. Finally something good happened.

_**So the review is over so now we find out if the Council will give them the information. More to come. Should give a sneak peak of the future? Have you guys earned it? Ok I will but if you don't review then this whole sneak peak thing will stop, deal? Cool. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed.**_

_**Buffy and Willow walked into the mansion completely smashed. Dawn shut the door behind them; she had to drive them home from the Bronze. Buffy was in need to get some stress out and three walked through the dark mansion to the kitchen. No one was home, Wes and Giles were at the library, Gunn, Oz, Angel and Doyle had went to LA to pick up Lorne and then pick up Wes and Giles. Xander was with the two Watchers. So the mansion was kind of creepy with no one around. They walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights and both girls winced at the light.**_

"_**Do guys want something to eat?" Dawn asked and both shook their heads no.**_

"_**How about tea. Wow the place is spinning." Willow commented as Buffy opened the container that had all the teas. "What kind is there?" Willow asked as Buffy took out a packet trying to read it. She held it away from her face to read it better and Dawn laughed a little.**_

"_**I can't read this I think it says orange…something." Buffy said and then put the tea container away. **_

"_**When will they be home?" Dawn asked, she didn't want to take care of them. She knew Buffy was going to throw up soon and cry for Angel. He could handle besides he seemed to like to baby her and hold her hair back as she puked. Willow never threw up she would just pass out. The three slowly headed upstairs and Dawn made sure they held onto the rails but when they got upstairs the laughing and Buffy turned on the hall light and the silliness stopped. Upstairs there was a small sitting area and it was trashed, books thrown everywhere and the furniture was tossed and some even broke.**_

"_**What the hell?" Buffy asked as she looked into the room as Willow gazed down the hall. Buffy's demeanor changed and she walked through the room to the bathroom. This bathroom connected to the sitting and Cordelia and Doyle's room. There was another bathroom down the hall that connected Wes and Giles' room and then a completely separate bathroom for everyone else. Willow and Dawn followed Buffy through the mess and Buffy opened the door and all three girls screamed in sheer fear. Buffy turned straight to Willow and grabbed her friend by the cheeks.**_

"_**Willow! Willow listen! I need I need you to call Angel ok! Can you do that?" Buffy asked and Willow nodded. Dawn was crying hysterically. "Take Dawn with you now!" Buffy ordered and Willow grabbed Dawn's hand and they stumbled through the mess. Buffy looked back into the bathroom and it was a blood bath.**_

"_**Oh my god Cordelia?" She asked sobbing as she walked into the bathroom getting down to her knees. Buffy saw a message on the wall written in blood 'Where is the blood?' **_

_**Uh oh so excited, that's all for now. **_


	32. Protection

Chapter 32 Protection

_**So sorry for the long wait but nursing school takes up a lot of time plus finals are almost here, just had to do two projects, clinical are done and the list is ongoing but two more semesters and I'm done thank you lord, anyways onwards. **_

Today was the day, it was time to see if the Council would allow Buffy to have the information she wanted and needed. Later tonight the Council would come back to the mansion with the results and hopefully useful information. During the day however everyone was out, Dawn was at school along with Willow and Xander, Cordelia and Doyle were both at the store, Oz was waiting at the college campus for Willow and Gunn was with the two watchers at the local library hoping to find anything else on Glory. Buffy had just got out of dance class and decided to skip the rest of the day and go back to the mansion. She was anxious, on edge, jittery, unfocused, she was worried about tonight. Maybe going home and just sitting might help or play the piano. Angel was at the mansion still asleep. Last night was amazing and she thought it was a dream that he had asked to marry her. But it wasn't and that gave her some light on this gloomy day.

Buffy sighed as she walked in and tossed her keys in a bowl next to the door and set her bag down. The mansion was quiet as she walked through the hall to the living room.

"Angel?" She called and got no response, he might not be awake or just in the shower. She then walked into the living room and was greeted by not Angel but Glory. Glory was standing in her living room; she was lurking in her mansion. Buffy's heart sank, did she know about Angel? Buffy wanted to run and find Angel and get him out, but what if she killed Angel not knowing who he was and upstairs was just a pile of dust. No she thought she had to hide her emotions and bluff.

"Long day sweetie?" Glory asked and Buffy stood there motionless. "So this is where the slayer eats, sleeps and…" She looked around wiping her fingers across the shelving surfaces looking disgusted. "Combs her hair." She then saw a picture or Buffy and Dawn together and picked it while smiling. "So cute, can't stand it." She placed the picture back down looking around. Buffy's gaze headed straight for the fireplace seeing some potential weapons. "Personally it's not bad here but I'd need more space. But this must be fine just for you." She then reached for other little things. While Glory was talking Buffy was able to sneak over to the fireplace and grabbed a rod but as soon as she turned around Glory was right behind her. Buffy took a step back as Glory took the rod from her. "Buffy," Glory began. "If I wanted to fight you could tell by you being dead already." Glory giggled and Buffy remained quiet. Glory twirled the rod and walked over to the sofa and sat down. "So play nice little girl."

"What do you want?" Buffy demanded while crossing her arms standing there. Of course she knew the answer to that stupid question but she as so shaken up, so scared at the moment. All that kept going through her head was Angel, where was he, was he ok, Angel she just had to get to Angel.

"The blood why else would I be in this shit hole." Glory answered and with the rod she pointed to Buffy, the rod was now her scepter. "See Buffy I think you know where the blood is." Glory stated with a smile. "And that's a good thing."

"Glad you think so."

"Yeah and it's the only thing keeping you alive right now too." Glory said with a slight hint of anger. Buffy however remained there and a small wave of relief washed over her. Glory didn't know it was Angel she was just here poking around. But still Buffy wasn't out of the woods not by a long shot. "Because you may be tiny queen in vampire world but to me you're just a bug, a bug that needs to be squashed." Glory said and then something that Buffy prayed would never happened, Angel walked into the living room. Now Angel has never seen Glory, no one has except Buffy and Gunn. Angel stopped already picking up Glory and her vibes, they were less than good. Not only that he could see Buffy and her demeanor and it was riddled with fear. Angel stood still and from Buffy looks she told him to leave perhaps even run.

Angel wanted to stay and help Buffy fight this woman but all he could feel from Glory was pure evil something he couldn't understand. And then all he could feel from Buffy was fear and that fear told him to leave.

"You should get down on your knees and worship me slayer." Glory began with some laughter. Angel begun to slowly back away, but where would he go? To the sewer access he thought and he would wait there until Buffy came for him. He took one small quiet step backwards as Glory continued to talk. "You think it's neat having slayer powers but let me tell you something it's cooler having my power, power to snap you in half before you had time to react. Now who or what has the blood?" Angel was almost gone but too late. "And you!" Glory screamed, held up her hand and snapped her fingers. Angel stood still waiting to see what was going to happen. "Come here a sec."

"Leave him out of this." Buffy demanded but Glory laughed and waved her hand and Angel followed.

"Not asking twice."

"No this is between you and me."

"No this is between me and the blood you just happen to be the thing in the way." Glory finished. Angel figured if he did as this woman asked then maybe she would leave. Angel came over and stood in front of Glory crossing his arms. Glory looked up and down at Angel and smiled seductively. "And wow," She licked her lips. "Maybe earth isn't so bad after all aren't you just…Buffy I'm shocked you could find such a good looking thing." Glory twirled the rod again smiling at Angel. "Vampire? A slayer and a vampire how sweet you must be Angelus. I've heard stories and in my book you are worthy advisory."

"I try." Angel mocked standing there.

"Well Angelus did you know your slayer took my blood and won't give it to me?" Glory asked and Angel stood there. "Do you know where I can find it?" Angel shook his head no. "Of course I can't ask you can't torture you either according to the demons here you created the art of torture, I like you." Glory smiled looking back at Buffy who stood there quietly. "I like your boyfriend and I'll kill him." Glory threaten. "I'll kill him, I'll all your friends and I'll make you watch when I do." Glory said all with a smile. "He'll fit in a nice little box don't you think? Just give me the blood. Either you have it or know where to find it." Buffy said nothing and Glory signed and stood up. "This is a onetime deal. Next time we meet someone you love will die and it'll keep happening until I get what I want." Glory dropped the rod and walked passed Angel placing her hand on his cheek smiling looking back to Buffy. "He'll go first." She then left. Angel walked over to Buffy holding her tightly. Buffy held him and fought back the hot tears, she almost lost him. She buried her face into his shoulder thanking whatever higher power was out there. But now it was on, the line was drawn and for Buffy it was drawn to far.

Buffy was out on patrol not bothering to fight the vampires just staking them. She then felt a hand touch her shoulder, she grabbed the hand and threw it over her shoulder and Spike was on the ground.

"On edge are we?" Spike asked Buffy then kicked him not hard but just enough to let out some frustration. "Well yeah sorry for having a bad day." Spike got up wiping himself then Buffy looked at the time and knew she was late. She had got caught up in the fight and took off. Spike stood there for a second and then took off after her.

The Council was settling down at the mansion while everyone paced. Travens looked at his watch yet again and then sipped his tea. Angel was leaning up against the wall, he was hopping Buffy just lost track of time and didn't do anything to rash. Giles stood a few feet from Travens with Wes next to him. The gang finally all sat down scrunched together on the long couch. Travens sat in the single seat sofa with the small coffee table in front of him with the papers and Riley stood at his other side. The other Council members were scatted about.

"Well your slayer is late, forty five minutes to be exact." Travens pointed out and Giles nodded.

"She'll be here." Wes stated and then Buffy walked in followed by Spike who took his place next to his Sire.

"Sorry about that," Spike began. "Lots of vamps tonight but I got the slayer here." Buffy looked to Spike as she stood there and then looked to Travens. Buffy took in a deep breath and knew what was about happen but she had enough.

"We can begin the review at last." Travens said and leaned forward looking at his notes. "We'll begin by skipping the more obvious questions," But he was cut off. Buffy dropped a sword that hung from the wall onto the fragile glass table breaking it. Buffy crossed her arms standing in front of Travens. The papers where bound together so they were fine. Everyone was curious to see what was happening.

"No," Buffy said looking at the old man. "There isn't going to be a review." Buffy stood there and the old man looked shocked, she was defining him. "No review, no integration, no questions that you know I can't answer. No hoops, no jumps," Nigel then took a step forward to say something but Buffy cut him off. "And no interruptions." Buffy turned her direction back to Travens. "The past few days have been stressful especially with Council telling me how unimportant I am and telling me what I'm doing is wrong. Well I'm not stupid I know why it's called power." Buffy paused looking at Travens. "Power and I have it." Buffy walked around the living room. "Angel has it, Doyle has it, Oz has it, Willow has it we all do." Buffy looked around the quiet room and continued. "We all have power and you don't which bothers you." She stood still for a moment. "Glory was here earlier today while everyone was out."

"Buffy are you alright?" Giles asked quickly and she smiled.

"She came over just to talk probably a civilized conversion in her warped brain. She told me I was a bug and she could kill me in a second but guess what she didn't you know why? Power I have something she wants." She then placed her hands on her hips. "You guys didn't fly half way across the world to see if I was good enough. I'm the last slayer and this blood she wants will unleash doom I'm all you've got. You want me on your side. You have a slayer again; you have a job once more." Buffy paused looking at Travens.

"This is beyond," Nigel began but a sword was thrown at him. It missed him barely and Buffy glared at him. The gang all smiled at what she did and Angel smiled even more, Buffy was finally finding her place and not taking the Council's demands. Although he wished he could have thrown the sword.

"I could have sworn I said no interruptions." Buffy said looking at Nigel and then focused back to Travens.

"You're Watchers and without a slayer you're pretty much watching Master Piece Theater." Buffy said and Giles smiled and Wes chuckled. "You can't stop Glory and you guys pretty much can't do anything with what you found on her except oh maybe publish it in the 'everyone thinks we are insane-os home journal.'" Buffy said which made Angel smile, he loved this woman. "So here's how it's going to work. You're going to tell me everything there is to know about Glory, then you'll pack up and leave, you'll go back to England and stay there. I don't want to hear from you guys unless you have further information and I don't want to see you guys unless we need an army." She paused to let that sink in for a second. "The group stays together and Giles will become my second full time Watcher with Wes reinstated at full salary,"

"Retroactively." Giles coughed and Buffy smiled.

"Retroactively from the day he was fired." Buffy added. "I will continue my work with the help of my friends,"

"Uh," The woman Watcher began and Buffy looked over. "I don't want a sword thrown at me but civilians we're talking about children."

"Well these children have more field time then all of you combined I can assure you that." Buffy answered. "You all may be very good at your jobs but the only way to find out is if you work with me." Buffy looked to Travens. "I want to know right now because I think you're understanding me." Travens nodded and was quiet.

"Your terms are acceptable." Travens said the gang stood up and cheered and couldn't help but cheer himself and clap. Buffy won against the system. But then they quiet down realizing that it wasn't the best thing to do but it felt good. They sat down waiting for more and Buffy took her place next to Angel.

"See not so bad." Buffy said.

"Well then let's begin we'll start," Travens begun but was cut off again. Buffy walked over to him and stood there.

"Glory what is she? I want to know what demon I'm fighting." Buffy demanded and Travens nodded.

"Well that's thing you see Glory isn't a demon, she's a god." Travens answered and the room felt like all the air was sucked out, a god.

"Oh, ok." Buffy said and looked around the room, a god Buffy was up against a god.

"Wow we're going up against a god a mightier than tho god." Xander said the gang looked at him.

"Well you know the bigger they are the," Willow was about to say when Doyle interrupted.

"The faster they stomp you into nothing." Doyle said and Spike nodded along with Travens. The old man leaned forward brushing the glass pieces off the papers and began to flip through them.

"According to what we found Glory and two other of her fellow hell gods ruled over a not so pleasant demon dimension." Travens said and then passed the notes to Giles. "You can go through it I think we've hit the important parts."

"Why is she here?" Cordelia asked and Giles flipped through the notes.

"Well from what we've gathered is Glory's world is gone and she now travels from one dimension to the next destroying them feeling they are at its end." Travens stated.

"Guess she believes earth is next." Gunn added.

"And this blood?" Willow asked.

"The blood will allow it to happen although she has been lost without it for hundreds of years." A Council member said.

"Ok so we know where she's from but what about her?" Buffy asked. "No bolts of lightning, fire shouldn't a god be able to do that?"

"Yes but my guess is because she is in human form it limits her powers." Wes stated and Travens nodded.

"She's immortal and insane." Giles added in, this wasn't a pleasant conversion at all.

"A crazy hell god?" Xander asked.

"Oh I bet there's more." Oz stated and Travens nodded.

"Her living in this world is limiting her mental state if you check the Sunnydale hospital psychiatric ward you'll find an increase in their patient count," Travens added. "She keeps insane by extracting energy from the human brain it's all in there." Everyone was wide eyed; this wasn't something to be messing with.

"Ok this is all well and good but about the blood." Gunn started. "We can do strategy and what not but if this blood is what's going to kill us shouldn't we find it first?" Gunn asked and Buffy's heart sank and she looked to Wes and Giles and the looks they gave told her everything. The time might be here to tell everyone.

"The boy has a point." Travens added and Buffy looked to him. "You should focus on the blood and keeping it safe rather than Glory."

"Good well let's find it." Riley finally spoke up but Buffy remained still and Travens smiled.

"But you knew this already." Travens stated.

"You knew all along?" Willow asked and Buffy looked to her friend.

"Buffy if these people are going to help you then I suggest you share all the information you know." Travens stated and Buffy looked to her Watchers and they nodded, it was time. Buffy turned and faced her group and sighed she then looked to Angel. She didn't want to say but she knew this would happen.

"Guys there's something you need to know." Buffy began and looked at Angel and he gave her a reassuring look to go on. "There's something you need to know about Angel." Angel's eyes then grew big, everyone's eyes grew big.

The Council had left and Wes and Giles were going through the notes. Buffy sat quietly on the couch and everyone was quiet around the mansion. Angel however was upstairs in his room. It's not every day you find out that it's your blood that can unleash hell and destroy the world.

"Wow," Spike began breaking the silence. "My Sire always wanted to destroy the world didn't think it would be like that."

"Shut up." Buffy said and stood up and headed upstairs. She slowly opened the door and saw Angel staring out the window. There was more to be said about his pass but right now he had enough hearing what he was here for. He turned his head seeing Buffy standing there and she shut the door. He understood why she didn't say anything, it was to protect him but he needed to know. Buffy walked in further and reached for him but he walked away. She felt tears forming and sighed, she hated the Council.

"How long have you known?" He asked standing in the middle of the room.

"Before the holidays." Buffy answered, she was going to be honest.

"And did you think for one second that I should have known?" Angel asked.

"You think this was easy?" Buffy asked. "Every day when I looked at you I knew something was after you. When Glory came I knew I couldn't fight her so I had to keep it a secret." Buffy answered.

"You should have told me right away not hide it for months." Angel's voice was rising, he was angry but not at her and it wasn't angry completely it was fear. Glory was all powerful and now looking for him. "Now I don't who I am or where the hell I came from and you were hiding it from me. What did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"No," Buffy said and a few tears escaped.

"I've been honest to you since day one and you couldn't do it for me." Angel turned his back and grabbed his coat and put it on. Buffy walked closer to him but be backed away. "I need to rip something up." He then left the room and Buffy raced to the door as he walked down the hall.

"Angel." She said and he stood and turned around facing her. "I…I love you." Was all she could say at that moment. He knew that but he was frustrated and in fear of not knowing what he was or where he came from. He looked to her eyes that tears drained from and her understood why she did what she did but he needed to know. Angel nodded and then walked away leaving Buffy there.

A few hours had passed and the clock struck three in the morning. Everyone was still awake at least somewhat. The Watchers were still pouring through the notes highlighting and writing. Everyone was out in the living room with pieces of the notes writing stuff down except for Buffy. She was staring at the clock; Angel should be back by now.

"Buffy it's been a rather dramatic day and he needs time he'll be back before sun rise." Wes assured but Buffy knew something wasn't right, she could feel it in her gut. Glory was out there and she had threaten to kill her friends and Angel was first.

"Yeah the bloak is probably killing his own kind." Spike added, he still there sitting in the corner and then Xander looked up at him.

"Don't you have a home to go to?" Xander asked and Spike glared at the boy. Buffy stood up and grabbed a stake and everyone got up and followed her.

"Buffy," Doyle began and followed the slayer. "Look Angel needs sometime and,"

"Glory is out there and he's alone I can't let him out of my sight anymore." Buffy stated and headed to the front door.

"Look he's fine he'll be back soon besides I've got nothing from the Powers to say," But before Doyle could finish he grabbed his head and screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Everyone surround him as the vision came. The vision passed and Cordelia propped him up slightly. But Doyle looked right at Buffy and she knew what he saw. Her heart dropped and raced, she felt dizzy and ran outside, she had to find Angel right now.

Angel was heading to the hospital. He dusted vampires at the graveyard but soon they all ran away. He now wanted to check out the mental ward to see if was true if Glory really is making everyone go insane. He headed into the hospital and walked down the halls heard screaming. It was a new patient and she was screaming, babbling about something and Angel had a feeling she was one of Glory's new victims. He followed closely behind the team of nurses and then with his vampire speed slipped inside the ward. He looked around and patients were lining up and down the hall the place was overcrowded. It was time to go he thought, Glory was powerful and he turned around but bumped into someone and she smiled.

"Like my handy work?" Glory asked and Angel took a step back. "I saw you outside and thought oh look it's that hunk of a vampire Angelus I could use some alone time with that." She advanced and Angel saw the emergence exit door. "Oh don't even try I'll rip out your spine before you could even reach the door even for being a vampire. So honey let's talk." Glory smiled.

"Excuse me what's going on here?" A security guard asked and Glory rolled her eyes. "Visiting hours are over," She turned around and grabbed his neck twisting it and the man fell.

"Rude I was talking." Glory said and then reached out and touched Angel's shoulder and smiled. "Oooo muscles, I like that what do you say we go somewhere a little more private." She squeezed his shoulder and dragged him down the hall.

The gang searched the cemetery but nothing. Spike then came out of the shadows.

"His scent heads out that way." Spike stated and Buffy nodded and followed Spike along with everyone. Day light would be here soon and Buffy needed get Angel back inside plus Doyle had a vision of Glory and Angel and that made it worse.

Angel and Glory were now is some examination room and she pushed him slightly against the counter.

"Ok small talk is over cause I'm in a bit of a crunch here." Glory began to explain and Angel stood there. "So let's cut right to the ooey gooey center. Your girlfriend the slayer knows where the blood is, it's mine I want it." Glory paused hoping for a response. "Where is it? Do you know? There's real human blood for you if you start singing." Glory smiled but Angel said nothing and he knew that would start to make her angry.

"I'm not sure, what does the person look like?" Angel asked trying to keep calm.

"Well it was a woman at one point like some hundred odd years ago now…I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled and Angel closed his eyes and she slammed her fist on the counter and the swept her hand across it knocking off glass beakers and bottles.

The gang made it the hospital by following Spike there, but why would he be here. Buffy asked if he was brought in but the nurse at the front desk said no. Spike indicated he picked up Angel's scent again and just as they were about to follow they heard a conversion about a security guard and how his neck was broken. Buffy had to hurry Glory already found Angel.

"I hate this place! And I hate the slayer! Now you're going to tell me what I want to know or I'll stake you!" Glory yelled at Angel as he stood there. Glory calmed down for a moment regaining herself and looked at Angel. "Never thought I would talk to the great Angelus if you can I teamed up oh just think of the places we could go." Glory smiled. "So tell me." Angel said nothing and she sighed. "Fine." Glory then appeared right before Angel and grabbed his throat. "I know you don't breath but it'll be sunlight out soon maybe you'll look pretty in the sun. I'm beginning to think you don't know where the blood is so annoying." She then smiled some more. "Well this won't be a complete waste of my time I've meaning to send a slayer a message, kill two birds with one stone then guess what you get," She let go of Angel and clapped her hands in front of his face. "Boom two yummy dead birds."

"Get away from him bitch." A voice said and Glory turned around and Buffy was there. Angel felt some kind of relief wash over him.

"Speak of the devil we were just talking about you." Glory backed away from Angel.

"Conversion is over hell whore." Buffy then advance to the god and took a swing probably the hardest swing she has ever took. Glory was caught off guard and Buffy took another swung and then kicked her and Glory went flying to the wall. Angel was grabbed by Doyle and was behind the safety of the group. Glory slowly got up and Buffy stood there ready for more. She messed with the wrong slayer's boyfriend. "You tried to hurt my boyfriend." Buffy kicked Glory again and then took another swing but Glory caught her fist and threw Buffy away. Spike then came around took hold of Glory but she slammed him up against the wall. She then grabbed him and threw him away too. Buffy got back up and fought Glory while Willow was chanting a spell of some kind. Buffy was thrown away again and Doyle went after Glory in his demon form.

"What is it with you people?" She asked as she blocked Doyle's punches and then threw him away too. Wes, Giles, Oz and Gunn fired their crossbows but the arrows just bounced off of Glory's body. Then Xander and Cordelia came up from behind Cordelia with a glass beaker and Xander a crowbar and smashed and slammed it to Glory. She grabbed Cordelia first. "Nice jeans." Glory commented and threw Cordelia away and Doyle jumped into the air catching her. Glory the grabbed Xander and tossed him aside with the crowbar in her hand. She looked to Angel smiled and threw it. Buffy jumped into the catching it in with her shoulder.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled as she went down. Angel got down on the floor and pulled it out and tossed it aside.

"Nice catch is that you crap naps can muster?" Glory asked as she walked to Buffy and Angel. Buffy sat up putting herself between Angel and Glory. "Cause I gotta tell you so not impressed." But then glitter fell on Glory and she looked to Willow. Willow clapped and said something and Glory was gone. As soon as Glory vanished Willow fell to the floor but Oz was there to catch her. Buffy turned around and grabbed Angel and held him taking in some deep breaths to calm herself down. Angel remained in her arms and felt safe. Buffy looked around and then to Willow.

"What did you do to her?" Buffy asked.

"Teleportation spell still working out the kinks." Willow said while Oz wiped away some blood from her nose. Just then Riley entered the room and was too late he had missed the action. Spike slowly got up brushing the broken glass away.

"Where did you send her?" Buffy asked.

"Don't know that's one of the kinks." Willow stated and Oz kissed her forehead.

"That was a dangerous spell." Giles added.

"Yeah won't be doing that anytime soon." Willow stated as Oz slowly got her on her feet. Buffy then turned to Angel as he sat there and she placed both hands on his cheeks.

"Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" Buffy asked and Angel shook his head no and Buffy gave a sigh of relief. Angel though smelt her blood and place his hand over her wound and wound she got protecting him. The whole group came here to protect him; no one ever protected him before he had always protected others.

"No one has ever done that." Angel said.

"I love you Angel and I promise I will protect you always no matter if it's my destiny or not." Buffy said and the two hugged each other again. There were a lot of unanswered questions but they would find out together. "Let's go home." Buffy suggested and the two helped each other up. Buffy saved his life so he was going to repay the favor plus she was injured, he bent down and swept her up off her feet and cared her out and everyone followed them out. The situation just got a little bit more complicated.

_**And that's it for now, what do you think. More to come of course, hope you liked it comments and reviews are most welcomed thanks for reading.**_


	33. Smashed and Wrecked

Chapter 33 Smashed and Wrecked

Buffy sat on the edge of the bathroom tub and Angel sat on the floor before her with a first aid kit opened. He was cleaning up her wound that she got for saving him. There was silence between them but no tension. Angel knew that there was weight settling on her shoulders and he was a part of that growing weight. He didn't want to be a burden to her but he didn't have the option to option out. The best thing to do was to leave her, run and hide but that wasn't him. Buffy winced as he cleaned up the already healing wound. He took some gauze out of the kit along with tape and patched her up. By the end of tomorrow there would be just a small pink mark. As Angel patted the tape down he realized it was going to be her birthday soon. He was finished and begun to clean up the mess.

"Angel," Buffy began and broke the silence and Angel looked up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner I just," Angel sat up to his knees and placed both hands on her cheeks.

"I know why you did." He said and leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Twice in one day, that was to close for comfort." Buffy stated and Angel nodded. "I can't lose you Angel you're too important not just to me but to the world now." Buffy paused and the two looked deep into one another's eyes searching for something. Buffy proved to him that she would take a hit for him although he didn't need to see it. "Even if you weren't sent to me I would still protect you." But before she could get another word out Angel leaned forward for a kiss, enough was said and he understood and wasn't mad anymore. Finally she thought and wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. They broke the kiss and she rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair not wanting to let go. It was too close for comfort; Glory was close to Angel twice in one day which made her shutter. This was no way to live always on edge but she was the slayer.

It was just a few minutes past five in the morning and yet everyone was still awake. Angel and Buffy made their way back downstairs to the living room. Wes and Giles were still reading the notes as everyone sat around. Riley stood up looking at Angel. He didn't like Angel and in all honesty he couldn't stand the vampire. But now he had to respect him one it was Council's orders and two the fate of the world depended on it. Everyone looked tired and a bit on edge, it had been a long few days and a very long night. Willow sent Glory somewhere hopefully Iceland but with their luck she was just outside the town. Spike was still here and unless he left in the next hour and half or so he would be stuck here all day but that might be his plan. Willow had just finish putting up a protective spell around the mansion. It wouldn't keep Glory out but at least buy time for them to escape.

"How mad will she be when she gets back?" Xander asked breaking the silence.

"Not happy I can imagine." Doyle responded.

"Maybe we got her demoralized," Spike added.

"Shut it," Gunn said and leaned forward.

"Gunn, Xander, Doyle, Oz and Riley," Buffy said and the guys looked up at her. "I want you guys to walk the property." They all sat there not moving and she didn't understand why. "Well go." Buffy said and they got up slowly they were just tired. "Wait," She said and they all turned and faced her. "Look it's been a long not so good day and we're all strung out, tired and scared but stay alert I can't let her or her minions come in here ok." The guys nodded and headed outside.

"I want to walk the property." Spiked whined not being asked to.

"Go whatever the hell keeps you out of my face." Buffy said and the vampire was off. Buffy sat on the couch and sighed and finally she could feel her body asking for some sleep.

"We should get some rest and go back at the notes tomorrow." Giles suggested while placing the notes aside and taking his glasses off and begun to clean them and Buffy noticed an already sleeping Dawn on the couch. Angel walked over to her and slowly picked her up and cradled the teenager in his arms and left to put her to bed. Willow smiled as he left and then turned to Buffy.

"We'll pick up tomorrow." Wes said.

"Anything on Angel's pass?" Buffy asked and the two Watchers shook their heads no. Buffy sighed and leaned back closing her eyes. But before she knew it she felt herself close to a body and being held. She opened her eyes barely and saw the hallow of Angel's neck and noticed her head was resting on his shoulder as he was about halfway up the stairs. She must have fallen asleep because she didn't remember hearing Angel come back in the living room feel him pick her up. She also heard footsteps behind her and figured everyone else was turning in for the night or morning depending on how you looked at it. Buffy inched a bit closer as Angel got closer to their room. He bent down slightly to open the door and then closed it with his foot. He stood there a second while taking off his shoes with his feet all while holding Buffy. She was half awake falling in and out of sleep and Angel could tell, when she was asleep all the tension was gone. He walked over to her side of the bed and sat down. He pulled the covers apart with one hand and with the other hand held on to Buffy. She liked this being held by him as he put her to bed. She wanted to say something but was too tired too. She felt her head hit the pillow and two hands caressing her face. Angel looked to his sleeping slayer and didn't know what to do for her. She was putting everything on the line including her life for him. He couldn't lose her either if he did then the world could burn for all he cared. Buffy felt a pair of soft cool lips touch her forehead and she forced her eyes open to see him. She reached out and cupped his cheek and he kissed her hand lovingly. Her eyes were filled with sleep and he wanted to join her in sleep. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and she returned the kiss.

Angel pulled away for a moment and reached to turn off the lamp on her side of the bed. His vampire vision somewhat took over as the room was now only lit with low burning embers of the fire place. He stroked Buffy's cheek and she fought sleep she couldn't let him out of her sight it felt like he would just disappear for forever if he did. He leaned for another kiss only this one was much more passionate and Buffy pulled him closer and he responded. Now even though she was tired she could never be too tired for Angel's love. Outside however Spike was standing there smoking. He had watched the light turn out and knew what was going on. Angel was lucky to have a woman; Spike was now alone in this world. All he had left was his Sire and his Sire was a target. Spike wasn't sure about his feelings if he had any. Was he here because he thought he felt something for the slayer because there was a hole there with no Dru and the slayer reminded him of Dru. Or was it because of Angel was he hanging around because of his connection with his Sire. Or perhaps both, he didn't know and kept smoking.

Glory hadn't made a move yet in a few days which could be good or bad. The stress level of the mansion was high for everyone and plans needed to be made so after dinner the group sat around the dining room table. Wes and Giles final sorted through the notes and wrote their own and it was time to show and tell. But where could they start there were still pieces of information missing.

"Well we all know Glory is a hell god and she's here to open the hell mouth and Angel's blood is what she's after." Giles began. "From what we've read Angel's family at least his mother's side was the carriers of the blood and now he's the last of that line." Giles paused because that's all they had on his passed. "There is however one other thing about Angel."

"There's a prophecy that the Council has discovered." Wes started and looked through his notes and pulled out a piece of paper. "It's a very old prophecy but it says a vampire with a soul shall Shansu." And everyone looked at him.

"Uh Shansu has a few meanings and most languages suggest it means death." Giles finished, Angel sat up in his chair. He was going to die? "The vampire with the soul after fulfilling his destiny shall Shansu, shall die." Everyone looked at one another and then to Angel.

"Bad luck old beam." Spike said as he stood in the corner.

"There's more though," Giles wasn't finish. "I said most languages state it means death but the oldest language that refers to Shanshu says death but the people of that language consider life and death as a cycle, part of each other. So we all live until we die." Giles finished but there was a blank stare on everyone's face.

"Only a thing that isn't alive can't die." Wes finished but Gunn shook his head still not understanding. "What we believe its saying is you Angel get to live until you die you become human." Wes finished and once again everyone looked to Angel.

"Wow Angel human." Cordelia said looking at him with a smile.

"Once you fulfill your destiny you'll become human." Giles said with a smile. "It's your reward." Buffy smiled at Angel and this was the best news he's heard in a long time.

"I bet his destiny is kicking that hell biotch's ass." Dawn said and Buffy looked to her direction. "I said biotch and ass isn't a bad word." Dawn defended herself and Angel smiled. "But wow Angel will be human."

"That would be nice." Angel said thinking about it. He could be human with Buffy, kids he could have a family with her. She could have his children. He wanted lots of children and he wanted every one of them to look like her.

"What you don't like living forever having immortality?" Doyle asked with a smile, he was just goofing around with his friend.

"No I'm dying to get rid of that." Angel stated and Buffy smiled.

"Funny." Buffy said and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm a funny guy." Angel replied turning to her with a smile. But while this was a happy moment other matters needed to be taken care of such as Buffy birthday. "Now what about your birthday Buffy?" He asked and they all looked to her.

"I know you want to make with merry but I don't think now is the time to break out the party piñata." Buffy stated.

"Yes it is you need to party we all need to." Willow said with a smile. Buffy couldn't get out of it they would all throw some party for her. She sighed and smile, maybe that's what was needed but her birthday was just in two days and with the Council just being here, finding out they were up against a god and Angel's blood could end the world who had time to plan a party even she forgot about her birthday. Although she figured Angel had something plan.

Buffy shot up from her sleep in a cold sweat and looked around. The room was dark except the small candles burning and a few down to the last bit of wax. She looked around and Angel was asleep next to her. She crawled out of bed picked up Angel's shirt that was tossed on the floor and put it on and headed to the bathroom. She shut the door slowly behind her and turned on the light and winced at the brightness. Buffy walked to the sink and turned on the water and splashed some cold water on her face. She looked into the mirror and the dream replayed. It was about Angel and he was burning and in pain. She took in a deep breath and calmed herself and then headed back into the room. But she couldn't sleep not with the dream still fresh in her mind. Instead she pulled up the chair that was at the desk and sat down in it facing Angel. She pulled her knees to her chest and sat there and watched Angel sleep. Tears began to fall and she sobbed silently. Everything was pointing to him dying and he was close to dying twice. She couldn't lose him not after all they've been through. But something deep inside told her she had to prepare to lose him. Now was the time to prepare but how?

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly to Angel, she was already apologizing for what was to come because in the dream she killed him and he began to burn. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed, she tried to be as quiet as possible not to wake him. Buffy began to fall back into her habit of bottling and holding back when she should confide in him. But how can she explain it to him how could she explain killing him.

The Bronze was crowed like always but a private room was reserved and it was decorated for Buffy's birthday and on the table was presents and a big cake. It was time to relax a little and enjoy the night. Buffy was with Willow, Cordelia and Dawn on the dance floor and they were regular people enjoying the night. Up on the balcony Angel, Oz and Doyle watched their women while sipping on their beers. Giles and Wes were playing a game of pool against Gunn and Xander and the Watchers were winning. It felt good to pretend the end of the world wasn't near or a hell god was breathing down their necks. Buffy looked up to the balcony and Angel smiled and the guys headed downstairs.

"This is so much fun!" Dawn shouted, she had never been to the Bronze this late, the music was better and the people were crazier. She was only allowed in because she was part of the private party. "Except for these stupid Xs on my hands." She said looking at her hands showing Angel and he smiled.

"That's to keep you from boozing it up munchkin." Doyle stated and took a sip of beer.

"Oh that's cool only losers drink alcohol." Dawn replied and Angel, Doyle and Oz looked at their beers as Dawn went back to dancing with her sister. Angel headed over to the pool table, it was one of his favorite games and he watched. Giles hit a ball and it went into the pocket and the Watchers cheered while Gunn and Xander looked up set. Angel then took the stick from Xander and then set up to hit a strip ball. Buffy looked over to see Angel play. Angel hit the ball and not only did one stripped ball go into the pocket but two other ones did as well. Xander and Gunn smiled while the Watchers looked a little upset. Angel picked up his beer and sipped it smiling at Giles who shook his head. Giles really wanted some bragging rights tonight after this was over.

"Ok he is the guy you want to party with." Xander said as Angel set up again and after his next move the teams had the same number of balls on the table and Giles sighed. Angel then handed the stick back to Xander but Gunn with eyes pleaded for Angel to stay and finish the game. Angel smiled and headed back to the floor to find Buffy. Buffy smiled as she watched him leave the pool table while the rest of the gang headed over to watch the last bit of the game. Angel wrapped one arm around Buffy's waist and the two walked through the crowd to find a spot.

"May I have my dance now?" Angel asked and Buffy smiled accepting and wrapped both arms around his neck and started to sway. He pulled her closer and she smiled. She pushed the dream out from her mind and just focused on him it was her birthday she should have fun even if it's one night. But unknown to all of them Glory was watching them from afar. She watched Buffy dance with Angel but she knew she wouldn't be able to get close to Angel not yet. She had to start small so she turned her attention to the rest of the group at the pool table. There was the slayer's little sister but it would be just as hard to get to her as Angel. She would save those two for last maybe even make Buffy choose which can live. She then saw her victim, it was perfect and she smiled.

Two days had gone by and the group had decided it was time to get Lorne the empath demon. He could read Angel and Buffy and sense other things going on so maybe that would give them a jump start. The sun had set so Angel could travel. Oz, Gunn and Doyle would travel with him and the two Watchers headed off to the library to do more research. That left Xander with the girls which while he loved the girls he didn't want to be surrounded by them. Riley was going to guard the mansion tonight.

"Oh please like we need him too." Cordelia said.

"Yeah really." Buffy added.

"Hey just listening to the boss." Riley said to the two girls as Angel packed some weapons. Buffy crossed her arms and sighed.

"Well I'm the boss of the boss and you can just hang outside." Buffy then turned her attention to Angel who smiled at the remark. Riley no longer lived at the mansion and had a small place a few streets down. Buffy hated Riley being here as the Council's stand in, he hadn't proved himself to be much use just annoying.

"We'll be back later tonight." Angel said putting on his coat and placed his hands on her cheeks kissed Buffy, Riley sighed as he walked passed them and headed outside to take his post.

"Be careful." She said and he smiled. It was good he was getting out of town. Doyle and Cordelia hugged good bye, these two were about as inseparable as Angel and Buffy. Everyone left the mansion and the girls stayed behind. Buffy took a seat on the couch and Dawn came up to her.

"Can I take the car and go to Stacy's?" The teen asked and Buffy handed her the keys and Dawn giggled.

"Not so fast," Buffy said grabbing her hand. "Please be back by midnight." Dawn nodded and headed out and Buffy closed her eyes as Willow and Cordelia came in the living room. Dawn skipped outside and then ran into Spike.

"Bite size what you doing?" He asked and Dawn crossed her arms.

"None of your business." Dawn replied and the Riley came out of the shadows and the two stopped talking. Dawn took off leaving Spike there. Riley and the vampire stared one another down. Spike headed off and decided to follow Dawn and then it just hit him, he was attach to the Summers girls. Inside the mansion Willow was trying to convince Buffy and Cordelia to go out just a girls' night. There was a party going on at the college campus. Cordelia wanted to stay in but a party, Buffy was in so Willow and Buffy got ready and left leaving Cordelia by herself. Cordelia didn't mind at all she could have completely alone time to herself something that was rare. Just as Cordelia was heading upstairs the phone rang and she sighed. She took the phone and answered it.

"Hey," It was Doyle. The guys were at a rest stop about an hour outside of LA.

"Hey what's up?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothing was just wondering if you were ok?" And Cordelia smiled.

Willow and Buffy were at the party drinking knowing they shouldn't. Buffy had to do something otherwise she was going to cry in fear for Angel. This was one way to drown out her misery. Another band came on stages and the two cheered and drank there beers.

In LA Lorne was willing to come to Sunnydale after being told what was going on. He wasn't sure how to help except read Angel and maybe find out about his past. It wouldn't be easy at all because Angel was so old his past and legacy were buried deep. The guys didn't want to hand out in LA for long they wanted to get back soon so they left Lorne's little bar.

Spike was at the same party where Buffy and Willow were and doing some shots with slayer. It was odd two mortal enemies drinking together and head banging to rock and roll. Spike knew that Buffy was keeping a secret or something that's why she was drinking it was the way she was. Spike wasn't sure if he was truly attracted to her or it was because of his Sire. Another song came on and Willow had the sick look on her face and Spike could tell she was done Buffy however kept drinking her beer.

"You know I think we're done." Spike said and Buffy looked to him not wanting to go. "The witch looks sick poppet." Buffy looked at Willow and her head was on the table and Buffy laughed. "Look I should get you guys back and maybe get you sober slayer. If the poof finds out I was the one giving you drinks he'll kill me." Spike said but Buffy kept drinking her beer and he reached to take the cup away.

"Hey give it." She demanded and Spike dumped it out. "Hey that was mine." Buffy slurred her words and her actions were slow. Spike nodded as he watched Buffy as her head slowly lowered to the table. Great he thought he had to get a drunk slayer and witch home and to sleep hoping Angel and Oz wouldn't noticed. They were just here to relax but Spike kept pumping them with drinks.

Angel, Doyle, Oz, Gunn and Lorne saw the welcome to Sunnydale sign coming up and headed to the library to get Wes, Giles and Xander. For some reason Doyle was somewhat anxious to get to Cordelia and wasn't sure why. Angel picked up on and he too felt anxious as they drove into town. Angel drove passed the college campus and slowed down as drunk college kids ran everywhere.

"Almost want to stop and party with them." Oz commented and Angel kept driving towards the library. Meanwhile Cordelia walked the mansion checking the locks and then the phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked and heard the voice on the other line.

"Hey," It was Doyle and Cordelia sighed.

"Doyle really are you going to keep calling me all night?" She asked.

"Sorry but we are back we're at the college waiting on the Watchers."

"Thanks for the update are you going to call me when you get into the mansion?" She asked sarcastically and she heard Doyle chuckle over the phone.

"We'll be back soon."

"Ok."

"I love you." And Cordelia smiled.

"Love you too." Cordelia replied and hung up and headed upstairs to go to bed. Outside however Glory came walking through the shadows and saw Riley standing guard. He propped himself against a tree and then heard some breaking twigs. Riley pointed his gun in the direction of the noise and there was nothing. He lowered his gun thinking it might have been an animal. He turned around and Glory was standing right in front of him with a smile.

Cordelia walked into her room and took the covers a part from the bed and walked to her dresser and sat down and begun to comb her hair. She reached for some small hair ties and begun to part her hair to braid it. She set down her comb and looked up in the mirror and saw someone in it other than herself. She turned around and Glory was in the corner smiling. Cordelia slowly stood up as Glory smiled.

"Hello sweetie." The hell god said. "We need to have a girl talk." Cordelia made a run for it. She couldn't go out to the hall but she could go through her bathroom, through the common room and to the stairs and out the door. She ran opening the bathroom door, ran through the bathroom and into the common room. But then she felt herself falling. Glory had caught up. Cordelia threw a punch but it barely did anything to the god. Cordelia crawled on the floor as Glory knocked over the chairs. Cordelia got up and ran to the book shelf and with all her strength tried to push it onto the god but failed. Cordelia screamed in terror as Glory grabbed her.

Dawn pulled up to the college campus as Spike held Willow and Buffy he was the only thing keeping them from falling straight to the ground. Dawn got out of the car seeing her sister completely hammered and laughing.

"What did you do Spike?" She asked and took Buffy's arm and swung it around her shoulder.

"Steppy step, step." Buffy said as Dawn and her stepped down on the curb and to the car.

"Hey you should thank me I cut them off." Spike said as he helped Willow into the car and the two laughed as they fell on top of each other. Dawn sighed at her sister and friend completely drunk.

"You know Angel is going to kill you." Dawn warned Spike as he stood there. Buffy then slowly sat up and begun to make her way out of the car.

"I want to go back." Buffy said and Dawn pushed her sister back in the car as Buffy laughed. Buffy then fell on Willow and the two giggled.

"Well what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him right nibblet." Spike said while closing the car door. Dawn nodded and got into the driver's seat and headed off. Spike took out a cigarette and lit it while watching them leave. At the library the Watchers began to put their things away while Xander and Lorne begun to talk, it was the first time they met. After the Watchers put everything away they would leave and go back to the mansion. They all could hear the party going on and then Spike walked in.

"Why are you here?" Angel asked.

"Was at the party mate college kids they know how to throw one." Spike said while pulling up a chair. He was going to try and keep them here for a little bit so Willow and Buffy can get into bed so Angel wouldn't snap his neck. Buffy was completely smashed because of him.

Dawn pulled up to the mansion and all the lights were out. She figured Cordelia went to bed. Dawn got out first then opened the door helping Buffy out first then Willow. The three stumbled and then Buffy stopped looking around.

"Where's Riley?" She asked.

"Oh he probably went back to his apartment." Dawn said she just wanted to get back inside it was cold out tonight and the wind had decided to pick up in the last hour. She didn't want to leave Stacy's place to pick up her drunk sister and friend but it was getting close to midnight anyways.

Buffy and Willow walked into the mansion or more like stumbling in laughing. Dawn shut the door behind them; she had to drive them home from the Bronze and it wasn't the best drive either just lots of laughing. Buffy was in need to get some stress out and three walked through the dark mansion to the kitchen. No one was home yet everyone else was still at the library. So the mansion was kind of creepy with no one around. They walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights and both girls winced at the light.

"Do guys want something to eat?" Dawn asked and both shook their heads no. Dawn hunted through the refrigerator for something but there wasn't much Cordelia hadn't gone out yet.

"How about tea? Wow the place is spinning." Willow commented as Buffy opened the container that had all the teas. "What kind is there?" Willow asked as Buffy took out a packet trying to read it. She held it away from her face to read it better and Dawn laughed a little as she munched on the last bit of strawberries.

"I can't read this I think it says orange…something." Buffy said and then put the tea container away. Then she held her head the alcohol was wearing off slowly. She was going to kill Spike for letting her drink so much.

"When will they be home?" Dawn asked she didn't want to take care of them. She knew Buffy was going to throw up soon and cry for Angel. He could handle it besides he seemed to like to baby her and hold her hair back as she puked. Willow never threw up she would just pass out.

"Who knows." Willow said and got up. The three slowly headed upstairs and Dawn made sure they held onto the rails but when they got upstairs the laughing and Buffy turned on the hall light to see down the rest of the hallway and the silliness stopped. Upstairs there was a small common area and it was trashed, books thrown everywhere and the furniture was tossed and some even broke.

"What the hell?" Buffy asked as she looked into the room as Willow gazed down the hall. Buffy's demeanor changed and she walked through the room to the bathroom. This bathroom connected to the sitting and Cordelia and Doyle's room. There was another bathroom down the hall that connected Wes and Giles' room and then a completely separate bathroom for everyone else. Willow and Dawn followed Buffy through the mess and Buffy opened the door and all three girls screamed in sheer fear. Buffy turned straight to Willow and grabbed her friend by the cheeks.

"Willow! Willow listen! I need I need you to call Angel ok! Can you do that?" Buffy asked and Willow nodded. Dawn was crying hysterically. "Take Dawn with you now!" Buffy ordered and Willow grabbed Dawn's hand and they stumbled through the mess. Buffy looked back into the bathroom and it was a blood bath.

"Oh my god Cordelia?" She asked sobbing as she walked into the bathroom getting__down to her knees. Buffy saw a message on the wall written in blood 'Where is the blood?' Buffy then cradled Cordelia and she woke up but was in pain. Cordelia was beaten, her nose broken, a huge bruise on her head and then cuts everywhere. Buffy had no idea how long she was there like this. Then she saw her wrist and it was cut.

"Buffy?" Cordelia asked and then started to sob in the pain. Willow ran downstairs holding Dawn's hand and stumble to the phone in the kitchen. She dialed a number and it went straight to voice mail.

"Damnit!" Willow cursed Riley wasn't answering his phone if he was at his apartment he was closer to the library. Dawn stood there crying as Willow dialed another number and then after the second ring Xander answered. "Xander! Xander you guys have to get here now it's Cordelia she's I don't know if she's dead but there's blood everywhere!" Willow cried. Upstairs Buffy held Cordelia in her arms.

"Cordy, Cordy you have to stay…you have to stay awake, stay awake please." Buffy begged. She knew who did this the writing on the wall said it all. Cordelia whimpered as she forced herself to stay awake but she couldn't she had lost too much blood by now.

"Buffy, Glory." She said in a low voice.

"Shh, shh it's ok." Buffy sobbed stroking her cheek trying to keep her quiet to save her energy.

"I…I didn't say…Angel." Cordelia said, she was incoherent by now. Buffy then cried harder, Cordelia was beaten, tortured and now dying because she didn't reveal who had the blood. Cordelia fought to get away but she was no match for a god.

"It's ok Cordy it's going to be ok you just have to stay awake stay with us." Buffy begged and held her friend closer.

At the library on the balcony were Angel, Spike and Doyle. Spike passed his cigarette down to the others as they could see and hear the party from a distance. The Watchers were putting away the last bit of things then they would go home.

"You know," Doyle said taking a long drag on the cigarette and blew out the smoke and passed it to Angel and he took a rather long drag as well and blew out the smoke looking at the white cancer stick, it wouldn't do anything to these three. "Cordy is going to smell this on me and kill me." Angel smiled and nodded.

"Likewise with Buffy." Angel said and passed the cigarette back to Spike.

"Gesh you two are completely pussy wiped." Spike said and looked off into the distance. Then Xander came running to them and he stopped. The three turned and faced him.

"Willow called." He said and the three nodded like so what. "It's Cordy." Doyle then stepped forward in concern. "Glory she," But before Xander could finish Doyle was already running.

Cordelia let out a cough and began to gasp for air and cried.

"Cordy please hold on!" Buffy begged and Cordy shook her head no she was indicating she couldn't hold on anymore. "Please, please Cordy please." Buffy begged some more.

"Doyle," Cordelia said. "Tell…" She was fighting to stay awake. "Tell him…tell him I love…I love him." Buffy nodded and sobbed.

"Cordy stay with me Cordy!" Buffy yelled and begged again. But then Cordelia's breathing became very shallow and then slowly stopped. "No Cordy no!" Buffy shouted and then Cordelia took in a breath and stopped she took in another shallow breath and then Buffy felt her get heavy and she herself felt her body lowering closer to the floor. "Cordy?" Buffy asked quietly but nothing. Cordelia's eyes were closed and her body was still. "Cordy?" Buffy sobbed. "Cordy no." Buffy cried as she held her friend's lifeless body in her arms. "Stay with me Cordy, Cordy?" Buffy cried and she looked down at Cordelia's bloody body and her blood was all over her. Cordelia bled to death plus with the beating she didn't stand a chance. Buffy felt dizzy, the room was spinning and she felt sick. Buffy couldn't breathe, she couldn't take in air, she could barely see. Buffy sobbed uncontrollably as she held Cordelia in her arms praying that some miracle would happen and Cordelia would come back.

Angel drove recklessly up the road to the driveway. Everyone got out and ran to the mansion with Doyle running the fastest. He didn't bother opening the door instead he busted right through it.

"Cordelia!" He screamed and then Willow and Dawn came running down the stairs crying and trying to hold him back, they didn't want him to see this.

"Please Doyle you don't want to go up there." Willow said but she wasn't strong enough for the half demon. He pushed her aside and ran upstairs with Angel running right behind him. Everyone ran upstairs to help if they could. Doyle saw the common room and ran through the mess and to the bathroom but when he got there he stood still. Buffy was still in there holding Cordelia. He then sank to the ground with a blank stare. He felt like he was leaving his body and his ears were ringing and it felt like he was seeing tunnel vision. Angel stood there and couldn't move either. Doyle slowly crawled to Cordelia and Angel forced his way in to get Buffy out. He reached down and scooped her up as Doyle cradled Cordelia. Buffy was silent as Angel pulled her out and then placed her on the ground and held her. Doyle looked down at Cordelia and then a memory came back to him.

'_Cordelia slapped Doyle across the face. Angel, Doyle, Oz, Wes, Giles and Cordelia had just defeated a group of demons that kill the half demons and humans in order to have the world of just pure demons. Cordelia had only been around for year now with them._

"_What was that for?" He asked and Cordelia looked like she wanted to cry._

"_Why didn't you tell me you were half demon?" She asked and Doyle nodded. "I thought we agreed that secrets are bad." Doyle looked to the floor and then back up to her. _

"_I wanted to tell ya," Doyle began. "I was afraid." He admitted and Cordelia looked hard at him. "Thought if I did you'd reject me."_

"_I rejected you way before now." Cordelia said, like that was helping any. "So you're half demon big whoop. I can't believe you think I would care about that." She paused and he looked back at the ground and back up at her. By now the group surrounded them watching this. "I mean I work for a vampire and my friend is a werewolf hello." She added and then Doyle smiled a little. _

"_It's true I just," Doyle started but Cordelia cut him off._

"_What do you think I am superficial!" She yelled. "I mean you're half demon that's so far down the list way under short and poor." Cordelia took in a deep breath and calm down. "Is there anything else I should know?" She asked and Doyle shook his head no. _

"_Nope the half demon thing pretty much covers it." Doyle responded and Cordelia nodded and took in a deep breath. _

"_Good." Cordelia said. "That's out, it's done. Would you ask me out for dinner already?" She asked and Doyle smiled. _

"_Yeah?" Doyle asked and Cordelia smiled and Doyle smiled back. "Cordelia Chase will you go out on a date with me?" Doyle asked.'_

Doyle came back to the here and now and looked down at her. She almost appeared to be sleeping in his arms and he bent over and couldn't control the tears and cried. He pulled her closer to him and the cried out her name. Outside the bathroom Buffy sat on the ground in complete silence with tears falling while Angel held her in his arms as he stroked her cheek. She had her back up against his chest. Willow was in Oz's arms sobbing; Dawn in Xander's and everyone else was quiet. No one could move, for everyone the room was spinning and the floor felt like it was dropping out from under them. No one could do anything now it was too late. The entire mansion was quiet, the night was quiet, and the air was thick and heavy. Doyle brought Cordelia's forehead to his lips and kissed it and let tears fall on her. He couldn't let her go, he didn't want to.

Two days had passed by and Cordelia's death still hung over them. It hung over Buffy the most, Cordelia died in her arms. That's two people now in her life that she loved that died and she couldn't stop it. Buffy felt if she hadn't left then maybe she could have saved Cordelia. Maybe if she came home sooner just by ten minutes her mother could have lived. She pushed her mother's death out of her head. The Council was informed of what had happened and a cover plan was made to her family and friends. Riley was in the mansion he was badly beaten with a broken arm. But he wasn't dead and he knew they all wished it was him that died not Cordelia. But Glory threaten Buffy's friends and Riley was not one of them.

They were all at the table making funeral arrangements and Doyle was in charge. They knew the flood gates hadn't open yet for him the reality that Cordelia was dead and gone never to return had not sunk in with anyone yet. They all felt like they would wake up and there she would be her happy bright peppy self.

"The flowers and cross are here." Giles said as he helped Willow clear some of the dinner food away. The funeral was is in two days. The Council was even flying out because Cordelia was a part of the team and they would pay their respects.

"What color flowers?" Willow asked.

"Uh pink roses, they were her favorite." Doyle said his voice had gone mono tone. Lorne came in with two drinks one for him and one for Doyle. Doyle had not gotten sloshed yet but they all knew it was coming. Even Spike was here but he sat in the corner. Angel poured Buffy some water as she sat quietly. "What about an announcement? People are going to be expecting some type of reception afterwards." Doyle asked and looked around.

"Well you can put a line in the program stating there won't be one." Giles said as he took his jacket off and got up.

"No reception?" Xander asked.

"Cordy doesn't like them she said they were too sad and you aren't suppose to eat and be sad." Doyle explained and went back to writing. Everyone slowly ate but after what happened no one was hungry. Then the phone rang and Doyle sighed putting his pen down. "I can't anymore." He said and Angel picked up the phone and answered it. "Well how about a line that says after the funeral there'll be no reception?" Doyle asked and Lorne came over and sat next to him looking at the writing. "At the request of Cordelia there'll be no…gathering?" It sounded strange.

"What about us afterwards?" Buffy asked.

"I think its best we all not come back here." Wes said it was the first few words he said since all this happened. Buffy nodded.

"Yeah sure." Doyle said he was off somewhere else. "Ok how about at the request of Cordelia after the funeral there will be no reception?" Doyle asked and Lorne nodded indicating that sounded ok. "Where do I put that?" Doyle asked and Lorne pointed.

"I can't be here." Buffy said this was all bringing back too many unwanted memories. But with all the commotion with everyone getting up and clearing the dinner table no one heard her.

The day was here and the sun had set so Angel could attend. Everyone had their bags packed to go to suppurate hotels and locations. They couldn't come back tonight especially Doyle. Buffy sat on the edge of her bed as Angel shut the light off in the bathroom and fixed his collar of his coat. He stood there and looked at Buffy as she sat still. He walked over to her and held out his hand and she took it and they walked out together. They all drove together to the funeral sight and there was the Council, Cordelia's family and friends from New York. Everyone stood there and then a pastor came and began. Doyle stood close to the coffin with Angel next to his best friend. Buffy and Dawn held each other. Buffy had to hold everything back but not as much as Doyle. Doyle stood there not moving as the service went on. He didn't hear any of the pastor's words, the sobs of the family and friends he was in some black dark place. All that was going through his head was inside that coffin was Cordelia. He would never see her again. He would never tell her he loved her, hold her, kiss her, laugh with her, cry with her, share anything with her. She saw passed the demon in him and he knew no one else in the world could do that but her.

The service was over and everyone left except the gang. Doyle was still standing staring at the now fresh dirt. She was in the ground now never to return. Doyle then left Angel's side and walked closer to the fresh earth. Doyle had a hand in his pocket and then took out a little black box. Angel lowered his head and felt crushed. Buffy saw the box and tears fell. Doyle knelt down and placed the box on the ground and stood back up without a word. Doyle then turned to around and walked to Buffy.

"She, she said she'd loved you." Buffy said and Doyle nodded and fought back tears.

"You promise me this slayer you kill the hell bitch of a god." Doyle said and Buffy nodded and the two hugged for a moment. Doyle then took off into the night. Lorne would follow him to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Angel sat on the hotel bed and realized Buffy was in the bathroom for a long time. Angel got up and opened the door. Buffy was on the floor hovering over the toilet. Angel made his way quickly to her.

"Buffy what's wrong?" He asked and she threw up again. She had cried so much she made herself sick. Angel noticed her hands were raw and red. She scrubbed her hands because all she saw was Cordelia's blood.

"Angel, Angel," She sobbed and he held her. "I couldn't, I couldn't save her I couldn't." She sobbed in his arms. Angel pulled her closer he knew the funeral opened up a lot wounds about her mother that had barely begun to close. She cried she thought she had broken down with Cordelia in her arms but now it was worse. Angel just held and rocked her slowly. He just had to let her cry it was the only thing he could do. Angel could help but start crying with her. Cordelia was his sister. He saved her life and he could remember she begged to help him and he couldn't say no. She kept the group human and in touch with the world. She saved his life just days ago. She fought her way from Glory and she took the torture of pain to keep him safe. He promised he wouldn't let her death mean nothing. He would help Buffy win this somehow. He couldn't lose the rest of his team his family.

Doyle sat on the edge of his bed and down the last little bit of alcohol from the bottle. Lorne sat and watched him. Doyle's eyes were red and puffy from crying. He dropped the empty bottle and let it roll to the ground. He reached around and picked up another bottle and opened it and began to get rid of this one. Lorne was just there to make sure Doyle would be ok. Doyle took a gulp it was straight whiskey and by now he didn't feel the burn anymore. He was numb and not here. Memories of Cordelia replayed in his head like their first kiss the first night they made love to each other. He starred at the wall in front of him. He had lost the love of his life and in just a few days he was going to ask her the big question. He felt ready he was so sure that he found her the one. He never believed in there's only one for you but with Cordelia she was the one and now she was gone. He took another long sip and then a deep breath. And then broke down again. Lorne sighed and let his own tears fall for his friend. What Doyle didn't understand was why the Powers didn't send him vision which Lorne read all his thoughts right now. He didn't want to but if thought about leaving and going after Glory he could stop him.

"Glory knows about your visions." Lorne said and Doyle looked up. "She's god and she blocked it." Lorne answered the question. "We're all about to fly blind in this." Doyle nodded and took another gulp of the whiskey and then threw the bottle and it smashed against the wall and he sobbed in his hands.

_**So…what do you think guys? I did cry writing this chapter because Cordelia didn't stand a chance but she did keep Angel's secret which proves she's a fighter. In the Angel series I didn't like that Cordelia died in the coma, yeah she came back to help Angel but she too was a fighter and thought that was how she was going to go down, in battle. Now Doyle is alone but he needs to muster back up sooner rather than later because the real stuff is about to go down. You thought this was sad well then you're in for some extreme water works soon. It's all downhill from here so buckle up kitties. Comments and reviews are welcomed, thanks for reading. **_


	34. Am I Born to Die?

Chapter 34 Am I Born to Die

The people in the mansion said few words to one another, Cordelia's death was a hard blow to all of them. Morning was here and Willow was making breakfast and for her it was strange Cordelia usually made breakfast. Everyone was slowly waking up and coming down to sit. It was a Saturday, three weeks had gone by since that awful night. Doyle woke up rolling out of bed and into the bathroom that had been cleaned up. It wasn't an easy clean they all had to do it in cycles, taking turns. Cleaning up the blood of some innocent victim that you didn't know wasn't so bad but cleaning up the blood of a friend a dear friend it was the hardest thing one could do. Angel couldn't do it at all and Buffy only managed to clean for a whole ten minutes before breaking down and then showered forever scrubbing her skin raw from the blood. Doyle stood in front of the mirror shaking. He opened up the medicine cabinet and found some pills and took them.

Downstairs Lorne was helping Willow and Xander was rushing. He was going to take an extra shift today and woke up late.

"Egg whites?" Willow asked and Xander shook his head no pouring coffee into a to go mug. Dawn stood behind Buffy running her fingers through her sister's long blonde locks. Angel sat at the head of the table flipping through some of Giles' notes. The two Watchers were reading the local paper hoping to find news on Glory. Gunn sat at the table silently along with Oz and at the table were two empty chairs one was Doyle's and the other Cordelia's. No one could remove Cordelia's seat no one wanted to.

"Did anyone hear Doyle last night?" Xander asked and they all looked up at him. Doyle for the pass week would scream in his dreams.

"Don't say anything." Willow said turning the eggs.

"But Cor," Xander was cut off.

"Don't say the C word." Willow warned Xander.

"Fine I'm going I'm going and gone." Xander grabbed his stuff when Buffy stopped him.

"Xander one second please don't forget the pizzas ok and take the garbage out when you're leaving." Buffy said and Xander nodded and then Doyle came downstairs and Xander nodded to him and he nodded back and Xander left. Doyle sat in his chair and Willow placed a plate of food in front of him. He looked at it and wasn't hungry but knew he should eat. Willow placed a cup of blood before Angel and then everyone sat down and silently ate. Meal times now were quieter than before they were afraid to say the wrong thing. Usually they would end up asking Dawn how school was going.

Buffy washed the dishes with Dawn like they always did after a meal. Doyle was up and about which was good but they all knew better it would be a long time before he'd recover and he would never be the same person again. Giles came around wiping his hands and turn looking at Doyle who was heading to the training room with Angel.

"How's he doing?" Giles asked and Buffy said nothing. Giles sighed; it was going to be a long road to recovery. "And you?" Buffy watched Cordelia died, she held her in her last moments on earth. Buffy was going through something and Giles knew it was eating her up inside but he and Angel both reminded her it was not her fault. She even talked to Doyle about it and he said thank you for being there with her, for not letting her die alone. Doyle confided in Buffy and of course he was sad, upset, angry all the emotions that one could feel. But one thing he said to Buffy that he hadn't said to anyone else was he was ok with it. Doyle wanted Cordelia back but then he realized she was safe now, nothing could hurt anymore. The two held each other and cried.

"I'm ok." Buffy said scrubbing the plates. "Dawn get any plates out of your room before they get furry and we have to name them." Dawn smiled and left the kitchen to make sure all the dishes were downstairs. "Some minutes are harder than others." The healing process was a long one but they all had one another, no one was going to do this alone.

"Buffy I'm sorry you had to see it but it will get better." Giles said leaning up against the counter top.

"It has to right?" Buffy asked unplugging the drain to drain the dirty water out. Buffy wiped her hands on a towel and sighed. Buffy sighed and Giles knew something was on his slayer's mind and he waited. "Giles," She paused and took in a deep breath. She didn't want to talk about Cordelia she got her feelings out about her and that night. Only time now would heal and it was the same for Doyle, reminiscing and talking about the good times with Cordelia was what needed to happen. They all understood and accepted that nothing was going to bring her back, they accepted her death. But that wasn't what was thinking about right now.

"What are you feeling right now?" Giles asked and Buffy shrugged and walked to the living room with Giles following.

"That's the thing I don't know." Buffy said and sat on the couch. "It feels like I have answers but they aren't answering anything." Giles nodded and understood that logic. Later on Angel was going have Lorne read him and hopefully find something out about his past so the mansion was a little on edge.

"Well there one thing we could do," Giles began. "In the Watcher's diaries there is a quest, maybe you can find answers you need." And Buffy nodded. "It'll take a day maybe two."

"I can't leave Angel." Buffy stated she wasn't going to leave him alone for an hour if she could help it.

"You can," Angel said walking in with Doyle and Wes. Angel took a seat next to Buffy and the two were careful around Doyle not to be so affectation right now. Doyle said he didn't mind but they would respect him and keep if no more than PG rating. Angel grabbed her hand letting her know it was ok. "What is it?"

"Well some slayers found that this quest helped them regain focus." Giles said and Wes nodded.

"It could help you." Wes said looking at Buffy and knew what Giles was talking about. "It's been said to help them learn more about their role."

"It's a sacred place in the desert and it's not far." Giles indicated.

"I shouldn't go." Buffy said and Angel faced her and placed a hand on her forehead and down her cheek.

"Go if it helps you to figure something out please do it. I'll be ok on my own been on my own for two centuries I think I can manage two days." Angel said while tucking some hair behind her ear. Doyle gave a soft smile looking at the small peaceful moment.

"I can babysit." Doyle tossed with a smile. Buffy hugged Angel and headed upstairs to pack.

Glory sat on her bed surrounded by her minions frustrated. Cordelia was a dead end and dead.

"Little bitch put up a fight really thought I was going to nail it." Glory said.

"Well you kind of did." A minion added.

"Shut up, great I'm losing control over this all because of the slayer that's why I had the vampires and demons get rid of them but nope they couldn't do that." Glory than sat up taking in a deep breath. "Well we're on a time limit the Hell Mouth can only be opened at a certain point. The Oracles said that once the planets align the Hell Mouth is ready and the blood must be spilt." Glory reminded them. "If we missed that then we're done." Glory stood up and sighed. "The slayer and the blood are somehow connected she has to have contact. Find out who can help us an outsider maybe that looks in on them." Glory told her minions.

Buffy, Wes and Giles made their way out to the desert and parked the car. Buffy squinted her eyes as the sun was bright. But they all noticed that it was cool much too cool for the desert. In the Council's notes they indicated Glory not only was sucking the energy from people but also her surroundings. If she stays in one place too long it could become uninhabitable. Not only were the mental insane on the rise but the towns people were slowly leaving too. Wes got some supplies out of the trunk of the car and the three walked away to another location.

"The location of this place is a guarded secret." Giles began. "We can't take you there."

"What we will do is perform a ritual turning over our guardianship to you temporarily to a guide." Wes paused for a moment and Giles took over.

"Ah right here." Giles indicated they found a good spot and Wes set up the twigs he brought along.

"So how does it start?" Buffy asked and the two Watchers looked at one another.

"No slayer has ever had two Watchers before." Wes said and Giles nodded.

"We'll do it twice then just to be sure." Giles answered and Wes nodded. "We'll both jump back out of the circle and back in and then shake the gorde." Giles realized what this was sounding like.

"Oh I know this ancient ritual the ancient Shamans use it to call upon to do the Hokey Pokey and turn themselves around." Buffy said and Wes smiled as he was finishing the circle.

"Go quest." Giles said as Wes brushed his hands off and stood outside the circle, Giles would go first. Giles jumped in the circle of twigs and then back out and shook his gorde. Wes smiled because the Hokey Pokey song was actually playing in his head as Giles did the ritual. Once he was done it was Wes' turn and he did the same thing. Buffy headed off into the desert as both Watchers sat in the circle of twigs reading from a book chanting together.

Buffy walked by herself in the desert when heard something and looked to her left and saw a lion and it sat there as if it were waiting for her.

"Hello kitty." She said and the big cat got up and started walking and Buffy followed. She followed the cat until she noticed the first hints of dusk and then the cat sat down and Buffy saw a boulder and took a seat and the cat stared at her and now she knew it was time to wait. But she looked around and it hit her. Half of her dreams took place here.

Night had fallen and it was time to patrol. Angel and Doyle stuck close together fighting off some vampires. Glory's minions watched and then Spike entered although he just watched and they smiled. He was the outsider they needed. Angel blocked a vampire's punch and kicked him and Doyle held out stake and the vampire landed on the stake.

"Good show." Spike said lighting up a cigarette and left.

Spike went into his small crypt and was greeted by Glory's minions.

"Great." He said and went to fight them off.

Angel walked down the hallway of the mansion when he heard Cordelia's voice. It caught him off guard and he slowly opened Doyle's door. Doyle was sitting at his bed with the TV playing a movie. Angel stood at the doorway watching it with Doyle. Angel remembered this day. Cordelia had been with them for a few months and Oz was walking around with the camera he called it a day in the life. Cordelia was eating as Oz panned the camera close to her and she would push it away. Doyle in the video laughed at what was going on.

"_Hey Wes remember that time you tried to be vegetarian?" Oz asked as he turned the camera to Wes._

"_Oh yeah it lasted like what a day?" Angel asked Wes shook his head trying to ignore them but he couldn't help but smile. Cordelia waved at the camera while eating some popcorn and then Doyle tossed a kernel at her. She picked up some and threw some back at him. Then Doyle tossed some at Angel and he joined in along with Giles and a popcorn fight broke out. The popcorn was for the Christmas tree that year. That was the actual first Christmas they all shared together all because of Cordelia._

"God," Angel said and Doyle turned around looking at Angel who was standing there. "Seems like this happened yesterday." Doyle nodded in agreement and turned back watching the movie. Angel walked further into the room and sat next to his friend and sighed. Cordelia was waving at the camera with Angel as her arm was wrapped around his shoulder and the two were laughing. Wes then came up to take the camera so Oz could get into the shot.

"I…I haven't seen this in a long time." Doyle said and then paused it on a shot of Cordelia sticking her tongue out at the camera. The two were quiet as they sat next to one another. Angel looked around the room and most of Cordelia's stuff was still here. He knew Doyle wasn't going to part with it not for a very long time. If Buffy had died Angel wouldn't be able to give up anything of hers. You couldn't pay him enough too. "First solider down." Doyle said and Angel nodded.

"Sometimes she'd pissed me so," Angel didn't finish but Doyle smiled.

"Hot ex-cheerleaders they do that sometimes." Doyle said and then sighed. "I knew when the time came she'd do what she had to do. She had to protect you and she did." He paused. "She told me that you never know strengths you never know how strong you are until you've been tested, I get that now."

"Doyle we're all in this together we all lost something special you're not alone." Angel said to his friend.

"I just hope she knew how much I loved her and," Doyle couldn't finish it.

"She did and she still does." Angel couldn't understand what Doyle was going through. He didn't have a chance to say good bye none of them did.

"How's Buffy doing?" Doyle asked. Buffy was the one there when she died and that's a burden something you couldn't hide or ignore. "I just want you to know I don't blame her for anything. If all of them were here we would have lost Willow and Dawn too." Doyle said and Angel knew it to be true. "Will time heal this?" Doyle asked.

"No," Angel said honestly. "You'll have a scar that won't heal, you won't forget and you'll always find a way to blame yourself." Angel said and looked to his friend. Angel knew that feeling, when around Buffy it would go away but alone he always felt pain from what he did.

"Are we all just here born to die?" Doyle asked and Angel didn't have answer for that. Angel was wise, he knew a lot, he's seen a lot but that was something he didn't have an answer for. The two were quiet again. Angel felt most responsible for Cordelia's death because he was the reason why she died. Everyone had mixed feelings about this and they all knew this wasn't over it was only beginning. Doyle reached for the remote and pressed a button and the movie played again. Both of them smiled as the silliness continued. Those were some good times, times that both Angel and Doyle knew that they would need to get through this. The hard and long fight was on the horizon.

Buffy had fallen asleep but heard the crackles of a fire and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at the huge fire and then a woman a woman she saw often in her dreams appeared. She was covered in black and white paint.

"You're the first slayer." Buffy stated it was the only thing that made sense.

"I am your guide." The woman said. "Why are you here?"

"I was hoping you'd answer some questions."

"You are here about the beast and the blood." The first slayer stated and Buffy nodded.

"Yes how can I protect him?" She asked.

"Love." She answered. "He loves you." Buffy thought duh of course. "Love that he trusts that when it happens you can let go."

"Let go?" Buffy asked.

"Yes being the slayer means to love and to sacrifice what must be." The first slayer answered. "He has a gift and a way to save that which makes him a champion and to that which he loves."

"So love will win this?" Buffy asked.

"The slayer, you are full of love. He sees that it's brighter than fire than light. When the end happens that love, the sacrifice will win." The first slayer answered. _'__Unlike you they had no ties with this world. You do, you had mother, you have a sister, your friends. All tying you here all worth fighting for and that's why you won't lose.' _It was Angel's words from months ago that repeated. "Your love for him will allow the world to live and death is his gift."

"Death? Angel is going to die?" Buffy asked.

"Death is his gift and love is yours." The first slayer answered and Buffy shook her head no.

"Death is not a gift, my friend just died and it's nothing special. Angel can't die."

"Things have been set into motion it is his destiny and yours." Then the fire went out and the first slayer was gone. Buffy looked around but she was now alone in the desert. She stood up from the boulder she sat on and then took off running.

Spike was brought in before Glory and she smiled and looked at him. The minions then tied him up. As Spike was being tied up Glory took out a knife.

"It's time to have some fun. The Cordelia girl was like butter way to soft and easy maybe you'll be more fun." Glory said and stabbed Spike.

Buffy walked into the mansion and everyone looked up.

"Well that was…not what I thought." Buffy said and the two Watchers made their way in. Angel looked to Buffy wanting to know what was said but she indicated she'd talk to him later which was a good thing.

"Uh Buffy poodles we have a problem." Lorne began. "We think Spike has been captured by Glory."

"Yeah can't find him. And one of Glory's minions was dead at his place." Xander added. This worried Buffy he knew everything about Angel. "We're going to look for him."

"I'm going to kill him." Buffy said and she dropped her coat and Angel followed. "No stay here it's not safe plus it's noon." Angel had to stay behind while everyone went to fight. That wasn't something he liked.

Spike was beaten up as Glory circled him.

"I've got a riddle for you, how is vampire like an apple?" She asked and then grabbed his hair and pulled his neck back forcefully and Spike grunted. She then sliced into his chest. "So much more fun then Cordelia because you can't die unless I stake you."

"Fine I'll tell you who the blood is." Spike said and Glory smiled.

The gang headed out to a small lot. They looked around and knew they would have to split up.

"Glory's snake was here when I killed it." Buffy said looking around. The place behind them had tons of nice apartments. "I think it was heading back to her."

"Not a lot to go on." Xander said.

"We can split up check the most priciest places first." Oz suggested and Doyle, Gunn and Lorne nodded.

"A locator spell." Willow said and Buffy nodded and Willow began.

Spike and Glory looked at each other and she sat down waiting.

"The blood," He began but he quietly pulled at his chains. Through the whole torture session he had slowly pulled the chains apart. Plus this torture session was nothing compared to Angelus' torture sessions. If you could live through one of those then everything else was easier than pie. "You see it's that guy," Spike said and Glory nodded. "On TV what's his name?"

"On TV?" Glory asked.

"On the show, the price show." Spike kept going and one minion smiled knowing the answer. "Where they guess what stuff costs."

"The Price is Right." One minion said.

"Bob Barker." Another minion said and they both smiled thinking they found the person. Glory however rolled her eyes she knew Spike was just fooling around. "We'll bring you Bob Barker. We'll bring you,

"It is not Bob Barker!" Glory yelled standing up and slapped Spike across they face. "Bob Barker is older than grit yes and the blood is old too but it's not him." Glory walked around in frustration. Spike laughed a little at Glory.

"That was fun but guess what bitch I'm not telling you jack nothing. You'll never get the sodding blood." Spike said and Glory smiled. "You might be strong but in our world you're an idiot." Spike pulled his chains a little more.

"I'm a god."

"The god of what?" Spike asked. "Mark my words the slayer will end you. She's going to kick your skanky ass back to where you came from." Glory kicked Spike so hard his chains broke and he went flying through the wall. Then Glory realized what she had done. Spike stood up and showed her two fingers. "See you're an idiot." He then took off running. He stumbled down the stairs and then rolled but when he looked up he was at Buffy's feet. The minions looked at her and she held up her crossbow and begun to fire killing two of them. Spike then crawled away but Doyle grabbed him and took off running. The rest of the group fought them off and killed a few of them.

Buffy paced back and forth waiting for a reply. Wes, Doyle and Xander came back to the mansion.

"He said nothing about Angel." Wes said and Buffy let out a sigh, she didn't believe it.

"Well at least we thought he did the guy was a little…out of it dropping him off." Xander said and Doyle nodded.

"You think he's telling the truth?" Buffy asked and three of them shook their heads. "Great."

"Buffy relax." Giles said.

"No I can't I need to know because if Glory knows about Angel then I need to get him out of town now." Buffy stated, Angel was leaning up against the wall looking a little bit unconcerned at the moment. He thought maybe if he kept calm she would be calm too.

"Buffy honey bun I think if Glory knew she'd be here by now." Lorne said and sipped his drink which was true. Glory knew where they lived. Buffy calmed down a little and then it hit her why would Spike not say anything, only one way to find out.

Spike rolled over hearing someone come in. He slowly sat up and could see out one eye and could tell it was Buffy.

"Don't you look…nice." Buffy said.

"Oh feel just peachy." Spike said in pain.

"You didn't tell her anything?"

"No."

"Why?" Buffy asked. "We're mortal enemies."

"Yeah and Angel is my Sire, I may hate the poof but he's my Sire I'll do what I must to protect him." Spike answered and Buffy was taken aback. "You run along now back to your honey, make some love with him because this is all about to get ugly slayer." Buffy nodded and left Spike alone.

Buffy was back at the mansion and everyone was sitting around the living room watching TV, Doyle was out there with them. The two exchanged looks that all ways well for now and she walked pass the room and upstairs. She head straight for their room and opened the door. Angel was sitting on the edge of the bed brooding.

"What's up?" She asked and he looked up to her.

"Nothing." He said and she walked in standing there.

"You don't have a nothing face you a something face. Everyone is downstairs laughing sounds like old times." Buffy said and Angel nodded and she closed the door behind her.

"It's getting to risky for me to be here." Angel said and Buffy walked closer to the bed. "Cordelia is dead because of it." Angel looked down at his hands and Buffy stood there. "I think no place is safe for me or you or Dawn."

"Spike said nothing we're ok for now." Buffy said and Angel shook his head no.

"We're running out of time, no place is safe. Glory will find out it's just a matter of time. She couldn't beat it out of Cordy, Spike probably was willing to go out anyways. We're not safe as long as I'm around you guys are not safe." Angel finished and Buffy nodded and walked over to him and knelt down in front of her and placed her hand on his cheek and he looked to her eyes.

"Listen we'll find some way to make it through this ok. I'll protect you with whatever I got." Buffy said Angel was watching Doyle go through pain. He didn't want to cause that pain to Buffy nor did he want to feel it himself. Angel looked back down to the ground and then back up to Buffy.

"What happen in the desert?" He asked.

"I found out I was full of love." She said and he smiled a little. He already knew that.

"What else?" He asked but her smile went away. Should she tell him his destiny was death that in her dreams she killed him or had him killed in some way. Buffy shook her head and put on a little smile. She stroked his cheek and then ran her fingers through his hair.

"Nothing." She answered and then pulled him closer to her and held him. It was a lie and she knew it. She knew she shouldn't be lying to him but what else could she do? Maybe later she'll tell him but with Cordelia's death still fresh and Glory closing in now wasn't a good time.

Buffy kissed Angel as the candles surrounded them. It was the first time the made love since Cordelia's death. She wanted him to feel her love because she could feel it a storm was coming. Lorne had yet to read him and she was afraid of what they would find. But that all didn't matter at this point all that matter was Angel. Angel was blind to what was going on around him and she'd do anything to keep him safe even if it meant ending her own life. She'd allow herself to die for him without a single thought. Angel kissed her passionately and then pulled back and slipped inside. His lower body began to rock and she looked into his brown chocolate eyes. The two rocked together and Buffy buried her face into strong shoulder gripping him as tight as possible not wanting to let go for one moment. She threw her head back as they rocked faster and she held onto his neck and they looked into each other's eyes. Buffy felt the feeling and the wave that only Angel could create was almost here. It hit Angel and her at the same time but the face he made caused her heart to skip a beat and sink. He made those same faces before she killed him or before he died in his dreams. While this one was from sheer pleasure that the two hadn't felt in weeks in her dreams it was the face of pain. The feeling began to subside and Angel noticed something in Buffy, her look went from being pleasured to afraid. Angel rolled off of her and she began to cry.

"Hey, hey." He said while running his hands across her face panting unnecessarily as Buffy let tears fall. She looked up at him. "Buffy tell me what is it, please tell me." He begged running his fingers through her hair.

"I can't lose you." He reached for her hand and kissed it and then nuzzled his face against it.

"You won't." He whispered and then pulled her closer holding as tight as possible. Buffy sobbed, everything was falling apart around her and she couldn't stop it. Things were going to spin out of control and that imminent fear that feeling of doom hung over her. It choked her it was not a livable way of life. Cordelia's death was the sign that things were ending. Buffy wanted to ignore the warning signs, maybe ignoring it long enough it would go away. Ignoring that fact that everything pointed to Angel's death maybe it would become unreal and go away. But Buffy knew better. She had to hold onto him as long as possible for her own sake and sanity. She shut her eyes tightly trying to fight back the tears but it was impossible. Angel felt her tears hit his back. He didn't know what to do for her. He pulled away and kissed her forehead and held her hands close to where his heart should beat. Her eyes were filled with tears, he knew some of it was Cordelia other parts were fear and stress. This was no way to live he wanted her to be happy. He pulled her close to him and she tucked herself under his chin still sobbing and he hushed her as best as he could.

Doyle sat at his bed watching the home videos of Cordelia and let the tears run down his cheeks. He took a sip of his whiskey and wiped a tear away. Yes he would have a deep scar. Oz and Willow were in their room holding each other quietly. Out in the living room Xander and Dawn were playing chess but both were off in their own world. Gunn and Lorne sat on opposite couches drinking silently while the two Watchers read but kept reading the same line over and over again.

Buffy had hushed and was falling asleep as Angel continued to rub her back gently. Then the question that Doyle asked earlier popped back in his head. Are we all just born to die? Angel didn't want to believe that. If that was true then why was he here, why was Buffy here? Why was Dawn, Willow, Oz, Wes and Giles here? What about Gunn, Xander and now Lorne? Was all this meaningless did it all really matter? Angel tried to push that out of his mind but it was something that won't go away not fully. He closed his eyes hoping to sleep through the night.

_**Quick update, just some lingering feelings and asking questions because we have them. Doyle seems to be doing ok at least in the public's eye. Next Lorne reads Angel and maybe we'll get some answers, maybe and I know you're all wondering when will Glory find out. What's this whole Angel's gift is death? And what about Buffy and love? Who dies next? The tension and the suspense is just too much. What happens next, what happens next? Well I am sad to say you'll have to wait about two weeks =( I know. But my nursing finals are coming up in a week so need to hit the ground running. But I can promise you this, the story will be completed during the holiday break think of it as my Christmas gift to you as my readers.**_

_**So with that being said you won't see a new post for a little bit of time. But the action and the running and the on the edge of your seat feeling is coming. Anyone has an idea how this will go down and end? Love to hear them. As always comments and reviews are most welcomed and thank you thank you for reading. **_


	35. Into the Woods

Chapter 35 Into the Woods

Angel walked into his room and found Buffy going through her makeup bag and he looked at her. Buffy looked smiling holding a kit, it was all different shades of eye shadows. Buffy also had different makeup brushes a well.

"Going out?" Angel asked.

"Oh no me no helping Dawn get ready." Buffy replied and walked pass him.

"Ready for what?" Angel asked looking at her as she headed out into the hallway.

"She has a date tonight." Buffy answered and walked down the hall and Angel stood there. A date he thought a young man was going to take Dawn on a date. It was time to step into his big brother role. Dawn reminded him so much of his little sister Kathy so he naturally took the big brother nature. If a guy ever broke her heart he'd snap his neck without a second thought. He loved Dawn like she was his own. Actually one day Dawn would be sister after he and Buffy married and yes they would get married. Angel made his way downstairs to find Spike walking across the mansion.

"What the hell you doing here?" Angel asked as Spike tossed himself on the couch crushing up something and sticking into his cup of blood. "And is that my blood?" Angel asked as Spike turned the TV on and sipped his blood.

"We're out of Wheat-a-Bits." Spike said as Giles walked pass the living room with his notes.

"We're out of Wheat-a-Bits because you ate them all." Giles explained and Angel crossed his arms. Spike was eating his food, drinking his blood what does he live here now? Next Spike will open Angel's alcohol which he was saving for special occasions like his thirty year old scotch.

"Well get some more." Spike said and Giles sighed.

"I thought vampires were supposed to eat blood." Giles said even though he knew vampires could eat normal food it wouldn't sustain them though.

"We drink blood," Spike corrected the Watcher. "And yes we do but sometimes I like to crumble up the Wheat-a-Bits in the blood gives it a little texture." Giles then felt sick hearing that. Angel sometimes would mix booze with blood but not food. Cordelia once mixed cinnamon in his blood to be different and try something knew but Angel just liked his blood plain and simple.

"Since the picture you just painted me, means I will never touch food of any kind again." Giles stated and then left to the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" Angel asked again as Xander came down the stairs.

"Why he's here?" Xander asked and Angel sighed, this was ridiculous. Spike sat up and Angel didn't see the peanut butter jar he had taken. Spike was dipping a butter knife in the jar and scooping the peanut butter out. Angel walked over to the vampire and took the jar away from him.

"Hey I was eating that." Spike said as he reached for it but Angel pulled the jar further away.

"Answer my question." Angel demanded.

"Look the hell bitch's minions might be looking for me and know where I live just shacking up here for a few days." Spike answered and Angel tossed the jar back to him. "Thanks." Spike sat back down as Doyle came in looking at Spike.

"What's he,"

"Don't ask." Angel said to Doyle and Doyle shrugged.

"You ok man?"

"Yeah I got Spike here eating our food and drinking my blood and Dawn is going on a date." Angel answered.

"Nibblet is going on a date?" Spike asked.

"Doesn't concern you." Angel said and Doyle smiled, it's been sometime since Doyle smiled like that. He then looked to Angel and the smile became a grin.

"We can have some fun with this." Doyle said.

Angel heard the door knocked and he got up to see who it was, he already knew. He opened the door and there stood a boy. Angel studied the young man as he was dressed nice and held his composure. Buffy told him that Dawn's date was on the swim team which explains why he looked rather lanky. Angel could take this kid out in a heartbeat. Doyle was down the hall with a bottle of beer.

"Who the hell are you?" Angel asked crossing his arms.

"I'm John and I'm here to pick up Dawn." The boy replied and Angel nodded.

"What are you two planning on doing tonight?" Angel asked.

"A movie." John replied and Angel nodded.

"You know Dawn is a young vibrant, attractive teen you look like a strapping young man so just a movie?" Angel asked and the boy nodded quickly. "If I hear you treat my little Dawnie like anything less than a lady or behave anything less than a gentleman I'll find you." Angel stated and he gave a growl which startled John.

"Angel?" Doyle asked, it was time to have some fun. Doyle wasn't drunk but he could act like it. "Angel man what's going on?" Doyle walked to the front door where John was. "He what's up dude." Doyle nodded and sipped his beer. "Kind of skinny to me can you fight?" And John shrugged. "Hey if you're taking my niece out you better know how to fight." Doyle burped.

"This is Dawn's number one uncle and he just back on probation." Angel explained, Angel kept a serious face but on the inside he was having so much fun.

"Looks like you got all scared there Johnny boy." Doyle said acting like he was tipsy. Angel pushed Doyle back a little.

"Listen you have here home by midnight one minute late I got a room full of weapons and I've been itching to use them plus we have a lot of land behind here wouldn't be hard to find a nice resting place." Angel threaten.

"Yeah we'll be hunting you down." Doyle then sipped his beer.

"John," Buffy said walking with Dawn who looked completely embarrassed. "Don't listen to Angel or Doyle." Buffy said as she stood at the front door. "Love the shirt anyways have a good time." Angel flashed John a look to keep in mind what he said.

"Yeah have a good time Dawnie." Angel said bending down kissing the top of Dawn's head. She gave Angel an evil looked but couldn't help but smile a little. She liked the over protectiveness. She walked out with John and then Buffy crossed her arms looking up at Angel. "What?" He asked. "Hey just telling the kid to bring her home on time." Buffy gave a slight grin and walked away. She knew what he was doing and while she knew it embarrassed Dawn it was nice to know Angel was ready to protect her and Dawn. Doyle then turned to Angel with a smile.

"That was cool." Doyle said and the two walked to the kitchen.

Glory tossed her wine glass against the wall and it shattered.

"Most beautiful and mighty holy Glory." A minion said and Glory glared at him.

"The blood I want my blood and I want it NOW!" Glory screamed and she sat down on the couch crossing her arms. "Damn slayer." She huffed.

"Well oh great one," One minion said as he knelt before her. "It has to be among her she wouldn't keep it too far away and it has to be human." Glory then sat up like something hit her.

"Of course," Glory then smiled. "Right under my nose." She then stood up. "The monks did a good job but not good enough." She then walked over to her closet and pulled out a coat. "Time to collect my blood and it's about time to." She then left.

Buffy was sitting down at the dinner table with Angel as Giles handed them notes and explaining them and Lorne sat down.

"This is all very informing Giles but it's not getting us anywhere." Riley stated, he was back at the mansion. "Let's go over it again, Glory comes here hoping to destroy earth because she feels we've torn ourselves a part. In order for her do that she needs a particular kind of blood which happens to be Angel's."

"Woo soldier boy wins the five hundred dollar question." Gunn added sarcastically. "Now here comes the hundred thousand dollar question." Gunn paused waiting for Giles to ask.

"So nothing on Angel's past?" Giles asked and Lorne shook his head no.

"No if there's something about his past it's buried deep." Lorne said and picked up a piece of paper and began to read it.

"Aw so sorry viewers but we'll try again tomorrow night." Gunn said then was quiet. He wasn't the only one frustrated, they all were. There was nothing in the notes about Angel's past or how to defeat the god.

"That or the monks covered it so Glory couldn't find it." Buffy added as Willow came in and set a cup of tea before her friend.

"Maybe I could find spell," Willow began. "I mean something where we can go into his mind." Wes nodded, it wasn't a bad idea. Then Doyle stumbled in and he looked pale. Angel got up and caught him before he fell. Buffy got up and everyone squatted down.

"Doyle? Doyle what happened?" Buffy asked as Angel was able to get him to sit up. Doyle refocused and then looked to Buffy.

"I, I don't know but something's wrong. I got this feeling once before Cordy's…I had it before." Doyle explained.

"Glory's blocking his visions." Lorne stated which wasn't good she didn't want them to see something. But the feeling of a vision wasn't blocked just the images.

"Buffy she's going to do something I don't know what though." Doyle explained. Everyone looked at each other but then Buffy knew.

"Dawn." Buffy said and stood up. Angel looked up to her and everyone looked pale.

"She's stupid to go after Dawn." Xander explained.

"He's right." Spike added. "She should be working her way up the latter which would put Xander next."

"Hey," Xander protested.

"Where did they go?" Angel asked.

Dawn was dancing with John as he took her to the Bronze after this they would go to the movies. They had just had dinner here and now they would dance. The movie theater was just two blocks down so they could leave later.

"You want a coke or something?" John asked and she nodded. He took her hand and led her to a table and she sat down. "Be right back." He said and she smiled as he walked over to the bar. Dawn looked around the place, she was having fun it was her first date. Glory walked into the Bronze and looked disgusted as it was full of teens. She scanned the place and then saw her. Glory walked over to Dawn and then sat down right next to her. Dawn thought it was John but almost screamed as Glory smiled. Glory put her finger up to her lips and she shook her head no. She then ran her fingers through Dawn's long brown hair.

"Now aren't you the most darling little thing I ever did see." Glory said and then grabbed Dawn's hand and squeezed it tight. Dawn wanted to scream. "Ah, ah, ah don't make a peep." Glory warned her and squeezed her hand tighter. Dawn took in a deep breath closing her eyes hoping someone would come to help. "This is nice you know hanging out just us girls." Glory said and squeezed Dawn's hand tighter. "Don't make a sound or I'll these people." Glory warned and then squeezed Dawn's hand so tight she could feel her bones breaking and blood started to drip. "Oh look at this mess I'm making." Glory looked down at the blood that started to drip to the floor. Dawn had tears running down her cheeks in pain. "Oh sweetie it'll get better soon." Glory squeezed her hand once more. "Finally found you." Glory then brought her hand up and licked Dawn's blood but then spit it out. "You aren't the carrier of the blood." Glory stated and stood up. She then tossed Dawn away and the crowd of people looked up. Dawn then got up and started to run and Glory smiled and took off after her. Dawn ran outside the Bronze and down the street where she saw Buffy, Angel, Willow, Oz, Xander all of them running. She ran to them as fast as possible and Angel scooped her up.

"She's in there." Dawn said pointing with her none broken hand. Buffy held onto her sister as the group started to back away.

"Where to?" Spike asked.

"Anywhere but here." Angel said and then he positioned Dawn so he could cradle her and they all took off running down the street. Glory came out from the Bronze and saw the gang's shadows and smiled. Dawn wasn't the carrier but one among the group was she just had to go down the line.

Dawn sat on the hospital bed with a new cast as everyone was jammed into the small room. Buffy looked at the x-ray all her fingers were broken and she would need some pins in them. Then the doctor came into the room with his chart.

"We can perform the surgery tomorrow." He said and Buffy nodded. "Well then the sake for convenience we'll keep her over night."

"No I don't want to stay overnight." Dawn said as the doctor left and Buffy sat next to her sister and put an arm around her.

"We're all staying don't worry." Buffy assured her sister. Buffy kissed Dawn's temple and ran her fingers through her little sister's hair. Angel took a seat next to her and Dawn leaned up against him. This was getting to be too much for all of them, they couldn't lose one another not again but that feeling that Glory was closing in was getting stronger.

"No one should go alone." Riley stated and they all agreed.

"You want something?" Angel asked to Buffy and she nodded.

"Something sweet." She said and Angel leaned in and kissed her and got up. Doyle followed his friend out and Xander and Spike followed too. They headed to the nearest vending machine to get snacks and drinks for everyone. Willow and Oz decided to take a walk around the place, it would be along night. The couple walked around and could see the front doors when Glory walked in. The two slowly backed away and then took off running down the hall. Glory was here and they had to get everyone out right now. They turned a few more corners and saw the guys still at the vending machines. Angel looked up and saw Willow and Oz running and he knew that couldn't be good. They all dropped their stuffy and made their way to Dawn's room. Willow caught her breath for a moment.

"She's here." Willow said and Buffy looked around and then got Dawn off the bed and they all got into the hallway looking around. "She's coming in from that direction." Willow pointed and so they went the opposite way. Of course they all would make a scene if they stuck together.

"Willow, Oz, and Xander you go down that way." Buffy said taking charge, "Lorne, Wes, Giles take that hall." Buffy pointed. "Riley, Spike and Gunn take that hall. Angel, Dawn, Doyle and myself we'll go this way. We meet right out on Bakers Way."

"Then where do we go?" Lorne asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there let's move." Riley said and they all broke down the halls. This wasn't good they had no weapons of any kind so they hoped sneaking out would work. They couldn't run because it would stir up too much so they all walked normal for the kind of situation they were in. Buffy held Dawn's good hand and on the other side of her she held Angel's. Doyle walked behind them looking around checking. The four could see the exit sign and then Dawn whimpered not in pain but Buffy from the corner of her eye saw a woman in a red dress and she knew who it was.

"Keep moving," Buffy said and she squeezed Angel's hand and they continued to walk seeing the sliding doors only a few feet from them. They couldn't walk briskly because Glory might pick up on it. The hospital was busy so they did somewhat blend in. Just as they were about to leave someone one shouted.

"It's you!" A man said and everyone looked up. The man pointed to Angel as his wife was trying to bring him back. "You! You have it! It pours out it's the clean blood!" Buffy looked across the way and saw Glory standing there smiling.

"Run as fast as you can." Buffy said and they took off out into the night. Dawn couldn't keep up with a slayer, vampire and a half demon so Doyle scooped her up and they ran. As they round the corner they saw Willow, Oz and Xander and they joined in knowing Glory was after them. Once they made it to the street they were joined by the two Watchers and Lorne which they also joined the marathon and then finally Gunn, Spike and Riley joined.

"Why we running?" Spike asked.

"She knows it's Angel!" Buffy shouted as she had Angel's hand in a death grip pulling him along. Then there was something that hit a tree causing it to catch fire and break. Glory's minions were after them and they knew a little magic. But behind them was Glory. "Run!" Buffy screamed and they all did. They ran through the woods on the outer parts of town. Glory then shot some kind of energy bomb cracking more trees trying to create a barrier but Angel and Buffy managed to dodge it, jump over the falling trees or go around before they fell. Buffy pulled Angel along as he trailed behind her. Her heart was pounding, Glory knew, she knew it was over. All she could think about was getting Angel out of here. No one stood a chance against the hell god. Buffy looked behind here as the group was lagging a little bit but she couldn't slow down Glory wouldn't hurt them now knowing Angel had the blood. Buffy could feel Angel getting tired as all they did was sprint from the hospital until now. She wrapped her one arm around his arm and grabbed the fold of his jacket hoping that would help.

"Run faster Angel!" She yelled as she pulled him through the woods and trees were falling behind them. Buffy wasn't sure how she long could keep up her endurance either but she had to Angel depended on it. Glory could see the group ahead of her as she skipped knowing they couldn't get away with her minions behind them. She was taking her time enjoying a night walk in the woods. Not only that they would all wear themselves out and she could take Angel. Buffy was crying as she and Angel ran. But this wouldn't get them anywhere just deeper into the woods. Buffy slowed down as Riley got closer to them. Buffy stopped running but pushed Angel and Riley took him.

"Take him," She said panting. "Get him,"

"Buffy no!" Angel yelled and he fought Riley off. "No!"

"Get him out of here!" Buffy ordered.

"No! No! We stay together!" Angel yelled but Buffy pushed him away but he fought back to stay with her. He didn't want to leave her Glory for one would kill her because she knew now that Angel was the carrier. Also he only truly trusted Buffy to protect him and keep him safe.

"You have to go you have to get out of here you're all that matters!" Buffy yelled and Angel pulled her closer and she placed her hands on his cheeks. "I will find you." She said panting from the run and in fear as their foreheads rested on one another and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then pushed him away. "Go! Now! Run!" She pushed him away and Riley grabbed hold of Angel's arm and kept running. Doyle handed Dawn off to Oz and the rest of the group ran off into the woods. Spike and Doyle however ran after Buffy. Buffy stood there as she saw the minions running and getting closer. "Come on bitch." She said and then Doyle and Spike stood next to her and she looked at them.

The minions stopped as Doyle and Spike stood there and Glory used her lightening fast speed and stood just a few feet from them.

"The lover is here to avenge his loss." Glory said with a smile. "What you think you can take me on?" She asked and Spike shook his head no just then Buffy jumped down from a tree landing on Glory and swung a big branch causing her to fly back.

"No but she can." Spike said and then he and Doyle took on the minions. This was all buying the rest of the group time to get Angel some distance from Glory. Glory got up as Buffy swung her make shift weapon at her but after this last swing it split into two. Glory smiled and went to attack Buffy but then something blocked her. Willow was behind Buffy floating and her eyes blacken.

"Corripite off impium dictitans uno quoquam exaudi nos defendit et clypeus!" Willow shouted and held out her hand. Glory ran to Buffy but then fell back. "It won't hold forever!" Willow shouted and they ran as fast as they could away. Glory started to bang on the shield same with the minions. They spread out and Willow made sure it was a long barrier to get around. Doyle grabbed Buffy's hand as they ran and Spike picked up Willow because she was getting tired. They had no idea where the rest of them went but that didn't matter Angel was safe at the moment. The four of them made it out to the street and looked round.

"This way." Buffy pointed and they ran. It would lead them back to the outer parts of town.

Meanwhile the rest of the group ran together through the streets of Sunnydale all panting and down to a slow jog. Angel held Dawn knowing Oz was getting very tired. They looked around as they all slowly jogged. Angel just hoped Buffy was ok. The mansion wasn't far and they all headed in that direction until Wes stopped them.

"Wait, wait she knows we'll go there." He said and took in some air.

"The college lets head there." Xander suggested then coughed and threw up he had never ran that much before in his life. Lorne walked over to him patting his back helping him if he could.

"Right," Riley began. "You guys take Angel to the library Oz and Gunn come with me we'll get some weapons from the mansion." Riley said and they took off in different directions.

Buffy was both running and slightly being carried by Doyle or at least the two both held each other up. The three of them were panting while Spike was just getting tired. The four headed to the mansion to get supplies then they would find Angel.

Buffy came through the front door when Gunn held up the crossbow ready but once he saw Buffy he lowered it. Oz and Riley came out of the training room with a few bags. Willow then ran to Oz hugging him and he hugged her back. Buffy quickly ran upstairs to grab her ID and other cards for money. Once she grabbed them she quickly headed downstairs not knowing how much time they had before Glory would get here.

"Let's get the hell out of dodge." Gunn said as they piled into the entry way and out the door.

"I second that movement." Doyle added grabbing Buffy's hand and led her outside shutting the door behind him. The night air was cold as they ran to the van. Glory was truly sucking the energy away from the place Buffy looked back at the mansion and had feeling they weren't coming back not for a long time then they piled into Oz's van.

"Step on it Oz." Buffy ordered and Oz did what he was told and drove to the college. Once he pulled up to the library or as close as possible they all got out. Buffy with what energy she had left ran up the stairs and then opened the doors.

"Angel! Dawn!" She screamed. Angel sat up and ran to her voice he jumped over the railing and she turned around. "Angel oh thank god." She ran into his arms and he held her as she fought back the tears, she couldn't cry not now she had to stay strong.

"I'm ok." He assured her and she pulled away to look at him and then hugged him again. The rest of the group that had gone to the library came down the stairs and Dawn hugged her sister. Buffy indicated for them to all leave. They walked outside to Oz's van and all crammed in. This wasn't going to work.

"Oz do you know where Hank's Auto is?" She asked and he nodded and started to drive there.

Angel sat on a bench with everyone surround him as Buffy was gone getting a bigger vehicle.

"Anyone feel that?" Xander asked and they all looked at him. "The draft of fear it's everywhere."

"We just need to stay calm." Giles informed them and they all nodded. It felt like Glory was just around the corner, right behind them breathing down their backs. But before Giles could start another sentence a huge Winnebago pulled up and they all looked at it. The door opened with Riley there to greet them and they all piled in with Angel going first. Buffy sat at the table with a map opened. Dawn crawled over the seat and sat next to Buffy and everyone piled in. Giles looked around and at the wheel was Spike. The front windows were covered with tin foil and on the dash board were some shaded goggles for Spike when it what day time hours. "What's he going here?"

"Just out for a jaunt thought I'd swing by and saw howdy." Spike said sarcastically but Giles was less than amused.

"Out." Giles said but Buffy interrupted.

"He's here because we need him." She protested.

"The hell we do." Xander said backing up Giles.

"If Glory finds us he's the only besides me and Doyle that has any chance of protecting Angel." Buffy finished and looked back at her maps.

"Buffy come on," Xander started but was interrupted, Buffy stood up got in his face.

"Look this isn't a discussion deal with it, Spike drive." She ordered and then headed to the back bedroom and shut the door. Spike smiled slightly at the little event that played out, he was important for once.

"Buckle up kids daddy's putting the hammer down." Spike shift the big camper into drive and took off. Angel took a seat quickly as everyone did. But he looked back to the room where Buffy was. He slowly got up and steady himself with the moving camper and headed back to be with Buffy. He opened the door and she was sitting on the bed about to break down in tears. He shut the door and crawled into bed with her.

"Hey what is it?" He asked and he pulled her closer and she sobbed in his chest. "Hey it's ok I'm ok we're all ok." She shook her head and looked up at him.

"No we're not she knows now." She sobbed and he pushed some stray back from her face and wiped a tear away.

"We're all still alive and that's all that matters right now." Angel said and kissed her forehead and pulled her closer settling down in the bed. They both needed to rest it has been a long night.

_**Ok so there's your update short but an update nonetheless because I'm awesome like that and I really wanted to post it. Were you huffing and puffing with them as they ran through the woods? Made me kind of tired reading it, anyways now there won't be an update for a little while so leaving you with slight cliffhanger oh but don't worry it all gets worse from here. What did you think? Hope you're liking it, more on the way thanks for reading. Reviews and comments are welcomed.**_

_**What Willow said: Warn off this unholy one hear my plea and defend us with the shield**_


	36. Stars

Chapter 36 Stars

Angel jolted awake flashing his eyes open and for a moment forgot where he was. He then looked down and saw Buffy asleep tucked under him and then next to Buffy he saw Dawn. He sat up slowly looking around the small room in Winnebago and noticed it wasn't moving. He then looked at his watch it read eleven in the morning. He didn't remember falling asleep but he must have been extremely tired, tired enough that he didn't bother to put the covers over him or Buffy, tired enough he didn't hear Dawn come in. Angel slowly got out of the small bed that barely fit him and Buffy let alone Dawn. They were all crammed together and yet it was rather comfortable.

He made sure he was quiet getting up not wanting to wake his girls up. He took the covers and placed it over both of them and then rubbed his eyes and head and steadied himself before walking to the door and slowly opened it. In the rest of the Winnebago was everyone else and they were asleep. Giles slept at the wheel with Wes in the passenger seat. Oz and Willow were scrunched on the couch, Doyle was asleep on the table, Lorne and Gunn were asleep in the booths, and Xander, Spike and Riley were sprawled out on the floor. He didn't know when they stopped driving and decided to sleep but he wasn't going to wake them at least not for another hour. Angel closed the door and crawled back into bed and decided to sleep for another hour.

Angel was still asleep with Buffy but Dawn had made her way back out to the main part of the camper. It was about one in the afternoon and they were on the move. Giles was driving with Wes as his map guide although it was the blind leading the blind at this point.

"So where are we going?" Oz asked breaking the silences. Everyone was awake sitting in the dining booth or the couch except Spike he was on the ground. Willow shrugged Buffy never indicated where they were going. Spike just drove straight out of town until Giles took over and then once it was roughly three in the morning and he felt like some distance was placed between the camper and Sunnydale and some feeling of safety to sleep he stopped. Xander however looked like he was going to be sick as they drove.

"We'd already be somewhere if captain slow poke would give up the wheel and his co-pilot would learn to read a map." Spike said which Giles heard that. Wes turned around looking at the group. "Hey gramps how about you step on it."

"Step on what?" Giles asked looking back quickly at the blonde vampire. "I've driven tricycles with more power than this." He muttered but Wes smiled at the comment and continued to look at the map. Then Giles hit a small bump which made Xander sicker and belched which was sign he was on the verge of throwing up.

"Is anyone else sick?" He asked and Doyle scooted away from him.

"He doesn't travel well." Willow stated. "He's like fine shrimp." Spike huffed and looked up to Dawn.

"I should have nicked that Cadillac Escalade I had my eye," Spike started and Dawn looked down at him. "It was plenty room for you, me, big sis and the poof." Then he looked to Xander who was turning a different shade altogether. "What?" He asked.

"Give it a rest or, or." Xander said swaying a little.

"Or what, you going to toss your cookies on my shoes?" Spike asked.

"Or you can be undead man walking." Xander said and swallowed some vomit before it came out completely. "See how fast you can hitch a ride with a flaming…thumb." He then held his stomach.

"Fine, shrimp." Spike said and Xander burped and got up and anyone how was in his path scooted away. He made his way to the front where the Watchers were and sat on the little step that led to what looked like a little cockpit.

"That guy is blood sucking the last nerve right out of me." Xander said to the Watchers as he put his head between his knees.

"Well Buffy has a point." Giles said as he drove. "In a confrontation Spike might prove useful."

"I don't think Buffy is thinking to clear on that one." Xander replied with his head still between his knees. "Or anything else right now."

"She's been through more than her fair share right now." Wes said as he tossed another small map away. "She just needs a chance to regroup and catch her breath." He said while taking out another map. "These things are all from the seventies."

"Well is anyone hungry?" Dawn asked.

"We'll stop soon need to gas up anyways." Giles said but the statement of food made Xander put his head deeper almost touching the floor. Then Buffy came out and everyone looked to her. She closed the door quietly behind her and then took Xander's spot in the booth.

"Hey," Dawn said and Buffy smiled and then sighed as she leaned forward.

"Where's Angel?" Doyle asked.

"Still asleep." She replied.

"We'll we're going to be stopping soon for food and gas." Dawn said and Buffy nodded and she leaned back in the chair and sighed again.

"Oh gas station!" Wes said pointing out the window to a sign and Giles turned onto the small detour. Buffy stood up and went back into the room to wake Angel up since they were stopping. He couldn't get out and walk around since it was daylight but he should wake up. She closed the door behind her and then sat next to him rubbing his back. She smiled as he begun to wake and then rolled over.

"Hey wake up." Buffy said as she lightly touched his face as he focused.

"What time is it?" He asked looking around and realized that they were moving.

"A little after one." She answered and he slowly sat up, he slept a little more than an hour.

"Where are we?"

"Not sure but we're stopping in a minute for food and fuel and I think Xander needs to throw up." Buffy replied. They two left the little room as Giles pulled up to the station that was also a restaurant which meant there was blood for the fang boys.

"Anyone have money?" Giles asked and Buffy walked over to a small shelf where her cards were well at least Angel's cards. He gave her access to his account so she had plenty of money. She walked over to Giles and handed it to him.

"Try to get some blood for Angel and Spike and get some food." She said and her Watcher nodded and everyone piled out except Buffy, Lorne, Angel and Spike.

Angel and Spike sat in the camper drinking some blood while Buffy and Lorne ate. Everyone else was outside walking around, it kind of felt like a big family trip. Angel looked up to Buffy as she ate quietly and he knew something was on her mind. He leaned closer so the conversation would just be between them.

"What is it?" He asked and she looked up.

"It just keeps coming," She answered. "Glory, Dawn, Cordy, you…mom." She was quiet. "Angel I'm the slayer, the chosen one and look at me now, I'm running away." He shifted closer to her and put one arm around her.

"You're not a coward by any means." He began kissing her head. "No one has ever done anything like this for me and you aren't running you're doing what you're supposed to do." Angel knew somewhat of what she felt. But sometimes running was the best thing to do. She looked at him and gave a very faint smile and he kissed her forehead. "Did I ever tell how good you look in my leather jacket?" Angel asked which the small faint smile on Buffy's face grew a little bit more. She was wearing it and they both remember the night he gave it to her.

"No maybe you should." She said and then Spike turned away as they kissed, he rolled his eyes. Then everyone began to back inside and Giles got back into the driver's seat and started the camper again and they were off to where ever they were going.

"Let's listen to some music." Dawn said as she sat in the passenger's seat and turned on the radio, first station was some type of gospel music so she flipped it and it turned into a country station then she turned it. The next station was some heavy mental head banging music. Then she flipped it again and then the song was Oh Mandy and Dawn smiled.

"Turn it." Angel said and she looked at him.

"Why it's a good song." Dawn protested.

"No its old change it." Angel said and Lorne smiled, it was a little insight joke. Dawn sighed and once again changed it. Buffy looked to Lorne who sat there smiling and she would find out why later. Then Dawn changed it to another station and there was no luck to she turned the radio off.

Night had settled in and final Angel and Spike could walk around. Giles pulled over and turned off the camper and Spike dashed for the door wanting to walk. Angel followed outside with Buffy right behind him.

"Angel," She said and he turned around as he was just going to walk around. "Eyes where I can see you." She said and he smiled. "You too Dawn." And Dawn was heading off with Willow and she nodded. Buffy leaned up against the Winnebago and sighed, it did feel good to be outside. Wes pulled out a compartment with wood and they would light a fire for a little bit.

"We going to sing Kum Ba Yah or something?" Riley asked.

"Yes and some other campfire songs too it should be great." Doyle added sarcastically and Riley walked off. They were all walking off to use the bathroom or just to stretch and walk around.

"Oh the cactus is mine." Gunn said as he raced for it before Oz saw it. Buffy smiled a little as Giles stood next to her.

"We'll stay here for the night." He said and Buffy nodded as Wes started to put some wood together.

Everyone sat around the warm fire. Buffy sat on a large rock with Angel on a smaller one next her and his head was resting on her lap as she stroked his cheek. Dawn was on the ground in front of Willow getting her hair braided. It was quite nice at the moment.

"So we need a plan." Riley spoke up poking at the fire and then went back to sit. "We need to know where to go."

"Well where are we?" Xander asked.

"Near Death Valley." Doyle replied.

"That sounds promising." Xander said sarcastically. Angel was still quiet, they were all on the run because of him, he should leave them behind the further away he was the less danger they were in, the less danger Buffy was in.

"We can go to Mexico." Dawn said.

"No." Buffy answered.

"I say we get out of the state." Wes suggested.

"Canada?" Dawn asked.

"No." Buffy said again and Dawn sighed.

"Dawn does have a point." Giles added. "Maybe we should flee the country."

"England." Riley said. "We can go to the Council they can keep Angel safe we have the men to do so."

"Ok, ok so we get out of the state possible further then have the Council come pick us up." Xander said and finally a plan was being formed.

"The Council won't take us all." Riley informed them. "They'll take Angel, Buffy, Wes, Giles and I."

"I'm not staying here with Glory running around." Gunn added.

"And I'm not leaving anyone behind." Angel finally spoke up. "We all go or we all stay." And everyone agreed, no one was going to be left behind, they started this together and they would end it together. So with that being said they probably weren't going to England.

"Well I say lets head to the East Coast." Lorne added. "That puts the whole country between her and us." Everyone was quiet again at least a small plan was made.

"Hey Buffy?" Dawn asked and Buffy turned to her sister as she pointed up to the sky. "What is that set of stars?" She asked and Buffy looked up seeing where Dawn was pointing. Dawn wanted to break away from the topic for a moment.

"That's Gemini," Buffy answered as she pointed. "That is Orion and the three main stars are his belt. That's Taurus and then that's Orion's dog Canis Major." Angel looked up to her and smiled.

"I didn't know you knew the stars." He said and she smiled.

"I could always name the stars." She said looking up. Angel knew all the stars in the sky and which ones came around during different times during the year. He now wondered if any point in time they had ever looked upon the same consolation naming the same stars. Wes and Giles were talking quietly to each other same with Dawn and Willow. Gunn and Lorne were talking what sounded like to be about LA. Buffy continued to softly stroke Angel's cheek as his head was will resting on her lap. The fire crackled and for once it was peaceful. Buffy looked into the fire thinking about what the first slayer had said. Her gift was love and Angel's was death. She did love him but what did the first slayer mean 'love him enough to let go.' She didn't want to let go because she loved him too much to let go. She found some measure of peace when wrapped in his arms. Buffy looked down at him as he looked rather content and she smiled. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of his head. She would fight to keep him here, with her, next to her.

Dawn kept looking up to the stars, they were so bright she had never seen the stars like this before but then she saw a few twinkling not like the others. Wes noticed it too and more starts begun to twinkle and what looked like a thin vale started to connect to each.

"Uh Buffy," Dawn begun and Buffy looked up seeing it, they all looked up seeing it. The vale got bigger and Buffy slowly stood up. It looked just like the Aurora Borealis when Glory showed up but not as…angry no this was calmer and peaceful. She bent down and picked up her sword that she brought outside as a precaution. Everyone stood up looking as this white vale covered and glittered in the sky. Then just like Glory's arrival they saw what looked like a meteor shower only much closer to the camp site. Buffy started to walk to it.

"Where are you going?" Giles asked.

"If it's here to hurt Angel in any way I'm going to kill it before it has a chance to stand." Buffy replied and headed off into the desert night. Everyone got up to follow her grabbing weapons. Angel didn't want to be left alone he wanted to stay close to Buffy while he trusted everyone he trusted her the most. Buffy's fast walk then became a jog as she looked to the sky. She was ready to defend Angel and her people without a second thought. Angel kept up with her not leaving her side, he would never leave her side ever he thought. As much as he felt this was all his fault leaving her wasn't going to make things better. Leaving her would make her spiral down into some dark place, leaving her wasn't the answer, leaving in general was not the answer at all to this. At some point they would have to make a stand and he had this feeling he would be the one to end it whether it was killing Glory himself or ending his life to save Buffy to save the world.

The group stopped as the dust begun to settle and a man appeared, he was dressed in armor of some kind a symbol painted on his forehead. Buffy stood there looking at what looked like a Roman soldier, he took a step closer and Buffy stepped in front of Angel holding out her sword ready to kill this man. She stood tall but on the inside she was shaking. Buffy fought back tears feeling that this man was here to kill Angel or bring him to Glory.

"Take one step closer I will kill you." Buffy threaten and the man bowed which caught Buffy off guard.

"We could never kill that which we worship." The man said and then a whole army of men appeared behind him. And then a group of monks which Buffy recognized from the other two monks she found months ago. "He is the last of his kind and we are here to help aid you slayer." Buffy lowered her weapon after seeing the monks.

"What am I?" Angel asked, he still didn't know. A monk stepped forward with a smile.

"You're ancestors were once great and powerful in our dimension. The blood was pure and holy." The man paused. "But the beast the one who calls herself Glory used your family's blood to destroy dimensions even destroyed our own."

"We could not allow the beast to destroy dimensions so we took your family and he had to hide them, keep them safe made them human." Another monk explained. "We brought them here to earth but they all," He paused looking somber. "They barely adapted being in human form was not something they could do we thought we were going to lose them." Buffy completely lowered her weapon listening. "One did however survive against all odds and lived as human."

"The blood was passed on." Giles finished and the monk nodded.

"But when Glory came too close to earth in 1753 we had to hide the blood so we made it a vampire." The monk said, Angel became a vampire because of them. "By him killing his family he ended the line and he would live forever but in shadow from Glory." Angel had a small urge to kill the monk, they made him vampire they made sure everything played out so he would become one. He never wanted to be a vampire ever, he killed his family all because they wanted to hide him. "We had to choose one of the family and we choose him." Angel did not see this as an honor by any means but a true curse and a burden. Cordelia was dead because of it and many more would die many have died at his hand because of it. Buffy could die because of it, not Buffy he couldn't lose Buffy he couldn't lose the woman he loved the only woman he ever loved.

"Why me?" Angel asked. "I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask to become a vampire, to be this, this champion and I don't want it any of it I don't want to be part of it."

"It's too late mate." Doyle added. "You are a part of it we all are. It's like I said before you're a shadow a faceless champion of the hapless human race now I know what that means."

"This fight is going to be big Angel," Spike added. "We both feel it."

"It's going to be huge." Riley added. "Glory's pissed and we haven't truly seen what she's capable of."

"That's why we are here." The head solider said. "We knew only the slayer could truly protect you but Glory was determined to wipe the slayers off this dimension but we managed to save a few and here she is." Buffy looked up to the man she was protected as well for this it was true they all had a part to play. "More of us are on the way but you can't stay in one place for long we must keep on the move." Angel then grabbed Buffy's hand as everyone begun to scramble around and head back to the camper. Glory was following them somehow. Because she knew who the carrier was it made it easier to find. There was no hiding just running but running would end soon. Buffy turned around and looked up at him as everyone moved passed them but it felt like time was slowing down. All this time Angel was kept alive because these people here wanted to have something to worship. And he and Buffy were supposed to meet by the events that the monks set up. She was given the task to protect him, to keep that which is very sacred and could give or end life safe. But the monks did not foresee that they would find love in one another. Angel wasn't a task or job to Buffy he was a person and true person and man a man that she loved.

The look on his face was of shock and Buffy's was no different. The world depended on her to keep him safe and she wasn't sure if she could. Angel rose his hand up to her and gently stroked her cheek. Spike was right the fight is coming and not all of them were going to make it. Angel would fall to Glory otherwise these soldiers and monks wouldn't be here. No place was safe and you could only run so long. Buffy gave a very faint smile she always knew that Angel was something special. They didn't say anything but shared a kiss and then hugged one another. She felt the tears filling in her eyes but she fought them back. That dread in her heart that in order to win this was to end his life. Kill one save millions was what this would soon boil down to. But how can you kill someone that you loved more than you could imagine. How could you kill someone that made you so happy, so happy that for once you understood life and understood yourself? What kind of choice was that? She pulled away and he saw the tears falling down her cheeks and he wiped them away. _'Angel will die.'_ That's what the prophecy said, his gift was death, he in her dreams died. She had to keep him alive as long as possible because a life without him meant nothing it was an empty unfulfilling life awaiting her. But she knew in the end of this whatever end they would find themselves in she would have to make a choice Angel or the world. Angel pulled her closer in tight hug and kissed her head.

Buffy and Angel made their way back to the campsite and got into the Winnebago. Wes came over and placed a map on the table and the head soldier looked at it.

"Ok," Riley began. "We need a plan and we need it now." Glory seemed to give them a few days off but she was coming and soon.

"We leave the state." Lorne said but Giles shook his head no.

"Glory will kill anything in her path to find Angel we can't risk anymore lives." Giles explained.

"Well where are we?" Gunn asked and Giles pointed.

"We've been staying on route ten and it'll take us to the northern California." Giles said.

"LA," Gunn suggested. "We go to LA it's a big city and we've got my people there. They're on the outer parts of town lots of places to hide." Gunn said.

"Yeah but heading back to LA will put us too close to Sunnydale." Xander added while pointing to the road they would be using but then Buffy saw another way and she leaned over and pointed.

"We take this road." She said pointing and pointed to where it took them and Gunn nodded and stood next to her.

"It puts us on the south side of town where my people are we won't even have to go through town." Gunn said with a smile. It was good they wouldn't have to go through town because men on horses would be following them. "Pen?" Gunn asked and Oz tossed him one and Gunn drew a line for their path.

"How trustful are your people?" Buffy asked looking up to Gunn.

"Angel saved all of our lives they owe him one." Gunn answered and Buffy nodded.

"Buffy?" Riley asked and she looked to him everyone was looking at her waiting for her ok. She was the leader and then she made eye contact with Angel. He looked at her and while he could hide it from everyone else she could see it, fear.

"Let's go." She said and everyone began to scramble Spike headed to the driver's seat which Giles allowed and he turned on the camper. The head soldier left the camper yelling at his men which Angel and Buffy heard the orders and it was protect this camper and all in it. Buffy closed the door and sat down as Spike turned around and headed off. Everyone could hear the gallops of the horses around the camper as they drove. Dawn lifted some of the blinds and looked out, it was something rather spectacular. The road they were taking was a back road so no attention would be drawn to them.

The sun had rose by now and they were a day away from LA. Spike had decided to sleep so Giles once again took the wheel Angel sat on the couch and everyone could still hear the gallops of the horses outside. Buffy was in the passenger's seat and Dawn was sitting next to Angel. They would all be glad to get out of the camper. Buffy then smiled and chuckled to herself and Dawn looked up.

"What?" Dawn asked and Buffy looked back at her little sister.

"Oh nothing was just remembering our actual first family trip together." Buffy answered. Dawn didn't know what she was talking about. The only family trip she remembered was just her, mom and Buffy going to the beach for three days. "It was dad, mom, you and myself it was a road trip across country to Disney World."

"I don't remember that." Dawn said in some disappointment.

"Of course you wouldn't you were only 2." Buffy said with a smile three years after that was the divorce.

"But we have no pictures." Dawn said after thinking about it. There would be pictures of Disney World.

"Well about half way through somewhere near Texas you got sick we had to turn around." Buffy answered and Angel smiled, it was kind of funny. Buffy looked to the tin foil that covered the windshield and smiled again. "It was actually…the best family time we had." Buffy could remember it and it truly was the best.

"Can we go to Disney someday?" Dawn asked and Buffy turned back around and nodded, someday she thought. Buffy just wanted to get through the next few hours. Angel smiled as Dawn leaned back onto him and he put his arm around her. Buffy and Dawn had so many memories together and he was hoping to add on to them. Buffy looked back at Angel who sat there with a small smile on his face and she smiled back and then turned back to look at the blank window. She thought Disney would be nice it would be nice to go there with Angel but something told not to look ahead at all. The camper was quiet as they traveled through the day. None of them knew what was going to happen or what they were walking into but they all felt something. It was a crushing feeling on your chest like unseen force was pushing you against the wall. Glory put fear in them and they could try to hide it but nothing could conceal it. Buffy let a silent tear fall knowing in heart soon she would not be with the same group of people that sat in this crappy camper ever again. Before all was said and done she would lose more of her friends no matter how hard she would try. In the end they would lose more of each other. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't to even know what it would be like losing more friends, losing her sister, losing Angel. Buffy took in a deep breath and closed her eyes hoping to sleep just a little.

Angel sat quietly as Dawn begun to fall asleep in his arms. All this for him, he knew easy way out though. The sun was out and he was a vampire all he had to do was walk in it and the problem would be solved. But that wasn't right if he did that then Cordelia's death meant nothing, what Buffy was doing now meant nothing, everything that these people were doing and these soldiers came here would all be in vein and be meaningless. 'Fight the good fight until the end.' Was what Giles had said to him once. 'Life is hard and fighting for it is harder but Angel if you give up now then all you ever were was a monster.' That happened after the first mission together. Angel felt back then he was worthless but Giles convinced him to keep fighting. Looking back twenty years until this moment was a big difference. Of course there was an easy way out but that would not do honor to the fallen soldiers before him who gave their lives for the greater good of the earth. It would not do justice to Cordelia and it make everything that Buffy had worked for mean nothing. Angel felt that Dawn was completely asleep and he got up letting her take the entire couch as he stood up and walked over to Giles and Buffy and sat down on the step. He reached for Buffy's hand and she felt him take it and looked over to him. He kissed it and lean up against her chair. Giles could see what he had done out the corner of his eye and smiled. Buffy scooted closer wrapping her arm around his neck as he held it. For once Angel was truly scared.

_**So what's going to happen now as they head to LA with these soldiers? As you can see I took the soldiers that tried to kill Dawn from the original series and made them protectors. And more of them are coming. But guess what the biggest battle is yet to come. LA is going to be big but there's another one after it but that's in the later chapters. Yeah I know the suspense is just killing you well you're just going to have to keep reading. So Angel isn't going to take the easy way out and if he did then the story would be over where's the fun in that. Should I give you a preview of a later chapter? I should? Ok here's a preview enjoy.**_

_***Buffy was punching the punching bag pretty hard. She was getting her frustration out or at least some of it. The meeting was a not a good one and the end result the conclusion was nothing close to what she wanted to hear. Giles followed by Wes walked into the training room as Buffy hit the bag harder. She knew they were there but ignored them she was not happy to say the least with her two Watchers. The two walked in further keeping some distance from the upset slayer. **_

"_**Try not to tire yourself out." Giles said and Buffy stopped grabbing the bag. **_

"_**I won't." Buffy replied and went back to killing the bag. **_

"_**We're uh still putting together the final plans." Wes said. "Time's short but like always leave it to the last moment." Buffy stood there listening and nodded. "Go in too early she'll take us out then we have no chance." **_

"_**Then we wait." Buffy said and punched the bag so hard it flew off its chain and to the floor. Both Watchers took a step back it was never a good idea to be around an upset slayer. **_

"_**I can imagine you hate us right now." Giles said but Buffy didn't answer she just fought back some tears. "Angel has been my friend for twenty years now. And I can't imagine another friend like him he's my brother in arms. We've been through a lot together and,"**_

"_**I know." Buffy said before he finished. **_

"_**But Wes and I have sworn to protect this sorry world and sometimes that means saying and doing what other people can't. Giles explained. "They shouldn't have too." He paused again. "Angel made me promise once that if Angelus came back I would put him down."**_

"_**This isn't Angelus." Buffy said and turned around looking at her Watchers. "This is Angel." Wes and Giles nodded which would make it even harder. "You guys try and hurt him I will stop you." Buffy said standing tall. **_

"_**I know." Giles whispered to his slayer and Buffy took a seat on the bench and sighed. Wes and Giles sat next to her. **_

"_**How many end of the world scenarios is this for you guys?" Buffy asked and they both had to think.**_

"_**Oh we've lost count plus the ones we diverted." Wes said. "Maybe six or seven but it feels like a hundred." **_

"_**Angel always stopped them, he always won." Giles began he even had a small smile on his face remembering those days, they were actually good times. But now Angel was a part of it. **_

"_**Like the Judge that was a good fight." Wes added and Giles nodded both smiling. "I'll never forget Angel holding that bazooka blowing him up."**_

"_**He came up with that idea, didn't kill the Judge but it blew his parts a part so he couldn't fight." Giles added. "What did we do with that bazooka again?"**_

"_**Oh uh Fourth of July was a week later Angel and I uh…well yeah." Wes said and chuckled and Giles smiled but after a few moments the laughter went away. Now their friend was going to end the world.**_

"_**You guys," Buffy began but paused. "You guys can sacrifice what needs to be sacrificed to save the world. I don't think I have that in me. I don't understand… I don't know how to live in this world if these are the choices, if everything that I love just gets stripped away. I don't see the point." Buffy ended and her two Watchers nodded, they understood. "I just wish…I wish my mom was here." Was all she said before a tear fell. Buffy stood up and began to leave the training room but stopped and turned to her Watchers as they sat there. "That day in the desert, the first slayer said that I was full of love and Angel's gift was death. Maybe the Shanshu means what it means. Maybe Angel is supposed to die." Giles shook his head no, he didn't want to believe that. "It doesn't matter anymore. If Angel dies I'm done with it I'm quitting." Buffy choked on the last words.**_

"_**We'll be right behind you." Giles said and Buffy left before they could see any tears. The entire group would split up if Angel didn't live.***_

_**So there's your preview uh oh. So wonder what happened before that and what will happen after. Questions, questions but don't worry answers are on their way. Any thoughts to what's to come? Comments and reviews are most welcomed, thanks for reading. **_


	37. Love Lost

Chapter 37 Love Lost

_**Ok so hello all my readers this is a long chapter I mean long like the longest chapter I've ever written. I couldn't find a way to break it up into two parts so hence it's very long and I apologize for errors I may have missed. But it's a very tense chapter so I hope you'll be on the edge of your seats or beds where ever it is you read from. We are going to be getting to the end soon if you can believe it. Anyways lots of stuff happens so let's move onto the action. Enjoy. **_

Buffy looked through the windshield and saw the lights of LA as the sun began to set behind the city. Gunn knew they were close he came up and looked out the windshield.

"Home sweet home." He said. "Just stay on this road." He said to Giles and the Watcher nodded.

"It's a good thing this highway still was around it would look very…strange with a Winnebago and a huge army of horses following it." Oz commented. The road would take them to the backside of the town. Spike stayed hidden in the Winnebago until he knew for sure the sun had set. The sun was going down and there was an ominous feeling that everyone had. Something was going to happen tonight and they had no idea what. The sun set and everyone in the camper took down the tin foil that covered the windows to look outside. Angel knew his way around LA so he stood up and he and Giles switched off seats. They did it without the camper losing control or decreasing in speed. Buffy smiled as they switched places and then Angel was driving. Buffy got up to let Gunn sit in the seat; he would be Angel's navigator now.

"In two miles take the off ramp." Gunn said and Angel nodded. Everyone else in the camper started to gather everything that would be important mostly weapons. The off ramp was here and Angel did as he was told. Now driving through here in something like a Winnebago took some extra skill which Angel had. The streets were narrow and this wasn't the most pleasant side of town. Angel slowed down the camper and everyone could hear the gallops of the horse slowing down too. Gunn showed Angel where to go and what streets to take. As Buffy looked out the window she could see passed the horses and shadows lurking, someone knew they were here. "Ok we're coming up to the barricade we'll have to go by foot and ditch this hunk of junk."

"Fine with me." Angel said as he began to slow down, he knew where he was now. This was where he had saved Gunn's life and the lives of his team. The Winnebago stopped and Angel turned it off. He got up from the driver's seat and Doyle handed him a weapon. Gunn grabbed his crossbow and walked out of the camper first followed by Buffy and then Angel then everyone else. The leader of the army then came forward to Buffy on his horse.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Welcome to the city of angels." Gunn said and the man nodded.

"I see no angels." The leader said and Buffy couldn't help but smirk a little. The men started to dismount the horses and Gunn walked to the barricade and stood there and looked up.

"Rico!" Gunn yelled. "Rico its Gunn!" But there was no response. But then out of a corner they heard something and a man came out of the shadows holding a rather big crossbow. Buffy got in front of Angel holding her own small hand held crossbow. Gunn held up his pointing to the man and everyone armed themselves as more men circled them.

"Pretty jumpy Charles." The man said and Gunn held up his hand indicating no one should fire or do anything irrational.

"You too." Gunn replied and the man lowered his weapon with a smile. "What's up?"

"Big Gunn." Rico said and the two exchanged handshakes and a quick hug. Everyone lowered their weapons and Buffy eased up a little. Gunn brought over Rico then Angel recognized him a little.

"You remember Angel?" Gunn asked and Rico nodded smiling. "Oh and this you aren't going to believe this, this is the slayer."

"Slayer? So it is true there is a slayer. Although I thought you were…taller." Rico said looking at Buffy and she nodded.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Buffy replied and then the barricade started to open.

"So what's going on big parade?" Rico asked and Gunn shook his head no.

"More like end of the world uh well Angel needs to be protected and I mean like if anything happens,"

"We're all going to hell in a hand basket?" Rico asked and Gunn nodded. "Well mi casa is su casa." And everyone started to walk in. Buffy caught up to Rico.

"So what is this place?" She asked looking around the broken down buildings.

"Call it the vampire resistance there's tons of us all over the world." Rico started to explain. "When the last slayer went down people started to rally up you can find places like these all over. We did it to try to stop the vampires. Most of us here are victims of some kind to a vampire." Buffy nodded, this was actually very…neat she thought. "We always prayed that the slayer would return guess our prayers were answered." He then stood in front of a door and punched in a code and it opened and there was a whole underworld. Buffy was official impressed Dawn came in between her and Angel and looked over the side of the railing. There were a couple hundreds of people. Angel thought to himself that Gunn had gathered more men over the past years. Buffy's gang all looked around the underground city, it was rather amazing. Dawn smiled looking around this was something right out of a story or a Hollywood movie.

"Wow," Willow said looking around the place as it went underground, Riley looked however a bit upset, illegal operations while good with their intentions they could upset the balance. The less the world knew about vampires the better.

"So you wanna give me a game plays on what's going on slayer?" Rico asked.

Buffy explained everything all the way to when they came to the barricade. Rico looked in shock and nodded and understood the importance of the situation.

"Well you're in luck, he's pretty safe here, hey Mitch," Rico said a man came over. "Spread the word." The man nodded and took off. "We'll double up on watch and call in anyone who is out tonight."

"Uh excuse me." Riley started and Buffy rolled her eyes thinking great. "This place is very cool but as a ambassador of the Council of Watchers,"

"Oh please for the love of god." Giles muttered while taking his glasses off and cleaned them.

"I must inform you that this whole operation is not approved by the Council, I need to report this." Riley said and Rico looked at him and then laughed.

"Is he for real?" Rico asked and Buffy nodded. "Dude without these little resistances your Council would have been long gone by now even with Angel out there kicking demon ass." Rico stated and Buffy knew she liked this guy. Giles and Wes smiled and they knew it to be true, Riley didn't say anything. "Sorry if we aren't approved or go by your laws we just do what's necessary to keep innocent people and ourselves alive."

"I like him." Buffy said flat out and Gunn nodded with a smile. Buffy then got up and headed to her people and Riley looked very upset, no one seemed to care about the Council at all. "Ok grab whatever else out of the Winnebago and then come back in you have five minutes." They all nodded and left to gather the last bit of weapons. However Buffy made sure Angel stayed behind, Dawn as well.

The hour was still early but Buffy couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. Everyone was somewhat crammed in a little room talking. While, Giles, Wes, Angel, Gunn, the leader of the army and Rico were sitting down discussing the issues at hand Buffy stood up. Angel looked up at her and could sense in her something was getting her uneasy.

"Buffy?" He asked and she reached for her sword and took off, this wasn't good. Buffy headed down the hall looking around while everyone followed her. She searched looking and then found it. She reached for something and pulled out one Glory's minions. He screamed as she slammed him to the ground. Giles pushed Angel back and Rico stood in front of the vampire to create a small barrier as the minion struggled against Buffy but she finally was able to subdue him.

The minion was tied up as Buffy stood before him with her arms crossed. Rico and Buffy's people were all staring at him and he stared right back.

"You were right Buffy they do look like hobbits with leprosy." Xander said breaking the silence, Giles rolled his eyes.

"This is the gang who foiled my plan?" Spike asked as he leaned up against the wall.

"How long have you been following us?" Buffy asked but the little minion said nothing and Buffy nodded knowing the nice question asking wasn't going to work. She turned around and then picked up a mace they had brought with them. She let the spiked ball drop and it clanked hitting the ground. The minion's eyes widen a little. "Now I'm going to ask again and it will be the last time, how long have you been following us?" The minion said nothing trying to look brave but once Buffy took a hold of the chain and started to twirl it causing the mace to spin slowly the minion started to panic hearing it swishing as it cut into the air. Rico leaned over to Angel.

"I like this slayer." He said and Angel couldn't help but smile just a little bit, he liked this slayer too.

"Ok, ok," The minion said panicking. "The great and mighty Glory sent me to find you and I did." He answered and Buffy nodded but she didn't let up on the twirling. "Uh, uh," He said as Buffy got closer. "She will be here soon as long as I keep sending her vibes and now that I know the blood carrier is here I can tell her. She will win slayer." Buffy nodded at his statement. "The great, all powerful, mightier than all Glory," But before he could finish Buffy swung the mace into the minion's face and the hideous thing was quiet, everyone jumped slightly at what Buffy had done. She dropped the mace and turned around facing everyone.

"I take it we're in a lot of trouble." Xander said and then everyone turned to him like no duh.

"Rico I want you to bring in all your men the ones that are still in city make them stay there barricade all the entrances." Buffy started as she got up. "Willow I want a spell like you did in the woods only strong if possible." The red head nodded. "Rico what weapons do you have?"

"Buffy we're not sure if she's actually coming." Riley stated and Buffy shot him a look. "We should not get all rawled up just yet," But before Riley could finish Buffy shoved up against the wall.

"Look I'm getting really sick of you and your all high and mighty talking," Buffy said through her teeth. "No one cares what you have to say you've been nothing but a pain in my ass since the day you arrived. This isn't about you or your crap of Council it's about keeping Angel safe otherwise we can all kiss this world good bye."

"You're not in charge." Riley stated trying to gain some defense. The Council did place him in charge, verbally at least.

"Oh dude I think she is." Rico stated plainly.

"You're a solider start acting like one so what if you have to take orders from a girl and a vampire, if you don't like it you can leave." Buffy then let go and Riley stood there as Buffy turned her back and faced the group and they all headed off in different directions. Rico went to sound an alarm which meant something huge was coming. Dawn was next to Angel as everyone was getting into place. Dawn herself couldn't believe what was happening. Just a year ago she was an average teenage girl into boys and clothes and now she was helping in saving the world, her sister was the vampire slayer the chosen one. Dawn then wrapped her arms around Angel's waist and he pulled her closer. He could sense it Glory was coming. Angel then saw Buffy as she was taking charge, she was a leader he always knew that.

Buffy came up the stairs to Dawn and Angel and then Rico appeared looking a little bit concerned. But he wasn't the only one the general from the army of Glory's dimension came over to them.

"Ok slayer we've got some on our radar and it's huge." Rico stated.

"Yeah our amulets that alert us to Glory they're going crazy." The army leader stated. Buffy nodded and looked around, she didn't know if this place would hold Glory back but it was she had.

"Wait," Buffy said and the general turned around. "I never did get your name."

"Groosalugg." The man said. "Call me Groo for short." Buffy nodded, it was an odd name but she felt weird just saying hey army dude.

"Willow!" Buffy asked and yelled the red head looked up at her. "My spell?"

"It's almost ready." Willow assured the slayer. "I need to go outside though to perform it." Buffy nodded and the two headed outside. Angel followed them, as much as he loved Buffy protecting him he wanted to do something he now felt rather useless. Willow was outside as more men were coming in. The barricade was closed and Rico and Groo joined them outside same with Oz and Doyle. Dawn peaked outside and Angel could see she wanted to join so he held out his hand and she took it and he brought her close. Willow took in a deep breath and then she began to hover off the ground. She was truly a powerful Wicca. She started to mutter something in a different language and held up her hand. They saw what looked like a thin white sheet covering the place.

"Wow," Dawn said in complete awe. The vale continued to cascade down over the place. Willow then set herself back on the ground.

"Done." She stated and Oz smiled.

"How long will it hold up?" Buffy asked, it looked great as the vale disappeared and it looked like there was nothing there. But if it didn't hold up for too long then there wasn't much of a point to put it up.

"It'll take her sometime to break it." Willow said it wasn't like the little blockade she made in the woods. Buffy nodded and indicated for them to all go back inside. Inside everyone was still scrambling to get ready not knowing how long they had. Rico then walked next to Buffy about to tell her everything as Gunn came up the stairs and joined them.

"Ok we've barricaded everything except a few entrances." He stated and Buffy nodded. "But we've got something cool, about a year ago a techie came to us after being attack and built us a rather neat weapon."Rico was explaining and Buffy nodded. "They're sensory guns and depending on the genetic makeup of the creature it fires wood, holy water, UV rounds and silver." Buffy stopped and smiled. "We've got them placed at three locations."

"Ok now if she breaks in?" Doyle asked.

"There are a few exits that lead into the sewers." Gunn said.

"Where are they?" Buffy asked knowing she needed to have Angel near one. Rico indicated for her to follow. The place began to quiet it down a little as people begun to take their places.

Rico opened up the weapons room and begun to pass weapons around to Buffy's group, more weapons couldn't hurt. Then Groo came in the room looking like something was wrong. Buffy nodded knowing Glory was getting closer. Buffy handed Angel a crossbow and he looked at it. Buffy was going to hide him somewhere in this place but he needed a weapon to fight her off just in case she found him. Doyle handed Dawn a small axe and she looked to her big sister. Buffy didn't disapprove knowing Dawn would need to defend herself. But what Buffy didn't know was when she wasn't around Angel taught Dawn some simple yet effective fight moves.

"You're a solider now kiddo." Doyle said and Dawn gave a small smile. They all left the weapons room and out to the main part of the underground world. Buffy looked around at these people. All of them were fighting for the same cause like her. She wasn't alone in this fight she never truly was. But then something caught her attention and Buffy ran down the stairs to Rico and Gunn.

"Ok here they come." Gunn said looking at a make shift camera in a hallway that wasn't barricaded. The weapon started to shoot off its unique ammo. Buffy then grabbed Angel's hand and led him off somewhere. Dawn was going to follow but Doyle held her back. Buffy ran through the place with Angel trailing behind her. Everyone around them scrambled to their battle stations so to speak. She then found the place she wanted to hide him. Angel didn't want to hide he wanted to fight. If he was going to cause this then he wanted to fight it wasn't in his nature to sit back.

"No Buffy no." He said as she pushed him into corridor. "No Buffy I won't let you fight this alone." He protested, he didn't want her to do this alone he needed to fight at her side.

"You're all that matters, you cannot risk yourself even for more, you're too important." Buffy said as she pushed him into the corridor. "As long as I'm alive I will protect you." Angel shook his head no in protest.

"Buffy please." He begged he wanted to fight with her, he didn't want her to do this on her own.

"Stay, stay here." She fought back her tears not knowing if this was the last time she would see him. Angel then grabbed her dropping his weapon and held her close, Buffy dropped her axe at the same time her dropped his crossbow. He couldn't even think about losing her it was an unbearable thought and it made him hurt everywhere it burned him worse than sunlight. She squeezed him as tight as possible not wanting to let go. She pulled away and cupped his cheeks. "No matter what you hear you stay here ok." He nodded knowing she wasn't going to change her mind. "If she's coming for you I want you to run, run and don't look back." Angel could sense that wasn't a suggestion it was an order. Angel nodded and they kissed a deep kiss and he pulled her closer trying to become one with her. He poured whatever love and passion he had for her in the kiss. Buffy pulled away just slightly to look into his eyes. "I love you," She choked out and he nodded.

"I love you." He managed to hold back his tears and they kissed again. Buffy pulled away once more and it ached to leave his embrace. She bent down and picked up her axe and she didn't have tears anymore no she had the look of anger. She was going to protect this man with every fiber of her being. It didn't matter how much pain she would be in, what walls she had to break down she would protect him until the world burned. She kissed him again and he wanted to pull her closer but he picked up from her body language she was about to leave.

"I promise I'll always find you." She said and then took off running not looking back. If she looked back she would abandon everyone else and run into his arms and stay there. She had to fight though it was the only thing right now she was the strongest out of these people to fight Glory and hold her at bay even if it was just for a few minutes. Buffy shut the door and pressed her head against it finally letting a tear fall.

"Slayer?" An English accent asked and Buffy looked up and Spike was standing there.

"Spike I'm counting on you to protect him." She said and the blonde vampire nodded.

"'til the end of the world." He said and Buffy took off running. Angel stood there and slid down to the floor. He didn't like staying behind in the fight but he had to for Buffy. He was hoping at some point he would awake from this bad dream and find Buffy asleep next to him. That's what this felt like a bad dream, a dream he was trying to wake up from.

Buffy ran up to Gunn and Rico looking at the camera.

"Entrance one is gone, hear that?" Rico asked and Buffy could hear a faint pounding.

"They're at the pressure door." Gunn said and then Rico pointed to another camera.

"The guns stopped them at entrance two." Rico indicated. Glory's minions managed to get within Willow's barrier spell probably before she was able to get it up.

"Yeah maybe they'll come right up and knock at entrance three." Riley added in.

"Yeah but they don't know that." Buffy said looking around. "They're looking for more ways to get in let them it'll be a while." But then Buffy looked up and then headed up the stairs that led to the outside. Doyle headed out with her followed by Gunn. Buffy opened the door and walked outside into the night. She could hear faint sirens and smell the faint city smell. Buffy walked over to the huge barricade and stopped short where Willow's blockade started. Buffy stood there as the night was quiet but she could feel it the temperature dropped suddenly for a spring night in LA. Groo came outside with Doyle and Gunn looking around as Buffy stood there motionless holding her axe. Doyle was about to walk up to the slayer and take her back inside but he stopped when he heard something banging on the barricade. Gunn held up his spring action crossbow and Groo held up his sword. Buffy however remained still as she heard the pounding of something hitting the barricade. Buffy waited as the three men behind her stood still afraid to come any closer. They trusted Willow's abilities but they were too anxious and scared to get to close where Buffy was at.

The barricade started to crumble and then parts of it flew in multiple directions. The men jumped but Buffy held her ground.

"The Beast." Gross said and gulped and was in fear. He had never truly seen Glory before, he grew up long after his dimension was gone. Very few of them were left and he thought he would never see the hell god but there she was. Glory smiled as she walked through the smashed barricade and up to the slayer. But then Glory stopped short looking around and Buffy walked right up to her. The only thing between them was a magical blockade. The two women were eye to eye staring down one another.

"Give me the blood and I'll let and the rest of your pitiful group live." Glory said but Buffy was quiet and didn't say anything and took a step back. Glory hit the blockade and an electric current went through it. Buffy then ran back to the men and Doyle ushered her in the underground complex and then Gunn followed in. However Groo looked back the hell god as she then tapped on the magical barricade. Groo would finally fight what he had been training for all his life. Doyle pulled the general back inside and shut the door locking it. The rest of the Scooby gang knew Glory was here as Buffy didn't bother to run down the stairs she just hopped over the railing.

"How tuff is this thing?" Rico asked and Buffy looked to him.

"If I can't hold her back get your men out. She won't kill you if you run she's after Angel anyone stands in her away in front of him she'll kill." Buffy explained and Rico nodded and stood next to the slayer. Everyone could hear Glory trying to break down the magic barrier and it would take her sometime to do so but not too long. Buffy looked back to where she had Angel hiding and wanted to run to him. She wanted to run into his arms and hold him, to have him embrace her where it was the safest place on earth. She then turned to the door where Glory would soon come through.

Angel sat in the corridor waiting, he stood there with his weapon knowing Glory was coming. Out in the main complex Buffy stood waiting it was only a matter of time and her heart was pounding. Then they heard something outside like something cracking and falling apart. She did it, the vale was gone. Buffy focused on the front door and waiting while Groo's army stood ready and Rico's men the same. Then the door was blown off its hinges like it was made paper and there she was.

"My, my look at this." She said looking around the place. She then found the slayer smiled. "Give me her and you all can live." Glory stated but no one moved and Glory shrugged. "Fine have it your way." Then vampires poured into the complex and attacked. One vampire jumped to Buffy but she swung her axe taking its head off and it was dust. The underground world was under siege by vampires. Glory remained still watching and smiling and then went to kill some petty humans. All she had to do was walk right up to them and snap their necks. Buffy saw what she was doing but then Doyle went after Glory. He wanted to hurt her somehow for Cordelia. "You again."

"Right I'm going to make you pay for what you've done." Doyle said and morphed into his demon form. Glory stood there ready as Doyle charged at her and managed to get a hit. He then hit her with the blunt side of the blade of the sword and kicked the hell god down. Glory got back and smiled.

"Is that all you've got? Your girlfriend fought better than you." Glory teased and Doyle took another swing. "She was so nice to kill slicing her wrist was like slicing butter." She taunted and Doyle punched her causing Glory to fly back just a little. Glory had enough and fully charged at the half demon. Buffy turned around and saw Glory punch Doyle and he flew across the floor. Glory advance to him and Doyle started to crawl away but stopped short looking at a pair of boots and then up seeing Buffy and smiled.

"Help the others." Buffy ordered and Doyle rolled over running off to find Dawn. Glory and Buffy were just a few feet apart and the slayer held up her weapon.

"Rather being fighting you." Glory said.

"Feelings mutual hell bitch." Buffy then charged at her and swung her axe and Glory ducted. Buffy swung again but when she stood up Buffy hit Glory square in the chin with the butt of the axe.

"Ouch." Glory said and then reached to Buffy but Buffy jumped into the air and did a backwards flip kicking Glory back. Buffy landed and the charged at her again. The axe bounced off the hell god but it did force her back a little. Buffy did a round house kick and Glory square in the temple and she fell to the floor. Glory had enough of this and jumped back up and punched Buffy to the ground. Buffy coughed as she was punched in the chest. Glory stood over her and slammed her foot to Buffy's face but she blocked it and in one swift move swept under Glory causing the hell god to fall backwards. Buffy then kicked her as hard as she could in the stomach and Glory flew into a pile of scrap metal and glass. Glory rolled down and then looked up to the slayer and looked more than angry. But then she heard a whistle and looked up it was Xander. He pressed a button and it dropped a huge solid metal plate down on her. Buffy smiled, it wouldn't hold her forever but it did do a little bit of damage. Buffy ran to get her axe, did a drop roll and grabbed it and then sliced the head of a vampire off. She saw Rico struggling and went to help him.

"Rico get your men out!" Buffy ordered and he nodded and took out what looked like a small car key remote. He pressed a button and a red light started to flash indicating to retreat and everyone finished fighting off the vampire they were up against and started to run. But then Buffy felt water hitting her and she looked up the alarm set off the sprinkler system. But the vampires around her screamed in pain, it was holy water and smiled, this place was cool. But then realized Spike was somewhere and a vampire she turned around to find him and he had already was hidden under something. She ran towards him through the crowd of people. Groo saw Buffy running same with the Scooby gang and they followed her. Buffy ran up to Spike and he looked a little bit afraid.

"I think it's time we get Angel out of here." Oz suggested and everyone nodded. Buffy then ran to where she had Angel hidden and they followed. Angel stood there uneasy as he could hear the sirens going and screaming. He didn't know if he should go against Buffy's word and help or run. But he then heard the door being unlocked and he held up his crossbow and it was Buffy standing there at the doorway. He ran to her but could sense she was covered in holy water so was caution not to hug her even though that's what he wanted to do. But then Buffy heard something, it was Glory trying to break free from her small tomb.

"Go get him out of here," Rico said. "We'll hold her off as long as possible." He said and a few men were with him.

"I'll stay with them." Gunn said, Buffy wanted to protest she needed Gunn so she could get out of LA but there was no time to argue so she nodded. Buffy and the rest of them ran through the corridor to a sewer access. Rico closed the door and they stood there waiting. Buffy ran holding Angel's hand through the corridor and to the sewer access and opened it and pushed Angel through first. Groo and a few of the soldiers were with them as they ran through the tunnel. The only thing racing through her mind was get as far away as possible. She knew if Glory came through then Gunn and Rico were probably dead she didn't want to think about it, it hurt to think that but it was true. Buffy kept looking up each sewer access trying to decide where they could go. Meanwhile back in the corridor tunnel Gunn, Rico and a few men waited.

"I just want to say something," Rico started and Gunn turned to him. "It's been an honor." And Gunn nodded with a smile and the two brothers at war with evil shook hands.

"No the honor has been mine." Gunn said and the small group of men shook hands until the heard a banging at the door and they stood there battle ready.

Buffy pushed up and opened a manhole cover and pulled herself out looking around. They were in an ally way. She reached down and held out her hand and helped Angel up and out then Angel grabbed Dawn still holding her in his arms like a little kid. Everyone climbed out helping one another. Riley looked around the alley and it reeked of garbage. Riley had everyone stay back as Spike placed the covering back over the manhole. Riley poked his head out into the alley looking for anything that could indicate trouble. He looked back to the group and nodded, everything was clear at the moment so they left the alley. Buffy looked back at the manhole knowing Gunn and Rico were down there and probably going to die. She wanted to cry for them especially Rico he was going to die for someone he barely knew. But there would be a time to morn but right now they needed to either hide Angel in the city or get him out of the country.

"Riley," Buffy said as she got next to him as they were all briskly walking down the streets. "Can you call the Council jet and have them pick Angel up?" Buffy asked and Riley nodded. Buffy realized she could no longer keep Angel safe by herself. She didn't want the Council involved but that was the last option she didn't want more innocent people dying. Riley took out his walky talky and contacted someone. Buffy looked back at the group as they all looked tired and beaten. Dawn was still in Angel's arms and her chin was resting on his shoulder. She could very well go to sleep like this.

"Alpha one this is Riley come in." Riley said.

"This is alpha one go ahead Riley." A voice said.

"We need an immediate evac for Angel our location is," He then pulled out a GPS and looked at it. "Sector 7 two one four situation is very hostile."

"Copy that Riley we will have a chopper sent out to you in fifteen minutes the location will be at Sector 7 two fifty eight do you copy?" The voice asked.

"Copy that we'll be at the location all men there must protect Angel I repeat he's the precious cargo." Riley said to the man.

"Copy that all troops in Sector 7 transportation of Angel and immediate evac is ordered all troops be advised situation is hostile." The man said.

"Copy that Riley over and out." Riley clicked the walky talky off. No one had any idea where this location was so they had to relied on Riley now. They were still at a brisk pace and turned the corner.

"Where is this place?" Buffy asked.

"There's a helipad off of a place called Sky Bar." Riley answered.

"Oh yes I know that place." Lorne said. "All the hot mommas and yammas go there." Buffy took some comfort knowing Lorne knew where to go, for whatever reason she did not trust Riley fully but he might have something to prove.

"How far?" Angel asked.

"Walking it'll put us as soon at the helicopter lands." Lorne answered but to Buffy that meant way later than sooner. But a helicopter it meant only Angel could go and she looked back to him and he knew that too. Angel seemly passed Dawn to Doyle and he took hold of the tired teen. Angel and Buffy walked next to one another and grabbed one another's hand squeezing tightly. He didn't want to leave her he felt safe around her but Buffy being the selfless person she was would make him go. Angel broke their hand holding and embraced her while they were walking and she embraced him. Buffy once again fought back the tears this was getting to be too much for her to handle. Dawn opened her eyes a little seeing the couple holding onto each other.

The group had made it a few blocks and their stress levels started to decrease just a bit. Dawn opened her eyes again as she heard sirens pass by and then looked back to Angel and Buffy who were back to holding hands again.

"Well," She started to talk and the couple looked up. "At least it can't get much worse right."

"There they are!" Something yelled and they looked to a group of people, vampires. Buffy darted her look straight to Dawn.

"It's your fault for saying that." Buffy commented and the vampires took off running, there would be no way to catch up to them and stop them before running into Glory. So the group did what was natural and ran in the opposite direction. Buffy once again pulled Angel along and to the front of the group. Glory would be close again. They ran down a back alley and then up the way she saw another street that looked a bit more empty. The group came out and looked around and then Buffy some cars and had an idea. Not all of them would fit into each but maybe she could trick Glory and she'd go after the wrong one.

"Oz you take Willow, Xander and Dawn!" Buffy ordered and Willow grabbed Dawn's hand Oz slammed his hand into a car window and unlocked it and begun to hotwire it. "Wes, Giles, Lorne and Riley get in another car!" Riley was already on it that just left her, Angel, Spike and Doyle and the Groo and a few of his men. Groo couldn't drive so they would stay on foot. Buffy purposely wanted Spike and Doyle with her, they were the only ones that could protect Angel. Spike kicked out a window and like Oz begun to hotwire it. The engine turned on and the three got in. Buffy made sure Angel was in the front while she and Doyle were in the back. Groo and his men stood there as all they could do was hold off Glory if she came this way. But then Spike, Angel, Buffy and Doyle heard something, the cars begun to speed off and Spike looked into the revere mirror and saw a huge sixteen semi truck turning the corner.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me." Spike said looking behind him and Buffy saw the semi coming down the alley way as the sides of it grinded against the walls of the alley.

"GO, GO, GO!" Angel, Doyle and Buffy yelled and Spike put the car into first gear and as it went off he shifted gears and they were off into the streets. Glory saw the three cars going and she had to figure out which one had Angel. Groo and his men couldn't do anything but stand there and watch. Spike was out in the streets of LA and while it was almost midnight the streets were still busy. Spike had no choice but to weave and hit people. Glory would just crash into whatever was in her way it didn't bother her.

"I like this." Glory said as she drove the semi with a vampire next to her. She hit some cars and laughed. "Oh this is so much fun!" She giggled. "Now which car are you in my lovely Angel?" She asked. All three cars were not far apart from one another. In Oz's car Xander was screaming ad Oz weaved through traffic running red lights.

"Oh god, oh god we're going to die, we're going to die!" Xander screamed as Oz dodged another car. "If I die in a car crash because of dead boy I'll kill him!" Xander screamed and then yelped as a car almost hit them.

"Shut up Xander, shut up Xander!" Dawn yelled holding onto whatever she could.

"Yeah Oz is a great driver! Oh my god look out!" Willow screamed as they slide swiped a car.

"Oh my bad." Oz said and kept driving. Meanwhile in Riley's car he was driving with the two Watchers and Lorne who too was screaming. Wes and Giles just kept calm as Riley weaved through the traffic.

"Seatbelts on people?" Wes asked and Lorne turned around looking back at the Watcher.

"You're worried about seatbelts!" The green demon yelled. "We're being chased by a freakin semi!"

"Everyone just calm down!" Riley yelled as he ran a stop light and then Lorne looked into the side mirror seeing Glory's semi crash through the cars. In the semi Glory cheered and laughed.

In Spike's car Buffy kept looking back at the semi. Angel looked back in the side mirror.

"So what station should we listen too?" Spike asked and they all looked at him. "Ok never mind no music."

"Just drive!" Buffy yelled.

"Aye, aye captain!" Spike said pressing on the gas pedal and shifted gears again.

"I forgot how much I hate it when you drove." Angel commented as they raced through the streets. In Riley's car he looked back at the semi.

"We've gotta try to lead her away from the Sky Bar." Riley said Giles nodded.

"Yeah but will she follow?" Giles asked, if she didn't follow then what as the point. Then all three cars were lined up and Riley, Oz and Spike all looked at each other. They all knew they couldn't stay together they had to split up. Hopefully Glory would follow Oz or Riley. They were all coming up to an intersection and it was now or never. Riley took a hard left, Oz a hard right and Spike went straight. Glory saw them splitting up knowing what they were trying to do. She had take her pick it was one out of three. Which car to follow, which one? But then she knew one car not to follow she saw Dawn peaking her head out so right wasn't the way, ok now fifty, fifty. She knew which one, vampires don't cast a reflection and she slammed on the gas and went straight. Oz and Riley saw Glory was going straight.

"Damnit!" Giles yelled as she looked behind him. "Turned around!" The Watcher yelled. In Spike's car he looked behind him and Glory was behind.

"She didn't take the bait." Spike said.

"Why would she it wouldn't be much fun if she did." Angel said as Spike drove.

"Just try to lose her." Buffy ordered they were coming out to a bridge now which led to another part of LA. Spike's plan was to lead her here then double back around. But what Spike didn't realize that a semi out on the highway could get up to a high speed and it became a moving weapon. Spike kept driving but Buffy noticed the semi was getting closer.

"Spike drive faster must go faster." Buffy said.

"We're getting to this car's top speed." Spike said looking down to the speedometer as it was reaching a little pass ninety.

"What?" Angel asked. "I can get out and run faster than this!"

"Be my guest peaches!" Spike yelled.

"She's coming up to the right!" Buffy yelled and the semi was getting closer to them. Glory was humming as she was pulling up to the car. "Look out!" Glory swerved into them making their car grind against the highway railing. Buffy was behind the driver's seat and reach for Angel pulling him back.

"Hold on!" Spike yelled and he slammed on the breaks and they all screamed, the semi grinded against them but kept moving as they slowed down. Glory looked back into a mirror as Spike then turned the car around and stayed in the emergence lane and drove against traffic. Glory slammed on her breaks to turn around but turning around in a semi wasn't fast like a Toyota Prius although it wasn't the fastest car out there. Spike then cut across the four lane highway, across the median and onto the other side.

"Woo!" Spike yelled. "That was fun!" All three of them looked at him like they wanted to kill him. "Oh come on you can't say that wasn't fun?" Spike said and then Buffy turned around and saw the semi pushing through the traffic and Doyle saw it to. She made the same move Spike did only cars were either trying to stop or smashed into her.

"She just doesn't give up does she?" Doyle asked and Angel turned around and Spike looked into a mirror.

"Damnit!" Spike yelled. The semi was now getting closer to the back of the car. She slammed into the back of them and they got hooked.

"Off ramp!" Angel yelled to Spike and he took it not slowing down. Spike did a quick look back and had an idea.

"Here drive!" He said to Angel and he took the wheel. Spike grabbed his axe off the dashboard.

"Where the hell are you going!" Angel asked as he moved into the driver's seat and Spike climbed out the window and got on the hood of the car. "I hate Priuses!" Angel yelled out as he drove, Buffy climbed over to the passenger's side and sat down.

"Who gets the feeling we've completely missed the Sky Bar?" Doyle asked looking back and saw Spike smash the axe into the hood of the semi.

"Keep driving!" Buffy said as Spike slammed the axe into the hood and to the engine.

"What the hell vampire!" Glory screamed. Spike slammed the axe one more time and the semi made a noise. Spike left the axe there and then jumped to the top of the Pruis and held on. The semi was slowing down giving them some room.

"Go straight!" Doyle said as they headed into a plant of some kind. Angel pressed the gas pedal down hard and they kept going. Glory lost control of the semi and it flipped too it's side and rolled twice and then skid to the ground. Angel saw a wall and a huge thick iron blade sticking out. The blade caught the car from smashing into the wall. Spike however flew to the wall. Glory's semi then exploded as everyone in the car ducted. Buffy and Angel sat up looking at the huge iron rod that went through the car and out the back windshield. The two looked at one another like could this day get any worse and Buffy was sweating and panting Angel too. Doyle sat up looking at the iron rod.

"Whoa," He said and Buffy opened the smashed door by kicking it and the stumbled out of the car as Angel sat there resting. Buffy looked around and found Spike on the ground grunting. She walked over to him and squatted down.

"Spike that was uh," Buffy looked around the plant, "That was awesome." She said and he coughed and slowly rolled over.

"Yeah it felt awesome." She sat down and he spat some blood out and slowly sat up. "How's peaches?"

"We're all ok." She said and then the two looked to the flaming semi. Buffy reached over to help Spike up and he through an arm around her should but something caught their attention. Something was breaking out of the flaming semi. "Oh god no." Buffy said and the two hobbled back to the car as Angel was sitting half in the car and half out. Doyle got out standing up and Buffy left Doyle to carry Spike as she reached for Angel. "Come on Angel we've got to go." Angel looked over to burning semi as something was breaking out.

"No," He said, she was still coming after him, nothing could stop her. Buffy pulled him out of the car and the four ran into the factory. Buffy had Angel's hand and they ran off. Glory got out of the semi looking around.

"Ok now I'm really pissed off!" She yelled and walked to the group as they ran. Spike and Doyle stopped running indicating that Buffy and Angel should keep going. Buffy pulled Angel along even though she knew he wanted to stay together. Buffy pulled him along and found some stairs and they climbed them. Buffy still had her axe as she pushed him up the stairs and then when she looked down she saw Glory coming. She had to get Angel out. She grabbed his arm dragged him to a place.

"Go." She said and he grabbed the chain and started to climbed down but Buffy wasn't following him. Glory was coming up the stairs.

"Buffy no!"

"Go! Run!" She said and he did as much as he hated to. Buffy looked at him as he took off and she wanted to cry but there was no time for that. Buffy stood up tall holding her axe as Glory stood there smiling.

"So cute you keep defending him." Glory said and Buffy had enough she walked up to the Glory and swung the axe but the slayer was tired and sloppy. Glory grabbed the axe and snatched from the slayer and then back handed Buffy and she flew to the ground. Glory tossed the axe away as Buffy rolled over and begun to crawl away. She wanted Angel so bad but that was impossible. Glory then kicked the slayer and Buffy landed against the wall. Glory got down on her knees and then with a metal rod shoved it into Buffy's shoulder. Buffy cried out in pain and from a distance Buffy heard the cry. It sent chills through him, it crushed his bones, Buffy was dying because of him.

"Call to Angel and I'll make it stop." Glory said with a smile and twisted the rod as it was in her shoulder, Buffy cried out in pain and then looked Glory straight in the eye but she could see behind Glory was Doyle with the axe.

"Go to hell." Buffy spat and then Doyle slammed the axe to Glory and she let the rod go. She turned around and threw Doyle away and then kicked Buffy in the head. Buffy tried to fight the blackness as Glory walked away.

Angel ran through the plant but came to a dead end.

"What's a poor boy to do?" A voice asked and Angel turned around seeing Glory standing there. He was alone, there was no one, no Buffy to protect him. He looked around and saw a crowbar and held it in defense. Glory giggled. "How cute you're so adorable I love it. But play time is over time to go." Angel then charged at Glory swinging the crowbar but Glory caught Angel, he too was tired and not thinking clearly. "That's no way to treat your god." She said and screamed as she crushed on his wrist and he fell to the floor. "Heel that's a good boy. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Buffy was on some verge of blackness when she heard her name being called, she knew that voice and Angel's face flashed through her mind and she woke up. She grabbed the rod and forced it out of her. She then used it to pull herself up. Doyle was stirring awake too but Buffy wasn't going to wait. She heard her name again and she ran to it. Buffy's head was spinning as she ran, Glory had him, she had him. Buffy had tears already running down her cheeks as she ran to the call of his voice. She ran as fast as she could blocking out the pain and the fatigue all that mattered was Angel. She then saw a few figures and she knew one was Angel she upped her speed but then a hole in the air formed and the three or four figures jumped through it and the whole closed. Buffy kept running but then felt herself sliding to the ground. She was going weak and numb all over. Her ears were ringing and she felt sick. Buffy sat on the ground looking to where Angel was before he was gone. Buffy didn't move in fact she didn't hear Doyle or Spike. She felt like she was in a tunnel her vision even started to narrow and she felt the hot tears swelling in her eyes.

"Buffy you've got to get up." Doyle said as he was on the ground with her but she didn't move she just sat there. "Buffy?" Doyle asked shaking the slayer. "Buffy!" But she didn't move, it was over Doyle thought. Spike looked to the distance and hear the sirens of cops heading this way. They had to leave so Doyle picked up Buffy's motionless and still body and the three left as fast as they could. Buffy was still staring off into the nothingness of the world and silent tears fell, Angel was gone.

_**So how's that for on the edge of your seat, OMG, what's going to happen? Told you it was long but I enjoyed typing it as much as I hated Glory finally taking Angel. I'm getting close to 100 reviews so psyched that'll be the most I've ever had but 13 reviews away so as a nice Christmas gift, make my finals week go better or just because you want to lets push for a 100 for this chapter if not maybe by the next one. Anyways hoped you liked it and would love to know what you're thinking, what might happen next or anything else. More will be here soon and I'm hoping I finish it in the next two weeks. Anyways thank you for reading once more, comments and reviews are so awesome.**_


	38. Broken Box

Chapter 38 Broken Box

The sun was about to show itself over the horizon as Giles was driving. They were all heading back to Sunnydale. The drive back was quiet, no one said anything especially Buffy. Buffy wasn't here mentally she was gone. The human body can only take so much pain and suffering before it shuts down. One can only handle so much stress before it completely over takes you. You shut down, your mind stops working your body is too tired. Everyone was tired, worn, sad; angry whatever one could feel when you are defeated. That was this group they all had the look and they all felt defeated on the battlefield. The game was switched all control was lost and their most valuable player was catatonic now. It was like the general in battle was down and the only one to carry out the war was a foot soldier. It was a sad, depressed and a guilty time. Everyone had that one question running through their heads, what if? What if we didn't do this? Or what if we had taken Angel someplace else? What if we were stronger? What if? That was the question and there was no answer. A powerful ally to the war, a powerful being, a brother, a dear friend, a lover was now at the mercy of a hell god and there was nothing they could do.

Giles pulled up to the mansion and sat for a moment. The place was left unattended for only a period of two days and it looked so lonely. It looked depressed some type of light or shimmer was gone. The mansion was no longer a home it didn't have that feeling. No this place was now a place of sadness. Cordelia died in it, it wasn't a home. And now with Angel gone it felt so foreign, lost almost unrecognizable to its owners.

"Cry, cry my house." Willow said looking at the now gloomy mansion. Everyone piled out of the three cars. Gunn and Rico were among them and pulling in were what was left of Rico's men. They all wanted to assist and help. Riley had called for the Council's army and Rico was making desperate calls for other local resistances asking for help. Groo and the rest of his army came riding in on their horses and more would be here tonight. Sunnydale itself was different. Because the Hell Mouth was getting more active more vampires and demons were running ramped. The air was cold and dead. People of the town were leaving too many crazy people popping up, too many deaths, so much death and not enough life. Doyle opened the door and scooped up a motionless Buffy and Spike was covered by a huge blanket as he darted inside. The mansion echoed as everyone made their way in, it felt so empty and hallow. It was going to be packed full of people yet it was still going to have that empty feel. Doyle made his was upstairs carrying the catatonic slayer. He opened the door to hers and Angel's bedroom and set her down on the bed.

Come to think of it Doyle has never been in this room. He looked around and could tell there was a mixture of Angel and Buffy everything complemented one another. You could sense some type of bond, connection, love. There was love and happiness felt in this room but Doyle knew it would fade and fade soon. He looked to Buffy as she sat there staring into dead space. He stroked her cheek and felt helpless, he couldn't do anything and the only thing that would help would be to bring Angel back but that was impossible at the moment. He leaned forward and kissed Buffy's cheek.

"I'm so sorry." He said quietly to her but she didn't move. Doyle got up and left the room.

Angel felt something lightly touching his cheek, it was caressing it. He started to wake not remembering how he fell asleep.

"Buffy?" He asked and then when he opened his eyes he saw a blonde woman but it wasn't Buffy.

"Nope someone better." Glory said as the two were just inches apart. "Wow the monks did a good job hiding you, making something pure into a vampire but that was a huge mistake because guess what you'll never die I can have you for all eternity." Glory giggled as she still caressed Angel's cheek, he tried to pull away but he was bound against a pole. "And you're really cute so this whole forever thing won't be so bad." Glory stood up and walked around. "Well soon this world will be gone and you and me honey we'll be hopping dimension, we'll create names for one another, we'll create fear, and you can become a god like me." Angel closed his eyes not wanting to listen all he wanted was to be in Buffy's arm. "Oh and your slayer she can't stop me I'll kill her and if you aren't nice to me I'll kill her right in front of you so you can have that in your head for all eternity." Glory got a little angry but calmed down. "So care to know what's going to happen?" She asked and Angel looked up at her.

"Slayer is going to be alright?" Spike asked as everyone gathered into the dining room but he didn't get a response. Wes and Giles grabbed the notes and spread them all out on the table. They couldn't cherry pick any information they had to find when the Hell Mouth could be opened and how Angel's blood would be extracted.

"We can't worry about Buffy right now hopefully she'll come around. We need to figure out when this ritual will take place and anyway to stop Glory." Giles informed them and they all nodded but with the slayer the gone the only chance they had was Spike and Doyle and they didn't fair out all that well against Glory. Dawn got up and headed to Angel and Buffy's room she wanted to be with her sister. Dawn thought maybe she could talk to her and bring her back. But no one wanted to read and research they wanted to get Buffy back.

"Just smack the slayer around she'll wake up." Spike said like it was that simple.

"Uh how about not." Xander jumped in.

"Look we need the slayer you pouncy." Spike then stood up and Xander stood up to and the two were in each other's face.

"We need to listen to Giles." Xander stated.

"He's right both leaders are gone Giles is next in line." Riley said coming forth.

"Look this isn't a committee."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Xander shot back at Spike but then Spike's fist met with Xander's jaw and Xander took a step back and then swung at Spike. Riley then jumped in getting hit himself.

"Separate." Willow said and used a spell and all three men went flying to different sides of the room. Fighting especially fist fighting wasn't going to do anything. "Buffy's out, Glory has Angel. Sometime real soon she's going to use Angel to open the Hell Mouth and the world ends. So if you three want to fight then do it after the world burns." Willow's tone wasn't it happy self it was darker and more serious. But she was right at this moment Buffy was no longer in commission they had assume she was not coming back and the fate of the world rested with them. "Listen Wes and Giles you find information on the ritual, Xander and Oz you find any last bit of information on Angel, Gunn and Riley see if we can get more men, Doyle you watch over Dawn and Buffy, Spike you will go back to Glory's place and see if she's there. If I find you tried anything stupid I'll be very upset. Lorne and I will see if we can get Buffy back." Willow stopped and looked around the as everyone was quiet, Willow the happiest, carefree person in the world just gave strict orders.

"Well why are we all standing around?" Riley asked. "Let's move it people asses and elbows and Spike come here." Riley pointed to the vampire and he did as he was told. Everyone scrambled to their places, this was all becoming desperate and time as always was running against them and out.

Angel sat alone in the room after hearing what Glory told him. He was trying to break free from his bonds but they were tired tight. Come on he thought, he's Angelus he can break out of anything. But he had almost nothing left in him. He didn't know if Buffy was ok. He heard her scream in agonizing pain, was she dead? He couldn't bear the thought but it was possible. All he wanted was Buffy but he had to push that aside and get out somehow, he to get free and run.

Willow placed candles around Angel and Buffy's room and lit them. Lorne stood there watching the slayer as she did nothing.

"Ok Willow how is this going to work?" Lorne asked as Doyle and Dawn sat on opposite sides of the bed and Dawn holding her sister's hand.

"I will create a door and because you are an empath demon you can go through the door and into her mind and see where she is at. Maybe you can find a barrier and help her pass it." Willow explained and Lorne nodded, usually he reads people especially when they sing but he couldn't read Buffy at all it was like a black hole.

Angel was still working his hands free from the tight rope. The more he pulled apart the rope and then pulled up and out the looser it got. He had to get free and he could sense it was daylight if all else failed he would allow himself to burn in the light and end it. As he was freeing himself he was making silent apologies and amends, he was saying his good byes just in case. He then was freed and stood up and thought to himself _'I still got it'_ but then he hear some talking and it was coming this way. The room was pretty bare so the only way to go was up. Two of Glory's minions came in with some blood for him but dropped the cup when they saw no vampire just scattered ropes. But before they could run or scream Angel swung down from the ceiling and kicked one in the face knocking him out and then grabbed the other's chin forcing it upwards snapping it's neck. _'That never gets old'_ he thought and then ran down the hall but noticed he was at the high school, there were lockers everywhere. He ran down the halls trying to avoid the sunlight but then stopped when he saw a figure standing down the hall. It was Glory and she was smiling as if she knew this would happen.

"Naughty boy." She said and then Angel felt some type of pain striking him in the back part of his head and the blackness took over.

Spike returned but not unharmed from the sun though.

"She's not at the bloody apartment." He said and sat down and they nodded but the looks on their faces were more concerned with what they were reading. Up in the room Willow just finished chanting and it was time to save Buffy. Lorne looked into the slayer's green eyes, looking into her soul. He blinked for a moment and was no longer with Willow, Doyle or Dawn. The room was much different, it was darker. He turned around and found Buffy on the floor rocking slightly and in front of her was a box. The box was opened and the little dancer in the box was broken. Buffy had tears falling as she looked at the box. Lorne then knelt down in front of the slayer as she stared at the box.

"Buffy?" Lorne asked but she didn't move. "Buffy pumpkin it's Lorne." Finally he got her attention and she looked up. Her eyes were full of tears. "Buffy poo what's wrong?" He asked and she looked back to the box and placed a hand on it.

"The box," She choked. "The box is broken." But Lorne didn't understand what it meant. "I broke the box, it won't play it's music and the dancer won't dance anymore." She said and Lorne understood what kind of box it was, it was a musical box. It was beautiful too.

"Sweetheart it's ok we can fix it." Lorne said in a soft sweet voice trying to calm her. Buffy shook her head no and let more tears fall.

"The box is broken, I broke the box it won't play it's music and the dancer won't dance anymore." She stated again. Lorne was beginning to understand the box.

"Who made the box?" He asked and Buffy looked up to him.

"Angel, Angel made the box." She answered and Lorne nodded understanding the metaphor behind it. Angel was in the center of this and unless the box was fixed or Angel convinced her to wake up she would be here in this lonely place. He should have picked up on it right away they were in their room.

"Buffy what's happening now is Angel is with Glory and he needs you, the world needs you. You have to wake up if you can't for the world then for Angel. The box can be fixed but for that to happen you must wake up." Lorne explained and she looked back him with tears still falling. She then looked back down to the box.

"The box is broken, I broke the box it won't play its music and the dancer won't dance." She sobbed a little and Lorne sighed and then put his hands over hers.

"Buffy please wake up." He begged but she didn't say anything. He stood up in frustration and walked around the place and then quickly knelt before her. "Buffy what you are feeling is guilt ok and it's normal. You have the weight of the world on your shoulders all the time and I can't even begin to imagine what that feels like." Lorne paused as Buffy looked up. "But you have to get up please for him at least." Buffy then looked back at her box.

"The box is broken, I broke…the…I broke the box. It won't play its music and the dancer won't dance." Buffy repeated again. Lorne sat back down in slight defeat, he knew there was very little time for this but he had to keep trying he had to come up with something. He got back up and walked around the room thinking as Buffy just sobbed quietly looking at the broken music box. She wasn't going to listen to him that much was noted. He could try to bring in Dawn, maybe Willow heck Doyle Angel's best friend might help. It couldn't hurt to try.

Lorne came out of Buffy's head and Dawn, Doyle and Willow were eager to know but he shook his head no, it was a failure at the moment.

"Maybe if one of you guys go in." He suggested but they all knew it wouldn't work for one it took skill to be in someone else's mind. The four sat and thought for a moment looking at Buffy.

"Angel," Dawn said. "It has to be Angel that's what she needs to see."

"Yeah but Angel isn't here." Doyle said.

"Well duh I know that but could we bring him here like some mind spell?" Dawn asked and the Willow perked up.

"We could it's a long shot I mean we have to travel through a portal and we could come across tons of thoughts." She explained.

"We just have to find Angel's thoughts." Doyle said and Willow nodded but it was easier said than done like most things in life. "Then what?"

"Lorne brings him to Buffy in connection with her thoughts and then hopefully he brings her out." Willow explained and they all nodded it was all they had. "To both it'll appear as a dream but dreams are highly effective." Willow flipped through her book looking for the ritual and smiled finding it. "Can you do this Lorne?"

"How hard can it be?" Dawn asked.

"Trying to pick up one person's mind out of millions? Not too hard." Doyle had some sarcasm. Lorne would be the only one could find Angel and even then it might not be easy. Lorne nodded to Willow indicating he was ready. Willow began to read the ritual and Lorne grabbed Buffy's hand and closed his eyes. Lorne felt himself being pulled into some abyss a sea of thoughts and now he had to swim and find Angel's and link them. This wasn't easy as he listen around him. A lot of thoughts where incoherent, probably belonging to the insane people now. He kept listening trying to pick up something that hinted he had found Angel. He listened and then he finally heard something and went to it. They did have an advantage most of Sunnydale's people were gone and the ones left were babbling idiots.

Buffy sat there rocking slightly looking at the box. Lorne was back in the room and knelt down before Buffy once more. He held out his hand and lifted up her chin and she looked back at him.

"The box is broken I broke the box. It won't play it's music and the dancer won't dance." She said and Lorne nodded but had a smile.

"I think I might have found a way to fix it." Lorne said and then moved out of the way and at the doorway stood Angel. Buffy stared at him not moving as he looked to her. He looked sad and lonely, afraid, fearful, hurt.

"Angel?" She asked and he walked into the room, their room and knelt down looking at the music box he made for her. "The box is broken I broke the box. It won't play it's music and the dancer won't dance." She sobbed and Angel nodded.

"Buffy it's ok you didn't break it." Angel assured her and she shook her head no in protest.

"Yes, yes I did I failed." She shot her face down as tears dripped and Angel pushed the box aside and scooped her into his lap as she cried.

"You haven't failed and you won't ever fail me." Angel said softly to her as he stroked her hair holding her close. Buffy sobbed a little bit more as he began to rock her in his arms. "You could never fail me Buffy, you've seen passed my demon, you did everything to protect me, to keep me safe. You will never fail me. You didn't fail your mother, you didn't fail Cordelia, you haven't failed me and you will never fail yourself." She then looked up into his brown eyes. "You are strong you're the strongest person I've ever known, the only person I've ever loved. The world needs you Buffy, I need you." She kept her gaze fixed on him. "You promised me you would always find me." And she nodded knowing that's what she promised as he reaffirmed her, Lorne smiled a little knowing it was working. "Then come find me." He leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back and pulled him closer not wanting to let go. She pulled away looking back into his eyes. Her face changed it was no longer sad, the tears were gone all that was there was a fury of anger and determination. He smiled while tucking some hair behind her ear and she smiled back. They shared another heart filled kiss.

Buffy blinked and looked around and found Lorne looking down at her, Dawn next to her, Willow at the doorway and Doyle at the end of the bed. She looked around and then broke down and Dawn hugged her big sister. Lorne smiled, it was a good idea to bring Angel in and he knew too it gave Angel some hope knowing Buffy was on her way. Buffy let out the guilt through open tears not in alone and secluded. But the crying stopped and she sat up.

Everyone sat around the dining room table reading and taking notes and Buffy stood there watching them. They didn't know she was there until Xander looked up and then stood up. Everyone looked up and was surprised yet happy.

"You're back." Xander said coming around the table and hugged his friend and she hugged him back. He eased up and smiled and Buffy gave a very faint smile back. She looked around the room and they all wanted to know how but she would need to share it later because while they looked happy to see her back they have found all the information the ritual and it was nothing good.

Angel woke up looking around the room. He was bounded once again but it didn't seem to matter. He had a dream about Buffy and something deep down told him that she was no longer upset but angry and wanted a fight. He also felt that she was coming for him and nothing was going to stop her even if the world was going to end she would still find him. That feeling would be the only feeling that would get him through the next few hours. Then Glory walked in looking at him and he turned and faced and did his half smile, a smile indicating to Glory that she going to go down and he was going to get front row seats.

_**So quick update, hope this was a good chapter a lot of emotions. I had to think how I wanted to do Buffy's dream differently than the series so I hope I did it. So next is…nope can't say it you must wait. Hope you're liking send me some feedback. More on the way thanks for reading. Comments and reviews are wonderful.**_


	39. The Ritual Plan

Chapter 39 The Ritual Plan

Buffy stood there waiting for Giles to explain or at least mention about the ritual that is supposed to happen. She was anxious and fearful. Thoughts were still running through her head from just minutes ago from her comatose dream and how real it felt. Some small part of her wanted to go back, the world was blocked out and she was no longer responsible but then she wouldn't be able to help Angel.

"According to these notes it is possible for Glory to be stopped." Giles stated and Buffy perked up but Giles' words were not up lifting at all. Hearing news that you can stop a hell god should be good but Giles was far from it. There was more and Buffy felt it in her gut it was nothing good. "I'm afraid it's uh well Buffy I've read over it carefully and Wes has verified it. There isn't much room for error on this." Giles paused and sat down and took in a deep breath. Groo and Rico were in the room with the Scooby gang waiting too. "Do you understand?" Giles asked.

"Might help if you actually said it." Buffy replied back and Giles nodded and took in another deep breath.

"Glory plans to open the Hell Mouth by a ritual bloodletting."

"Angel's blood." Buffy added and Giles nodded.

"Once the blood is shed at a certain time and place the Mouth will open and all things in hell will come through, demons will take over fully and chaos will rain on earth." Giles finished.

"So how do we stop it?" Buffy asked.

"The Hell Mouth's location is unknown just somewhere here in Sunnydale and once it's been opened it won't close until the blood is stopped and the only way for that to happen is…" Giles stopped again knowing Buffy was not going like it and might shut everyone out if he said it. "Buffy the only way to it is to kill Angel." He said not holding back. Buffy remained still not saying anything. Her dreams made sense, she killing Angel she understood that. Then Angel's gift is death that was making sense too. But she didn't believe it; she didn't want to believe it.

"There's another problem." Wes started and Buffy sighed, really what else. "Because Angel can live forever Glory's plans are to bleed him enough to allow the Hell Mouth to open she then herself will create a portal and jump through it with him. She'll continue this for all eternity."

"No there has to be something else." Buffy said she didn't want Angel to die; she didn't want to be the one to kill him. There has to be a loop hole.

"Buffy we've read these things backwards there's nothing else." Giles stated.

"Go through it again." Buffy order and Giles sighed. The dining room was quiet and intense everyone was on edge. Buffy wanted to hear everything over again to make sure her Watchers didn't miss anything. Giles took his glasses off laying them on the table. "Angel's ancestors were pure in blood; their blood could heal and work powers. But if left in the wrong hands it could be used for death. Glory took over the dimension and in a last attempt to save other dimensions the monks sent the last of the pure bloods here. Most didn't survive in human form except one which begun Angel's lineage. Glory brushes by the monks panic and stage a way for Angel to become vampire she wouldn't be looking for a vampire since they are evil. No pure blood is left except Angel." Giles paused, that was Angel's past and why he was here. "He still has the pure blood in him it's very diluted because it was mixed but it's there and just enough to do the job."

"Now in order to destroy a dimension the blood is poured over something ours being opening the Hell Mouth the blood needs to be poured into a specific place and time." Wes took over the conversion. "The blood flows into that spot opening hell all its creatures come through and Glory leaves with Angel. If the blood stops flowing then it'll stop." Wes finished but Buffy wasn't happy.

"But you're saying is if the blood stops flowing then hell goes away right?" Riley asked.

"Yes that's if it's stopped but with Angel because he's immortal Glory will shed enough blood and then leave allowing for hell to take over." Willow explained and looked to her best friend.

"Blood flows the gates will open, the gates will close when the blood flows no more." Giles said in a monotone and paused. "When Angel is dead." Everyone sighed, it's not what they wanted to hear but it was the only way.

"Why blood?" Xander asked. "Why blood I mean why can't it be lymph ritual or something?"

"Cause it's always got to be blood."Spike answered lighting up a cigarette.

"We're not actually discussing dinner right now." Xander threw back looking at the vampire who stood in the corner.

"Blood is life you wanktard." Spike shot back and Xander looked back up at him. "Just think his ancestors were pure blood a type of blood that gave life and healed. Besides why do you think we eat it? It's what keeps you going, makes you warm, makes you hard, makes you other than dead." He took a long drag and blew out the smoke. "Of course it's his blood."

"Well it's pretty simple math here we stop Glory before the ritual begins." Buffy said plain and simple. "We have until night fall right?"

"If my calculations are right," Giles began. "But Buffy," Buffy rolled her eyes walking away slightly.

"I don't want to hear it." She said.

"Well I can see that." Giles's voice got a little louder and more stern something no one here was use it to at all.

"No! No you don't understand!" Buffy turned back to her Watcher sharply fighting back the tears. "We are not talking about this." Buffy said firmly as if that was the end of the discussion but Giles slammed his fist against the table and stood up.

"Yes we bloody well are!" He yelled at his slayer and everyone jumped. Buffy took in deep breath trying to hold back everything. Buffy wanted to cry, it felt like her father was yelling at her but she stood there quietly. Giles took a cleansing breath and started again. "If Glory begins the ritual, if we can't stop her," He was stretching out the answer no one wanted to hear but it was the truth. Buffy walked over trying to look bigger than she was.

"Come on say it," She challenged her Watcher. "We're bloody well talking about this. Tell me to kill Angel, to kill my lover and a good man." She demanded. Giles was quiet looking at her and seeing all the rage and anger in her eyes which lead to her soul a soul that was being torn apart slowly.

"Angel is a vampire, not a man; vampires on the broad scheme of things should not be allowed to thrive." Giles said trying to go back to the basics to defend what the answer was. Buffy once again fought back the tears.

"No you're right he's a vampire," Buffy said. "To the world he's a vampire but to me he's more than that. To me he's a man. I hold him and I feel closer to him than," She paused as a tear finally broke through. "I feel a connection that's not just physical Giles it's something that I can't explain but I understand. He's the one freaky thing in my freaky life that actually makes sense. I love him; I can't kill someone I love, someone who makes me understand why I am here, someone in the mist of all that can go wrong makes me at peace." Buffy choked out the last few words and wiped a tear away.

"We'll solve this," Willow reassured her. "Don't have another coma ok." Buffy nodded and Lorne walked up to the slayer and gave her a quick hug. While she was talking he read her and she was so pure in love for one person something he rarely came across. Lorne kept one arm around her as he stood there.

"If the ritual starts then everyone will die." Giles stated and Buffy nodded but he knew her mind was made up she would not do it.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said. "I love you all but I'm sorry I can't, I won't." Lorne rubbed her back and there was a feeling of understandment in the room.

"Ok," Riley spoke up. "All in favor for stopping Glory before the ritual?" He raised his hand. "Suggestions, ideas times wasting. Willow," He said walking forward to the witch. "You got a spell going right?"

"Wait we don't have to kill her." Doyle added and Oz nodded.

"Yeah we just keep her busy it does say only when the planets align can it work the hell unleashed on earth." Oz added.

"Yeah that alignment is only good for what five minutes, we can keep a god busy for five minutes right? I mean let her knock us around" Doyle said and everyone began to talk a little more.

"Yeah then no more ritual she might be a little mad but we'll live." Gunn added, being a little mad was understatement though.

"Ok, ok but I'm not hearing enough ideas." Riley jumped back in. "She's a god let's think outside the box." Riley said while his hands formed a box.

"Why don't you go think outside the bleeding box?" Spike shot back and Rico smirked a little. They were actually a funny group and worked well together.

"Yes Riley really," Wes hopped on. "You've been a pain all this time,"

"The Dagon's sphere," Riley blurted. "It was meant to repel Glory."

"Yes and we have more," Groo came in and then snapped his fingers to a man and he left to get something.

"Yes it might drive her away." Doyle said, no one has seen it used and then the man came in holding a tray of some kind with a sheet over it. Groo removed the sheet revealing a rather huge sword. He picked it up of the tray.

"Orlof, our god of thunder and wind this was his." Groo explained holding it. "Unless you have a purpose to use it for good and have a pure heart you cannot wield it." He then handed it to Buffy and she took it. It felt so light.

"Is it supposed to be light?" Buffy asked.

"Only to those who can wield it, to all others they cannot manage to hold especially humans. You want to fight a god use a weapon of a god." Groo answered and Buffy looked up and down the blade, it was a beautiful sword.

"Well we've got some ideas to get Glory on the run but," Giles started but Buffy finished.

"We have no idea where the Hell Mouth is." Buffy said while still admiring her knew sword and Giles nodded.

"I know where it's at." Oz stated out loud and they all looked to him. "It's not that hard when you think about it. High school is hell." He said cryptically but it made perfect sense.

Meanwhile at the school Angel still was on the floor laying there when the door opened and Glory came back in smiling. She knelt down with a knife twirling it menacingly and then with it cut off the buttons of his shirt almost if she was trying to seduce him.

"Peek a boo," She said while with a finger running down his chest to separate his shirt. "You have such pretty skin." She let her hand glide over his bare chest. "And such tight muscles, yum." She then stood up and two big demons came in grabbing Angel.

Buffy was punching the punching bag pretty hard. She was getting her frustration out or at least some of it. The meeting was a not a good one and the end result the conclusion was nothing close to what she wanted to hear. Giles followed by Wes walked into the training room as Buffy hit the bag harder. She knew they were there but ignored them she was not happy to say the least with her two Watchers. The two walked in further keeping some distance from the upset slayer.

"Try not to tire yourself out." Giles said and Buffy stopped grabbing the bag.

"I won't." Buffy replied and went back to killing the bag.

"We're uh still putting together the final plans." Wes said. "Time's short but like always leave it to the last moment." Buffy stood there listening and nodded. "Go in too early she'll take us out then we have no chance."

"Then we wait." Buffy said and punched the bag so hard it flew off its chain and to the floor. Both Watchers took a step back it was never a good idea to be around an upset slayer.

"I can imagine you hate us right now." Giles said but Buffy didn't answer she just fought back some tears. "Angel has been my friend for twenty years now. And I can't imagine another friend like him he's my brother in arms. We've been through a lot together and,"

"I know." Buffy said before he finished.

"But Wes and I have sworn to protect this sorry world and sometimes that means saying and doing what other people can't. Giles explained. "They shouldn't have too." He paused again. "Angel made me promise once that if Angelus came back I would put him down."

"This isn't Angelus." Buffy said and turned around looking at her Watchers. "This is Angel." Wes and Giles nodded which would make it even harder. "You guys try and hurt him I will stop you." Buffy said standing tall.

"I know." Giles whispered to his slayer and Buffy took a seat on the bench and sighed. Wes and Giles sat next to her.

"How many end of the world scenarios is this for you guys?" Buffy asked and they both had to think.

"Oh we've lost count plus the ones we diverted." Wes said. "Maybe six or seven but it feels like a hundred."

"Angel always stopped them, he always won." Giles began he even had a small smile on his face remembering those days, they were actually good times. But now Angel was a part of it.

"Like the Judge that was a good fight." Wes added and Giles nodded both smiling. "I'll never forget Angel holding that bazooka blowing him up."

"He came up with that idea, didn't kill the Judge but it blew his parts a part so he couldn't fight." Giles added. "What did we do with that bazooka again?"

"Oh uh Fourth of July was a week later Angel and I uh…well yeah." Wes said and chuckled and Giles smiled but after a few moments the laughter went away. Now their friend was going to end the world.

"You guys," Buffy began but paused. "You guys can sacrifice what needs to be sacrificed to save the world. I don't think I have that in me. I don't understand… I don't know how to live in this world if these are the choices, if everything that I love just gets stripped away. I don't see the point." Buffy ended and her two Watchers nodded, they understood. "I just wish…I wish my mom was here." Was all she said before a tear fell. Buffy stood up and began to leave the training room but stopped and turned to her Watchers as they sat there. "That day in the desert, the first slayer said that I was full of love and Angel's gift was death. Maybe the Shanshu means what it means. Maybe Angel is supposed to die." Giles shook his head no, he didn't want to believe that. "It doesn't matter anymore. If Angel dies I'm done with it I'm quitting." Buffy choked on the last words.

"We'll be right behind you." Giles said and Buffy left before they could see any tears. The entire group would split up if Angel didn't live. Buffy walked out of the training room with Groo and Rico standing there, with their looks they indicated that more men had arrive and then Riley came in also indicating men were here too from the Council. Buffy nodded but one thing she didn't except was Groo's action he walked up to her and bowed. Doyle walked in seeing that and then Groo left to attend to his men same with Riley and Rico. Buffy stood there and once again fighting back the tears Doyle walked up to her and embraced her and she broke down yet again.

"Doyle why?" She asked. "Why him? Why Cordy? Why us?" She asked and he pulled away.

"Cordelia said to me once that you will never know your strengths until you are tested, we'll make it." He said with his hands on her shoulders. "We'll save him and the world." He then embraced her again holding his friend's lover. He didn't realize how tiny she was in his arms and Doyle was an average size man. But her size was something not to over look. He didn't want to lose his best friend a friend that was like him, part demon.

Willow sat on her bed trying to read but couldn't instead tears for Buffy and for Angel dripped onto the book. Oz came over and sat next to her and they held one another because it could be the last time they did. Wes and Giles sat in the training room looking around and there were many memories alone in this room. The one that stood out the most was Buffy first learning to fight, they were there to witness the last slayer learning to fight something that still sent chills up their spines.

Dawn was in her room sitting quietly and Xander checked in on her and stood at the doorway. He's known Dawn since she was born. He would protect her as much as possible. Gunn was outside with Rico briefing their men on what was to happen likewise with Riley and Groo. The day was cloudy as if it knew what type of storm was coming. Buffy and Doyle had parted and she went into her room and sat on the bed, their bed. She looked around the room and then down to her ring. She wanted to cry but she didn't there was no more crying, no more pain just anger. Glory took something of hers and she would take it back. Spike was on the other side of the door listening but he didn't pick up anything and went back downstairs to share a drink with Lorne who didn't want to get hammered but if it was going to be the end of the world then maybe just a little tipsy. Buffy leaned over and opened a something and in it were pieces of wood and a also a big knife. She took a few pieces of wood and the knife and begun to sharpen them into stakes.

At the school Angel was brought to another room where a demon in robes came up to him and Glory stood in the corner smiling. The demon had a bowl with something in it and he dipped his thumb in it and placed it on Angel's forehead.

"Ashes of the innocent," He said because Angel was curious to know what it was. The demon set the bowl down and then picked up what looked like a pen and then drew symbols on his chest. "And these will be the markings from which we cut." The demon the motioned for the two big demons to come over as Angel's restraints were untied. Angel was trying to break free but these demons were very strong but the vampire was giving them a hard time. The demon couldn't drawl the symbols on his wrist, Angel was fighting too much to do so. Glory huffed and had enough.

"You've gotta be rough wit Angelus." She said and then delivered a punch to his stomach causing Angel to double over. "See," Glory stepped back and the demon drew the symbols on his wrist while Angel was still in pain. The demon was done and then gathered his items and left. Glory stood over the hunched over vampire as the demons still held him. Glory knelt down and lifted his chin up and placed her hand on his cheek. "If you just do what needs to be done this wouldn't hurt as much." Angel pulled away but Glory grabbed his face pulling him closer to her. "You will learn to love and respect me Angelus and don't even think about the slayer. She can't stop me, I'll kill her and all your friends. If you want them to live until the world ends then you behave yourself." She then threw him back. "Tie him back up." She ordered and left.

"Buffy," He whispered to himself, he wanted Buffy. If this was going to happen he just wanted to see her one last time even if it was just to see. He closed his eyes trying to imagine what she'd look like in a white dress walking towards him ready to give all of herself over to him. He imagined what she looked like in sunlight how her golden locks would be so bright as the sun hit them. He imagined what she would look like if she was pregnant with his child, she would be so beautiful. He tried to picture a little family with her. Those images was all he had right now as the demons finished tying him back up and dragged him off.

Buffy stood on the roof of the mansion looking towards the high school. The very high school she went to, so many memories and now it was the place where hell would spill into this world. She stood there holding her new sword as the wind blew softly, the air was cold and the whole place felt empty. The sun showed its first hints of setting. But it wasn't a beautiful sunset no it almost completely covered by dark clouds. That would be nice one day she thought, to share a sunset with Angel. She had to get him back, she would and she kick Glory out of here. The sun slowly went down and if she failed this then it would never come back up. Buffy looked down seeing the army of men ready to make a stand for this world a fight that could be very easily lost. She jumped down from the roof of the mansion and walked through the different armies. Riley's men were dressed up ready for combat, Rico's were just in street clothes and Groo's were in their traditional armor. They were different some were from another dimension taking human form but they were all here for one purpose, save this sorry world. Riley, Rico and Groo came up to Buffy and they stood before her.

"We're ready when you are." Riley said, Groo and Rico nodded, Buffy looked back to the mansion seeing her friends ready too. She walked passed them standing at the edge where the grass met the street. Buffy then kept walking while her gang walked behind her, Riley's men scrambled to get to their places, Groo's men mounted their horses and others grabbed the weapons and headed to the school on foot, one man held up a flag with a strange symbol but it represented what they were fighting for and that was family of the pure blood. Rico's men went on foot as well as everyone was marching to the school to finally end this. Someone would win tonight that much was for sure. Not all of them were going to live when all this was done they would not be with the same people in the end, they would not be the same person either. Buffy didn't know if she should have given a speech like they do in the movies. What would she say? Go team, fight until the last man, freedom? All she knew was she was going to give Glory hell before she unleashed it here on earth.

_**And now you must wait until the next chapter to see how all this goes down, you excited? Yeah I'm keeping you on edge but it's exciting right? Should I give you a hint of what's to come? Well since I passed my nursing courses and moving on to the next semester and because I'm in the holiday spirit or as Xander would say "Hanukah spirit" I'll give a tease. Fair warning pretty soon you'll cry cause I cried when writing a scene like debating if I should completely change it but no kept it, it fits even if I cried. So here's a piece of the scene.**_

_***He tucked some hair behind her ear, he loved doing that. She had such a beautiful face that she should never hide. Her eyes were flooded with tears as he just caressed her cheek, stroking it softly. He wasn't crying he couldn't cry he had to be strong. He took snap shots of her so he could remember every detail. Then the school shook, it was getting worse.**_

"_**Oh god." Buffy whimpered. "It's not enough time." She cried but Angel shook his head no.**_

"_**It was for me." He said softly, they shared almost a year together the best year of his lonely existence a year he still felt he never deserved. He lived and loved a life time's worth in a year with her, it was enough time she then looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes.**_

"_**No it's not enough time, it's never enough time." She cried again, he tried to hush her as she cried.**_

"_**Buffy please," He begged because now his eyes were watering up, she then crushed her lips to his. He pulled her closer and she did the same. They tried to show all they felt for one another in that kiss for it was going to be their last.***_

_**Oh, oh sorry like I said just a piece you'll just have to wait until the next update. I know you must hate me but I love you my readers. Next update will be here by the weekend I know you can make it. Let me know what you think is going to happen love to read it. Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks once more for reading. **_


	40. Game Day

Chapter 40 Game Day

Angel sat there as he could hear the commotion of the minions getting ready and then Glory walked in smiling.

"Ok vampire it's getting close so here's the deal," She began and walked over to him and squatted down in front of him. "We're heading to the roof and then hooking you up to a very cool device." She then reached for his wrists that were still bounded. "Remember those symbols that were drawn on your wrists well there's an awesome hollowed out needle very big perfect for bloodletting. Now these other cute symbols we drew on you well that's just for a little extra blood and show." She giggled and dropped his bounded hands but Angel said nothing. She reached out to his face and Angel turned away. "She's not coming for you; you're a vampire plus from what my spies have told me she's totally catatonic, her brain's mushed like jelly." Again Angel said nothing and Glory sighed and got up to change. He didn't want to believe Glory that Buffy wasn't coming.

Riley looked through his binoculars seeing the school and surrounding the school were vampires and demons. He then climbed down the small hill he was on and Giles was there along with the rest of the Scoobies.

"Ok the place is crawling with vampires and demons." Riley informed the Watcher and then Rico came over.

"My people we can handle vampires." Rico said and Gunn nodded.

"We've got the location but where's the blood going to end up?" Wes asked.

"We sent a spy out here and they found this." Riley took out a black and white picture of something it looked it belonged to the Spanish Inquisition torture devices. It was two chains that can be hooked to just about anything and on the end of the chains were two large cuffs that looked like you needed to tighten them. But there was something hooked inside the cuffs a large bore needle.

"My god," Giles said looking at the picture and Wes looked a little disgusted. "The needle it's meant to go into the wrists and when tighten blood will flow from the person outside the other end it's meant to bleed a person dry." Giles explained. Buffy stood there saying nothing; she was too focused on Angel and getting him freed and out of the school.

"But the Hell Mouth? Where is it?" Rico asked.

"It's not a physical place as so much just an energy source where the school sits." Wes jumped in. "Angel's blood will probably be let over the side of the building and it'll it open the Hell Mouth."

"Best place to do it is probably the roof." Spike said walking over lighting a cigarette and they nodded.

"Ok here's the game plan," Riley started and turned on his headphones so his men from the other side of the school could hear. "The only way to do this is attack the school from all sides and let no one on the roof with Angel, he can stay there as long as no one starts the ritual." Riley paused. "We need to get Buffy into the school and to Glory she's the strongest one to fight her and to protect Angel."

"The planets align at exactly midnight," Giles stated and Wes looked at his watch same as Riley. "Glory has exactly five minutes to complete the ritual after that it can't be done." Riley was fiddling with his watch.

"Ok it's exactly eleven thirty; we're got to divert her away from Angel and the roof until twelve o five." Riley stated. "If not game over." There was silence, they had to do this the entire world depended on it. The fate of the world was now resting with them and it's true what Riley said if Angel's blood touched the energy source which was around the school game over and there would be no reset button. Dawn took in a deep breath, there was no turning back it was no or never.

"Its game time now mate." Spike said and they nodded, Rico headed off to his men as it was time to attack.

"Time to bring the rain." Riley said more or less to himself and he pressed a button and heard a beep.

Mean while in the school Glory came back out dressed in red robes and her minion picked up Angel to take him to the roof. Angel didn't move he wasn't going to help them in the slightest they would literally have to drag him up five flights of stairs. Glory slowly walked behind them smiling as everything was going her way.

Groo stood next to Riley as Riley looked through his binoculars.

"Interesting device sir, I believe they can make you see objects that are far away easier to see." Groo stated and Riley brought the binoculars away from him.

"Yeah they see infrared and night vision." Riley explained as he rummaged through his bag and looked at his watch that was still beeping. It was a countdown meter. The high school sat in front of a hill so Rico and Gunn's men were behind it same with Groo's. On the backside of the school were Riley's men laying low. The plan was to get all the vampires and demons out of the school while Buffy gets in.

"Infrared? Interesting." Groo said and Riley held something in his hand and then took a pin out of it and through it and grabbed his walky talky.

"Clear smoke is the target." Riley said into the walky talky and then they heard a faint screech in the distance air. Inside the school Angel looked up, his vampire hearing kicked in and he heard a screech too. He knew that sound pretty well. It was the night hawk of the Council. While he hated the Council they had some pretty cool toys. The screeching noise got louder then stopped, Angel knew what was about to happen and just stood there. Then the doors and walls behind them blew wide open. Glory jumped aside and the minions forced Angel to the ground as debris flew everywhere. Glory stood up looking upset and then looked down to Angel as he smiled.

Outside the school Rico's men were advancing to the school followed by Spike, Wes, Giles, Willow, Oz, Doyle, Dawn, Gunn and Lorne. The vampires guarding the school were caught off guard from the blast and the army that was advancing to them but they braced themselves as the humans stood there and then just as the vampires were about to run and attack behind them came Groo's army came from behind them all they just stepped aside allowing the horses to ride through. The vampires stopped dead in their tracks and ran the opposite way as Groo's army threw glass bottles of holy water at them. The demons however came out of the school not backing down and that's when the Scooby gang attacked with Rico's army too.

Glory ran to a window looking at the commotion going on outside. She saw the raid and small bombs were being dropped from over head from the night hawk.

"Ok now I'm really getting pissed off get him to the roof now!" She demanded to her minions and they tried to gather up Angel who was fighting them off as best as he could. He knew exactly what the gang was trying to do so he would do his best to hold off Glory. "It's just the holy army and Buffy's friends I see no slayer and without her I win." Glory stated turning back looking at Angel smiling who was struggling against the minions. Glory also knew what the plan was, distract her along as possible; well she'll just have to spring the trap.

Outside Riley alerted his army and they came from the back and because all the vampires and demons on guard ran to the front to fight the back was left unguarded, it was like taking candy from a baby. Inside the school Glory and Angel heard windows being smashed down, people were inside the building and Angel took advantage of the minions looking around and kicked one away and the other one tried to subdue him. Glory looked out the window and then saw something see didn't want to.

"Oh shit," Glory said as she saw the slayer flying over the crowds of people and landing and turned the motorcycle into its highest gear heading straight for the window. Glory ran from the window and grabbed Angel having enough and begun to run with him or at least dragging him along. The minion stood there as his master ran away, the other minion sat up rubbing his head and then looked out the window seeing a motorcycle about to crash right through it. Before they could get away Buffy came through the glass window and just before she hit the wall she turned the bike. The two minions were still alive breathing heavily with their eyes closed holding one another. Buffy was down the hall as Glory stood there holding Angel. Buffy revved the engine somewhat taunting the hell god saying I'm back and Angel smiled, she was here he then he looked to Glory and she looked less than pleased. Buffy kicked her foot off the ground and slammed the bike into drive and took off down the hall. Glory looked up the stairs knowing Buffy would hit the wall if she was able to get up the stairs fast enough, she thought she had the slayer beat. But Angel knew what Buffy was going to do so he quickly grabbed his hands together forming a huge fist and slammed them to Glory's face then threw his bounded hands around Glory's neck holding her there.

"What the hell?" She asked and then saw Buffy driving right at her. Just inches before the motorcycle hit Glory Buffy jumped off doing a black flip in the air while Angel was able to throw Glory in the air just high enough so he could duck and roll away. The bike hit Glory and slammed her into the wall breaking it and the hell god went to the other side. Buffy landed perfectly on her feet as Angel rolled onto his back looking at the hole that went to another hallway. He then looked up and back seeing Buffy running to him and slide to the ground landing next to him. But before he could say anything she pulled his face to hers and caught his lips and kissed him. He responded, it was welcoming and he wanted it to last forever but they pulled apart for a moment. She looked into his eyes and couldn't help but smile just a little caressing his cheek.

"I told you I'd always find you." She said to him and he smiled. "Come on I've got to get you out of here." She then helped him up but then they saw Glory through the hole pushing the bike off of her. Now they were about to deal with a really angry hell god. Buffy reached behind her for her sword that Angel had never seen before and was impressed. The blade was thick with engravings on it and the hilt was solid steel with jewels imbedded into it. The thing looked heavy and massive, he liked it. Angel got behind her and grabbed a knife out of her back pocket and begun to cut away at his ropes as Glory got up rubbing her head.

"Ouch," She said looking at them. Buffy knew that there was no way to run out to the hole that Riley's men blew for her. They wouldn't reach it fast enough. She looked to the flight of stairs and knew that was the best way to go, the stairs would slow Glory down just a bit. Angel's ropes fell and she then grabbed Angel's hand and ran up the stairs. Angel would have to follow Buffy, she knew her way around the school. "Oh no you don't!" Glory yelled and then went after them. On the second floor were some of Riley's men and they ran opposite of Buffy and Angel ready to guard. Angel and Buffy ran for the window but were stopped as two massive demons stood in front of them. But just as the demons were about to advance to them a rock flew out of nowhere hitting them.

"Hey!" Dawn yelled as the rest of the Scooby gang was right behind her. "We're pretty tasty humans come get us!" She yelled taunting the demons.

"I'd be careful if I was you," Buffy warned the two demons. "She's a hair puller." The demons roared and Buffy advanced as Riley's men came over surrounding Angel. "Get him out!" Buffy ordered as she jumped into the air and swung the sword at one demon. Doyle ran to help Buffy as the rest of them went to Angel. Dawn ran to Angel and gave him a quick hug and they ran down a different hallway as Dawn pulled him along. He would have to follow Dawn now.

"Oh wait, wait!" Lorne said and they stopped. "The bitch is coming." They looked around the hallway to find a place to hide.

"Hide, Dawn go get him out of here." Spike said and they all scattered except Riley's men standing there. Dawn turned a corner and found an emergences exit stair case. The rest of the Scoobies ran down other hallways hoping if they split up it would confuse Glory. Glory then came crashing out of a wall and found some of Riley's men standing there.

"Oh please," Glory said and then advanced to them as they fired their weapons but the bullets just bounced off of her. She grabbed one man and slammed him against a set of lockers, she grabbed two men and slammed their bodies together and they fell to the floor. She grabbed the end of one of the guns and drove it upwards. She grabbed another one of the men's guns and slammed it against him. There was one last man standing and she kicked him. But then she felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned around and Buffy wacked the sword at her. Glory went flying back and skid across the grounded and her head went into the wall. Buffy smiled as she watched that unfold.

"Nice," Doyle commented and the two took off to find Angel and get him out of here for good. Glory got up slowly and held her head for once that truly did hurt.

Dawn and Angel were now on the first floor heading to an exit when a couple of Glory's minions came running to them but then one flew back and another. Dawn and Angel turned around and saw Riley firing at them. The five minions were on the floor dead.

"Let's get the hell out." Riley said and the three begun to run down the hall. Angel wanted to go back and get Buffy but she could handle herself.

"How much time?" Angel asked Riley and he looked to his watch.

"We still got fifteen minutes before the ritual can begin." Riley said huffing as they ran. Angel thought fifteen minutes, that's still too much time. As they rounded a corner Angel stopped and looked around.

"Angel come on we've got to get out of here." Dawn said panting but she knew Angel could sense something and it wasn't good. "Angel what is it" 

"Quiet." Angel ordered her as he looked up and Riley walked over to him looking up. Riley cocked his gun, he heard something creaking and crawling above them. Above them crawling was a huge snake, it was sniffing for Angel. The roof above them began to crack and they backed away as pieces of the roof fell. Then Angel scooped up Dawn and they ran down the hall as a giant snake fell to the floor. The three turned around and the snake hissed. They took off running but were met by Willow and Oz. Willow was chanting something as the snake slithered closer and as it was about to strike it hit an invisible wall. Then through the huge hole in the ceiling Buffy jumped down followed by Doyle, she ran to the snake, jumped on its back and ran to its head and stabbed the sword into its head. The snake let out a cry of pain and then fell to the floor. Buffy got off the snake and ran to Angel. The whole Scooby gang met up greeting on other. For a moment it actually felt good.

"Oh how sweet," A familiar voice said and they all turned to Glory's direction. "You killed my snake again; I never killed your pets!" She screamed, then everyone enclosed Angel and Buffy was in front of them all. "You wanna go bitch?" And Buffy raised her sword indicating yes.

"Bring it." Buffy said and the two women advanced and Buffy swung her sword. The rest of the group pushed Angel out and down the hall just then more vampires came in cutting them off so they headed back upstairs. Glory blocked the sword but not without some pain. Buffy kicked her and then Glory threw a punch and Buffy ducked. Buffy jumped to the ground and swept her leg under Glory's feet causing the god to fall back to the ground. Buffy then went to slam her sword to the god's face but Glory held out her hands catching the sword. Buffy kept trying to drive it to her and Glory tried pushing it back. Then Glory kicked Buffy's knee and Buffy backed off for a moment. Buffy swung the sword and Glory caught it and twisted Buffy so her back was up against the hell god's chest. Buffy then pulled the sword forward causing Glory to fall onto Buffy's back and Buffy bent over and with her free hand grabbed Glory's hair and threw her to the ground. Buffy then drove her heel right into Glory's face. Buffy went to slam the sword back into Glory's face but she was able to roll away. Just as the hell god was about to get up the wall behind her came crashing on top of her. On the other side of the wall were Rico and a few of his men. Rico was smiling and Buffy took off running up the stairs.

On the third level vampires were attacking the Scooby gang, Riley, Spike and Lorne. Vampires weren't a big problem but when they game in the large group that were in then yes it was a problem. Back up was limited since outside the rest of Riley's, Rico's and Groo's men were under heavy fire and war. This group was on their own now. Angel didn't sit back either he fought full force. Buffy could hear the fight and rushed to help them. She jumped into the air slicing a vampire's head off and then joined Angel fighting back to back with him. More vampires came from around the corner. All the vampires of Sunnydale were here and more from around the area, Buffy knew she had to get Angel out and on the run. She also knew this was another diversion. Then Buffy saw her again coming down the hallway.

"She just doesn't die." Doyle commented and the vampires backed down as the gang once again circled Angel and Buffy was front and center holding the sword up ready.

"Enough is enough." Glory spat and then a team of demons came running around the corner; they were huge like the last two. The gang braced themselves for the worst as Glory stood there, she just had to wait. Spike vamped out and Doyle took on his demon form. The group scattered as the demons charged and the fight was on. Angel joined in but the demons were careful not to hurt him which made it a little easier to fight them. Glory then found the slayer and started to walk to Buffy. Buffy held up her sword to finish a demon when she felt something grabbed her wrist. She spun around and was face to face with Glory. Glory ripped the sword out of her hands; she noticed it was rather heavy especially for a human but no matter. Before Buffy could react or even blink she felt a sharp pain go through her side. Buffy looked down seeing the sword in her body and looked back up at Glory who smiling. Glory took the sword out and then kicked Buffy and she went flying out the window.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled, Glory tossed the sword aside and walked over to Angel, he stood there ready and took a swing at the hell god. She allowed him and then grabbed his fist and kneed him in the stomach. Then Wes jumped onto Glory's back. She reached for one of his foots and then swung him away like a rag doll. Wes skid across the floor and one demon slammed his sword into him. "NO!" Angel yelled. Glory then wrapped one arm around Angel's neck and pulled him up. Gunn then came charging at Glory with a stake and she smiled and just before he could do anything Glory caught him by the throat holding him up. Angel struggled to get free from her grip and Glory smiled and jumped slamming Gunn hard into the ceiling and dropped him. Gunn rolled on the ground and looked up at Glory and she kicked him in the head and heard a snap as his head turned sharply the other way. "NO!" Angel yelled again. "Buffy!" He called for her. Buffy was stabbed and then kicked out a window and landed three stories down. Buffy laid on the ground still not moving. "Buffy!" Angel called out again as Glory dragged him off leaving the rest of the Scoobies fighting off the rest of the vampires. The massively large demons followed the hell god as she headed for the roof. Angel fought but was no match for her strength.

Groo came running to Buffy and scooped her up.

"Buffy?" He asked and she didn't move. The Scooby gang fought off the vampires and Giles ran to his friend and scooped up Wes.

"Wesley?" He asked and the young Watcher opened his eyes and looked up to his friend. "Wesley its ok you'll be ok." Giles looked at the wound as it was bleeding. But both Watchers knew it was lie. "We're going to get you help."

"Just…just save Angel…" Wesley said as his breaths were shallow.

"Wes please hold on please." Giles begged, he didn't want to lose a Watcher, a friend and a son.

"It's ok Giles, its ok." Wes said and there was a faint smile, he raised his hand and touched Giles' cheek. "It's ok dad." Then his breathing stopped and his body fell slowly to the floor.

"Wesley?" Giles asked but nothing and Giles shut his eyes letting tears fall. Dawn stood there crying as Gunn was surrounded by Doyle and Lorne, Gunn was killed instantly and there was no chance to save him. Two more soldiers down. Riley looked out the window and saw Buffy in Groo's arms.

"Come on guys we've got to stop Glory." Riley said but everyone was quiet, two friends were dead and the slayer wasn't getting up. Riley knew he should be sensitive but the world was about to end and their sacrifice would mean nothing. "Spike come on." Riley said and ran down the hall with the vampire following him. Dawn ran down the hall with Willow and Oz following, she had to get to Buffy. They made it outside and the war was still going although it was dying down now. Dawn skid to the floor looking at Buffy. Doyle hobbled outside dragging the sword. Giles came out holding Wes' body in his arms and Lorne did the same with Gunn's. Rico came running over but stopped seeing Gunn…dead. They all surrounded the slayer who was still. Lorne got to the ground handing off Gunn to Rico and then looked to his watch.

"Guys we've got three minutes until the ritual starts." Lorne stated but he knew they all felt defeat especially with Buffy out.

"Then we better start praying for a miracle." Doyle added looking down at Buffy.

Up on the roof Glory tossed Angel to the ground the demon from earlier that day in robes dragged him across the roof top to two poles with two chains attached.

"Come on hurry up." Glory demanded. The demon put on cuff on Angel and then another. Glory was getting very impatient so she walked over and started to tighten one cuff while the demon tighten the other cuff. Angel let out a scream as the huge needles dug into his skin. Glory took a step back as the demon took out a dagger and traced the symbols he had drawn earlier. Angel let out more painful calls and then Glory smiled as his blood started to drip from his wrists into the divots and slowly flowed. She clapped and looked up. "Just in time."

"Hey!" A voice called and she turned around seeing the blonde vampire she had tortured earlier. "No one tortures my Sire except me." He then charged to the hell god taking her down. Riley came running in and shot the demon in the robes and headed to Angel. Glory threw Spike off and tackled Riley away. Riley stuck his gun into her mouth.

"Eat this!" He started to fire and Glory back away for a moment. She kicked Riley and then charged back to Spike throwing him and he went over the building but held on. Riley got up and tossed away the gun and took out a knife and charged to Glory and swung the knife. Glory dodged him and grabbed his throat and then the hand with the knife and forced the knife so it was pointing to him.

"Oh, oh this may sting just a little." She said giggling and Riley let out a cry of pain as Glory drove the knife into him. She then ripped the knife out and threw him so his back hit the side of the roof. He couldn't move as she walked over to him. She looked down and smiled, reached down and snapped his neck. Just as she turned around Spike was making his way to Angel but with her speed she got in front of the vampire. "You bad boy." She spun Spike around so he could see his Sire. Angel looked up as Glory took a stake out of his belt.

"Well mate it was worth a shot." Spike said and then the pointed end of the stake came through Spike's chest. Spike didn't cry out in pain nor was his face was the look of shock, it looked like he knew this would happen. Then from his feet up he turned to dust and the stake drooped to the floor. Angel looked back down, it was over. Glory ran to the side of the school and saw the first drops of his blood dripping into the air and sparks begun to pop out and she smiled.

On the ground Buffy laid still as Dawn sobbed over her sister. Giles looked up and saw some type of electric cloud forming.

"Oh dear god it's started." He said looking up with Wes still in his arms. They all looked up and Doyle got down to the ground and looked at Buffy.

"Buffy, Buffy I know you're still in there you've got to wake up. You have to get Angel. Buffy!" Doyle screamed.

_Buffy looked around, she was in some white place then her mother appeared before smiling._

"_Mom?" She asked and standing next to her mom was Cordelia, Wes and Gunn. "Where am I?" She asked but they didn't answer. Buffy felt someone behind her and turned around and saw the first slayer with other men behind her. The men had the same symbols and armor Groo had. "Who are you?" She asked._

"_We were gods once of our world now gone. We can and will not let earth suffer the same fate as ours." One man said in a deep voice. "You have proven yourself worthy slayer. You are willing to give up your life for the lives of others and to the last one who holds the blood." Buffy stood there. _

"_I can't defeat her." Buffy stated but another man nodded._

"_You can because you love that is your gift." The first slayer said. _

"_The sword wrapped in love will destroy her." Another man explained. "Now wake up save humanity." Buffy then heard her name being called she recognized the voice, it was his._

Buffy's eyes shot opened and she looked around as everyone stared at her. But before a word was spoken she shot up and grabbed the sword and ran into the school. She ran as fast as she could not looking back. Groo got up and the monks that traveled with them came out from hiding all holding Dagon spheres and they advanced to the school. Dawn, Doyle, Lorne, Willow and Oz followed. Giles was going to stay behind with Wes and Rico with Gunn. Buffy climbed the stairs. She wasn't mad anymore just really tired and angry. The hell god was going to go down once and for all.

_**Yes cliffhanger. I wanted to continue but we need a breather a lot happened. But it's about to end. So sorry it took me longer to get this chapter up. I kept changing it, not liking this piece, no that was to corny. But I think it was good. But the story ends this week, so sad but not more to write after the next two chapters. So got any ideas what's about to happen? Comments and reviews are most welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_


	41. Close Your Eyes

Chapter 41 Close Your Eyes

Glory smiled as she watched the little portal grow she then turned to Angel as he was still chained up and bleeding. Then an electric bolt shot from the portal and it grew a little more. Glory clapped like a little kid on Christmas morning, it was perfect.

Buffy ran up the stairs and she was being followed by Groo, Lorne, Doyle, Dawn, Willow, Oz, Xander and a few monks. Buffy pushed through the pain, she knew the portal was opened but it didn't mean Glory had won anything. The last set of stairs that led to the roof was here and Buffy huffed taking in air she could see the roof access door. The rest of the group was far behind her however, they couldn't keep up they were tired and worn down. Buffy then slammed into the door breaking it down causing it to fly off its hinges. Glory looked to her in shock. Angel looked up and there she was. Buffy did a quick scan, Riley was dead and she saw a pile of dust on the ground slowly being carried off by the wind. Then a huge demon wasn't far from her dressed in some ugly robes she thought.

"This should be interesting." The demon said as he walked over to Buffy ready to take her out. Buffy had no time and swung the sword and the demon's body was split into two. Buffy kept walking as if it was nothing. Glory smiled thinking Buffy was here for one last fight and that she would win, Buffy was weak by now. Buffy's walk turned into a full sprint to the hell god. Buffy jumped into the air and swung her sword at Glory and Glory hit the ground hard. The god got back up and swung another punch but Buffy blocked her fist then swung the sword again. Dawn and Willow snuck up to Angel and began to free him as Buffy swung the sword again to Glory's temple.

"What?" Glory asked as she stood up and felt dizzy. "What's happening to me?" She asked holding her head in pain and Buffy swung the sword again like a baseball bat and Glory flew to the ground. Dawn and Willow helped Angel up and over to the corner where Groo drew his sword ready to defend him. Also the monks made up here with the Dagon spheres. Xander, Lorne and Oz stood around waiting to attack if needed. Glory went to kick the slayer but Buffy dropped her sword grabbing Glory's leg and twisted her so Glory laid flat on the ground. Buffy did a back flip and grabbed the sword again as Glory got back up and then saw the Dagon spheres as each monk held on chanting a prayer. She then looked and saw Groo standing there with the rest of the Scoobies guarding Angel and he stood there smiling, he was weak but he smiled.

"You're so gonna lose." Angel said and then Buffy swung the sword again at Glory and then again.

"You're just mortal you could never understand my pain." Glory said crying. Buffy finally saw blood from the god, it was working. The sword and the Dagon Spheres were doing damage.

"Then I guess I'll just settle for causing it." Buffy stated and swung again. "And guess what my arms aren't even tired yet." She swung again this time a huge blow to Glory's chest. Glory fell to the floor and was on all fours and got to her knees.

"Stop it." Glory demanded with tears and blood on her face.

"You're a god make it stop." Buffy said angrily and then swung again and Glory skid back and slowly got up as Buffy swung the sword again. Glory was getting close to the edge of the building and the portal to hell was just below her. Buffy tossed the sword away and walked over to the hell god as she sat there trying to breathe. Buffy reached down and grabbed her by the neck and made her stand. Then Buffy swung her fist into Glory's jaw. "You will never ever come near me or mine again!" Buffy begun to roundhouse kick the god over and over again, after about four kicks Glory was on the edge of the building, one more final blow. "Go to hell." Buffy said and jumped in the air using both her feet kicked the hell god off the side of the building and Glory fell into the growing portal. There was a small bright light and then it dimmed.

"YES!" Groo yelled and everyone cheered and the monks stopped chanting and begun thanking the higher powers of earth. Buffy took in a few deep breaths and slowly got up and was greeted by her favorite vampire. The two looked at one another and then embraced each other. Both were tired and weak and slowly began to fall to the ground. They didn't want to let go it was needed, it was soothing, it was a relief. But the triumphed moment was gone as more electric bolts shot from the portal. Angel jumped with Buffy in his arms dodging a bolt. The portal was growing and now the bolts either cracked the earth or set fire on the plane.

"Get out of here!" Buffy yelled and everyone on the roof begun to scramble out the door. Buffy was going right behind them but stopped when she could feel Angel not following. She turned around and he stood there watching as the portal begun to swell up. Buffy looked back and the group was gone she ran to Angel and grabbed his hand and pulled him but he held his ground. "No Angel come on, we've got to go now." She tried again but he didn't move. "Angel please we have to go." She begged and he turned around and faced her.

"Buffy it's started." He said and the more electric bolts flew out and this time so did some of hell's creatures.

"Then we'll fight this you and me we can fight this."

"I know about the ritual Buffy, blood. Until it stops flowing it will never stop." Angel explained and Buffy shook her head in protest and Angel closed the gap between. "You know what I have to do." He said into her hair and hugged her and she could see the portal getting bigger. _'__Death is his gift. __Love he loves you, love that he trusts that when it happens you can let go.'_ Buffy remembered the words of the first slayer. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"No," She barely whispered it and Angel placed his hand on her cheek. "No you can't leave!" Buffy cried and the tears fell. Angel fought back his he had too.

"I have to Buffy it has to have the blood my blood; you can't follow me this time." Angel explained.

"No please stay please Angel I can't," She couldn't finish the last part, she couldn't breathe.

"The world will end if I don't it has to end here." He said and started to pull away but she pulled back.

"No!" She had him in a death grip. "No you can't, I said no, no, no." She repeated over and over until it became sobs and Angel pulled her closer holding her. She sobbed in his chest. Angel didn't want but he had too.

"Buffy listen there isn't a lot of time ok." He started as she still sobbed in his chest. "So listen, tell Giles that I understand now and that I'm ok, tell Doyle not to give up the good fight and give my love to our friends. You will all need each other." He paused and kissed the top of her head. "Buffy I've lived for two hundred years and the hardest thing about this world is to live in it I need you to live for me." He felt a small nod against his chest as she still sobbed. She pulled away looking up unto his brown eyes. He tucked some hair behind her ear, he loved doing that. She had such a beautiful face that she should never hide. Her eyes were flooded with tears as he just caressed her cheek, stroking it softly. He wasn't crying he couldn't cry he had to be strong. He took snap shots of her so he could remember every detail. Then the school shook, it was getting worse.

"Oh god." Buffy whimpered. "It's not enough time." She cried but Angel shook his head no.

"It was for me." He said softly, they shared almost a year together the best year of his lonely existence a year he still felt he never deserved. He lived and loved a life time's worth in a year with her; it was enough time she then looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"No it's not enough time, it's never enough time." She cried again, he tried to hush her as she cried.

"Buffy please," He begged because now his eyes were watering up, she then crushed her lips to his. He pulled her closer and she did the same. They tried to show all they felt for one another in that kiss for it was going to be their last. Angel pulled her closer so close they felt they could mold into one. They were one, they always were. They slowly let up and now both were crying. It was good bye a good bye Buffy and Angel could barely do. She was shaking in fear and his heart felt like it was being crushed slowly.

"I'll never forget, I'll never forget." She repeated and he cupped both of her cheeks resting his forehead to hers. "I'll never forget." She said and she sobbed some more.

"I love you." Angel said and Buffy nodded and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I love you." She repeated back to him. And she did, she loved him so much that she wanted to say hell with the world. But the Shanshu was right he was supposed to die.

"Close your eyes." Angel whispered and Buffy did. He then looked at her; she was perfect he found happiness, happiness few would ever find. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and then one on one cheek then another on the other cheek. He reached for her hands and brought them up to his lips and saw the ring with the heart towards her and his matched. He kissed the ring and then placed a sweet kiss on her lips lowering her hands. He pulled back from her and let go of her hands. Buffy's eyes were still closed and she felt the closeness of his body drift away. She opened her eyes and saw his back to her as he ran to the edge of the building and jumped. Buffy couldn't move she felt heavy as the portal turned white again.

Inside the portal Angel felt as if a thousand knives hit him and he was being ripped apart. Then his entire life flashed before him. He could see his mother, father and little sister. He saw Darla, Dru and Spike and all the victims he killed. He felt his soul returned to him. Giles, Wes, Doyle, Oz and Cordelia's faces shot through his mind then Gunn's, Willow, Lorne, Xander and Dawn's. Then one last face that made pain go away, Buffy's. Her smile made the pain go away. He felt his body relax and the pain leave and the dark settle in as Buffy was the face that ran through his mind and the portal begun to crumble.

On the roof top Buffy saw the portal crumble within itself and then one more flash of light was seen and it was gone. A breeze hit her and air was no longer cold and heavy it was light, you could breathe again. Buffy was still staring at where Angel disappeared, it was empty. Buffy couldn't breathe, her chest felt like it was being crushed and her heart was being torn into thousands of little pieces. She then fell to her knees and finally cried.

"Angel!" She said his name for a fool's hope that he might come back. She went into a ball and sobbed covering her eyes but the tears leaked through. On the ground the last men that lived looked around, no hell the world didn't end. Everyone banded together looking up to where the portal was and cheered in victory. Dawn broke from the group running into the school to the roof. When she got there all she saw was Buffy on the ground sobbing and walked over to her sister and knelt down. Buffy looked up at Dawn who too had tears forming and the two sisters held each other and sobbed for they lost another person they loved. Dawn slowly helped Buffy up and the two walked out together armed and armed.

Buffy and Dawn merged from the school and they looked to the last of their group. Giles had tears streaming from his eyes as he sat on the ground with Wes still in his arms. Willow was cradled in Oz's arms and leaned against his shoulder and Oz had a deep somber look. Xander was quiet looking to the ground he had no words. Doyle felt a tear roll down his face, his best friend was gone because he saved the world. Lorne sat on the ground with a blank stare and looked up to Buffy and Dawn. All around them what was left of Groo's, Rico's and Riley's army cheered in victory the loss had yet to hit them. It was both a battle won and lost. The world would turn again but the world just lost its champion and only those who fought here tonight would be the ones to morn and remember that loss.

_**And now grab a tissue. I hope that I didn't make you cry too much but I did. At least she didn't kill Angel like she did in the show that always makes me cry. Angel did it he save the world. One more chapter to go well there's not much more. Buffy said if Angel died she'd quit and Giles would follow so what's going to happen to the rest of the gang, Cordelia, Wes, Gunn, Riley, Spike and Angel are gone. The last chapter will be up by the weekend. Comments and reviews are most welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_


	42. New World

Chapter 42 New World

_**So here we are last chapter I won't talk and just do all my thanks and what not at the end enjoy.**_

The mansion was in site as the sun begun to rise behind it. Dawn and Buffy were holding one another up, Willow was still in Oz's arms, Doyle had one arm around Xander's shoulders, Lorne walked next to Giles ready to steady him if needed, Wes, Gunn and Riley's bodies were being carried by Groo's army in stretchers same with all the fallen. The last of the Scoobies stood before the mansion staring at it, it was no longer home. For Buffy home was where her mother was, where Angel was. The fog on the ground begun to slowly lift and the air was warm as it should be for Sunnydale in the mid spring season.

Giles opened the door to the mansion and it felt so hallow it just a shell now. No one went upstairs just to the living room and sat. Outside Rico's army went to their tents same with Riley's men. Buffy sat on the couch not saying a word but just stared at the empty space in front of her. The image of Angel running and jumping replayed over and over in her head. Right now she'd give anything for just one more minute to see, to hold, to kiss, and to say 'I love you' one more time. She did it though in the moment when it counted she let go of everything she loved and now the world would see one more day, it spin once more, the sun would rise and set again. But she was the one would suffer for many years to come, a pain would be in her heart, an empty space would form and nothing would fill it. Soon Sunnydale's people would return and go about living their lives. Doyle looked up at Buffy as she sat there in silences. This place had too many memories, too many wounds, wounds that won't heal no matter how much time passes time will not heal this. Doyle stood up and went to sit next to the slayer. He had an idea what she was feeling right now, she felt like dying.

"Buffy," Doyle began and she looked up and a small tear escaped. "He's safe now, nothing can hurt him." Buffy nodded and the half demon and the slayer hugged. Today was going to be a long day a long and sad day. Giles stood up to call the Council and inform them what happened.

Buffy stood outside her room, her and Angel's room. She barely walked in with breaking down and sobbing. But she had to so she walked in to the closet to change. She opened the closet and saw Angel's shirts hanging and she took one off the hanger and put it on and she could smell him. She didn't want to forget that smell, she didn't want to forget him. She walked over to her dresser and there sat the music box he made for her. She then saw his chain necklace he gave to her and she put it on looking in the mirror already her eyes were beginning to water. In the mirror she saw a book and turned around. It was the scrap book she gave him. Buffy picked up the music box and then begun to wined it up. She opened it and the music played and the little dancer spun. Buffy walked to the bed and sat down while picking up the book. She flipped through the pages that she made and then on the last page a new one begun. It was a drawling of her and Angel sitting at the bar when they first met. She turned the page and there was another of her dancing and then another of him putting a jacket on her. Buffy managed to crack a very faint smile. She flipped through some more and found a drawling of them in bed together and her heart ached for him.

The music begun to slow down and the pages turned blank. She closed the book and placed her head on the pillow, his pillow and let a few tears fall as she closed her eyes. As soon as her eyes closed all she could see was Angel.

Doyle made his way upstairs and opened the door to the master room and saw a sleeping Buffy. The Council was here but seeing her sleep he understood why Angel never wanted to wake her. Doyle walked inside and saw Buffy holding a book like her life depended on it. He walked to the bed and on it was a throw blanket and he placed it over the sleeping slayer doing his best not to disturb her she earned this sleep. Doyle shut off the lamp next to the bed but another light was on, it a small lamp on the dresser so he walked over and saw the open music box and smiled. He saw Angel making parts of it so he twisted the little knob a few times and set it back down and the music played and the little dancer spun slowly. Doyle left the room quietly and closed the door. He leaned up against the door and let his own tears fall; they fell for Cordelia and for Angel.

Buffy stirred awake and realized she had a blanket covering her and the lamp was off. She slowly sat feeling completely drained but got up. She placed the book on the nightstand and kept the blanket wrapped round her as she left the room. She felt so cold as she walked down the hall and then down the stairs only to hear a voice. She walked into the living room and there was the Council.

"No, no I can't." Buffy said but Giles and Xander stood up to keep her here.

"Buffy they just want to talk and then they'll leave." Giles said and Buffy faced Travens.

"Miss Summers." The old man said. "We are here to thank you for what you have done."

"Anytime." Buffy aid but she didn't mean it.

"We have a few matters to clear and a few questions." Travens stated and Buffy sat down. Giles came over to Buffy as she sat down. Buffy looked tired in fact they all did everyone was worn and still had the look of shock on their faces. Rico came in and sat down with Lorne, Xander, Willow, Oz, Dawn, Giles and Doyle. The past forty hours have been detrimental to them, a lot had happened and not everything has sunken in. "First we would like to take Wes's body back with us, his family resides in England." Travens stated. Buffy nodded slowly, he should go home with his family. "Also we'd like to send Riley's body to Iowa for the same reason." Buffy nodded again. More funerals she thought, her mother's was hard and Cordelia's was almost unbearable but now four more including her Angel's. Buffy took in a cleansing breath and leaned back in the chair. It was getting to be too much not only that it was all still fresh not even a day has passed yet.

"I'd like to take Gunn's back to LA." Rico spoke up and Buffy turned to her knew friend and nodded. She was hoping this was it and the Council could leave. But she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"What about Angel?" Dawn asked fighting back tears that she thought she couldn't cry anymore. "There is no body."

"We'll do service for him don't worry Dawnie." Willow assured her.

"A vampire is evil there will be no service at least one that we will not provide." A Council member stated and Buffy stood up slowly. Now that statement made her blood boil.

"That vampire saved us all he will be honored for it you don't have to take part in it." Buffy stated.

"Which brings us to the next portion of the visit." Travens begun. "We need to talk and record what has happened here for our records. We'll start,"

"No," Buffy said. "No the world almost ended eleven hours ago, we lost friends and loved ones. Unlike you maybe we're human and we need time maybe in a few weeks we can but not now." Buffy stated and Travens wanted to say something. "No you can sit here and wait but no we're not interviewing."

"There's also the matter of your duty Miss Summers and what you must do next we have missions," Travens started but yet again.

"I'm done with this. I'm not sure how the other girls did it but I quit. You can tell me that it's my calling and duty and whatever else but I'm done." Buffy stated and the room was quiet. "I did what I supposed to do I sacrificed everything that I loved so the world can see another day I'm done." Buffy stood there glaring at the Council. "I quit I want no part in this…heartless job where your friends die and you can just keep going as if nothing happened no I'm quitting and there's nothing you can do about it."

"So am I." Giles stated.

"Me too." Doyle said standing up.

"Same here." Oz added and the Council looked around confused. Willow, Xander and Dawn stood up and walked behind Buffy all stating in silence they were following her. Travens nodded knowing he couldn't win not with slayer. This group lost too many people too many loved ones to continue at least for now. Travens nodded to the Council men and they begun to file out. Travens then stood before Buffy.

"I never liked Angel, he was a vampire a monster but I always respected him because even enemies respect one another and what he has done it proved he was…" Travens paused. "A good man." And the old man left. Buffy watched the Council leave and a part of her hoped to never see them again. But Travens admitted something just then; he swallowed his pride and admitted for once that Angel was a man.

Two days had passed and the mansion was empty the way Angel and his team first found it. They were leaving all of them; they were leaving Sunnydale for good. Buffy could never return her mother died here, her friends and her lover there was just too much pain. Not only were they leaving they were splitting up too. Wes and Riley were going home same with Gunn. Groo's men would be buried here. They no longer needed to travel dimensions so Groo and his men would try to integrate themselves as humans here. Buffy walked the mansion one last time and stood at the doorway to the old master room. It was empty now but it held so many memories. Buffy didn't cry anymore the reality of Angel's death was in her head and she accepted it. She wouldn't move on today or tomorrow or maybe next year but acceptance was the first step and the first step is the hardest. She never again would set foot in this room. She closed the door, truly closing a door to a part of her life. It was the best and worst part.

"Good bye." She said and walked away from the room not looking back and one small tear managed to slip down her cheek. She walked downstairs and out of the mansion for good, yesterday's small service for Angel was her final straw, she would never ever come back. Outside were Giles, Lorne, Xander, Willow, Oz, Dawn and Doyle. Buffy and Dawn were leaving for Florida, Buffy was going to take Dawn to Disney as she promised just a week ago that they would go if they made it through. Buffy had access to all of Angel's accounts so money was no problem for her and it never would be, after Disney the two of them would travel. In fact Buffy gave money to her friends that stood here before her. Giles was planning on going back to England's country side and live there. Willow and Oz were going to go out east somewhere. Xander decided to go with Lorne to LA. Doyle would go to New York and start over. Groo and his men would stay behind and live as humans here. Buffy stood outside as the sun was rising to another day. She would miss these people but she needed to be alone for awhile, time to heal. She hugged her best friend Willow.

"Be careful." Willow said and Buffy nodded she then hugged Oz.

"Take care of her." Buffy said and Oz nodded. Buffy then hugged Xander, Lorne and then Giles. After that she stood before Doyle and they hugged. Everyone said good bye and a few tears were shed. The team, the gang, the family was breaking up. But it was needed maybe in year they may meet up but for now it was good bye. Deep wounds needed time to heal and yet they would carry the scars for life.

"Better hurry." Giles said to Buffy as the taxi pulled up to take the girls to the LA airport. Buffy nodded and hugged her watcher one more time. After a few more hugs and hand shakings Buffy grabbed Dawn's hand and the two sisters headed to the street to the taxi ready to leave Sunnydale for good.

"Ready?" Buffy asked her sister and she nodded it was time to start a new life. It was time they had to put this behind them and slowly move on. But just as soon as the two went to place their stuff in the trunk Doyle called out.

"Buffy! Look!" He yelled and Buffy turned to the direction where Doyle pointed and someone was walking towards them. Buffy dropped her stuff and took off running to the figure at a full sprint. The rest of the group looked off in the distance to the figure and Willow gasped. Off in the distance the figure saw the blonde slayer charging after him and he slowed down to brace himself not knowing how strong he'd be to catch her. Buffy used all her energy and he was even closer, tears that she didn't think she could shed anymore flooded her eyes. She upped her sped running as fast as she could and if anything got in her way she run it over. He was still dress the same way from three nights ago but the marks were gone. He was now just a few feet from her and he stopped walking and was ready to catch her. Buffy jumped into his arms embracing him with her hold body crying. He fell back as Buffy literally tackled him to the ground.

The two laid there on the ground holding each other afraid to let go. Buffy pulled away slowly looking down, this had to be a dream. She placed a hand on his cheek and he cupped both her cheeks. Buffy cried and then kissed him but she noticed something, his lips were warm his whole body was warm. When she pulled back she placed her hand over his chest and felt it a thump, his heart was beating. She looked back up to him and she placed feather like kisses all over his face cupping his cheeks. He closed his eyes as he felt the kisses and basking in her presents happy to be back in her arms.

"I'm back." He said and smiled and let out a laugh and they kissed again, he was back and human. Finally the rest of the group came up and they had the look of disbelief. Angel and Buffy sat up sitting on the ground.

"No way I thought you were dead." Doyle said and Giles smiled. They all had the look of shock but this time it was for a good and happy reason.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Angel replied.

"You did die and now you're human the Shanshu was right." The Watcher said with a smile and laughed. He thought this was remarkable.

"I know it's only sun rise but drinks all around." Lorne said with smile.

"Yeah we should celebrate." Xander said and Buffy smiled. She then turned her attention back to Angel.

"Sorry," Buffy said. "For tackling you." Angel shook his head indicating it was ok.

"But I can't move my legs." Angel said and Buffy looked worried.

"What why?" She asked panicking.

"Because you're sitting on them." He answered and Buffy looked down and laughed. She got up and helped him up and everyone surround him hugging him. This was unexpected but not unwelcomed. Finally they gave Angel room to breathe literally. He would answer questions later but for now he looked down at Buffy.

"Hey Angel Buffy check out the sky." Doyle said pointing to the sun that was behind them, this was the victory they had hoped for the first time around.

"You know what I think we've seen enough." Buffy stated and pulled Angel's face to hers kissing him deeply as if he could disappear again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dawn squealed in delight and hugged Willow as Oz held Willow's hand. Giles stood there smiling as the couple kissed. Xander, Doyle and Lorne high fived each other cheering and laughing at what just happened. Angel and Buffy finally had to pull apart to breathe and she smiled, he had to breathe, he was human. Many things they could do together, the doors opened to limitless possibilities for them. Angel was free from his curse and was rewarded for giving up his life for the world. Buffy looked into his eyes and smiled the first true smile in days.

**Six Months Later**

Buffy walked up to Angel as he was crouched down on the ground looking out to the City of Angels. He could feel her and stood up and faced her as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. A new ring was on her finger, a huge diamond ring. They were married now something that they wanted since they laid eyes on one another. But they wouldn't have the normal life at least what normal people considered normal. No she was the slayer perhaps the last slayer so she had a duty and Angel would be right there.

He had told her what happened after he jumped into the portal. He woke up in a white room with two beings before him. They congratulated him for what he did and his reward was to be human. But while most people would be happy and ready to go back to life he was concerned and it was because he could no longer protect Buffy. He'd rather stay dead than be the one that got Buffy killed. The woman being understood the love he had for this woman. So she endowed him with a gift, strength he'd be more powerful than human.

Angel was still human but with strength that only Buffy had. He could still protect her and they could still be together. Everyone said his reward was being mortal but he felt Buffy was his true reward. He leaned in again and kissed her.

"Hey love birds." Doyle said and they turned to him as he held his head but the visions weren't bone crushing these days because his princess would come to him before having one allowing it to be less painful. "Vision." He said and they nodded and he turned back to the house a new house they had built. Buffy and Angel joined up with Rico's team. The Council was slowly falling apart as a new order was being formed by the pockets of vampire resistances all around the world united under Angel and Buffy. Groo was here too in the army. A new generation so to speak was on the horizon. Buffy and Angel walked into a room with Giles already reading up on the demon clan they were about to face.

"They eat babies?" Xander asked as he popped the string of a crossbow back into place. Giles looked up nodding and Xander started to load up the gun. Dawn came in with more books. Giles had taken Dawn under his wing and she studied demonology and found a liking for it. Rico's voice came in on a walky talky indicating he had squad and they were heading to the location. Xander then handed the fixed crossbow to Oz; he had become the weapons specialist for the team. Willow came in with a bag with ingredients that would create a light spell. Doyle handed an ax to Angel and Buffy took the sword that was given to her by Groo off the wall. She now fought with a weapon of a god; no demon stood a chance against the sword.

The demons were chanting something as human babies were in the corner crying. As they finished the spell the door flew off and Buffy walked in.

"Ok guys five more minutes of chanting then it's time for bed." She said and the demons stood up lining up to fight her.

"You think you can defeat us little girl?" One demon asked and Buffy smiled. She shrugged and then Angel came in jumping from over head while the rest of her team came through the door. Angel sliced the head off one demon. Another demon charged at Buffy and she smiled and swung her sword slicing the demon into two. She looked up at Angel and for a second they shared a smile, this was their life and the two wouldn't change it as long as they were fighting side by side. They ran towards each other switching weapons and killed more demons. This was only the first mission of the night; the fun was just getting started. A new world, a whole new life for these two was opening and they would walk into this new world together.

_**And we're done. What did you think? Like the story? Let me know. But it's finally over and the world has been saved. So now what? Well in a few days I'll post the story in the T rated section there's nothing too risky for the T rating. Also I have one story I'm still writing "About Her Prequel to the Gift" which I'm slowly updating. Is there a brand new story on the way? Well I've got some ideas cooking. I'm debating if I should rewrite a season, make another AU or go off the record and make everyone human and do a love story of some kind. Heck I might do all three so keep your eyes open. Thank you so much for reading I really do hope you enjoyed it. Comments and reviews are welcomed.**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed: Angellufy, ba2006, BuffyandAngelForeverinLove, xxdawnbreakerxx, Marcus L. Lazarus, xan-merrick, pinkyblue-ice, chalese, desgarcia, and smash. And again thanks to everyone who added this story as a favorite or alert and to all those who read it. **_


End file.
